Haleb Baby 3
by Halebxxx
Summary: Hanna and Caleb live a simple life in Rosewood with their two teenage children. However, there's something they haven't told them yet and the kids are starting to get suspicious, noticing something is going on and jumping to the wrong conclusion. 3/3. Set after 6a. Haleb!
1. Chapter 1

**It's the new year so I thought I'd post something new and a few people have been asking about a Haleb Baby three in reviews so here it is.**

 **It's set ten years after the epilogue in Haleb Baby 2 but you don't need to have read that to understand what happening although it might help.**

 **Enjoy xxx**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Connor, Ava, hurry up or I'll set off without you!" Caleb's voice echoed up the stairs of the two storey family home.

"Hurry up Ava, I need to brush my teeth." Fourteen-year-old Connor Rivers rolled his eyes as he watched his older sister nearly poke her eye out with her mascara.

"Go use Mom and Dads bathroom." She told him as she picked up a brush and ran it through her long, blonde curls.

"My toothbrush is in here." He shoved passed her to grab it from the pot on the windowsill. "And you need to hurry up, I want some breakfast before Dad sets off."

"Why are you in such a hurry to go down?" The sixteen-year-old frowned. "All Mom and Dad do is argue."

"I have soccer training before school," He replied, with a mouth full of toothpaste foam before he too frowned at the thought of their parents recently. "They don't argue that much."

Ava just raised her eyebrows unconvinced. "They're getting divorced." She murmured with an unhappy sigh.

"You don't know that." Connor mumbled back, spitting out the last of his toothpaste.

"I do." She replied. "They're always arguing until we come in the room and then their conversation stops and they put on fake smiles and think we don't notice."

"That doesn't mean they're getting divorced." Connor tried his best although he too was starting to believe that Ava was right. Their parents had always argued over stupid stuff but in the last few weeks it seemed that their arguments were becoming more regular and more serious.

"They are. I saw an email from an estate agents on Dads work pile last week, he's going to move out."

Connor frowned at his sisters words as they ran though his head and his gaze dropped to the floor. "Don't sound so happy about it."

"I'm not." She scowled at him. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you keep talking about how they're getting divorced," He replied. "You might be wrong."

Ava rolled her eyes at her younger, naive brother. "That's because I'm smarter than you and actually pay attention to what's happening around me."

"Whatever." His eyebrows remained furrowed as he left the bathroom and headed for the stairs.

"I'm right." Ava growled, following him as he headed through the open plan living room and reached the door to the kitchen that was almost completely shut. Then she reached out and placed a hand on her brothers shoulder, stopping him from opening it.

"We need to tell them, Hanna." They heard their fathers voice from the other side of the door. "They're gonna figure it out soon enough."

"I know," Hanna sighed. "But not this morning, I have an order I need to sign for at the shop and I can't be late."

"I told you." Ava whispered to Connor as he opened the door and stepped inside.

Hanna and Caleb both stopped talking as they spotted them at the door. "Morning," She smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep." Connor replied shortly before heading over to the toaster to make himself breakfast and Ava headed for the coffee on the kitchen counter.

"Are your ready to set off soon?" Caleb asked as he gathered together his laptop and files that were piled on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I have soccer before school so I need to be there early." Connor replied.

"Have you packed your kit?" Hanna asked, stepping aside so he could grab the jam from behind her. "I washed it last night."

"I've got it." Connor rolled his eyes and stuffed the toast into his mouth.

"Do you have anything on today, Ave?" Hanna asked her daughter, leaning forward on the kitchen island.

Ava just shrugged and downed the rest of her coffee. "Nope."

Hanna nodded, wrapping her loose fitting cardigan around herself tighter as Caleb stood up straight and placed his plate on the sink. "I'm leaving now," He said, looking between Ava and Connor who grabbed their bags and followed him to the front door.

"Have a good day." Hanna called, pressing a kiss to her hand and waving goodbye before she turned to Caleb.

"We need to talk about this later." He mumbled as his eyes locked on to hers. She nodded and folded her arms over her chest before tearing her eyes away from his.

"See you later." She called watching them all leave before she grabbed her own car keys and headed to work.

* * *

"What's up with you two this morning?" Caleb asked as they sat in the morning traffic in the centre of town.

He looked to his side where Ava was sat with her earphones in, blaring out music and then over his shoulder to where Connor was sat on the back seat. They had been quiet for the car journey so far, which was unusual for them, and they both seemed to be distracted by their thoughts.

"Nothing." Connor replied with a sigh.

Unconvinced Caleb turned her Ava who was glancing out of the window. He tugged one of her earphones out and her head whipped around to see why her music had been interrupted. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She replied bluntly before turning back to the window.

Caleb rolled his eyes at his moody teenage kids and started to drive forward as the traffic picked up pace.

He knew his kids and he knew when something was bothering them. He also knew that they weren't dumb, they were actually very smart- especially Ava, so he had a feeling they had picked up that something was going on with him and Hanna. He knew that it was unfair to keep them out of it but his wife disagreed, being too stressed out to noticed how it was effecting their kids.

He finally pulled up outside Rosewood high but before he could say goodbye the doors clicked open and Ava and Connor hopped out the car.

Watching from the window, he saw two blonde heads part in different directions; Ava heading straight for the stairs and into the school as Connor joined a group of boys that were stood on the yard, kicking a soccer ball around.

They were both so different that sometimes Caleb found it hard to believe they were related, never mind siblings. Ava was very intelligent, sarcastic and upfront but also creative and caring when she wanted to be, whereas Connor was mischievous and smiley and very sporty- he had no idea where that came from since most of their other personality traits came from him or Hanna and neither of them were sporty at all.

His kids were perfect in his eyes and as he sped off to work he made a mental note to tell his wife that they were starting to suss things out and it felt wrong to keep it from them any longer.

* * *

"Why isn't dad home yet?" Connor asked as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"He's working late." Hanna replied as she checked on the chicken that was cooking in the oven.

"Why is he working late?" Ava asked from where she was sat on the kitchen island with her phone in her hand. "He doesn't normally."

"I thought he told you?" Hanna furrowed her eyebrows. "He has to train up all the interns now so he's staying later to help them."

"Why does he have to train the interns?" Ava frowned, becoming suspicious . "He's always at work."

"Because we need the extra money." Hanna sighed. "Can you set the table for me?" She asked moving around to the fridge to grab some lettuce to make a salad. "You too Con," She called, spotting him trying to make an escape for the living room.

"Is dad going to be eating with us or will he do that with his interns." Ava all but spat.

"Enough with the attitude." Hanna frowned at her before nodding over to Connor who was laying the cutlery on the glass table. "Your brother needs help."

"I know." Ava remarked, rolling her eyes before she slumped down from the stool and went to help him.

Hanna sighed and ran a hand along her temple as she watched them start bickering over knives and forks and wondered why they both seemed to be in some sort of mood with her. She furrowed her eyebrows at the reason she had been so stressed out lately and wondered if they were starting to pick up that something was different.

The sound of the front door opening caught her attention and she watched Caleb walk through the house to reach them. "I thought you were working late?" She asked, as he dumped his jacket on the counter and moved around to see what was cooking for dinner.

"I got away sooner than I thought I would." He replied, stepping over to her and placing his hand on her back. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She shot him a smile before she went back to chopping the tomatoes for dinner.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Caleb rolled his eyes as he moved over to the table and watched Connor and Ava elbow each other.

They exchanged glances, Ava still with a firm frown etched to her face as Connor sighed, not being able to stand not knowing what was going on with the family anymore. "Ava thinks your getting divorced."

"What?!" Hanna and Caleb both exclaimed with wide eyes before Caleb realised what was going on and a small smile settled in his face.

Hanna however was not so quick to put it all together and darted around the kitchen island to stand next to Caleb. "Of course we're not." She told them adamantly. "Why would you think that?"

Connor just shrugged and turned to Ava, relieved her theory was wrong. "But you argue all the time and dad's working late and I saw the letter from the estate agents, I thought he was going to move out." She frowned, extremely confused.

"We're not getting divorced," Caleb said gently, with a smile. "I promise." He turned back to Hanna and gave her a knowing look. "It's actually the complete opposite."

"Your getting married.. again?" Connor raised his eyebrows.

"No," Hanna shook her head as she swallowed a lump in her throat and bit her lip, knowing she couldn't put this off for any longer. "We're having another baby."

"What?!" Now it was Ava and Connors turn to shriek as both their eyes immediately shot down to Hanna's stomach. "Your pregnant?"

"Yep," She breathed, pushing her kimono-styled cardigan back and running her hand along the small bump. "Five months."

"Wait," Ava interrupted, holding up her hands with an offended look on her face. "Your five months pregnant and your only just telling us now?!"

"We only found out a month ago." Caleb explained leaning back against the counter.

"How did you not know you were pregnant?" Ava asked her mother incredulously. "Did you not notice-?" She was cut off.

"I didn't get any other symptoms other than missing my period but I didn't think it was because I was pregnant." Hanna answered, rolling her eyes as Connor and Caleb faces scrunched up half way through.

"So that's why you've need arguing?" Connor still looked slightly confused.

"That's why." Caleb nodded. "Your mom didn't want to tell you yet," He glanced over to Hanna. "But I thought we should have."

"And as always mom wins the argument." Ava concluded, her mood improving, knowing that her parents weren't splitting up. Caleb frowned at her and she just shot him a small grin before turning back to Hanna. "But why didn't you want to tell us?"

"Because..." She trailed off, annoyed at Caleb for throwing her in the deep end. "I've only just processed it myself and It's been so long since we had a baby."

"Wait," Connor interrupted, his face scrunching up again. "Aren't you too old to have a baby now?"

"No, we're only thirty-four," Hanna defended, although the same thoughts had been running through her head since the pregnancy test turned positive. "It's not that old."

"My sperm works perfectly fine thank you." Caleb smirked, watching as both their faces turned sour and loving how easy it was to wind his kids up.

"I mean there's going to be a huge gap between me and the baby." Connor explained, looking back at Hanna's midsection. "Fourteen years."

"We know that," She replied with a sigh. "It's not like we planned the baby, it just happened." She shrugged. "We always used to talk about having a third child when we first moved back here from New York and you were both younger but I never got pregnant so we dropped the idea a few years ago."

"But you didn't stop having sex." Ava rolled her eyes, although she couldn't help the small smile on her lips. She had seriously believed they were getting divorced and now felt bad for being so grumpy with them recently.

"We didn't." Hanna agreed. "And now your getting a little brother or sister."

"Are we not enough?" Connor teased with a small smile on his face too.

"Of course you are." Hanna stepped forward and pulled them both into her side in a tight hug.

"But we're afraid you'll both be too busy with your successful jobs and families of your own in a few years that we'll have no one to look after us when we're old." Caleb said with wryly grin as Hanna moved over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "We need at least one kid to live at home and wipe our arses."

"Caleb!" Hanna slapped his arm as Connor and Ava laughed. "That is not why we're having another baby."

"I'm joking." He smiled down at her, his hand coming to rest on her small bump as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "We're having another because two kids doesn't show how much I love you as much as three does."

She grinned at her husbands words as she leant her head against his shoulder. "That didn't go too bad, did it?" She murmured, ever since they found out they were having another baby she had been panicking that Ava and Connor wouldn't want another sibling and she didn't want them or their family to be unhappy so had managed to stall telling them for the past few weeks.

"I told you it wouldn't." Caleb smiled as his hand tenderly rubbed her belly. "I don't know why you were so scared to tell them."

"Me neither." She shrugged and leant up to kiss him again but was interrupted by Ava's voice.

"Wait, why are you looking at estate agents then?" She asked, thinking back to earlier.

"Because we're thinking about buying a bigger house, that's why I'm working extra hours." Caleb answered, watching as the smiles on both their kids faces dropped.

"I don't want to move," Connor shook his head and looked between his parents.

"Neither do I," Ava added. "We've lived here nearly all our lives."

"We're still thinking about it." Hanna told them, noticing how upset they were becoming at the thought of moving. "But baby's take up a lot of room."

"You can just put it in the spare bedroom," Connor said. "Then we don't have to move."

"But then we won't have a spare room if guests stay." Hanna mused, her head back to leaning on Caleb's shoulder.

"They can sleep on the sofa?" Ava suggested. "Or just not stay at all?"

"Like I said, we're still thinking about it." Hanna rolled her eyes as the oven started beeping behind them.

"I've got it," Caleb murmured, unwrapping his arms from around her waist so he could check on the dinner.

Hanna moved over to take a seat at the table with a hand resting on her stomach. "You don't even look that pregnant." Connor shrugged, he didn't really know much about pregnancy.

"I've definitely popped," She looked down at her bump. "But it was quiet easy to hide from you two, I just wore cardigan's and loose tops."

"We're still annoyed you didn't tell us sooner." Connor looked at her.

"I know, I'm sorry." She sighed, ruffling his blonde quiff as she sat down. "But it was a huge shock- it still is, and so much is going to have to change that we needed to get everything sorted before we told you." She explained. "Plus we were scared you might not be happy about us having another baby."

"We?" Caleb quirked his eyebrow as he placed the chicken in the middle of the table.

"I." Hanna corrected herself, rolling her eyes. "Your dad was right about telling you all along." She shot him an apologetic grin as he sat down next to her.

"Well I think it's a good thing," Ava told them a smile on her face. "As long as it's a girl."

"No, it's a boy," Connor shook his head. "It'll be better if it's a boy."

"No, it will be better if it's a girl." Ava argued back as Caleb rolled his eyes, watching them enter another bickering fight.

Hanna caught his attention out of the corner of his eye as he noticed she was smiling at him. "I told you everything would be okay." He grinned at her, placing his hand on her upper thigh.

"And I should've listened to you," She smiled leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek as his hand moved to rest on her small bump. "I was stupid not to."

Now that everything was starting to come together and both their eldest children seemed to be so much more happier, she felt like she could relax and enjoy her expanding family again.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think and anything you'd like to see in future chapters and I hope you all had a great new year xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The smell of disinfectant filled Hanna's nose as she sat in the waiting room on her own. She let out a huff as she glanced down at the time on her watch before she pulled out her phone and sent Caleb another text.

 _Where r u?_

She glanced around the waiting room again and spotted a couple leave the examination room. Caleb was supposed to meet her ten minutes ago for her check up but he had yet to arrive.

This scan was as important as any and she didn't want him to miss it. She knew the time of the appointment was bad, being the middle of the day, but it was the only one available and he had promised he'd get an hour out off work to come.

"Hanna Rivers." The woman behind reception called out and she glanced back at her phone one last time before she picked up her bag and headed into the examination room.

"Hello dear," A plump nurse called from the bed as Hanna looked at her confused. "Don't worry, Doctor Clarke's held up with another patient so I'll be doing your scan first and then she should be here to check everything else." The nurse smiled, seeing Hanna's confusion.

Hanna shot her a smile and set her bag down before perching on the edge of the examination bed. "Is it possible to wait for a few minutes?" She asked, biting her lip. "My husbands running late and I don't want him to miss it."

"Of course." The nurse smiled as she started to prepare the equipment. "So, is this your first baby?"

"No, it's my third actually." Hanna replied, leaning back on the bed and moving her hands to rest on her small bump. "I have a son and a daughter already."

"Gosh," The nurse grinned. "Your brave having two little ones and a new baby to look after."

Hanna pursed her lips and shook her head. "Oh.. no, my eldest two are both teenagers now," She explained. "Me and my husband had them both when we were young."

"Forget brave," The nurse widened her eyes. "Your crazy." She laughed. "A new baby and two teenagers to deal with, my son is seventeen and it's a handful looking after just him."

Hanna nodded and forced a polite smile as she looked down at her bump. She knew the nurse meant well but it really didn't do anything the help how worried she was about the age gap between her children.

Before anything else could be said the door swung open and Caleb appeared, his eyes searching the room until they landed on Hanna. "Sorry I'm late," He began, moving forward to stand by her side. "The meeting at work ran over."

"It's okay." Hanna shot him a smile as she reached for his hand.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked, squeezing her fingers as she lifted her top up with her free hand.

"Nope, I waited for you." She grinned at him as she felt the cold gel being rubbed over her stomach and suddenly a heartbeat filled the room.

"Alright then," The nurse began as she looked at the monitor. "Everything's looking good so far-" She was cut off by the door opening again as Doctor Clarke entered the room.

"Hi Hanna, Caleb, sorry I'm late we had a small emergency but everything's sorted now." She smiled as she pulled off a pair of plastic gloves and moved over to the side of the bed. "Thanks for stepping in Mary." She shot the nurse a grin as she took the wand from her.

"Good look." Mary gave Hanna and Caleb a smile as she left the room.

"Okay so your at twenty-six weeks now," Doctor Clarke said as she concentrated on the screen. "Everything's looking good and I'm happy with baby's rate of growth, they're doing just fine in there."

Hanna let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she'd been holding in as she grinned up at Caleb, the smile on his face widening to match hers. He knew she always got nervous at the scans and so did he. It wasn't that anything was ever wrong with the baby just that they didn't want to hear the news that something was.

The doctor couldn't help but smile too as she watched them both. "I think I should be able to tell the sex if you want to know?" She offered.

"Yes please," Hanna sighed, turning back to her. "Our oldest two keep arguing about whether it's a girl or a boy and it's driving me insane."

"Let's see then," She laughed as she zoomed in on the ultrasound before she let out guilty laugh and turned to Hanna. "Looks like your going to have to put up with their arguing because baby's being shy and doesn't want to reveal whether they're a he or a she."

"Are you kidding me?" Hanna chuckled as she looked down at her bump.

"They're stubborn," Caleb grinned leaning forward to tuck a piece of Hanna's blonde hair behind her ear. "Just like their mom."

Doctor Clarke smiled at them both as she proceeded to ask some more questions before she decided she was happy with everything and let them go with a print out of the ultrasound.

"Sorry I was late," Caleb apologised as they exited the building and he wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer.

"It's okay," She smiled at him. She should be mad that he hadn't been on time but after seeing the life they had created together she was on a high and feeling all mushy inside. "Do you have to go straight back to work?" She asked him, leaning up and pouting for a kiss.

"Yeah," He sighed in response and moved his head down so their lips connected. "But I don't want to."

They carried on walking until they reached their two cars and Caleb wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her body closer so their baby was pushing between them. "I'll see you later." He dropped his lips on to hers again and squeezed her butt.

Her hand ran up his back to tangle in his short hair as he pulled away and pecked her lips one last time before unlocking his car. "See you at home." Hanna smiled as she slipped into her own car and watched him drive away.

She set her bag on the seat next to her and pulled the small print out, grinning as she ran her fingers along the babies tiny body and head. She was over half way through her pregnancy now and everyday she got a little more excited about their new arrival. It had been a few weeks since they told Connor and Ava about the baby and ever since then she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she wasn't as worried anymore.

She put the picture back into her bag as her phone started buzzing. A frown replaced her smile when she saw it was Rosewood High and panic set it as she quickly pressed the answer button, wondering what had happened and which one of her children it involved. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mrs Rivers?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Hanna gulped. "What's going on?"

"This is Rosewood High and we've had to contact you about your son Connor," She began but Hanna cut her off.

"What's happened to him?" She asked frantically.

"He's okay," The woman reassured. "But there has been an incident involving a disagreement between another student at school today and we've had to bring him to the ER to get stitches in his chin."

"Okay," She gulped again and grabbed her bag as she climbed back out of her car. "I'm on my way." She ended the call to the school and phoned Caleb straight away. "Where are you?" She asked the second he picked up.

"I'm driving, what's up?"

"Connor's in the ER, he got stitches in his chin." She sighed, picking up pace as she headed back into the hospital and looked for directions to the ER from the maternity ward.

"Why? What's happened to him?"

"The teacher said he was fighting." She sighed in response. "I'm still at the hospital so I'll go find him."

"I'm turning around then, I won't be long." He hung up and Hanna stuffed her phone back into her bag.

She didn't know why Connor had been in a fight but she knew it wasn't like him to butt heads with anyone. He was easy going and laid back so it made no sense that he had been fighting and gotten hurt.

As she approached the surprisingly quiet emergency room she saw her son sat on a bed with a bloody gash to his chin. "What the hell happened?" She asked, lifting his cheek so she could get a better look once she was near enough. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He murmured looking down again. "Why are you here so quick?"

"I had a scan today remember." She sighed, frowning at the cut on his face.

"Where's dad?" Connor asked.

"He's on his way back here," She replied. "Now are you going to tell me what happened?" She looked at him sternly as he returned his gaze to the floor. "Connor why were you fighting?"

He just shrugged as a nurse made her way over. "He's had six stitches to his chin so you'll need to bring him back in three weeks to get them taken out." She explained. "Apart from that everything's fine."

"Thank you." Hanna sighed as the nurse walked away and she cupped her sons cheek again, rubbing his face softly. "What happened Con?"

He looked up, about to say something when his eyes darted over Hanna's shoulder. "Dads here." She turned around and saw Caleb walking towards them with a frown on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he came to stand by Hanna's side.

"I'm fine." The fourteen-year-old mumbled.

"What happened then? Who did you start fighting with?"

"I didn't start it." Connor's head shot up. "He came on to me and I was just defending myself."

"Who did?" Caleb asked. Connor just pointed to a bed across the floor where a dark haired boy was sat, waiting for his parents. "Who's that?"

"Sam Khan," Connor answered. "He's plays on the soccer team with me and he's the world biggest jerk."

"Khan?" Hanna asked, looking back to the boy and then to Caleb. "I didn't know Noel Khan had a kid the same year we did."

"His dad's called Eric," Connor told them. "And he's the only reason Sam's on the soccer team, he bribed the coach to get him on it."

"That's Noel's older brother," Hanna mumbled, glancing back to the dark haired boy with a bruise forming on his face, no doubt from a punch. "And it sounds exactly like the Khans, bribing the teachers to get what they want."

"Why were you fighting though?" Caleb asked, also eyeing the bruise on Sam's cheek. "And where did you learn to punch like that? You got him good."

"Caleb!" Hanna scolded, shooting him a stern look. This was a serious situation and all he could think about was how good their son could throw a punch. "This is serious."

Connor didn't have time to reply before one of his teachers appeared. "Thanks for coming down here," She smiled at Hanna and Caleb. "I didn't think you would be that quick."

"I had an appointment with my doctor so we were already here." Hanna told her as her hand came to rest on her stomach.

"Oh, congratulations." The teacher smiled before her face turned back to serious. "As you know Connor was involved in a fight at lunch time today and we are working with both students to find out the cause of the disagreement but neither of them seem to want to tell us anything." She gave Connor a disapproving glance before all three adults turned to him and waited for him to say something, but instead he just shrugged and lowered his gaze.

"The principle has been informed and so has the soccer team coach, I wouldn't be surprised if you were both suspended from the team." She shot Connor a glare as his face dropped at the thought of not being able to play soccer, before she strutted off to Sam.

"Connor," Hanna groaned at her sons stubbornness. "Why won't you just tell us what it was about?"

"I already told you, he came on to me and I was just defending myself." He repeated.

Caleb sighed and looked at the time on his phone. "I'm gonna have to head back to work." He said, knowing they were getting nothing out of Connor right now.

"Caleb, we need to sort this out." Hanna widened her eyes as she looked at him.

"We can sort it out at home later," He told her stepping forward to ruffle Connors dark blonde hair. "I only came to make sure you were okay," He sighed, looking at the nasty cut on his sons chin. "I'll see you later." Before Hanna could protest he had pressed a kiss to her cheek and was heading back to his car.

He believed his son when he said he hadn't started the fight and new that trying to force it out of him wasn't going to work. If Connor wanted to tell them then he would tell them in his own time.

* * *

Ava Rivers rolled her eyes as she watched her bedroom door creek open and her father appeared behind it. "What are you up to?" He asked casually as he made his way over to her double bed and sat down on the edge.

"Nothing." She murmured not looking up from her phone.

"Your clearly doing something." He retorted. "Move up."

She rolled her eyes and shuffled to the side of the bed so he could lie down on his back next to her. "I'm listening to music and texting people if you must know."

"Your not texting any boys I hope," He frowned, moving so he was comfy on the bed. "Your too young."

"I'm sixteen dad, stop being overprotective." She rolled her eyes at him again.

"I'm your dad, it's my job to be overprotective." He grinned. "Who are you listening to?"

"Green Day." She replied, pulling out one of her ear phones so she could hear him properly.

"Good choice." He nodded as he tucked in hand behind his head. "I'm glad you don't have your mothers bad taste in music."

"Don't let mom hear you say that," Ava laughed. "She'll kill you or worse- drag you to a Justin Bieber concert like she nearly did with me last year."

"Your lucky you got out of that one." Caleb laughed along with his daughter.

Their laughter settled as Ava turned her music off and pulled out her earphones before facing her dad. "So what are you really doing here?" She asked him with a knowing look on her face.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a grin. "Can't I just spend time with you without you questioning it?"

"Your hiding from mom aren't you?" Ava laughed, knowing all too well why he had taken refuge in her room.

Caleb rolled his eyes and sighed but with a small smile still on his face. "She's craving ice cream but we don't have any in so she wants me to drive to the store and get her some."

"Then you should be a dutiful husband and go get your pregnant wife what she wants."

"I would," Caleb told her. "But I know as soon as I get back she'll have changed her mind and want something else."

Ava laughed at him and the thought of her mom lately. She didn't blame her dad for hiding since Hanna had been going crazy with her cravings, especially anything sweet. "Why don't you go hide in Con's room instead then?"

"Because he'll get me to play on the Xbox with him and he keeps beating me." Caleb grumbled back before coming more serious. "Do you know what's been going on with him at school?"

"Why would I know?"

"Because you go to the same school and he's your brother maybe?" Caleb raised his eyebrows sarcastically.

"Yeah, but we pretend like we're not related at school." She told him. "And I didn't even know he'd been in a fight until I got home and saw his chin."

"Caleb?" Hanna's voice echoed up the stairs and before they could say anything else she popped her head around Ava's bedroom door. "What are you doing in here?" She asked him, moving over to stand beside the bed.

"Can't I spend time with my precious daughter without it being questioned?"

"He's hiding from you because he doesn't want to go to the shop." Ava replied for him.

"I'll go if you still want me to?" He offered, pursing his lips and poking Ava in the side.

"No," Hana shook her head and took his hand in hers. "I don't want chunky monkey anymore." Caleb shot Ava a smug look as Hanna ran her hands down his chest. "I just want to cuddle with you."

"Move up Ave," Caleb nudged her again as he opened his arms and Hanna rolled on to the middle of the bed.

She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his comforting scent as his hand rubbed her belly. "What are we going to do about Con?" She murmured, with a sigh.

"Don't worry about him," Caleb told her. "It's normal to get into fights at his age and it's clear he can handle himself from the other guys face."

"But I don't get why they were fighting and why he won't tell us?"

"I don't know, but we can't force it out of him. If he wants to tell us then he will in his own time." His moved his hand up to rub her shoulder. "And what did I say about stressing out and the baby."

"I know." She gave him a small smile. "I just worry that he's being bullied or something."

Caleb squeezed her closer to him at her words, knowing how much what happened to her whilst she was a student at Rosewood High still effected her. Everything had been fine until Ava had started there and it seemed that Hanna was afraid of same thing happening to her children.

"He knows what happened with you Han and he'd tell us if it was anything like that," Caleb reassured her. "They both would." Connor and Ava both knew the extent of the bullying Hanna and the girls had to face so he absolutely trusted the kids to tell them if anything similar was happening to them.

"I know." She nestled her head back into his shoulder as she felt movement come from inside her. She let out a small gasp as the baby kicked her in the ribs again and quickly grabbed Caleb's hand, forcing it to where she could feel it.

"They're kicking me," She grinned up at him as his palm pressed to the top of her stomach and his lips curled up into a smile.

"I can feel it." He leant down and pressed a kiss to her lips before her hands wrapped around his neck and she placed another loud kiss to his lips. His own hands wondered down to grab her butt and their noses bumped in between their messy kisses.

"I'm still here." Ava spoke up from where she was lying next to them. "And your still on _my_ bed, making disgusting noises with your mouths."

Caleb laughed against Hanna's lips but she seemed not to hear as she carried on kissing him.

The sixteen-year-old pushed herself up off the bed with a disturbed frown written on to her features. "I'm gonna leave before you start to reenact how you made the baby because that is something I really do not want to see." She grabbed her phone as slammed the door behind her, breaking her parents apart.

"And that's how you get rid of the kids." Caleb smirked as he pulled Hanna closer to him and closed his eyes, enjoying some quiet time with his wife.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for all your reviews last chapter and I had quite a lot of people suggesting twins but there's only going to be one baby since there's going to be a lot of drama around the birth.**

 **And for the guest who asked yes Hanna and Caleb were 18 when they had Ava and 20 when they had Connor.**

 **Let me know what you thought and if you'd like a preview xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The jingle of the bell on the door of her shop broke Hanna's attention away from the clothing rails she was organising and to Aria who had just entered, looking a little flustered.

"Please tell me you have some shoes to match this?" She looked at Hanna desperately as she pulled a black jewelled dress from her bag. "I have nothing that matches with it and I'm wearing it tonight."

"It's nice to see you too." Hanna laughed as she rolled her eyes and took the dress of Aria.

"Sorry," Aria shot her an apologetic smile as she gave her a quick side hug. "I'm stressed." She sighed. "But anyway, how are you doing?" She grinned down at Hanna's bump.

"I'm doing good," Hanna replied, moving over to her computer to check what she wanted still had a pair of Aria's size in stock.

"Have you told Connor and Ava yet?" Aria asked, fully aware that Hanna had been stressing out over telling them.

"We did and it went well, they seemed happy about it." She smiled.

"We told you they would." Aria couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You were just over thinking everything and now you know there was nothing to worry about."

"I know," Hanna moved a hand to rest on her stomach. "When we told them they were more upset about the thought of moving house than the baby." She looked up at Aria.

"So are you still going to move?"

"I don't know," She sighed with a shrug. "So, what event are you dressing up for tonight?"

"It's Ezra's brothers engagement party but somehow I got wrapped into taking all the photos." She shot Hanna a knowing look. "And Ezra's mother is driving me insane," She gritted her teeth. "She keeps telling me I should be sending the kids to boarding school."

"Boarding school?" Hanna frowned before she clicked off her computer and headed into the storage at the back if her shop. "One minute."

"It's ridiculous, I mean Austin's ten and Darcy's only seven and she wants me to ship them half way across the country." Aria called, rolling her eyes. "Have you got the shoes in my size?" She asked hopefully.

"I do." Hanna grinned as she reappeared with a box in her hand and handed it over to Aria. "Do you like?"

"I love." She beamed at the black stilettos with a gold tip before she pulled out her purse. "How much."

"It's fine, you don't need to pay." She shook her head. "Best friend discount."

"Come on Han," Aria waved her card around. "I can't take them for free, they're gorgeous." She looked at Hanna's belly. "And I can't take advantage of a pregnant woman."

Hanna shook her head with a laugh as she passed her the card machine. "You can have them half price then."

"Thanks," Aria shot her a grin as she keyed in her pin. "What are you up to now then?"

"Just tidying things up and then I'm going to head home to see if my son has stopped ignoring me." Her eyes rolled as she handed Aria the receipt.

"Whys Connor ignoring you? What's happened?" The brunette asked slightly confused.

"You tell me," Hanna sighed. "I'm starting to worry about him."

"Why?"

"Because he got into a fight on Monday but he won't tell me or Caleb what it was about."

"Don't worry Han," Aria tried, not seeing what Hanna was panicking about. "That's normal teenage boy behaviour, isn't it?" Hanna just shrugged in response. "Well what was Caleb like at that age?"

Hanna just raised her eyebrows. "Caleb was hacking police files for a criminal gang and sleeping on a bench every other night."

"Bad example," Aria bit her lip, apologetically. "Just try not to get too stressed out, the baby will pick up in it."

"That's what Caleb said." Hanna rolled her eyes as the bell jingled again and her husband appeared with a frown on his face. "Speak of the devil," She muttered. "What are you doing here?"

Caleb didn't say anything as a reply, he just stepped further into the shop as Connor came into her view from behind him. "The school called me this time." He spoke, folding his arms across his chest. "He was fighting with the same boy."

"Again?" Hanna shut her eyes as she ran a hand across her forehead. "Twice in a week you've been sent home from school for fighting?" She raised her voice as she looked at her son. "Connor what is going on with you?"

He just locked his gaze on the floor as he pursed his lips and remained silent as Aria glanced between Hanna and Caleb feeling like she was intruding.

"Just tell us Con," Caleb tried. "Your gonna loose your place on the soccer team if you don't stop."

"And you worked so hard for that place," Hanna sighed, stepping out from behind the till so she could be closer. "It's all you've wanted since you were a little boy."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't start it, he came on to me." Connor shouted as he looked wide-eyed at Hanna.

"Don't talk to your mom like that." Caleb interrupted with a deep frown at his sons tone.

"Why did he want to fight you though?" Hanna asked more softly. She just wanted to know so she could help him.

Connor opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the door behind him opened. "Hi guys," A chirpy platinum-blonde grinned before she glanced around the shop and picked up on the tension. "I got the paper for the printer."

"Thanks Robyn," Hanna smiled, trying not to roll her eyes at how bad her shop assistants timing was; Connor probably would have told them if she hadn't walked through the very moment he was going to speak. "Can you take the tags of those shoes for Aria please?" She asked, pointing to the till behind her.

"Course I can," Robyn smiled. "Hey Caleb, Connor." She nodded her head at them both before she caught sight of Connor's chin. "What happens to your face?"

"I was in a fight." He mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking down.

"Oh, yeah your mom said." She nodded her head. "Well I hope you messed up the other guys face too."

"I did."

"Connor." Hanna growled at him before shooting Caleb a look and following Robyn to the counter so she could say bye to Aria.

"I feel like I interrupted something really important," Robyn looked between Hanna and Aria guilty.

"Just family drama." Hanna sighed, running a hand along her bump as she felt the baby move.

"Thanks for the shoes Han, we all need to get together soon so we can catch up." Aria smiled, pulling Hanna in for another hug as she collected the bag that was stuffed with pink tissue paper and her shoes. "Bye you two." She grinned as she made her way past Connor and Caleb before exiting the shop.

"Do you mind if I head home early?" Hanna asked then, turning back to Robyn. "We have a lot to sort out."

"God no," She grinned back. "I don't mind closing up for you, it shouldn't be too busy now anyway."

"Thanks Rob," Hanna shot her an appreciating smile as she collected her coat and car keys. "Don't think your getting away with this a second time," She looked at Connor as they all left the shop. "I'll see you at home." She headed to her car as Caleb headed to his with Connor follow behind him with slumped shoulders and they all set off on the short drive home.

* * *

Hanna pulled up on the driveway a few seconds after Caleb and got out of her car to find him waiting for her by the door. "Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone. "I saw you rubbing the bump."

She nodded her head and smiled up at him as he ran his fingers over her swollen stomach. "They were just moving around a bit."

"Okay." He murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as she turned around and opened the front door.

"Ava," She called out as they both stepped inside. "Are you home?" She tossed her keys into the bowl before she had to blink twice to make sure her eyes weren't playing a trick in her when she found a teenage boy stood in the living room. "Hello?"

"Hi." The guy swallowed nervously, before he was glancing up the stairs.

"Who are you?" Caleb's voice came from behind Hanna as he stared at the teenager stood in the middle of his house.

"Umm- I-" He was cut off as Ava appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Why are you home so early?" She asked her parents with widening eyes. "It's only four."

"Who's he?" Caleb questioned, not bothering to answer her.

"That's Josh," She told him as she quickly made her way down the stairs. "He goes to Rosewood high."

Josh smiled politely. "I should go now," He looked at Ava before turning back to Hanna and Caleb as Connor appeared behind them. "Oh- hey Connor."

"Hey Josh, what are you doing here?"

"He's leaving." Ava answered quickly before guiding Josh to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She added with a small smile as she tucked a piece of golden hair behind her ear and closed the door behind him.

Once he was gone she turned back to her parents who were still looking completely confused. "Who was that?" Caleb asked again.

"That?" She stalled, "I already told you-"

"Ava," Hanna cut her off giving her a knowing look and biting her lip to hold in a grin.

She huffed and gave in, rolling her eyes. "That's my boyfriend."

"What?!" Caleb's eyes widened before a deep frown formed on his face. "How old is he?"

"He's sixteen like me," She replied with a shrug.

"How long have you been going out with him?" Hanna asked, pursing her lips. "And why didn't you tell me?" She couldn't hold it back anymore and her lips curved up into a huge smile.

"A few weeks?" Ava shrugged. "It's not that big a deal."

"He's your first boyfriends Avie," Hanna grinned. "Of course it's a big deal. Has he taken you on a date yet? Have you kissed him? Are you being safe?"

"What?!" Caleb's head whipped up again. "Safe? Your having sex?" Ava's cheeks blushed a little as she tugged on the sleeve of her jumper. "No no no, your too young for sex."

"Caleb," Hanna rolled her eyes at him. "She's sixteen and she's responsible," She tried turning back to Ava. "So as long as your being safe then it's okay."

"No it's not," He shook his head. "What if you get pregnant? And what about this Josh guy, do you even know him? What if he hurts you?"

"Dad do you seriously think that I'd be with someone I don't even know?" Ava rolled her eyes. "Stop treating me like a little kid, I can look after myself."

Hanna couldn't help but smile again at Caleb. He still saw Ava as his little princess so knowing she had a boyfriend probably came as a huge shock to him, although she was happy her daughter was getting to experience a relationship at the same age she was when she fell in love. She opened her mouth to speaks but Connor caught her eye. "Where do you think your going?" She called.

He rolled his eyes and turned around on the stairs where he was trying to make a quiet escape to his room. "Upstairs."

"We still need to talk to you." She folded her arms across her chest.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Your grounded for two weeks," She told him. "Or until you decide to tell us what's going on." She knew she should probably have talked to Caleb first but he was still processing the fact that his baby girl had a boyfriend.

"Whatever." Connor grumbled before he disappeared up the stairs and the sound of his door slamming echoed through the house.

"Mom, tell dad that he's overreacting." Ava raised her eyebrows angrily as she looked at Caleb.

"Maybe a little bit," She bit her lip as she looked at him. "We were the same age when we met and Ava's not stupid, I trust her to be careful with this boy."

Caleb huffed but still didn't say anything.

"You're such a hypocrite," Ava frowned at her dad before she was storming upstairs and slamming her bedroom door shut too.

"I didn't say anything." Caleb threw his head back and rubbed his eyes.

"She thinks you don't trust her," Hanna shot him a look.

"I do trust her, it's that boy I don't trust." He groaned.

"Why not?"

"Because he's a teenage boy, I know how he thinks." He pursed his lips. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Caleb," Hanna sighed as she moved closer to him. "She's sixteen, let her be independent and start making decisions on her own. She'll be an adult soon so we have to let her grow up."

"I know." He mumbled, looping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He knew she was right but letting go of his little girl was harder than he expected and as much as he wanted her to be independent he didn't want to let his first born go. He let out another sigh as his hands rubbed Hanna's back and he let what had just happened sink in. "Ouch."

"What?" Hanna lifted her head so she could look at him.

"They both just slammed their doors on us."

Hanna let out a long sigh as she leant her head against his shoulder and squeeze his arms. "That's teenagers, I guess." She mumbled. "Why can't they just stay little forever?"

"I don't know." He pressed his lips to her forehead as his hands moved from her back around her waist to her bump. "At least we'll have one little one soon."

"I can't wait." She grinned up at him lazily as her hand came to rest on top of his on her belly. At the minute a baby was looking like the easy option compared to their other two kids.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews last chapter xxxx**

 **And for those who are asking I will be updating If I Stay soon, I promise. I've been really busy with collage lately and I feel like I have to be in a certain mood to write it because its so sad but hopefully not too long now xxxx**

 **Guest- I don't think I will carry on writing fanfics when the show ends :( I just think that I've given all i can after this story and i want to start something new but** **I'll keep my twitter and probably just use it for keeping up with celebrities and bands and stuff.**

 **Guest- I'm guessing you mean about her instagram and I'm not gonna lie that I'm so annoyed. I don't get why she's trying to wipe pll out of her life** **when there are still 10 episodes left and** **it's the reason she has so many fans. I'm hoping that she'll get involved again when all the press for the last episodes starts and we get to see her with Tyler and the other girls soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hanna's nose scrunched up as she gripped the laundry basket in one hand whilst the other was holding what looked like a sock between her thumb and index finger. She had found it lying on the floor in her sons room and guessed by the disgusting smell that was coming from it, that it had been there a while.

She tossed it into the basket before she quickly exited the room and headed to Ava's- which she new would be cleaner. "Do you have any washing, Ave?" She asked as she popped her head around the door and spotted her daughter stood in front of her mirror, applying mascara to her long lashes.

"I already put it in the basket." She called back, not shifting her gaze from the mirror.

Hanna frowned as she took in her daughters outfit and stepped further into the room. "There is no way your dad is letting you leave the house with a skirt that short."

"He's not back from work yet," She shrugged, tugging down the black body-con she had on. "He doesn't have to see it."

"He just got back," Hanna raised her eyebrows. "And your lucky he's letting you go to this party with Josh."

"It's not just with Josh," The sixteen-year-old rolled her eyes and turned around to face her mom. "My friends are going too."

"You still need to change." Hanna told her defiant daughter.

"It's not even that bad and I don't get why dads being so over protective, he was doing far worse than going to parties when he was my age." She huffed.

"Ava," Hanna warned as she propped the basket on the edge of the bed and stepped over.

"No," Ava interrupted. "It's not fair that he could do whatever he wanted when he was sixteen but I'm not trusted enough to go to a party."

"That's not true," Hanna frowned and Ava just raised her eyebrows. "His childhood was completely different and you know that." She said sternly. "So please don't compare it because you have so much more than he did when he was younger."

Ava lowered her gaze guiltily. "I know," She mumbled, chewing on her bottom lip.

Hanna sighed and ran her fingers through Ava's straightened blonde hair. "That's why he's so protective over you and Con," She explained. "He knows what it feels like to not have any parents around and he never wants you to feel like that- to feel unloved and unsafe."

"We don't." Ava shook her head as she leaned into her mothers side.

"I know you don't baby," She sighed, pressing a kiss to Ava's temple and wrapping her arm around her shoulder for a hug. "But don't get mad at him for being a good dad."

"Okay," Ava nodded with a small grin. "But do I still have to change?"

"Yes." Hanna retorted, pulling away so she could open up the wardrobe and help her pick something else. "Your dad will have a heart attack if he sees you meeting a boy in that dress." She pulled out a similar black dress that was a skater style this time and definitely longer. "What about this?"

"Fine," Ava rolled her eyes again and took the dress from her mom as Hanna left her to change.

She grabbed the laundry basket on her way out and shut the door behind her as she spotted Connor leaving his bedroom with his unplugged X-box in his arms. "Where are you taking that?" She asked him. "Is it broken?"

"No," He mumbled. "Dad told me to bring it down and connect it to the tv."

"Why?" Hanna asked warily, she definitely didn't want to spend the evening watching him and Caleb stealing cars and shooting each other.

Connor just shrugged with a small smirk on his lips as he carried on down the stairs and out of sight. She huffed and rolled her eyes as she followed him down and headed straight to the kitchen where her husband was finishing his dinner.

"Caleb," She groaned. "Why is Con connecting his X-box to the main tv? You can just play with him on the tv in his room."

"The one in his room is smaller." Caleb shrugged, swallowing the last of the burger he'd picked up on his way home. "And I have a plan."

"A plan?" She looked at him confused as she abandoned the laundry basket by the washing machine and moved back over to him. "Why do you even need a plan?"

"Both our kids are pissed at us, Han." He raised his eyebrows. "So I'm going to fix it."

"No," She corrected him. "Connor's pissed at us for grounding him, Ava's just pissed at you for being overprotective and not trusting her with a boyfriend."

"I do trust her- it's that Josh guy I don't trust," He sighed. "She didn't even tell us about him or bring him around first."

"I didn't introduce you to my mom when we first started hanging out, you did that yourself." She rolled her eyes at him, smiling at the memories that came flooding back.

"See, at least I had the manners to meet your mom before I kissed you." He smirked, stepping closer to her.

"Caleb, you were living in our basement- it was meet my mom or have her trip over you in the dark." She let out a laugh at his logic. "At least we know Avie's not hiding someone in the house."

"You never know." Caleb mumbled.

"Trust me, I would."

"Your mom didn't know about me." He raised his eyebrows and she lifted her head.

"To be honest, I think she might have," She pursed her lips. "We weren't very good at sneaking around."

"Because we were young and in love." Caleb grinned, cupping her cheeks in his palms.

"And we're not now?" She raised her eyebrow at him playfully.

"Maybe not as young but I guess we're still in love?" He smirked again, holding in a laugh as her face dropped and his hands trailed down her body to press against her stomach.

"You guess?"

"I know." He corrected himself, pressing a kiss to her temple as his thumbs rubbed over her swollen belly. "I love you more everyday, especially when your pregnant and your boobs-"

He was cut off by her lips pressing against his again as his eyes diverted from her full chest to her beautiful face. "So what's this great plan of yours?" She pulled back and bit her lip.

"Well," He began. "We're making Ava happy by letting her go to this party and then we'll make Con happy again by letting him beat me at GTA."

"I thought he keeps beating you anyway?" Hanna teased him with a a knowing grin. "And besides he's supposed to be being punished, he still hasn't told us what he was fighting about."

"Leave it for a bit, Han." Caleb sighed, his arms looping around her waist again. "Don't keep pushing him to tell us because it won't work."

Hanna pursed her lips as she looked up at him. "But-"

"No buts." He interrupted, squeezing her butt. "Trust me and don't mention it or ask about it again and if it's about something serious then he'll tell us and if not then they'll sort it out between themselves."

"Fine." She gave in reluctantly as he ducked his head and stole a kiss. "But you have half an hour max on the X-box before I get to pick a film for us to watch."

"An hour?" He tilted his head to the side, his hands squeezing her ass again until she gave in and pulled away.

"One hour only". She huffed again as she headed into the living room with Caleb grabbing a beer from the fridge before following her.

She curled up in the arm chair, picking up a magazine from the coffee table and watching as Caleb settled on to the sofa next to Connor, who handed him a controller as they set up the tv.

Ava appeared soon enough, descending the stairs carefully in her heals and Hanna grinned at how pretty she looked in the dress she had picked out. "Josh is coming to pick me up," She told them as she perched on the edge of the sofa arm to wait. "He'll be here soon."

"Please be careful." Caleb shot her a serious look and Ava quickly resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she thought about what her mom had said earlier.

"I will be." She gave her dad a reassuring smile which he returned before she let out a quiet huff and reached forward for a hug.

Caleb happily excepted her into his arms, pressing his lips to her forehead and squeezing her tightly against him, trying to hold on to the feeling of his daughter in his arms before she was too old for his comfort.

"I know you will be." He sighed. He did trust her and he knew that he hadn't really portrayed that in the last few days, worrying too much about keeping her safe to realise that she could do that by her self now. "But your curfews still midnight."

Ava pulled back and rolled her eyes at him. "Fine." She couldn't hold back another grin as she stood up and heard the sound of a car horn outside.

"Have a great time baby," Hanna called from the arm chair, taking in the excited but nervous look on the sixteen-year-olds face.

"I will." She replied, grabbing her jacket and bag before she stepped over to the door.

"Wait," Caleb called again, stopping her in her tracks as she whipped around to face him, fully expecting another warning about keeping out of trouble. "You look beautiful." Was all he said as he shot her another smile and turned back to the tv.

Hanna couldn't stop the stupid grin that formed in her face after watching her husband and daughter cuddle up like they did ten years ago. She missed having a little one around the house and her grin widened as she looked down at her bump, excited for when they would finally get to meet their little baby.

The sound of the front door opening caught her attention and she expected Ava to pop her head around, having forgotten something but instead Emily entered looking tired and worn out.

"Hey guys." She flashed a lazy grin as she stepped past Caleb and Connor- who were far too engrossed in their video game to notice she was there as she slumped down on to the sofa next to Caleb. "I thought I'd crash your crazy Friday night plans."

"This is about as crazy as it gets now," Hanna laughed, placing her magazine back on the table and turning to give Emily her attention.

"It feels like I haven't a seen you in forever," The brunette dragged out as she took in Hanna's ever growing bump. "I missed you all."

"It's only been a few weeks," Hanna chuckled at her best friend. "But we missed you too."

"I can tell," She joked, turning to Caleb and Connor who were completely still, apart from their thumbs which were moving frantically across the controllers.

"The house could set on fire right now and they wouldn't notice." Hanna rolled her eyes and shook her head at how easily her thirty-four-year-old husband could turn back into a teenager in front of a stupid video game.

"Hey guys," Emily repeated loudly with a laugh as Hanna reached for the tv remote and turned it off.

Both their heads instantly shot up as they scanned the room for the cause of the interruption. "Oh, hey Em." Caleb grinned apologetically as he set the controller down on his knee and picked up his beer. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Neither did I." She admitted. "But me and Ali are arguing a lot at the minute and I didn't want to go straight home after work." She sighed before her head perked up. "I was wondering if Ava wanted a job at The Brew?" She asked Hanna. "My staff keep leaving and the only people I can get to work for minimum wage are teenagers."

"I'll ask her," Hanna nodded as Caleb stood up to grab Emily a beer from the fridge. "But she already babysits quite a lot so she might not want the extra work."

"I'll work for you." Connor piped up from the other end of the sofa. "It can't be that hard to do."

"You can hardly pick up your dirty washing from your bedroom floor, never mind clean coffee cups." Hanna shot him a look as he rolled his eyes. "Plus your too young."

"And you just insulted my work." Emily teased. "I used my whole life savings to buy that place from Ezra and keep it running- and I can make a mean frappuccino."

"Whatever." Connor smirked as Caleb sat back down between them and handed Emily the beer.

"Thanks." She shot him a smile as she leaned over to shake her head at Connor. "And to think you were my favourite Rivers child."

"Your replacing me with Ava?" He let out a laugh as he gripped his chesty sarcastically.

"I am." Emily confirmed with a smirk. "Where is she anyway? I saw her get in a car with some boy when I got here."

"She's gone to a party with her boyfriend." Hanna answered with a small grin on her face.

"When did she get a boyfriend?" Emily cracked a smile. "And why am I only finding out now?"

"She didn't tell me about him until a few days ago," Hanna replied with a small huff. "She's said she didn't want to tell me because I'd be too embarrassing."

"Have you met him?" Emily asked. "What's his name?"

"He's called Josh and that's pretty much all I know." Hanna huffed again. She really wished Ava would tell her more but she respected her daughters privacy and didn't want to pry into her life.

"His second name is Stevenson." Connor interrupted.

"How do you know him?" Hanna asked, she forgotten to ask him the other day after Josh greeted Connor before he left.

"He's on the soccer team." Connor shrugged.

"Do you play with him?"

"No, he's on the junior team and I'm on freshman team." He rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

"What's he like then?" Hanna leant forward in her chair- she should have just come to Connor for all the gossip instead of trying to get Ava to tell her something for the past few days.

"He's alright I guess." He shrugged. "He's a bit of a jerk sometimes but that's because he's the best player in the school and everyone knows it."

"What's he like with Avie?" Caleb spoke up.

"I didn't even know they were together." Connor told him. "They're like complete opposites at school."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Ava's like all smart and sarcastic and doesn't get involved in any of the drama and Josh is like at the centre of everything."

"Aww," Emily interrupted with a grin. "They remind me of you two, you were complete opposites too." She looked between Hanna and Caleb. "Next thing they'll be showering together and camping out."

"No they won't be." Caleb muttered, his hand gripping his beer tighter.

"He gets all over protective whenever we talk about Josh," Hanna chuckled at Emily as she watched Caleb's eyebrows furrow. "She's still his little princess."

"I think it's cute." Emily grinned at him. "Next thing you know you'll be walking her up the isle."

"What did you mean about camping?" Connor interrupted Caleb's grumpy frown.

Hanna bit down in her bottom lip as she glanced over to Caleb who fighting a smirk as face tried to keep in a sulk about Ava's boyfriend although he was finding it very hard with memories that suddenly came back to him.

"You don't know?" Emily asked Connor before turning back to Hanna. "You haven't told him?"

"It's not a story we tell our kids often." Caleb snarked back at her.

She rolled her eyes at him before facing Connor again. "It's where your dad took your moms virginity."

"I did not need to know that." Connors face scrunched up at the thought.

"He really didn't." Hanna agreed as she glared at the brunette who just shrugged. "What's going on with you and Ali anyway?" She asked, wanting to divert the attention away from her and Caleb's sex life whilst Connor was sat in the room.

The smile on Emily's face slowly dropped and Hanna felt a little guilty for the change in mood. "Her moving in to my house has been harder than I thought," She admitted. "And I feel like she's not completely over Elliot."

"She was married to him for years," Hanna raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't imagine having someone in my life for that long and then being able to cut them out of it so easily." She sighed as she glanced over to Caleb who had restarted the game with Connor. After all the years they'd been together she knew she wouldn't ever be able to function normally without him by her side.

"They weren't together for that long." Emily sulked.

"I was pregnant with Con at their wedding." Hanna rolled her eyes. "That's a long time ago."

"Yeah and he'd been cheating in her with Charlotte for the past ten years."

"Em, try to be more sympathetic." Hanna advised her. "Put yourself in Ali's shoes." Although she found it hard herself when she thought about how easily Alison forgave Charlotte after everything she did to them in their teens.

"I know," Emily mumbled, looking down. "I just feel like I had everything sorted in my life and she's come running back into it and messed up all the plans I had."

"Like what?" Hanna asked, curiously.

"Well, before she came back to Rosewood I was thinking of fostering." Emily replied sheepishly. "I just feel like I want to help some kids that have it bad and make their lives a little better."

"That's amazing Em." Hanna grinned at her friends generosity.

"It is." Caleb swallowed as he shot her a genuine smile. "I think you should do it."

"I still need to think about it some more but I floated the idea around with Ali and she shut it down immediately."

"Tell her how you feel Em and say that this is something you really want to do." Hanna sighed. "And then maybe just give her some time to settle back in before you decide."

"I will."

* * *

Hanna's eyes slowly lifted as she took in her surroundings, confused as to why she had fallen asleep on the sofa until her eyes flickered to the film credits that were rolling along the tv screen.

She was curled up on the sofa with her two boys either side who were both fast asleep too. She let out a tired grin and tugged on the arm Caleb had wrapped around her until his eyes fluttered open too. "We fell asleep half way through the film." She muttered as her hand lifting to run through his messy hair as he stretched.

"What time is it?" Caleb grumbled, standing up from the sofa.

"Just past midnight." Hanna whispered, throwing her phone back onto the coffee table. "We should wake Con up, he can't sleep down here all night."

Caleb nodded and leant forward to cup Connor's chin, stroking it slightly before he was tapping his cheek. "Wake up bud."

The fourteen-year-old let out a groan as his sleep was interrupted and his brown eyes opened too. "When did I fall asleep?"

"I don't know, we all did." Hanna replied, grinning as he leant into her slightly as he came around from his nap. "You should go up to bed baby, it's late."

"Okay," He nodded, wiping his eyes and standing up. "What about the X-box?"

"We'll sort it tomorrow." Caleb shrugged as he picked up his empty beer bottle. "Night."

"Night." Connor shot them a smile before he was trudging up the stairs to bed.

Caleb placed the bottle by the bin in the kitchen before coming back into the living room to find Hanna rubbing her bump with a smirk on her face. "I finally get you alone."

"I wonder what we could do?" Caleb smirked back, leaning over to press a kiss to her lips. "Maybe-"

He was cut off though when the front door opened and Ava stumbled through, an easy smile on her face. "Sorry I'm late." She slurred, resting her head against the doorframe. "Josh drove me home coz he said I had too much to drink," She rolled her eyes drunkenly. "I disagree."

She kicked her black heals off and moved to sit on the bottom of the stairs with her head resting in her hand. "How much did you had to drink?" Caleb asked, raising his eyebrows as he silently debated whether to tell her off before he decided it was pointless since she wouldn't remember any of it.

"I dunno." She replied before a hiccup escaped her lips and she burst into a round of tipsy giggles.

"Let's get you to bed." Hanna sighed, unable to fight the small smile in her face at her daughters drunken state. "I'll get you some water."

"Come on then," Caleb stepped over to Ava and held out his hand to help her up. She took it and rose to her feet with a wobble until Caleb gripped her sides and started leading her up the stairs. "Your going to be so hungover in the morning." He couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head.

Ava let out a mumble at his words and quickly twisted around so she was facing him before her arms went around his waist and she was hugging him. "Don't be mad at me," She sighed dramatically.

Caleb rolled his eyes slightly as he leant down to press a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm never mad at you Ave."

"I know." She grinned up at him before she pulled away and let him help her onto her bed before he pulled over her duvet and tucked her in.

"Night." He whispered, tucking a stray price of hair behind her ear as her brown eyes settled shut.

Hanna appeared at the door and placed a glass of water on her bedside table before taking Caleb's hand and turning the light off. "She's dead to the world." Caleb murmured as Hanna ducked her head into Connors room to check on him.

He followed her and smiled as he found his son passed out on his bed. He leant his head on the door frame as Hanna turned off his light too before she made her way over to him, her hands rubbing her stomach. " _Now_ I finally get you to myself." She chuckled as he placed his hands over hers.

"Finally." Caleb murmured as he leant down and captured her lips in his, his hand moving to grip her cheek as he pushed his tongue against hers.

His hand wondered to around her waist as he started guiding them out of the room and down the hallway to their bedroom. After a stressful, drama filled week all he wanted to do was relax with his wife, and that's exactly what they were going to do.

* * *

 **This is a long chapter for me so I hoped you all enjoyed xxxx let me know if you'd like a preview and i'd be more than happy to send you one.**

 **Guest- I appreciate that your eager to read this story but please don't be rude and call me a bitch. I know this update took longer than usual because I've been quite ill again recently but compared to other writers its really not that long.**

 **Guest (about twitter)- I know I'm so boring on it haha, I only really use it to keep up to date with pll and Ashley and Tyler but I'd totally love to talk, just message me :)**

 **Tell me what you thought? xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hanna let out a happy sigh as her eyes fluttered open the next morning from the deep sleep she had been in and came to rest on her husbands snoozing face. He was lying on his stomach, with his head buried in the pillow and a quiet snore escaping his nose every time he breathed in.

Glancing towards the window she saw it was only early from the small amount of sunlight that was creeping through the gap in the blinds and let her eyes drift back shut until she felt a kick come from inside her.

Her eyes shot open again as a lazy smile graced her lips and she brought her hand to rest on her bump to rub it tenderly. Caleb shifted in his sleep beside her so she grabbed his hand and placed it where she could feel the movement coming from. "That's your daddy," She whispered almost silently as the baby carried on kicking away at her insides.

A grumble escaped Caleb's lips as his eyes opened and he felt the familiar feeling of Hanna's swollen stomach under his fingertips. "Morning," He yawned, his voice husky from sleep.

She shot him a grin back and ran her fingers over his hand tenderly as she watched him use his other hand to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. "Did they keep you awake last night?" He asked, leaning over to pull up the old t-shirt of his she was wearing so he could feel her soft skin properly.

"No, they only started kicking when I woke up." She shook her head and ran her hand over his bare back as he ducked his head and pressed his lips to her stomach before shuffling back up.

"Good," He nuzzled his nose against hers before he pressed their lips together in a sweet morning kiss. He loved moments like these between the two of them with no interruptions from their kids or work and nothing to distract them from each other.

His hands cupped her ass as he trailed his hands down her back and over the skin of her bare thighs as she tugged on his hair slightly and pulled away before resting her head back on the pillow and grinning up at him.

"What do you think it is?" She asked, running her hands along her bump as he settled back next to her. She didn't like calling their baby 'it' or 'they' but they had no other choice until they found out the gender and baby was still being shy.

"I'm gonna side with Con and say boy." Caleb told her as he rested his head on the pillow and her hand wondered over his bare chest.

"Don't even start with that." Hanna warned him as she lay her head on his shoulder. "They're both driving me up the wall arguing about it and it's not like they've even thought about it- they just picked what they want the baby to be."

"And you have thought about it?" Caleb asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, I have actually." She rolled her eyes at him. "And I've figured there's a fifty percent chance it's a girl and fifty percent it's a boy."

"How ever did you figure that one out babe?" Caleb shook his head as he raised his eyebrows sarcastically and laughed.

"Because," She started with a grin on her face. "We already have a girl and a boy so we can't tell what your sperm prefers making."

"I'm pretty sure both of us make it."

"Nope," She shook her head and reached down to pat his boxer-clad crotch. "I read somewhere that it's the sperm that decides the sex but we can't tell with yours because we've already got one of each so we'll have to just hope she uncrosses her legs soon."

"She?" Caleb raised his eyebrows again. "So your taking sides with Ava now."

"I meant they," She huffed. "She just slipped out, I really don't mind what we have."

"Me either." He agreed, nestling his face into her blonde hair and pulling their duvet higher to keep the warmth in. "I'm so glad it's the weekend." He mumbled. "We can just stay in bed until lunch."

"We can't," Hanna sighed, craning her head so she could see him. "You have to drop Connor off at soccer practise this morning remember."

"Why does he have to practise playing soccer so early?" Caleb groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He just wanted to enjoy some alone time with his wife in bed, but instead he was going to have to stand on a muddy field by himself.

"You love watching him play," Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Not at eight in the morning."

"We both know you'd be out there watching him if there was three feet of snow." She grinned at him.

He shook his head knowingly before smiling. "He's talented, just like his dad."

"I'm pretty sure it was Connor that taught you to play soccer when he was six and you were like twenty six." She snorted.

"Yeah well I never got the chance to play when I was a kid so I'm living the soccer experience through him." He said, his hands fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt.

She grinned at him and reached up to pull his head down to hers so she could press a hard kiss against his lips. Her tongue pushed against his and he reached for the hem of her t-shirt again, this time with the intention to have her naked but he was interrupted when her phone started buzzing from the bedside table.

She groaned into his mouth as his fingers traced over her hips and pulled away from their kiss to turn off the alarm she'd set the night before. "You have to go get ready." She pouted, pecking his lips one last time as he rolled on to his back.

"I'm going for a shower then." He mumbled and pulled back the covers to get out of bed.

"Wake Con up first." Hanna called as she settled back into the warm bed and watched with a grin as he made his way across their bedroom in only his boxers. She heard him knock on their sons door before he headed into the en-suit and turned the shower on.

When he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped back into the bedroom where Hanna was sat up in bed on her phone. "I just remembered that it's our turn to take Jack and Alex to soccer practise." Hanna told him, not looking up from her phone as she replied to a text from Connor's friends mom.

"I don't know where they live." Caleb frowned as he came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Connor will show you." She rolled her eyes at him. "And Ava wants a lift to the mall, she texted me."

"She's two doors away and she texted you?" Caleb raised his eyebrows and shook his head at his daughters laziness. "Is she not hungover from last night?"

"Apparently not." Hanna frowned. "Do we say something about her coming home pissed or leave it?" She mused, biting her lip. It wasn't like they had never drank alcohol underage and she wanted to avoid another argument like earlier in the week but still, she didn't want it to become a regular thing.

"I don't want to be called a hypocrite again." Caleb murmured.

"Maybe just tell her to be careful and keep it to a minimum." Hanna sighed.

"Okay," Caleb agreed with a nod as she picked her phone up again. "You owe me for sitting in bed all morning whilst I turn into a cab driver for teens." He rolled his eyes but let out a small smile.

"I'll make you breakfast when you get back?" She offered.

"Naked?"

"What?"

"Make my breakfast naked?" He smirked. "That's how you can repay me."

"I'll see what I can do." She grinned, leaning forward to peck his lips before he stood up and started to pull some clothes on. "Oh," Her head shot up as she grabbed her phone again. "I almost forgot."

"What now?" Caleb muttered, straining himself from rolling his eyes as he let out a chuckle.

"Don't look at me like that," She laughed. "It's my pregnancy brain, I keep forgetting everything."

"Sorry," He apologised with a smile as he stepped back over to her side of the bed. He wasn't going to argue that her forgetfulness had doubled in the past few weeks.

"I need you to go to the store to get ingredients for lasagna, it's Teds favourite." She told him.

"What time are they coming for lunch?" Caleb asked, slipping into a pair of jeans.

"Whenever their plane lands, my mom said she'd text me." She replied, quickly texting him the shopping list.

"Okay," He nodded, sliding his phone and car keys into the back pocket of his jeans before he pulled on a t-shirt and grabbed his jacket. "I'll see you later," He leant over to press a kiss to her lips. "And you better be naked."

She laughed as he pulled away and pressed another kiss to her forehead before he was exiting the room to drag their kids out of the house so he could come back to Hanna as quickly as possible.

* * *

Caleb finally arrived back at the house almost three hours later with his hands full of groceries and Connor in tow, covered in mud. "I'm home." He grumbled as he kicked the front door shut behind Connor and headed into the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Hanna asked from where she was sat at the island. She scooped a spoon of yogurt into her mouth and watched him placed the bags down on the counter.

"Once I had dropped Con and his friends off, driven Ava to the mall and bought all the shopping it was time to pick him up again." He explained with a sigh.

"Where is he?" Hanna asked. "Did his team win?"

"They drew but he scored twice," Caleb told her proudly. "And he's changing out of his kit."

"Good." She mumbled to herself with a grin as Caleb moved around the counter to be closer to her, watching s she piled more yogurt into a mouth.

"How much of that stuff have you eaten today?" He shook his head with a laugh.

"This is my third pot," She rolled her eyes. "My cravings are going crazy for anything creamy."

"Don't tease me." Caleb smirked, placing his palms on her bare thighs. "I thought you were making me breakfast?"

"I was waiting till you got home so it wouldn't be cold." She told him, placing her yoghurt down and moving her hands to run up his arms.

"But you promised me you'd be naked." He pressed his lips against her as his hands wondered up his t-shirt she was still wearing.

"I thought you'd want to help with that," She bit her lip with a smirk as he trailed his mouth down her cheek to suck on her neck and his thumbs ran along the soft skin on her hips. Her hands gripping his short hair as a quiet moan escaped her lips before she was pulling his head back. "But that was when I thought we'd be home alone."

"He won't hear us." Caleb mumbled, leaning back in to connect their lips.

"Of course he will." She smiled against his lips as she kissed him one more time before pulling away and standing up to unpack the groceries.

"But it's been so long," He dragged out with a smirk as she raised her eyebrows and shook her head at him.

"Caleb, it's been about ten hours." She couldn't help but laugh at how horny he was this morning.

"Will you still make me breakfast at least?" He pouted, moving to help her with the last of the shopping, knowing there was no way he was getting what he wanted with their fourteen-year-old upstairs.

"It's closer to lunch now," She grinned, shaking her head again and leaning up to kiss his pout away. "I'll make you a sandwich."

He agreed with a murmur as he stole one more kiss from her and went back to sitting at the island. She grabbed some bread and meat and salad from the fridge as he leant his head on his hand and watched her move around the kitchen in his shirt that rode up slightly at the front because of her bump, but still covered her modesty. Her face was makeup free and her hair was tied up in a messy bun but, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever set his eyes on, especially pregnant.

The kitchen door opening brought his attention away from Hanna and to his son who had changed out of his dirty soccer clothes.

"Have you put your kit in the wash Con?" Hanna asked, glancing over her shoulder as he came to sit next to Caleb on a stool. She pulled out a plate and handed Caleb his sandwich before turning to Connor with a proud grin. "Your dad said you scored today-"

"Twice." Caleb interrupted, his mouth full of food.

"Yeah, and the second was from the half way line." Connor couldn't hold back a wide smile as he boasted. "But the team only drew."

"You did so good," She stepped closer to him to pull him into her side, not being able to resist the way his sweet brown eyes lit up talking about soccer. "I'm so proud baby." She pressed a kiss to his sandy coloured hair and then his cheek.

"Stop mom," He groaned, wiping his cheek dry from her sloppy kiss as she held him close. "Can I have my lunch now?"

"I'll make you a sandwich," Hanna nodded as she rubbed his cheek one last time before she pulled away, feeling the baby kick.

"Whoa," Connor looked down at her bump after feeling a small prodding in his side. "I didn't know you could feel it."

"Feel what?" Caleb asked, looking up from his half devoured bap.

"The baby just kicked me," He smiled, almost in shock as Hanna moved back around the counter to make his sandwich. "Does it not hurt?"

"Sometimes," She shrugged simply. "Were you not doing anything with your friends after the match, you normally do?" She asked him, pulling out another plate.

"They were going to the park but I didn't go." He replied.

"Why not?" Hanna asked, placing his lunch in front of him.

"I'm grounded remember?" He rolled his eyes as he took a bite. "Which I'm guessing you forgot since you let me go to soccer this morning."

"Oh yeah," Hanna pursed her lips. "I forgot all about that."

"You mean I could've stayed in bed all morning instead of being forced to drive everyone around?" Caleb interrupted again.

"And I could have stayed in bed too?" Connor frowned and Hanna couldn't help but laugh at how much he looked like his dad. They both had their half eaten food in their hands and the same slightly annoyed look in their faces.

"It doesn't matter now," She rolled her eyes at them. "And you scored two goals which is better than sleeping in."

They both murmured and settled back into their lunch as the sound of the front door opening echoed through the house. "Is anyone home?" Ashley's voice called.

"We're in the kitchen," Hanna called back, slightly confused as to why they were here so early. "Was everything okay with your flight?"

"Look at you," Ashley entered the kitchen and grinned at the sight of Hanna's midsection that had grown so much since they had been gone on their month long trip.

Hanna's hand came to rest on her bump as her mother engulfed her in a tight hug. She pulled back and tugged her t-shirt down, making sure she was covered. "Why are you so early, I'm not even dressed yet?"

"They mixed the flight times up," Ted answered, rolling his eyes as he made his way over to greet Hanna. "But at least we didn't have to wait around for long in the airport."

Ashley let go of her daughter and stepped over to her grandson. "You look more like your dad every time I see you," She laughed, pulling him close and shooting Caleb a grin. "Except for this," She added, ruffling his dark blonde hair.

"Did you have a good time?" Caleb asked as Connor was freed from his grandma's tight grip.

"We did," She smiled giving him quick hug too. "Where's Avie?"

"She's out with her friends but she should be home soon," Hanna answered stepping over to the door. "I'm going to get dressed and then I want to see pictures." She said before disappearing into the living room and up the stairs.

"Are you hungry? I don't think Hanna's started the dinner yet." Caleb questioned as he stood up and let Ashley take his seat next to Connor before he moved to the fridge to pull out the ingredients he'd bought this morning.

"We ate on the plane so we're good for a while." Ted replied, looking at Ashley who nodded in confirmation and pulled out her phone.

"You should see some of the pictures I took, the scenery was beautiful." She grinned as she opened up her camera roll and leaned closer to Connor.

"Is that where you were staying?" Connor raised his eyebrows at the picture of the hotel. "It's huge."

"You would have loved the pool Con," Ted said. "There was a wave machine that went off every hour and it was like swimming in the sea."

"That's so cool," Connor grinned, before he looked up at his dad. "Where are we going on vacation this year?"

"No where." Caleb answered. "The baby's due at the end of June and we can't fly with a newborn." He explained seeing the disappointment in Connor's face.

"So we're not even going to California to visit Grandma Claudia?"

"Nope." Caleb shook his head with a wryly grin. "Instead of two weeks in the sun, you can have a screaming baby at three in the morning to entertain you all summer."

"Great." Connor rolled his eyes and slumped his head in his hand.

"It won't be that bad," Ashley chuckled. "And at least you won't be the youngest anymore."

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to the kitchen door as it swung open and Ava appeared, her hands full of shopping bags.

"Wow," Ashley chuckled as the sixteen-year-old dumped her purchases on the counter. "That's a flashback to your mom when she was that age." She commented as Ava stepped over to give her a hug. "Especially when she went through her grungy stage."

Caleb pursed his lips in agreement as he took in his daughters appearance. Her golden hair stood out against her black sweatshirt, dark-washed jeans although he doubted with Ava it was just a stage. She was confident and determined and knew who she was already.

"I didn't even buy that much." Ava shrugged as she moved over to give Ted a hug too.

"That's true," Caleb rolled his eyes with a grin. "Compared to the Mother-Daughter shopping trips that leave me broke, its really not a lot."

"I guess it's a Marin women thing." Ted shot Caleb a knowing look as they both laughed.

"What's a Marin thing?" Hanna asked as she reappeared dressed for the day and moved over wrap her arms around Caleb's waist.

"Spending a shitload of money on clothes." He murmured as Ava started to pull out her new purchases to show them all.

"It's in our blood." Hanna rolled her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He rested his own head on top of hers, watching as Ted and Connor escaped out the back door- no doubtingly to play soccer, whilst Ava and Ashley entertained themselves with the clothes in front of them.

His hand cupped her baby bump as he let out a small laugh and shook his head. "Let's just hope this ones another boy or we'll all be homeless by the time they're sixteen."

* * *

 **A really quick update this time since I'm going on a trip for a few days and this chapter was lying around ready to post. Let me know if you'd like a preview and I'll try to get it to you as quick as possible although I'm not sure if i'll have wifi or not. But anyway I hope you all enjoyed xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Caleb entered the house after a long day at work he didn't expect three children to come sprinting over to him, squealing his name. "Uncle Caleb!" A six-year-old Maddison Cavanaugh yelled as she skipped around his feet with seven-year-old Darcy Fitz behind her and her ten-year-old brother Austin chasing them both.

"Um- hi guys," He shot them a smile before he stepped passed them in search of his wife.

"Han," He called, making his way through to the kitchen. "I didn't know we were babysitting tonight?" He opened the door and found her stood at the sink, facing the window in front, with her phone to her ear.

She turned her head towards him and he started to panic as he took in the heavy bags under her eyes and the strained look on her face. " _We_ weren't supposed to." She huffed, getting no response from whoever she was trying to call.

"What's up?" Caleb asked, quickly dumping his work stuff on the counter and stepping over to her. "Do you feel okay?" His hand came to rest on the small of her back and his other hand tucked her blonde hair behind her ear so he could see her face properly.

"I'm fine." She leant back against him, breathing in his comforting scent. "I'm just stressed."

"Stressed about what?" He pushed his nose against her cheek as he placed a soft kiss to her skin. "And why are there three kids here that definitely aren't ours."

"Ava was supposed to be babysitting them but she's not back from school and she's not answering her phone." She replied her voice wavering at the end and Caleb could tell she was starting to panic. "I know she's probably fine but it scares me when I can't get in contact with her."

"Don't worry," He tried to calm her as he pulled out his own phone from his back pocket and sent his daughter a quick text. "She's probably just run out of battery or something."

"I know," Hanna groaned as she twisted her body around and buried her face in his chest. "But I can't help it and baby just makes me more panicky."

"I know." He mumbled as one hand rubbed her back whilst the other ran over her bump. "I hate to stress you out more but I got a call from the estate agents today and they said we're running out of time to get the house assessed if we want to put it up for sale."

Hanna rolled her eyes and let out a sigh but an excited cheer came from the living room, interrupting her before she could say anything. "Caleb come play with us!"

"I love them, but right now I seriously cannot take anymore of their annoying squealing." Hanna's voice was muffled by Caleb's chest as he let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"Can we just hide in here then?" He raised his eyebrows as she lifted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in the back of his hair.

"Yes please." She placed a soft kiss on his lips before settling her head back into the crook of his neck. "Are you sure Avie's okay?" She bit down on her lip.

"You've said it yourself Han, she's sensible and responsible." He gripped her closer to try and calm her nerves. "She'll be fine."

"But.." Hanna pulled away from him and trailed off.

"But what?" Caleb raised his eyebrows.

"But what if-" She started but was cut off however when another yell came from the living room.

"Daddy!" Maddison shouted as they heard the front door close and Toby's voice called out for them.

Hanna lifted her head from Caleb's shoulder as he let go of his grip on her and she headed through to the living room. "Hey Han," Toby smiled, lifting his daughter into his arms. "How you doing?" He asked, nodding towards her bump.

"I'm not so bad," She shot him a lazy grin as she pushed some of her hair from her face. "I forgot how tiring having a baby is."

"Do you know the gender yet?" He asked with a knowing look. "Spence is dying to know if she's guessed right."

"No, they're still being shy and keeping their legs crossed." She rolled her eyes at him. "And what is it with guessing the gender? I feel like a horse with everyone placing their bets on me."

"You know her, she's been waiting to know since you told her you were pregnant." He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Anyway thanks for looking after this one for the afternoon." He turned to Maddy. "Did you have a good time with Ava?"

Maddison shook her head as she scrambled to be put down. "Auntie Hanna looked after us instead."

"Ava's not home yet," Hanna explained with a sigh, clamping down on her bottom lip again. "We don't know where she is."

"I just found her." Caleb spoke up, moving over to the window as a car pulled up outside and their sixteen-year-old stepped out. She made her way around to the other side, her hands full of text books as she leant into the car widow and kissed the dark haired boy driving.

Caleb turned back to Hanna who was looking relieved and rolled his eyes. "She's fine."

"She's still in trouble for not answering her phone." Hanna have him a pointed look as she stepped forward and opened the front door. "Where have you been and why aren't you answering my calls?" She enveloped her in a tight hug the second she was through the door.

"God mom," Ava huffed, pulling away the her mothers crushing grip. "You can let go now."

"You still haven't answered," Hanna crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't know you were calling me." She furrowed her eyebrows as she dumped her school back by the stairs. Hanna nodded her head and Ava pulled her phone out of her pocket. "It was on silent," She rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

"Please don't do that again Avie, I need to be able to get hold of you all the time." Hanna sighed before she slumped back on the sofa. "Where were you anyway?"

"I was studying at the library with Josh but then I remembered I was supposed to be babysitting so he drove me back here." She answered, shooting her mom and apologetic smile.

"It's a bit late now." Caleb raised an eyebrow at her.

"I came back as soon as I remembered." She repeated with a slight eye roll. He shook his head and gave into her pointed expression- she reminded him so much of a young Hanna in that moment.

"It's fine Ava, don't worry about it." Toby shot her a grin as he released Maddy from his arms and she ran back over to Austin and Darcy.

Hanna's head perked up from where it had been leaning on her hand as she watched the front door open again and Connor appeared. "Connor Alexander Rivers don't you dare take another step further into this clean house."

He froze, mid-step as Hanna's eyes scanned over him and she took in the thick layer of mud that covered him from head to toe. "I got a bit dirty," He shrugged simply.

"A bit?" Caleb chuckled from the side as he watched his wife shake her head in disbelief at how muddy he actually was- it was in his hair and there was even some on the tip of his nose. "Were you playing soccer or rolling around on the ground?"

"Strip." Hanna interrupted. "I'm not having my nice clean sofa ruined."

The fourteen-year-old opened his mouth to argue but closed it firmly again when he took in the expression on his moms face. "Fine." He huffed, rolling his eyes and kicking off his football boots.

"We're gonna head off then," Toby spoke up, grabbing Maddison's coat from the side and starting to wrestle it onto to her. "I can drop Austin and Darcy off too if you want." He offered, taking in Hanna's tired eyes and her feet that were perched on the coffee table.

"That's would be great, thanks Toby." She shot him another grin as Caleb helped him gather everything together. "See you lot soon." She waved the three children and Toby off as they exited the house and then let a huge sigh of relief. "I have a head ache now." She groaned, dropping her head to her hands.

"I'll make you a drink," Caleb chuckled as he headed into the kitchen. "And then we need to sort everything out with the estate agent."

"Can you make me a hot chocolate?" She called, lifting her head and grinning. "And put some marshmallows in it."

"I'm going to change." Connor spoke, halfway up the stairs as Ava settled on to the sofa next to her mom with her eyes locked on her phone.

"Be quick, me and your dad need to talk to you about something." Hanna called as Ava looked at her questioningly. "It's nothing serious don't worry."

Ava nodded and turned back to her phone until Connor came sprinting back down the stairs a few minutes later- dressed in a clean pair of shorts and t-shirt and squeezed on to the other end of the sofa.

"That was quick," Hanna commented as she leaned forward to grab the plate of cookies off the coffee table.

"I don't want you to start the important announcement with out me," He told her. "It's about what the baby is, right?"

"I told you Con, they're in a weird position and the doctors can't see." Hanna huffed taking a bite out of one of the chocolate-chip cookies. She balanced the plate on her growing stomach as Ava reached over for one and Hanna tapped her hand away.

"Why can't I have a cookie?" She frowned. "You've got the whole plate to yourself."

"They were for the terrors you were supposed to be babysitting," Hanna raised an eyebrow at her. "And I'm eating for two actually, growing a baby inside is hard."

"Can I have one mom?" Connor asked from the other side of her. "I have been training all afternoon." He added with a sly smirk on his face as Hanna held out the plate for him to take one.

"That's not fair!" Ava frowned at her younger brother. "I've been studying with Josh all afternoon."

"Sure," Connor waggled his eyebrows at his sister as he stuffed a whole cookie in his mouth. " _Studying_."

"Shut up Connor," Ava growled at him and leant back against the sofa.

"I was only teasing," Hanna chuckled at her, handing her the plate of cookies.

Connor rolled his eyes and reached for another one. "It's not like you used any energy _studying_ ," He smirked again. "Oh, wait.. maybe you did."

"I told you to shut up." She growled at him again, shooting him a glare that set him off chuckling.

"I bet dad would love to hear all about your _study_ session."

"I'm going to pretend I can't hear this conversation," Hanna mumbled, before she turned to Ava, a little more serious. "But remember, I told you to be careful and use protection."

At that Connor threw his head back and burst out laughing as Ava sank deeper in to the leather sofa, a pink blush spreading across her pretty features. Her only response was to reach across the back of her mom and stick her middle finger up in her little brothers face, to which he replied by copying her action- with both his hands.

"Ava! Connor!" Hanna shrieked, unable to stop the small laugh that escaped her lips- she knew she should probably tell them off for it but she found it hilarious and kind of cute the way her two oldest babies teased each other.

"I can see you, you know." Caleb smirked as he appeared in the door way with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand for Hanna. "And we all know who's best at it in this house." He placed the cup on the coffee table before he raised both hands and flipped them all off.

"Stop it now," Hanna rolled her eyes at him. "Your all bad influences on the baby." One of her hands moved to run over her smooth bump. "You can't be doing anything like that in a few months."

Caleb shot her a grin as she shuffled up on the sofa to let him sit down next to her. "What's this announcement about then?" Connor asked impatiently.

"Well," Hanna began as Caleb pulled out his phone and started to scroll through his emails. "We need to talk about selling the house and looking for somewhere bigger."

Both Connor's and Ava's heads shot up at that as they frowned deeply. "We told you, we don't want to move house."

"We need more space though for the baby." Caleb sighed. "And it's getting nearer to their due date, we need to find something quick."

"I thought we'd already discussed this," Ava moaned. "You can just decorate the spare room."

"It's not just a bedroom Avie, the whole house would need more room to accommodate for another human living here." Hanna explained.

"We can just have a huge tidy-up and throw loads of things out." Connor suggested with a sense of desperation in his voice. "Then they'll be enough space that we don't have to move, please dad?"

"It's not up to me," Caleb held his hands up, he knew where the kids were coming from- he didn't like the idea of moving either but Hanna had convinced herself that they needed more room and he wasn't going to start a disagreement whilst her hormones were all over the place. He knew better than that.

They all turned to look at Hanna as she rolled her eyes at Caleb for throwing her in the deep end yet again. "I'll have a think about it."

"No," Ava protested with a frown. "You said that last time, we're deciding right now."

"Okay," Hanna raised her eyebrows at Ava's determination before looking back at Caleb and Connor. "Who's going to convince me then?"

"It would be too much effort to move?" Connor suggested with a shrug, knowing it wasn't enough.

"And you need to relax because of the baby so it would be too stressful to move." Ava tried to carry on, looking hopefully between her parents.

"I'm already stressed to my max looking after you three," Hanna rolled her eyes.

They all fell silent for a few minutes, stuck on what else could convince her until a smirk appeared on Caleb's face and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "It's the house we got married in."

"Technically we got married at the church.." Hanna began but was cut off.

"You know what I mean." He grinned at her. "We saved up so much to buy this house for the kids when we were still living in the tiny apartment in New York."

"I remember the day we moved in," Hanna sighed happily. "Con headed straight for the garden outside and Avie sprinted up the stairs to claim the biggest bedroom, you were so excited." She turned to them both as her eyes started to water at the memories of her babies when they were younger.

"I remember it too." Connor grinned as Hanna leant her head against Caleb's shoulder.

"And I remember our wedding night," Hanna mumbled against his neck. "You both fell asleep at the reception so when it ended we carried you both to bed and tucked you in."

"And then you dragged me back outside and made me carry you back through the front door bridal style." Caleb couldn't help but roll his eyes as he looked down at his wife. Her baby-blue eyes sparkled as she grinned up at him and bit her lip.

"It was worth it though."

Caleb ignored the disgusted eye rolls both their children made and leant down to press a sweet kiss to her waiting lips. "Definitely worth it."

"So you see why we can't move now?" Ava interrupted them. "It's where me and Con grew up and where you consummated your marriage," She told them with a sour look. "And it has all our special memories in it so if we move the baby won't be able to share them."

The tears that had welled up in Hanna's eyes started to roll down her cheeks as she smiled at her eldest's words. However much her teenagers claimed to be dislike each other she knew how close their family was and how much closer the new baby would bring them.

She reached her hand across to squeeze Ava's knee and she leant further into Caleb's chest. "Why are you crying mom?" Connor asked with a chuckled.

"I don't even know," She laughed, reaching up to wipe her eyes. "I can't help it."

"It's her crazy hormones." Caleb answered for her with a shake of his head. He felt like they had already been through most emotions today with her unnecessary worrying before and now the tears over nothing, next was either moodiness or horny-ness and he knew which one he preferred. "Another benefit of pregnancy is that she bursts out crying at nothing."

"It's not nothing," Hanna rolled her eyes at him. "What Avie said was really sweet." She shot her daughter a grin before she was leaning over and giving her a tight hug.

"Okay," Ava squeezed her once before she pulled back. "This is the second hug today, I can't deal with this much physical contact."

Hanna laughed as she cuddled back up into Caleb's side and Connor leant forward to smirk at Ava. "I'm sure you weren't saying that when you were _studying_."

"Shut up Connor!"

"Please do." Caleb groaned as he buried his nose in the top of Hanna's blonde hair, trying to ignore his sons teasing comments.

"So," Ava started, trying to change the topic of conversation. "Are we still moving house?"

Hanna let out a defeated sigh as she took in the three pairs of hopeful, brown eyes. "We can stay here," The corner of her lips rose up into the tiniest of grins. "But we're having that clear out you talked about and making as much room as possible."

"Thanks mom!" They both chimed before simultaneously reaching for their phones.

"Nope." Hanna reached out and grabbed them both out of their hands. "We're having family time, no phones."

"We just had family time." Connor rolled his eyes.

"Well, we're having more family time." She shot back, shaking her head at them both and reaching forward to place both phones on the coffee table. "You too." She looked back at her husband who was subtly trying to unlock his.

"Fine." He huffed handing it over and opening his arms so she could lean against him again. His hands wrapped around her waist and came to rest on her growing bump as she settled her head against his shoulder. "They're kicking again." He mumbled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I know." She smiled up at him. "They know it's family time."

"That's impossible." Connor rolled is eyes and Hanna reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Doesn't feel impossible does it, bud." She raised an eyebrows as she placed his hand where she could feel the movement coming from and stroked his tanned arm.

"I want to feel it." Ava perked up, leaning across and planting her hand down on her mothers stomach.

"Careful," Caleb warned cautiously, as they both pulled back, wide grins on both their faces.

"I think you should call it Connor two," The fourteen-year-old suggested with a proud smile.

"Why? Because Connor one was such a let down?" Ava snarked at him.

"No," He mumbled, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because Connor's a cool name."

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet." Caleb chipped in with a shrug. "We have to wait to see if they're done being stubborn at the next appointment."

"I don't think we should find out at all." Hanna mused, picking at her chipped nail varnish. She looked up however when she felt three pairs of confused eyes on her. "We didn't find out when we had Avie but we did find out with Con so I think we should keep it a surprise again."

"But you were so desperate to know last week?" Caleb questioned, he didn't understand what went on her brain when she was pregnant.

"I changed my mind." She snapped at him, not moving her head from his shoulder though.

"I think it's a good idea," Ava murmured in agreement. "And then with the next baby you can find out."

"There won't be a next baby." Hanna retorted.

"You said that after me." Connor frowned with one eyebrow raised.

"This baby was an accident." Caleb said, placing his palms back on her belly.

"A happy accident," Hanna added. "But still an accident."

"Connor was an accident too, wasn't he?" Ava pulled a fake sympathetic smile at her brother before she started laughing.

"You were the accident," He shot back. "They were eighteen when they had you."

"Yeah and they accidentally had you two years later." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Calm down," Hanna gritted her teeth at their constant bickering. "If you must know you were both accidents, can you please stop arguing now?"

"Wow, you lecture me about safe sex when three out of three of your kids were mistakes." Ava raised her dark eyebrows sarcastically. "Great example setting guys." She rolled her eyes before she was grabbing her phone from the side and storming up the stairs.

"If she doesn't have to sit here then neither do I." Connor mumbled before he too was grabbing his phone and following his sister.

Hanna held back a groan at how frustrating raising teenagers was before she shook her head and leant back against Caleb. "I love all three of my precious accidents." She called, loud enough for them to hear before two doors slammed shut.

"I was an accident too." Caleb pouted, lowering his head to push his nose against hers.

"Well," She grinned, turning around so she could grab his face and bring his lips down to meet hers. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Another quick update because why not? And seriously guys thank you so much for all your love and support in the reviews, I'm glad your enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it so let me know what you think about this chapter and if you'd like a preview xxxx.**

 **Guest- ngl I had a feeling but I'm not here for her anymore I'm just here because I love Hanna and Caleb and their relationship. ️**

 **Anyway, I know this chapter was pretty plotless but review? xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Han," Caleb called as he descended the stairs of their family home. "Where are my shoes?"

"Which ones?" He heard a voice call back.

"My black ones, I can't find them." He answered as he turned the corner and found his wife lay across the sofa with a pot of Cottage Cheese in her hand and a spoon in her mouth.

"On my feet." She replied and he looked down to where she had her feet propped up on the arm of the sofa with his black converse on.

"Why are you wearing my shoes?" He asked, moving over to the sofa and lifting up her legs so he could sit down before pacing them back on his lap.

"My feet are really swollen today and these are the only shoes I could ram my feet in." She huffed with a pout on her face.

"What about sandals?" Caleb suggested. "Or flip-flops?"

"Ew no." She shook her head as she spooned more cottage cheese into her mouth. "I can't show my feet off, they're disgusting."

Caleb let out a chuckled as his hands wondered over her legs and ran up her jean covered thighs. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked more seriously.

She sighed and moved a hand to rest on her bump. "We can't change our minds about going now- that will look worse than not taking him up on his offer."

"I know but your Dads not got the best track record." Caleb felt like they had this conversation every time Tom decided he wanted to be more involved and it always ended in an argument of some sorts.

"He's trying Caleb." She sighed again. "It's just lunch at his house with Isabel and Kate and the kids, how bad can it be?"

"He doesn't like me though." Caleb whined and settled his head back against the sofa. "Why did we have to tell him about the baby anyway?"

"Blame my Mom for that one." She rolled her eyes thinking back to the phone call she had received a week ago from her father where he explained how Isabel had found out about the pregnancy from one of her Mothers Facebook posts. "And he's never liked you, so get over it."

Caleb rolled his eyes and couldn't help but reach up to run his hands over the strip of skin at the base of her stomach that was showing. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

Hanna placed her hand on top of his. She knew why he was concerned- so was she, but at the same time she felt like Tom wasn't very involved in his grandkids lives and she felt partially responsible, so she was going to put up with Isabel and Kate's judging glares and make an effort to see him before the baby comes. "He's trying babe." Was all she said as Ava and Connor appeared making their way down the stairs.

"Why are you wearing Dads shoes?" Ava asked, furrowing her eyebrows at her Mothers choice in footwear.

"Because my feet are swollen," Hanna replied, swinging her legs off Caleb's lap so she was sat up. "It happens when your pregnant."

"Are you ready to go?" Caleb asked standing up and holding his hand out to help Hanna up.

"Why do we have to go to this stupid lunch anyway?" Connor sulked. "Grandpa Tom doesn't even like us."

"Yes he does." Hanna stepped over to him and ruffled his dark blonde hair. "It's your Dad he doesn't like." Caleb rolled his eyes again as he headed back up the stairs to get some different shoes before they all piled in the car and set off.

Half an hour later they pulled up at Tom and Isabel's house and were stood waiting for someone to answer the door. "Be good." Hanna warned as a shadow appeared behind the glass and the door opened to reveal Tom stood behind it.

"Come on in," He said taking a step back so they could all come in. "Wow, you two have gotten taller since the last time I saw you." He smiled down at Connor and Ava.

"That's because it was months ago." Ava mumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes.

Caleb poked her side gently, warning her to be polite as Tom chose to ignore her comment and moved over to Hanna. "I thought I was going deaf when I heard about your pregnancy." He said, glancing down to her bump with a chuckle. "Everyone's in the conservatory, let's go through." He set off down the hallway, leaving Caleb to close the front door behind himself.

Hanna stepped back from her dad as he kept going with Connor and Ava following him and grabbed on to Caleb's hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze before he let go and wrapped it around her neck to press a kiss to her cheek. "The food better be good." He murmured and she rolled her eyes at him before shooting him a grin and stepping into the conservatory.

Kate and her husband were sat on a leather sofa with their five year old son, Henry, playing at their feet as Ava and Connor slumped down on to another sofa and both pulled their phones out, paying no attention to their grandfather.

"Hanna, it's so great to see you," Isabel's voice came from behind as she shot Hanna the widest smile she could force before she pulled her into an awkward hug. "And congratulations by the way, I couldn't believe it when I saw you were expecting again."

"Me either," Hanna mumbled, taking a seat in the arm chair that was free. "Thanks for inviting us for lunch, it's been a while since we've seen you." She made a point as she shot back an equally fake smile, although she felt bad when she saw her fathers face drop a little.

"I can only apologise for that," He lowered his gaze. "The company's been so busy lately and we've had some work done on the house but now that there's a new addition coming to the family I promise to not let it be that long again."

Hanna just nodded silently, glancing over to her oldest two children and wondering why it took another baby for her dad to want to be more involved.

"Can you give me a hand in the kitchen Kate?" Isabel interrupted, turning in her heels and heading back to the kitchen with Kate following her.

Caleb stepped over to Connor and Ava, mumbling for them to move up before he squeezed on to the sofa in between them. "So, how's your business going Caleb?" Tom spoke up, acknowledging him for the first time.

"It's going great." He replied statically. Technically it wasn't his business- even if he had been their since he was twenty and practically kept the place running- but explaining that to Tom was far more conversation than he wanted with his father-in-law.

"Antony actually expanded his company to three states last month." Tom boasted, looking towards Kate's husband who was sat quietly in the corner with the same expression Caleb had written on to his features.

He just shot the other man a silent nod before Connor spoke up, having spotted a soccer ball lying in the garden. "Can I go play with the ball outside?" He asked, standing up when Tom nodded. "Do you want to play too?" He asked his grandad hopefully.

"Maybe later." Tom replied, settling back into the sofa.

"I'll come." Caleb piped up, wanting to get away from the awkward silence that had managed to fill the room. He looked down at Henry who was playing with a toy train, quiet as a mouse. "Do you want to play, Henry?"

The little boy nodded before jumping to his feet and following Connor outside. Caleb closed the door behind them and couldn't help but smile as he watched Connor instruct Henry on what to do. They kicked the ball around the grass for twenty minutes before Isabel appeared at the patio door and called them for lunch.

"So Hanna," Kate began as Caleb and Connor took their seats at the table and Henry ran over to his father. "How far along are you now?"

"I'm at thirty-one weeks now." She replied, tucking into her roast dinner.

"So you've only got a few more months left," Isabel nodded. "Have you got everything ready?"

"Not really," Hanna shrugged, looking over at Caleb. "We weren't sure if we were moving house or not so we haven't started the nursery yet but I've started to buy a few things."

"Where are you moving too?" Her father asked as he began eating.

"Oh no, we decided not to." She explained. "That was the first proper house we bought and it wouldn't feel right to bring the baby home to a different one." She swallowed, taking a sip of her water as she felt Kate and Isabel's eyes on her.

"That's makes sense." Tom shot her a smile as he nodded before he turned to Connor and Ava who were sat opposite their parents. "How's school going then?"

"Fine." Ava shrugged simply.

"What are your grades like? You should start thinking about what collages you want to go to since your sixteen now." Tom suggested.

"I really want to go back to New York for collage." Ava told him, taking both Hanna and Caleb by surprise. They had never spoke about where Ava wanted to go to collage and it brought a small smile to both their faces knowing she wanted to go to New York. "It was where I was born and I want to go back to study there." She looked up at the end and met her parents proud grins.

"What about you Con?" Tom asked.

"I'm only fourteen, I have no idea where I want to go to collage." He shrugged again with a slight chuckle.

"It's never too young to start thinking about it," Tom told him. "Henry's already got his sights set on Harvard." He glanced over to the little boy who was quietly eating his food.

Hanna couldn't help but roll her eyes at that before she looked up at Connor. "I don't know where I want to go but I know I want to play soccer." He said with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Soccer?" Tom frowned. "That's a hobby not a profession, you need a proper job if you want to get somewhere in life."

"But it's what I like and the only thing I'm good at." Connor furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well then you need to start doing better in school, you can't spend all your time playing soccer and expect to be able to get into good collages." Tom told him with a huff.

"You haven't seen him play," Hanna spoke up. "He's on the school team and he's amazing at it." She frowned as Tom rolled his eyes.

"It's doesn't matter," He snorted as he turned back to his grandson. "If you want to be able to support yourself when your older you need a well paying job and soccer isn't going to get you that. You don't want to end up sleeping on the streets, do you?" He let out another unattractive snort as he loaded more food into his mouth.

Connor didn't say anything to reply, he just lowered his gaze and turned his attention back to his food as Isabel and Kate started talking about some cousins of theirs that were getting married in a few months.

Caleb let out an irritated sigh as he turned to Hanna and raised an eyebrow at her pointedly before subtly nodding towards Connor who looked distraught after having his dreams crushed by his own grandad. Tom had no right to tell him what he could and couldn't do with his life and as grandfather he should be encouraging his grandchildren not making them feel bad about themselves.

Hanna sighed too and looked at her son as he leant his head in his hand and stared outside the window. She caught his eye as he looked up and she shot him a gentle smile, hoping to make him feel better but it didn't work when he turned back to his plate and carried on eating.

She looked back at her father, already regretting accepting his invitation to lunch after he was making her usually loud and bubbly teenage son uneasy and upset. She knew her dad and she knew that he didn't fully understand how much what he had said was affecting Connor since he was happily munching away on his dinner in the far corner, but she saw it and she couldn't wait for the lunch to be over so she could give him a hug.

After everyone had finished their food Isabel stood up to collect the empty plates from in front of them. "It's key-lime pie for desert," She announced as she headed back through to the kitchen. "I hope you all left room for it."

"Actually," Caleb cleared his throat as he stood up from his seat. "Me and Con will pass on dessert."

"Oh," Isabel looked at Connor confused. "Your grandad said you liked key-lime pie?"

"I do-" The fourteen-year-old began but was cut off.

"He doesn't." Caleb shot her a quick smile as she disappeared before he turned to Connor and beckoned for him to follow.

"I wanted that pie." Connor mumbled as Caleb placed a hand on his shoulder and lead him back outside to the garden.

"I'll buy you some on the way home," He rolled his eyes as he sat himself down on the edge of the decking. "You don't have to sit in there and listen to their bullshit for any longer." He frowned as he thought of how Tom had managed to bring Connor to near tears. "Don't let him tell you what you can and can't do."

There was silence between them as Caleb looked up, hoping to meet his sons gaze but instead meeting the side of his face. "They're right though." He let out a quiet murmur as he cast his eyes downwards.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked before he sighed and patted the space next to him, indicating for him to sit down.

He gave in and sat down next to his dad, resting his head in his hand as he stared at the grass in front of him. "All I'm good at is playing soccer but I'll never be good enough to play if professionally." He sighed.

"Who says you can't?" Caleb asked and the blonde only lowered his gaze further as a reply. "You can do whatever you want to do and me and your mom will support you a hundred percent Con."

"Really?" He asked and Caleb felt bad for ever making him doubt that they would.

"Of course." He shot him a reassuring grin. "And don't let people push you around and tell you what to do with your life, you should do what you love doing and what makes you happy."

"But you didn't," Connor raised an eyebrow at him playfully. "Your always complaining about your job."

Caleb pursed his lips as he leant back on his hands. "I didn't have much of a choice." He shrugged. "Computers and hacking is what I've always been good at and when I got my first legit job your mom was already pregnant with Ava so I couldn't just leave her with nothing." He explained.

"Grandpa Jamie left you." Connor frowned, picking at the grass under his feet.

"I know," He nodded with a gulp. "And I wasn't going to make the same mistake as him. I'd already promised your mom that I'd pay for her collage and an apartment for us to live in."

"You shouldn't have promised her then." Connor rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

Caleb chuckled before he shook his head and smiled. "No, after everything she went through in high school, she deserved it all."

"See, you don't love your job." Connor looked at him pointedly. "You can't always do what you love."

"No, but I love your mom and that's enough." He concluded. "And stop thinking your not good enough okay?" He knew this was all linking back to what Tom had said. "Some people are better at maths and English and some are like you and are better at sports- it doesn't make you stupid."

"But-"

"No." Their brown eyes met as Caleb looked at him sincerely. "If you want to do soccer at collage then that's what you'll do." With that he stood up and crossed the garden to the ball where was and kicked it back at his son.

Connors face broke into a smile as he stood up and started dribbling the ball around the grass, smirking up at his father and knowing there was no way Caleb was good enough to tackle it off him.

Caleb moved to stand in front of the makeshift goal they'd made earlier with two plant pots as Connor swung his leg and booted the ball in the air. Caleb reached up, his fingertips only scraping the ball as it flew past him and straight through the window behind, shattering the glass into pieces.

"Shit," He threw his head back as he stepped away from the window and looked back at Connor who was staring at it with wide eyes.

"Oh my God!" Came a gasp from the doorway as Isabel and Tom stepped outside, having heard the sound of glass smashing from inside the house.

They both turned to look at Connor and Caleb as Hanna and Ava appeared behind them. "What's going on?" Hanna asked, carefully making her way down the step so she could see before she gasped and turned to look at them as well.

"What the hell happened?" Tom asked with a deep frown on his face as he tried to ignore Ava, who had burst out laughing behind him. "What did I tell you about soccer?!" He bellowed, his face turning a deep shade of red. "Now look what's happened."

Connor lowered his gaze as Caleb shook his head and stepped in front of him. "I kicked the ball," He lied. "It was my fault, I kicked it too hard."

Connor's head shot up at that and he opened his mouth to speak before he received an elbow in the side from his father and closed his mouth again. "I'll pay for the new window." Caleb spoke again as he watched Hanna glare at him furiously. "And for it to be fitted." He added.

"I think we should go home now," Hanna moved over to say goodbye to her dad and Isabel. "I'm so sorry about the window, call me when you get another one and we'll pay for everything." She smiled apologetically as Caleb, Ava and Connor followed her. "And thanks for inviting us for lunch." She added before they all escaped out the back gate, leaving Tom and Isabel looking slightly bemused at their broken window.

Hanna stormed up the driveway towards their car as Connor trailed behind, shooting his dad an apologetic look. "Don't worry about it." Caleb gave him a smile as they reached the car. He knew it was an accident and didn't mind taking the blame if it meant that Connor would be spared more criticism from Tom.

They all hopped in the car before Caleb started the journey back home with the kids in the back and Hanna staring out of the window. "Well, that went better than expected." Ava announced, sarcasm filling her tone.

Hanna sighed angrily and shook her head before she turned to Caleb. "I can't believe you managed to break their window," She growled at him. "Your such an irresponsible idiot Caleb."

He frowned as he tried to keep one eye on the road. "Why are you getting so pissed about it?" He asked. "It's not that big of a deal." He tried to play it down, knowing that if Hanna knew it was Connor who had kicked it she wouldn't be so mad.

"Look what you've done now," Ava whispered to Connor in the back seat. "They're gonna start arguing." He looked at her confused as to how she knew. "Oh, come on," She raised an eyebrow at him pointedly. "Do you seriously think I believe that Dad could kick a ball that well, he's shit at soccer."

Connor didn't say anything as he turned back to the front where Hanna was still glaring at Caleb. "Why am I getting so pissed?" She scoffed in disbelief. "Well, for starters we're going to have to pay for their new window when we're supposed to be saving money for the baby." Her hands instinctively came to rest on her stomach as she let out a long breath, knowing she was getting too worked up about this when she felt a kick come from inside her as the baby felt her stress levels rise. Her head dropped to her hand as she took another shaky breath and her eyes welled with tears. "All I wanted was a nice lunch with my dad but now he probably won't ever invite us again."

Caleb sighed and pursed his lips as he watch tears start to run down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly and went back to staring out the window, avoiding eye contact. "Han," He reached across to place his hand on her knee but she flapped it away. "You haven't cared about what your dad thought since you were eighteen so why are you getting so upset over a stupid window?" He asked, giving her as much attention as possible whilst still driving.

"It's not about me," Her voice broke as she finally looked at him and more tears escaped her blue eyes. "I don't care what he thinks about me but I want the kids to have a good relationship with their grandad. This dinner wasn't about me and you it was about them and showing my dad how proud he should be of them."

Caleb almost wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation before he moved into the side of the road and stopped the car. He opened his mouth to speak again when he was erupted by Connors head poking through the gap between him and Hanna.

"It was me. I kicked the ball, it was all my fault and Dads just taking the blame for me." He confessed, glancing apprehensively between his parents as his moms face dropped with surprise.

"Connor," Hanna sighed as she turned to look at her son.

"It's was an accident, I didn't mean to kick it through the window and Dad told grandpa Tom it was him before I could tell him it was me." He explained quickly, before she had a chance to speak. "Are you mad at me?" He bit his lip and looked up at her sheepishly.

She took in the sincere look in his chocolate eyes before she gave in and shook her head. "Not if it was an accident." She turned back to Caleb as Connor sat back in his seat. "But why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"You were already firing insults at me before I had the chance." He chuckled at her, leaning over to cup her cheek in his hand so he could wipe away the remaining tears from under her eyes.

"Sorry," She looked up at him apologetically as she ran her hands down his arms and he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, knowing her hormones were to blame for the tears.

He sighed as he pulled back slightly and lowered his voice. "Your dads opinion of me won't ever change but I wasn't going to give him another chance to put Con down after everything he said at lunch."

"I know," Her lips curled up into a small grin as she ran her hand through the back of his hair. "You're a good daddy." She whispered before she pecked his lips one last time.

"Are we finished with today's family drama?" Ava asked with an eye roll from the back seat before she raised her eyebrows. "I don't know how you didn't work it out sooner Mom, I mean did you really think dad could kick a ball that well?"

"Thanks for the support Ave." Caleb rolled his eyes sarcastically as he moves back into his seat and set off driving again.

"I wasn't thinking about that." Hanna answered, placing her hands back on her bump. "I want control of my emotions back." She huffed, looking down at her belly.

Caleb laughed as he reached over run his hand over her bump twice before he made a left turn in the opposite direction of their home. "Where are we going?" Ava asked, noticing where they were.

Caleb looked up into his rear-view mirror and sent his son a smirk. "I promised Con I'd buy him some pie." He smiled as they headed straight for the supermarket.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed some Connor Caleb bonding in this chapter. It's getting closer to the baby coming now so let me know what you think it is and if you'd like a preview of the next chapter. xxxx.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hanna let out a long sigh as she sank back into the leather sofa, patting her swollen stomach. After opening the shop this morning and unpacking all the new stock she was exhausted and after much persuading from Robyn she had been sent home to relax and restore her energy.

Her eyes drifted shut as she tucked her legs underneath herself and enjoyed the quiet of the usually noisy house, but it was soon interrupted however when her stomach let out a rumble.

She groaned and opened her eyes, looking down at her bump. "Seriously?" She patted her belly as another rumble erupted from it. "You decide we're hungry just as I sit down?"

She got yet another rumbled as a reply and sat forward as she started to haul herself up but stopped when the sound of the front door opening echoed through the house.

She checked the time on her phone quickly and saw that it was only one o'clock; the kids wouldn't be home for another few hours so unless they had skipped school, it wasn't them.

A smile graced her face as Caleb popped his head through the door before he entered the living room fully. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, eyeing the plastic bag in his hand. "And what's that?"

"It's food." He answered, placing the bag on the coffee table and siting down next to her on the sofa.

"Why are you here? Your supposed to be at work." She leant forward and grabbed the plastic bag, opening it to find a Chinese takeaway inside.

"So are you." He said back, leaning into the sofa and watching as she dipped her finger into the sweet and sour sauce before licking it off. "We had a gap between conferences at work so I decided to surprise you and bring you lunch," He started to explain as he shifted closer and pecked her lips. "But when I got there Robyn told me you weren't feeling well and she made you come home, so I panicked."

"I'm fine," She rolled her eyes slightly as she leant her head against his shoulder. "I'm just tired." He gave her an unconvinced look as his free hand ran along her belly. "Your baby kept me awake for most of the night kicking at my insides."

"I'm pretty sure it's your baby too," He mumbled, leaning down to press another kiss to her lips. "And why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because it's pointless if we both loose sleep." She sighed, her hand coming to rest on top of Caleb's. "Do you have to go back to work?" She asked him with a small pout, she felt like they hadn't spent anytime together recently with just the two of them and she missed it.

"I should," He started, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "But I'm gonna stay here with you instead."

"Won't you get in trouble?" She asked tiredly, resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Not when my pregnant wife needs me." He replied, stroking her cheek twice before he stood up and grabbed the bag of food from her knee. "I'll heat this up for us."

"Okay," She mumbled, forcing herself up from the sofa too. "I'm gonna change." She added as she headed for the stairs and he disappeared into the kitchen.

Once she had changed out of her dress and into a pair of sweats and one of Caleb's old t-shirt she started back down the stairs and found him already sat on the sofa with a plate on his knee and another one on the sofa next to him.

"You look exhausted babe." He commented as she lifted the plate from the sofa and sat down.

"I am," She sighed, flashing him a lazy smile as she tucked into her food. "You read my mind before," She told him, taking a bite. "We were getting really hungry when you walked through with an bag of food." She flashed him a greatfull grin as she ran her hand along her stomach before she gripped the plate again so it didn't fall.

They finished their food quickly, both being hungry since it was late afternoon and placed their empty plates on the coffee table in front. "Do you feel better now?" Caleb asked as he stood up and held out his hands out for her to take before he began to haul her up.

"I do." She nodded, looking at him questionable as to why she had to stand up before he took her place and lay across the back of the sofa, his feet poking off the edge as he pulled her back down on top of him. She let out a small groan as she settled into his side and buried her face against his chest.

"What's up?" Caleb mumbled as he wrapped an arm around her back and placed a soft kiss on top of her head. "Are your feet swollen again?" He looked down to where her fluffy-sock clad feet were intertwined with his.

"Everything hurts," She groaned again. "My feet, my back, my boobs. I forgot about this part of pregnancy." She huffed, biting her lip as she shuffled up so she was more comfortable on the sofa.

"I didn't." Caleb shot her a smirk as his eyes wondered to her full chest as he squeezed her tight against his body.

"Your such a perv," She rolled her eyes at him, reaching up to slap his cheek before she gripped his chin to lift his gaze to her face. "And still as horny as you were when you were a teenager."

"I can't deny myself the pleasures of my beautiful wife." He shrugged, his lips pressing a kiss to the delicate skin behind her ear before he pressed another one to her jaw.

"You better make the most of it," She huffed, rolling her eyes as she moved to lie on her back with her head resting again his shoulder and her hands resting on top of her protruding belly. "A few months and all our time will be taken up looking after the baby."

Caleb couldn't help but grin as he buried his nose in her hair. "And to think that six months ago I thought that in four years we'd have the house all to ourselves for the rest of our lives."

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows as she strained her neck to look up at him. "Four years?"

"Two until Ava leaves for collage and four until Con does," He explained, running his hand down her side until it rubbed along the side of her bump. "And if we hadn't slipped up then we'd be free to do whatever we wanted, wherever we wanted, without being walked in on by our kids."

She shook her head at him, a small chuckled escaping her lips as she intertwined her fingers with his on top of her stomach. "Well, unfortunately for you we'll have a little one to keep us busy and cockblock all the crazy sex you had planned." She laughed, looking up at him again. "That's if my vagina still works well enough to get this one out."

"Trust me, your vagina works fine." He shot her a wryly grin.

"Just fine?" She raised an eyebrows.

"More than fine," He corrected himself. "Perfectly. There wouldn't be a baby in there if it didn't." He nuzzled her cheek. "And it will still work perfectly in four years."

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the kitchen counter sex then." She teased, moving closer into his side and wrapping an arm around his torso.

"It'll be more than fours years actually," He told her, trying to work out all the dates in his head before deciding it was useless. "But I'm okay with that if we've got another baby to keep us busy." He grinned down at her bump.

"Me too." Hanna nodded. "We've always wanted this baby and now we're finally getting him or her." A smile spread across her face as she looked down at her thirty-two-week bump. "It feels like our little family will be complete." She let out a happy sigh before she huffed again. "But everything is going to be so different though."

"I know," Caleb murmured. "I don't even think I remember how to change a diaper it's been that long." He chuckled. "And we're used to having to wake the kids up in the morning now, not being woken up by a little body jumping on us."

"Remember when they used to do that every Sunday and we'd all spend the whole morning in bed." Hanna smiled at the memory of their children when they were younger before she rolled her eyes. "Now all they do is growl at each other in the morning."

Caleb chuckled and shook his head. "I don't remember a day where they haven't argued about something."

"I guess it's just because they're complete opposites," She shrugged. "I just hope they won't be like that with the baby. We had them so close together, almost two years exactly so what if they don't bond with the baby because it's over ten years."

Caleb watched as she chewed on the corner of her lip, knowing she was worried about their two teens adapting to a new baby. "I don't think they will be," He told her honestly. "They're both gonna be a lot older than him or her," His hand ran back over her bump. "So it means they'll already have been through everything that the baby will go through and be able to help them."

Hanna's lips lifted into a small smile as she looked up at, loving how he always knew exactly what to say to calm her down. "How did you get so smart?" She shuffled up so she could press a kiss to his temple and rest her head against the arm of the sofa. "Your like Avie, a little brain box."

He laughed at her endearing comment and twisted on to his side so she had more room on the sofa next to him. "Technically she's like me," He told her before he raised his eyebrows and smirked. "And little, really? I'm taller than you and I've fathered three kids, that doesn't happen with a small dick."

"Big then." She rolled her eyes with a laugh before she settled back into his side. "She's so much like you, it scares me sometimes." Hanna confessed. "Even the way she dresses and the music she likes- she's your little clone."

"Except for her hair," Caleb added, reaching up to run his hands through her blonde locks. "She got that from her Mama," He grinned. "But everything else-"

"Everything else is you." She cut him off. "Them grungy punk-rock bands she likes and her witty tone and her clothes," Hanna pouted as she thought of the sweet little blonde baby she used to dress in pink frills. "The day she decided she hated pink was the worst day of my life."

Caleb threw his head back with a laugh at that. Ava had been ten when one day she woke up and decided that she hated the colour pink; throwing out all her clothes and insisting Hanna drive her to the mall so she could restock her closet with the clothes she liked- not what Hanna tried to suggest.

"At least she's being herself." Caleb grinned, not hiding the fact that he loved how his daughter point blank refused to let Hanna dress her after that. She had her own little personality that had only grown as she'd gotten older.

"You weren't saying that when she made your repaint her bright pink walls." Hanna rolled her eyes at him, although she loved it too how Ava didn't care what other people thought about her and went with what she loved. "And then you had to repaint Con's too because he felt left out."

Caleb sighed as his hands ran over the side of her body, until it reached her hair and he tangled his long fingers in it as he looked down at her. "He's more like you," He told her. "He worries about things and doubts himself too much when he shouldn't."

Hanna nodded and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. "I know," She mumbled, thinking about her brown-eyed, cheeky son. He definitely had more of her personality traits even if he too looked so much like Caleb. "I wish I'd have stuck up for him more in front of my dad." She sighed as she thought about the previous weekends events. After they had got home that evening Caleb had filled her in on the details about his little chat with Connor and it only made her feel worse for not saying anything.

"It's not your fault your dads a complete fucking idiot." Caleb rolled his eyes, not holding back how he felt one bit.

"The worse bit is I don't think he realised how upset he was making Con," She sighed. "He just crushed his grandsons dreams and shrugged it off like it was small talk."

Caleb gave a murmur of agreement as he thought about his son too. "And Connor listened to every word." She shook his head. "He should know by now that everything your dad says is bullshit."

"Don't be too hard on him, babe." She reminded him. "He's still only young."

"I'm not, I just don't want him to get hurt." Caleb told her as he pressed a kiss to the top of her hair and pulled her close again.

"He still hasn't told us why he was fighting with one of the Khan's last month." She huffed again. "Twice."

"It hasn't happened in a while," Caleb couldn't help but roll his eyes. "And he had his stitches out two weeks ago."

"He's going to have that scar on his chin forever though," Hanna said, shuffling up again so she could run her fingers over Caleb's forehead until she reached his scar. "Just like his daddy." She grinned and pecking his lips, although she knew the heartbreaking reason Caleb had that scar was completely different to why their son had his.

"Chicks dig scars." Caleb mumbled, grinning as he stole another kiss from her.

Hanna laughed too and settled back into his side before an idea popped into her head. "What if he's gay?" She mused out loud. "Maybe that's why he's fighting, because he's getting bullied about it."

Her thought train was interrupted by Caleb chuckling beneath her. "I know my son, he's not gay."

"There's nothing wrong with it," She slapped his arm. "And he could be."

"I know there's nothing wrong with it." He said sincerely. "But like I said, I know my boy- he's not gay."

"And I don't know him?" Hanna challenged, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course you do, but being the same sex means I know stuff." He shrugged simply.

"Like what?" She asked. "Have you caught him watching porn?"

"No," Caleb laughed. "I haven't caught him."

"But you think he does?" Her head shot up.

"I don't know," He shrugged. "He's fourteen so maybe? That's kind of the age guys start jerking off to it." He teased, loving the way her face scrunched up.

"You did not just say that." Hanna shook her head as he laughed. "And just because you were jerking off to it at fourteen doesn't mean he is."

"Oh, I was doing the real thing at fourteen." He teased her again, only for her to roll her eyes at him.

"Yeah, well you were a man whore."

"I'm only joking," He laughed again. "I was fifteen I think, I can't really remember."

"I still don't know how you don't remember loosing your virginity." She rolled her eyes at him and scoffed.

"Your no saint Han," He smirked, burying his nose in her hair.

"Excuse me, I have been with you and you only." She raised an eyebrow and slapped his arm again. "It's a shame you can't say the same."

"I'm only messing with you," He pressed a kiss behind her ear before leaning over to kiss her plump lips. "You were my first proper time, the first time I made _love_." He dragged out, brushing his lips against her neck as she murmured with approval before she ran a hand through his hair and yanked his head back.

"But seriously, what do you know about Con that I don't."

"I'm actually surprised you haven't picked up on it to be honest," He kissed her collarbone one last time before his lips left her skin. "He has the biggest crush on Robyn, I swear I've seen him drooling."

"Wait, Robyn? As in my twenty-three-year-old shop assistant Robyn?" She let out a laugh. "Aww that's so sweet." She grinned. "But I swear she has a different boyfriend every week."

Caleb nodded and laugh. "Just watch him whenever she calls around or he's at the shop, he just stares at her boobs or her ass."

"My baby boy has a crush." Hanna gushed, ignoring his last comment. "That's adorable, even if she is almost ten years older and way out of his league." She looked up at Caleb with a teasing smirk. "And Avie's boyfriend too, we still haven't met him."

"I'd really rather not." Caleb rolled his eyes and tensed his body.

"I've invited him over for dinner but Ava said he was busy, I think she's too embarrassed by us to bring him over." Hanna chuckled, watching as he loosened up a little and shot her a grin.

"She has no reason to be embarrassed, we're perfectly normal."

"I'm normal," Hanna corrected him. "You turn into a crazy Daddy bear and get a look on your face like your constipated whenever she talks about Josh." She laughed at him, cupping his cheek before pressing a kiss to his pout.

"I can't help it," He mumbled. "She's my princess and I don't like that she's growing up."

"But you'll happily support Connor's crush?" She raised her eyebrows challengingly.

"It's different with Con," He started to explain ans carried on when the disapproving look stayed stuck to her face. "With Avie she'll always be my little girl and it hurts to see that she's growing up so fast but with Connor I want to see him grow up and I want to be able to support him in the way I never was." He lowered his gaze and she reached up to stroke his cheek again. "I want to see him do well in his life so I can put right everything my parents did wrong with me."

His eyes remained low as a smile spread across her face. "Caleb-"

"Not that I don't want Avie to do well either.." He interrupted, looking straight into her blue eyes.

"No," She grinned again, running her hand through his short hair. "I get what you mean." She pressed a delicate kiss to his nose before placing one on his lips. "Have I told you your the best Dad ever?" She whispered against his lips before joining them again.

"I think so," His voice was muffled by their kisses. "And your the best Mommy ever too."

"God," She pulled back, biting her lip. "We're going to be called Mommy and Daddy again soon, I don't remember the last time the kids called us that."

"And we're going to have to pretend to be Santa all over again," He added with a slight eye roll. "I thought we'd finished with all the sneaking around."

"You love it really," She laughed, leaning back into his side. "It makes me feel so old when I think about how old the other two are." She huffed, burying her head against his neck.

"I always had I thing for older women," He smirked at her, reaching down to grab her ass.

"Shut up," She laughed, rolling her eyes. "We're the same age and your getting old too, if your not careful you'll be bald and have an old mans gut soon enough."

"I'm in great shape still," He raised his arm and flexed his bicep, making her laugh. "And my hairs too luscious for me to ever go bald."

"Hmm," She murmured in agreement, running her fingers through the front of his chestnut hair again. "But you better watch out for a beer belly with all the beer you drink." She patted his flat stomach.

"You'd still love me." He raised himself up onto his elbows and stole a kiss from her lips.

"True." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he left a trail of kisses down her chin and neck before she gasped suddenly and pulled back.

"What?" He asked, panic setting in before she lay back on her side, clutching her bump. "What's wrong?"

"They just kicked me really hard in the ribs." She couldn't help but smile as he let out a sigh of relief and reached down to pull his t-shirt she was wearing up to reveal her pale, swollen stomach.

"I thought you'd gone into labour." He chuckled, running his hand along her skin until he found where the movement was coming from and pressed his palm there.

"We've still got a while before that." She sighed, tiredness taking over again as her lack of sleep last night caught up on her.

"Go to sleep if your tired babe." Caleb told her as the the small prodding carried on against his hand. She mumbled something into his neck and closed her eyes as he reached down to pull her t-shirt down again when he saw the faint outline of a foot poking her skin for a split second and his whole face lit up at the thought of their tiny baby.

He pressed a final kiss to her forehead, knowing she really must be exhausted if she had slept through that hard kick, before he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, resting his own eyes for just a second...

* * *

Two voices and the front door clicking shut woke him up from the deep sleep he had been in for over an hour. He looked down to see Hanna still fast asleep, tucked up into his side before he glanced over to their two kids who had just gotten home from school.

Connor dumped his backpack by the door and kicked off his shoes as Ava headed straight for the stairs and disappeared off to her room. "What's wrong with her?" Caleb mumbled sleepily, lifting his head slightly as Connor flopped into the arm chair.

"She was arguing with Josh about something, I don't know." He shrugged, rolling his eyes as he pulled a brown envelope from the back pocket of his jeans. "You have to sign this, it's about some guy that's coming to watch us play soccer next week."

"Leave it by my laptop," Caleb told him, nodding towards the kitchen where his work files were. "I'll do it later."

Connor nodded and stood up. "What's for dinner?"

Caleb shrugged, taking in the dirty plates that were still on the coffee table before looking down at his sleeping wife. He sat up sLightly, reaching into his back pocket for his phone before he threw it at Connor, who caught it easily. "Order take out for us all," He instructed him, moving a hand to run through the back of Hanna's hair. "You choose."

* * *

 **So a lot of dialogue and not much plot but I still hope you enjoyed all the Haleb cuteness before the real drama starts. Let me know what you thought and if you'd like a preview. Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mmm," A content sigh left Hanna's mouth as Caleb gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him before his lips deviated back to hers and his hands grabbed her ass. "I like kissing you like this in the morning."

Caleb grinned as she pulled back slightly and looked up at him through her thick lashes as they stood in the middle of their kitchen, at seven o'clock on a Tuesday morning. "Me too." He murmured, leaning back in to place a soft kiss on the side of her face as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You didn't sleep again last night did you?" He sighed, taking in the dark circles under her eyes.

"No." She huffed, not bothering to hide it. "They're just a little night baby I guess," She looked down at her bump and patted it. "Quiet in the day but as soon as I start to fall asleep they wake up."

Caleb's hand ran up under the top she was wearing so his fingertips were running along the skin on the side of her belly. "You should take the day off then and go back to sleep." He told her.

"I'm fine, there's not much I need to do today so I'll come home early again." She shot him a grin as her arms reached up to wrap around his neck and she pulled his head down, bringing his lips closer to hers.

"Okay," He gave in, knowing he wasn't going to be able to change her mind. "But promise me you'll go back to sleep for an hour later," He looked at her pointedly. "It makes me worry when you don't sleep this far along." She grinned at his adorable words and nodded her head. "And you get really grumpy when your tired." He added with a smirk.

She shook her head at him before laughing and pushing up on her tiptoes so their lips connected. His hands wondered around her hips to grip her waist again as he gently pushed her against the island, not breaking away from their kiss.

Hanna tugged on his hair a few times before she let go and ran her hand down to cup his cheek before a disgusted "Ugh," interrupted them and Connor made his way towards the table. "I shouldn't be seeing this." He rolled his eyes as he sat down, pulling a box of cereal towards him as they broke apart.

Hanna placed her palms on Caleb's chest and pecked his lips one last time before gently pushing him away and heading towards the table to get some breakfast.

Caleb pursed his lips and patted her butt as she passed him before taking the seat next to Connor and reaching for his coffee. "Where's Ava?" He asked, knowing it was unusual of her to not to join them for her early morning caffeine fix.

"She's probably still getting ready," Hanna shrugged and then frowned as she watched her son shovel cornflakes in his mouth with his hand, straight from the box. "Connor," She raised an eyebrow at him as he glanced up at her. "Use a bowl."

He mumbled something under his breath and rolled his eyes before he stood up and headed to the cupboards to get himself a bowl as the kitchen door creaked open and Ava appeared, dressed in a black oversized hoodie that covered her hair and most of her face.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Hanna asked, taking in her daughters outfit and then looking outside to the spring sunshine that was creeping through the fluffy clouds. "Your going to be boiling today."

She didn't reply but just carried on pouring herself some coffee. "What's up Ave?" Caleb asked, becoming curious as to why she was dressed like that too before he heard her huff and turn around the face them.

"Don't look at it." She mumbled, her hand coming up to rest on her nose.

"Look at what?" Connor questioned, heading back to the table with his bowl.

She huffed again and pouted before pulling her hand away from his nose. "I have a huge spot okay, and its enormous and everyone's going to stare at it."

Silence fell as they all looked at Ava, their eyes scanning over her face as they tried to spot the supposedly _enormous_ zit. "Oh my god!" Caleb fake gasped with a wryly grin on his face. "It's like a volcano erupted on your face and killed every living thing in a twenty mile radius."

"Really?" Ava's face fell as Connor threw his head back laughing and Hanna slapped Caleb's arm, glaring at him before she stood up and moved over to their daughter who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't listen to him," She rolled her eyes and moved closer, finally able to see the red pimple on the tip of her nose. "It's not even that big Ave, don't worry about it too much."

"But Dad said.." She trailed off as the lost look on her face was replaced with a deep frown and she glared at her father who was chuckling along with Connor.

"I'm sorry babes," He bit his lip as he stood up and took the few steps over to her. "It's tiny, I can't even see it." He looped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "You look beautiful like you always do." He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead as her glare softened.

Hanna shook her head at him and rolled her eyes again. "Your such a charmer." She laughed, heading over to the fridge to grab another pot of yogurt.

He shot her a wink before turning back to Ava and lifting her chin so he could see her face properly. "It's barley noticeable, even with the stupid amount of make up you've put on it." He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he stroked her chin before he stepped away and started to clear the island.

"The make up is supposed to hide it." She frowned again as he tugged her hood down when he passed her.

"Stop worrying Ave, I've seen bigger zits when I was at high school." Hanna raised an eyebrow as she moved back over to the table and sat down, resting her feet on Caleb's empty seat.

"That's true." Connor mumbled with a smirk. "Even if you do look like Rudolf." He teased her and Ava once again flipped him off as a reply.

"Excuse me," Hanna raised her eyebrows in shock and quickly reached over to push her sons rising hand back down to his lap. "Not in the house thank you and definitely not at breakfast- it's too early for you to be swearing at each other."

"It's not even that bad Ave," Caleb rolled his eyes again. "I'm pretty sure you had worse zits in middle school, so why are you getting so upset about this one?"

"She didn't have a boyfriend in middle school." Connor answered before Ava could open her mouth.

Hanna held in a laugh as she watched Caleb visibly tense before she looked back at Ava and shot her a grin. "Your Dad was right, you look beautiful and if Josh doesn't see it then he's blind."

"Ugh," Ava groaned as she leant back against the kitchen island. "Now your just getting cheesy, can we set off now so I can get the staring out of the way before first period?"

"Come on then," Caleb nodded, taking a last bite of toast as he collected his jacket and laptop. "You ready Con?"

"Yeah, just let me get my bag." The fourteen-year-old replied before he headed into the living room with Ava following him.

"I'll see you later," Caleb moved over to Hanna and leant down to press a kiss to her lips. "Promise you'll come home early and sleep?" His hand trailed down to run over her bump as she nodded.

"Promise." She pecked his lips one last time before he kissed her forehead and left with the kids, giving her ten minutes of peace before she too had to set off for work.

* * *

After leaving Robyn to watch the shop again so she could catch up on her sleep, Hanna let out a groan at twenty past three when the front door slammed shut and two angry voices echoed through the house, letting her know that her quiet, relaxing afternoon was over.

"Just shut the fuck up and piss the fuck off!" Her daughters voice shouted, alerting her to the living room.

"Stop being such a bitch Ava, I was only trying to help you!" Her sons equally as angry voice replied and she left the kitchen to find Connor stood at the door with Ava in front of him, her back to Hanna.

"What's going on?" She frowned as she approached them. "And watch your language when you're at home." She added sternly, not liking the way her kids were speaking to each other.

"Ava-" Connor opened his mouth to speak as Ava whipped her head around and Hanna caught sight of her red eyes and the black tear streaks down her cheeks.

"Nothing." She cut him off, her voice breaking off as she tried to subtly wipe away a stray tear.

"What's happened baby?" Hanna's voice softened as she reached forward to tuck a piece of Ava's blonde hair behind her ear and started to worry about her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied with a shaky breath before she pulled away from her mom and disappeared up the stairs.

Hanna turned back to Connor, with one eyebrow raised pointedly. "You better tell me what's happened."

He nodded before opening his mouth to speak. "Her and Josh broke up in front of the whole school." He explained and that was all Hanna needed to hear- confirmation of what she had been thinking- before she spun on her heals and headed towards the kitchen. "When's Dad coming home?" The fourteen-year-old asked, following his Mom to the freezer in the corner.

"Later," Hanna murmured, concentrating on finding what she was looking for before a smile spread across her face and she pulled out the half eaten tub of ice cream she knew was in there. "Can you pass me two spoons, Con?"

He nodded and pulled them out of the draw, handing them to her with a smile that soon dropped when she took both and started back into the living room. "Do I not get any?"

"It's for Avie." She called back, taking her time on the stairs as the baby kicked a few times before she approached her daughters bedroom and heard the faint sniffling coming from inside.

She hated hearing her baby girl cry- which almost never happened because she didn't let her emotions get the better of her that often so it made Hanna's heart clench as she knocked on the door, knowing how much Ava was hurting.

"Go away." A teary voice called but Hanna ignored it and pushed the door open, the ice cream and spoons in her hand as she made her way over to the body that was curled up under the duvet on the double bed.

"Oh baby," She sighed, making her way to the other side and crawling on. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it." The teenager growled as she tugged the covers off her head and wiped away her tears.

"It will help," Hanna told her, settling back against the pillows until she was comfy. "And so will this."

Ava looked at the spoon that was being offered to her questionably. "What is it?"

"Ice cream- the best cure for a break up." Hanna grinned at her as she gave in and took the spoon. "That and cuddles?" She held out her arms before Ava rolled her eyes and shifted closer to her, leaning her head on her shoulder.

Hanna pulled the lid off and they both tucked into the ice cream, being careful not to spill any of it as they settled into silence and ate. When the tin was almost finished Hanna set her spoon downs and pressed a kiss to her daughters hairline. "Are you going to tell me what's happened now?"

"You already know," She rolled her eyes in response. "We broke up."

"Con said it was in front of everyone at school." Hanna said softly, watching as Ava lowered her gaze and piled in more ice cream.

"He's just the worlds biggest jerk." Was all she mumbled before another round of tears erupted from her brown orbs.

"So he was the one who broke up with you?" Hanna asked, trying to piece together exactly what happened as she squeezed Ava tight against her.

She nodded and lifted her head again to reply. "He asked me about another party his friend is having on Saturday but I said I didn't want to go so he got annoyed because I've only been to one since he asked me out."

"Why didn't you want to go?" Hanna frowned. "Me and your Dad don't mind as long as your responsible and don't get wasted again."

"I know," She sniffled. "But I didn't want to go. The first one was okay I guess, but I didn't really have that much fun." She carried on explaining.

"How do you mean?" She ran her long blonde hair through her fingers, trying to soothe her crying daughter.

"High schools parties are just a way for people to show off how popular they are," She muttered, rolling her eyes. "And the music they played was terrible."

Hanna let out a chuckle as the Ava she knew poked through a little before she returned to a teary mess. "Anyway it was in the canteen at lunch and he was really offended that I didn't want it go and started telling me how different we are and how we'd never work out, so I told him to go find some someone else." She looked down at the end and Hanna knew that wasn't the entire truth.

"That's really what you said?"

Ava huffed and rolled her eyes again letting out a quiet mumble. "Okay fine. I told him that he should go find some cheerleader bitch that has no personality, no self respect and follows every 'popular girl' trend that exists and then maybe he'd find someone who had something in common with him."

"What did he say?" Hanna smiled curiously, knowing Ava didn't hold back what she was thinking when she was upset.

Two tears streamed down her cheeks and she buried her head in her Moms neck. "He turned around and kissed the first girl that walked past him, right in front of me and the whole school." She cried, her tears running down her chin and onto her mothers shoulder.

"Baby," Hanna murmured, cupping the back of her head as she carried on crying. "I agree, he is a jerk."

"I thought he was different though," She raised her head again. "He always used to smile at me in the hallway and make up excuses to turn around and talk to me in English, I thought he wasn't like all the other idiot jocks on the soccer team." Her tears quietened down as she relaxed back into Hanna's side, the tub of ice cream still squashed between them.

"And he was different at the start," She sighed, remorsefully. "He was really cute and funny and himself and then everyone found out we were going out and they all started interfering with our relationship- telling us what we should be doing and what we shouldn't and he listened to them and turned into a complete jerk."

Before anything else could be said the door creaked open again and Connor stepped into the room. "Where's dad? I have soccer practise soon and he said he'd take me to it."

"He's probably working late again Con," Hanna huffed, sounding more irritated that she intended too- but right now comforting Ava came before all sports. "Can't you just miss one practise?" She asked him. "It's not that big of a deal."

"It's is." He argued stepping into the room further to reveal his red soccer kit already on. "This practise is important, didn't you read the letter-" He was cut off by a pillow being thrown at his face by his older sister, who sank further into her bed, a scowl directed right at him.

"Go away Connor." She growled. "No one cares about your stupid soccer match."

"Don't be so mean." Hanna raised her eyebrows at her daughter as she sat up slightly, her hand resting in her bump as she looked back at him. "Text your dad and see when he's home, he won't be too long I don't think."

He rolled his eyes and threw his head back frustratedly. "Can't you just take me?"

She raised her eyebrows again and patted her bump in response. "I'm nearly eight months pregnant Con, I'm not standing on a field for two hours- it wouldn't be safe." She tried to say it as gently as possible, but there was no way she was spending her evening outside when she was supposed to be resting.

"Whatever." He mumbled as he turned around and slammed the door shut, angry footsteps disappearing down the stairs and out of earshot.

"He's so annoying." Ava grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"He's your brother Ave, stop being so mean to him." Hanna looking at her pointedly. "Why were you mad at him earlier, anyway?"

"Well for starters, he's the one that told people we were together." She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "Before you all came home early that day I'd only told my friends and then Con found out and started telling everyone on the soccer team so eventually the whole school found out and that's basically why Josh turned into an idiot."

"He didn't know it was going to break you up." Hanna defended him, sighing a little as she wished they would get on better.

"Maybe not, but he's still annoying, I had to save his ass earlier." She grumbled again. "When Josh was kissing that slut he went up to him and told him to stop."

"He was trying to help you Ava, you shouldn't get so mad at him for wanting to look after you."

"Then the whole canteen started yelling for them to fight," Ava carried on, ignoring her moms comment. "So I had to drag him away. Josh is two years older and all his friends would have got involved, Connor would have ended up with a broke leg or concussion and I don't want him to get hurt."

"Aww," Hanna couldn't help but crack a smile. "See, you do love him really, you want to keep him safe."

"Of course I love him, he's my little brother." Ava rolled her eyes like it was obvious. "But that doesn't mean he's not the most annoying, stupid idiot I know."

"Even as much of an idiot as Josh?" Hanna asked, stroking the top of Ava's head and regretting her comment when the mood dropped. There was no reply though, until she looked down to see her daughters brown eyes sparkling with tears. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to upset you again." He pressed another kiss to her temple as she carried in soothing her. "I know how much it hurts."

"No you don't." Ava argued, looking up at her mother. "You and Dad have been together since you were my age."

"That doesn't mean he hasn't broken my heart." Hanna looked at her sincerely. "The first time we broke up we'd only been together a few days but it still hurt so much."

"Why did you break up?" Ava asked, curious to know more about her parents relationship at the start. She knew the basics; how they met in school and how her mom let her dad sleep in her basement when she found out he was in foster care and how she reunited him with his parents later on, but she didn't know as much about the lows in their relationship.

"Do you remember the blind girl I told you about, Jenna?" Hanna asked with a gulp as she watched Ava nod. "Well she payed your dad to get close to me and go through my phone and my house."

"What?" Ava raised her eyebrows. "And you married him after he basically spied on you?" She chuckled as Hanna rolled her eyes.

"No." She mumbled. "I remember feeling like my heart was cracking in two when I realised what he had done and made him explain himself."

"What did he say?"

"He told me he needed the money but that he stopped as soon as we kissed." She replied, thinking back to the night she had cried herself to sleep over a stupid boy. A stupid boy that would eventually become her soulmate.

"Money?" Ava scoffed, rolling her eyes. "My respect for him has disappeared, how can he screw a girl over for money?" She said it with a small smirk on her lips that told Hanna she was joking about the respect.

"Because Avie," She sighed, leaning back against the pillows. "He had nothing remember, I know it's wrong but you can't really blame him for taking a chance to make some money when everything he owned fit into two backpacks."

"I know," She mumbled in response. "Did you love him when you broke up?"

"I don't really remember the exact point I fell in love with him," Hanna told her truthfully. "I think that before we broke up I was too scared about him running off to let myself go completely, but I knew that I was falling in love with him."

"Who said it first then?"

"I love you?" Hanna raised an eyebrow and Ava nodded in confirmation. "Your dad did," A smile graced her face as she thought back to the long-haired, brooding, sixteen-year-old she had fallen in love with all those years ago. "I still remember exactly what he said." She grinned. "Most of my life I have felt alone, even when I was with people, that was until I met you."

Ava couldn't help but smile either as she looked up at her mom. "Why are you crying?" She laughed, noticing the two tear streaks down her cheek.

"Because after that he told me he loved me, I told him that I forgave him but that it didn't change anything and I saw his heart break right in front of me." She sighed, pulling Ava closer as she thought about how far her and Caleb had come since then. "He was so misunderstood when he was younger, everyone told me that he was trouble and he really wasn't."

"What do you mean misunderstood?" Ava asked curiosly.

"Everyone thought he was just the sketchy-hacker-bad boy, but really he was just a teddy bear."

"A teddy bear?" Ava chuckled.

"A teddy bear." Hanna nodded, resting her chin in the top of Ava's head. "A lonely teddy bear that had been through a horrible childhood and was just looking for someone to love- even though he didn't know it at the time."

"And he found you." Ava added, a smile settling in her face as she cuddled closer into her mom. "He really loves you, you know. I see it in his face- even when you argue he still looks at you like the sun shines out of your ass."

"I know he does." Hanna chuckled. "And I love him so much too."

"Ugh," The sixteen-year-old threw her head back against her pillow. "You make it seem like everyone ends up with their first love- even Spencer and Toby and Aria and Ezra and Em and Ali all have."

"Emily and Ali are slightly more complicated, but I guess your right." She murmured. "I think it's because of everything that happened to us when we were in high school. Your dad was always there to support me like no one else could if we had ever split up." She explained, thinking about her husband again and how special their bond was.

"It's cute." Ava mumbled under her breath and Hanna let out a huge grin hearing her words, although she didn't get to say anything before Ava spoke again. "But it sets up false expectations." She added rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked, confused. "Do you love Josh?"

"No," Ava shook her head honestly. "Maybe I was starting to fall in love him before he turned into a jerk, but I definitely didn't love him properly."

"It's a good thing that you know how you feel." Hanna shot her a reassuring smile as she lifted her hand to wipe away Ava's remaining tears.

"I know," She sighed. "I just wish it didn't hurt so much that he kissed that other girl. I trusted him and he didn't care about me- just about what his stupid friends thought about him." She slumped back into the duvet again. "And to think that all I was worried about this morning was my zit."

"Try to ignore him," Hanna told her, feeling Ava's temper starting to rise again. "He's not worth it." She muttered as she held her daughter close thinking about how her relaxing afternoon had been completely hectic- dealing with Ava's broken heart and Connor's sulking over soccer practice. She was just waiting for Caleb to come home so he could take over and she could collapse in front of the tv for the rest of the evening, although something told her that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

 **Some cute mother daughter bonding with Hanna and Ava, I really enjoyed writing it :) and for the guest who asked there will me more Ava Connor binding in a few chapters but first it's part two- where you find out what's been going on with Connor.**

 **Guest- my Twitter is Halebxxxx**

 **And seriously guys thank you all so much for all your sweet reviews they never fail to bring a smile to my face and motivate me to write so much xxxx**

 **Let me know if you'd like a preview xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Caleb arrived home to silence, which was unusual considering most days he came home to his children arguing or a group of their friends huddled upstairs with them making noise. But today it was different and he didn't like it; it made him uneasy.

A quiet murmur interrupted his thoughts as he dumped this things on the sofa and headed through to the kitchen. His lips poked up into a smile as he watched his wife move around the island, oblivious to his presence as she prepared their dinner. He quietly made his way towards her and looped his arms around her waist, his hands pressing against her bump as she jumped slightly.

"God, Caleb, you scared me." She breathed out a sigh of relief as she leant back against his shoulder and he leant down to kiss the base of her neck.

"I missed you today," He muttered as his lips deviated back to her soft skin. "And baby."

"We missed you to." She grinned turning around to snuggled into his chest. "Especially since the kids came home screaming and swearing at each other."

"What now?" He groaned and threw his head back slightly. It seemed like all they did was argue and it was really starting to get on his nerves too.

"Well," She began, standing back so she could see him properly. "Ava and Josh broke up and Connor was trying to help but he probably would have made it worse if Ava didn't pull him back so now they're both mad at each other."

"She broke up with Josh?" He used all his strength to hold back a smile at her words but it quickly dropped when Hanna shot him a pointed look.

"No, he broke up with her." She told him, pursing her lips.

"Oh." He didn't really know what to say.

Hanna huffed and grabbed onto his arm. "Go and talk to her, she's really upset." He took her hand instead and locked their fingers together as she lead him up the stairs. "And try to be more sympathetic."

"I am being sympathetic," He frowned. "I'm just not hiding that I didn't like him whilst being sympathetic."

"You didn't even know him." She felt herself rolling her eyes again as they stopped outside Ava's room and she placed both her hands on his. "Remember what it felt like the first time you got your heart broken?" She asked him.

He nodded and looked into her soft blue eyes as he thought back. "It felt like you had shattered my heart into a million pieces because you were the first person I ever loved and I thought you hated me."

"I didn't hate you, my heart was broken too." She couldn't help but smile; she could never hate him.

"Well I thought you hated me."

"With good reason, you were spying on me for money." She scoffed, her hands running along his arms as she stood on her tip-toes and pecked his lips.

"Let's not get into this now." He shot her a smile as he headed for the door to Ava's room. "What do I say?"

"Tell her you know how she feels and that it will get better and hurt less soon and give her a big hug." She watched as he nodded before knocking on the door and making his way in. Him and Ava had always had a special bond and no matter how much Ava tried to deny it, she knew her daughter was a daddy's girl at heart.

Caleb closed the door behind himself and turned to look at the double bed where he could just about spot his daughter, wrapped up in a duvet and surrounded by pillows.

Her brown orbs followed him as he made his way to the empty side of the bed and climbed under the covers, not saying anything as she moved to lay her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "He's a dick."

He felt her chuckled against his neck before she shifted around and cuddled into his side. "I agree."

"Do you want me to mess his face up?" He asked softly, stroking back some of her blonde locks.

"No," She shook her head and looked down. "I'm going to pay Con to kick a ball in his face next time he trains with the junior team."

Caleb laughed and looked down to find her sniffling again, on the verge of tears. "I know it hurts princess," He murmured. "But you shouldn't waste your tears on a stupid boy, Jake doesn't deserve them."

"His name is Josh." She shot him a glare and she kept back her tears like he told her too before her face dissolved into a small smile. "You haven't called me princess in ages, since I was like ten."

"That's because you told me you hated it, remember?" He grinned. "And you used to punch me in the balls every time I called you it after that."

"Oh yeah," She smiled amusedly.

"But you'll always be my princess," He muttered, pressing another kiss to her forehead. "And I hate it when you cry."

"I'm okay now," She rubbed her cheeks dry one last time, taking a deep breath before she looked up at her Dad again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"When did you know you loved Mom?" She asked him, watching as a smile appeared on his face.

"Why?" He grinned before his face dropped a little. "Did you love Jack?"

"Josh." She growled at him. "And no. Mom told me when she knew she started to fall in love with you so I want to know when you started to fall in love with her?"

"Well, when I first met her I thought she was beautiful and hot and a typical, stuck up Rosewood bitch." He answered truthfully. "I don't really know why I was so drawn to her, but I was and as we kept talking and flirting I realised she wasn't like I thought she was- every now and again she'd smile at me or just look at me like no else in Rosewood did and that's probably why I was so interested in her."

Ava shifted further into his side as he carried on, listening intently. "I think it was when she offered me her basement to stay in that I knew I was starting to fall for her and I knew I shouldn't because she was way out of my league," He admitted and Ava chuckled. "But I couldn't help it."

"So you started to love her after a few weeks?" The sixteen-year-old asked.

He nodded and smiled. "And I still love her today."

"But you broke her heart?"

"A few times." Caleb agreed. "And she's broke mine too, but that just brought us closer together and I've made up for every time I did hurt her."

"And how was that?" Hanna's voice interrupted their conversation and she made her way into the room and placed some of Ava's laundry on the end of her bed.

"With the three beautiful babies I helped make." He smirked at her and she moved around to the sit on the side of the bed he was lying on.

"How do you know they'll all be beautiful?" Ava quirked an eyebrows as she rested her head back on her dads shoulder.

"Well," Hanna began, reaching over to stroke her daughters leg. "You and Con are both beautiful so I don't expect this one to be any different." She ran her hand along her protruding stomach.

"Or they could come out looking like Dad." Ava mused with a cheeky smirk.

"Watch it," He frowned, reaching up to flick her nose. "I'm beautiful too," He laughed. "And besides you and Con look like me."

"Unfortunately." Ava murmured with a smirk.

"Stop it Avie," Hanna rolled her eyes. "You have your Dads eyes and they're my favourite thing about him."

"Thanks." Caleb rolled his eyes sarcastically. "What happened to my personality being your favourite?"

"Hmm," She chewed on her bottom lip and shot him a grin. "It could be better."

"Well in that case my favourite things about you are your boobs," He teased her right back. "And your ass."

"I didn't need to hear that." Ava mumbled as Hanna laughed and leaned over to join lips with her husband.

"I was only joking," She smiled into the kiss. "I love you." Her hand cupped his cheek as she pushed her tongue between his plump lips and his hands gripped her sides, keeping her close.

"I don't need to see that either." Ava muttered again, turning her head to face the wall. "Seriously guys, I know you have sex from the evidence that's sat inside Mom right now- I don't need a live show."

Caleb laughed as Hanna pulled back and wiped away any lipstick that could have transferred to his own lips before he pulled Ava close again. "Sorry babes." He kissed her forehead as Hanna stood up. "We're you listening in on our conversation before?" He asked his wife amusedly.

"Umm, yes." She retorted, rolling her eyes. "And seriously- 'he's a dick', I told you to be sympathetic."

"Well it worked." Caleb shrugged watching as Hanna tilted her head to the side and looked at Ava.

"Are you okay now baby? I know the first day hurts but everything will be back to normal soon." She asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ava nodded. "I think I just needed to cry him out of my system and now I have, I feel better."

"I'm glad." Hanna grinned as Caleb gave her shoulder a squeeze as a quiet banging echoed into the room. "Ugh," She groaned. "I swear to god if Connors kicking his ball against the fence again," She threw her head back frustratedly as she moved over to the window. "We've already had the neighbours complaining about it interrupting their dinner a few weeks ago."

"What's he doing?" Caleb asked, straining his head to see as Hanna leant against the windowsill and glanced outside at their back garden where Connor was repeatedly kicking his soccer ball against the wooden fence.

"He's kicking it," She huffed as she reached for the handle to push the window open. "Connor!" She called out and he turned his head to look at her, a scowl written on to his features. "Stop kicking it against the fence, you know it annoys the neighbours!"

He didn't reply, only kicked the ball one last time before he caught it in his hands and headed out of view towards the house. "Has he stopped?" Caleb asked from the bed.

Hanna nodded and let out a deep sigh. "Somethings up with him today," She told him. "He was asking me to take him to soccer practise because you were late home but I said it wasn't safe," She patted her bump again and bit her lip. "And he's been really grumpy since."

Caleb shrugged in response before his brain clicked and he shot up from the bed. "Shit," He groaned, running a hand through his hair and standing up to face Hanna. "He told me last week about someone coming to watch their soccer practice, I promised I'd be home in time to take him." He threw his head back before turning to the door and speeding downstairs. "Fuck."

"Caleb wait," Hanna huffed, following him as fast as she could, waddling down the stairs until she reached the back door. "Where is he?" She asked, peering over his shoulder to look into the garden.

"He's not in the house." Caleb mumbled, helping Hanna down the steps before his eyes scanned the whole garden. "Connor?"

"Con?" Hanna echoed, her hand resting on her bump as her heart rate picked up every second she couldn't find her son. "Connor?!" She took a few steps forward to stand next to Caleb as her eyes welled with tears. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Caleb breathed, reaching out to run his hand along her shoulder, hoping to calm her a little as he tried to think rationally about where their son had got to. "He won't have got far if he left." He mused out loud, becoming more and more panicked with every second that passed until a soccer ball bounced over the fence at the bottom of the garden and their fourteen-year-olds head popped up from behind it.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hanna let out a sigh of relief as she frowned. "What were you doing on the other side of the fence?"

"I kicked the ball into the tree by accident so I went to get it." Connor murmured back, hauling himself back over the fence that cut the garden off from the woodland behind. He hopped back onto the grass and started dribbling the ball forward, keeping his gaze low.

"Come back inside," Hanna sighed, heading back towards the house. "We need to talk." She turned around as she was walking though, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw her son step back and kick the ball right in her direction.

She froze, her hand clutching her bump as she saw Connor's brown eyes widen, both of them watching the ball spin towards her until Caleb's hand shot out and knocked it off to the side. "Watch what your doing Connor!" He raised his voice, alarmed at how close the ball had got to Hanna's mid-section and their unborn child.

"I didn't mean to," He looked at his mother sincerely as she took a deep sigh of relief. "It was an accident, I promise." She nodded and pursed her lips before she carried on back towards the back porch.

Caleb ran a hand through his hair stressfully. He knew Connor would never deliberately kick a ball at Hanna but he couldn't count the number of times he'd told him how careful he had to be now and it felt like all that had fallen on deaf ears. "Come on Con," He sighed, placing his hand on his shoulder and following Hanna.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Connor asked with a mumbled before he winced slightly and looked down at his leg.

"What's wrong?" Hanna frowned from the top of the porch. "Have you hurt yourself?"

He nodded and leant down, pulling his black, knee-high soccer sock down to reveal a bloody scrape on his leg. "I think I did it when I climbed the tree to get the ball." He huffed, trying to wipe away some of the blood.

"You're never out of the wars are you?" Hanna shot him a caring smile as he sat down on the top step of the decking and she slowly sat down next to him, watching Caleb disappear inside. Connor didn't reply or raise his gaze from his bleeding knee and Hanna hated seeing him like this; so down and so unlike the bubbly Connor they all knew and loved. "What's up baby?" She asked gently, reaching out to cup his soft cheek.

"Nothing." He mumbled back, fiddling with the laces on his shoes.

"There is something," Hanna sighed, shuffling closer to him as Caleb came back out with the first aid box they kept in the kitchen cupboard in his hands. He sat a few steps down from them and silently went to work wiping away all the blood from his sons cut leg. "We're sorry we couldn't get you to soccer practise," Hanna started, having a few ideas as to why Connor was acting so different. "It's just been so busy lately with your dad working late and the baby coming in-"

"A few months." Connor finished her sentence for her. "I know."

"Is that what this is about?" Hanna raised an eyebrow. "You don't want us to have another baby?"

"No," He shook his head adamantly, looking down at her bump before glancing towards his father and lowering his gaze. "I do. And I get that your busy and stuff but that practise was really important.." He trailed off again and sighed deeply.

"We know Bud, but Ava was upset as well tonight, next week I promise." Hanna tried to reason but stopped when Caleb shook his head and looked up from where he was wiping down the cut with an antiseptic wipe.

"No, I promised I'd take you and I completely forgot." He looked up at his son apologetically. "I'm sorry Con."

"It's okay." The fourteen-year-old muttered as he looked up and two pairs of brown eyes met.

"No it's not." Caleb shook his head, standing up and moving so he was sat on the same level as his wife and son. "Someone was supposed to be watching you- it was important and I forgot."

"Wait," Hanna interrupted, looking slightly confused. "Who was supposed to be watching you?"

"A scout," Caleb shrugged. "The letter didn't say where from though."

"They were from Philadelphia Soccer Academy," Connor answered. "And they were probably looking for people to join their school next year, coach told us that this soccer practise could be a huge opportunity for us."

"You knew he was coming?" Hanna asked as she bit her lip, exchanging a guilty glance with Caleb.

"No, we knew someone was watching us but not that they were from the academy." He answered.

"When did he tell you?" Hanna asked, curiously.

"I dunno, like a few months ago. That's when coach started making us train extra hard and when everything.." He trailed off as he looked down at his feet again and the bloody gash on his leg that was now a clean cut.

"When everything what?"

"It doesn't matter." The fourteen-year-old mumbled.

"It does matter." Caleb looked at him from across Hanna. "Everything matters."

Connor sighed and took in the pointed looks on both his parents faces. They could read him too well and he knew he wasn't getting out of not telling them now. "It's when everything started with Sam Khan."

"You mean the fighting?" Hanna asked, extremely concerned as Connor nodded. "But why?"

"Because..." He trailed off again and looked at the garden ahead of them as Hanna grew impatient and cupped his cheek again.

"Come on baby, tell us so we can help." She soothed and he nodded, looking back at them.

"Because when coach told us that someone was coming to watch us he said they'd only be watching the few best players that stood out to them and everyone knows that Sam is crap at soccer- he's only on the team because of his dad," He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, for some reason Sam thought that if he got into a fight with me then I'd get kicked off the team or break a bone or something so I couldn't play and he would look better. He still keeps trying to fight me, but I just ignore him now."

Hanna's arm instinctively wrapped around him as she brought him closer to her and pressed a kiss to his temple. "You should have told us Con, we could have helped." She sighed. "We can still go down to the school and tell them what's going on."

"No." Connors head shot up as he shook his head quickly.

"What not? It needs to be sorted."

He shook his head again and made eye contact with his Dad, swallowing before he bit his lip and looked down at his Moms baby bump. "You'll just make it worse again."

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked warily.

Connor sighed again and tilted his head back, contemplating whether he should tell them before he gave in again. "When you came to the hospital Sam saw that you were pregnant," He explained. "And he started making up stories about you being a hooker and calling you a slut because you had Ava when you were eighteen."

Hanna didn't know what to say at that. Her hand came to rest protectively over her stomach as she looked at Caleb, taken aback by what had been said about her.

"Don't." He mumbled simply, leaning forward to nudge his nose against hers. "He's fourteen- what does he know?" He looked into her pretty blue eyes. "Your clearly not a hooker or a slut so don't even start to listen to it for a second, okay?"

"Okay." A small smile crept up into her lips as she leant her forehead on his; he always knew exactly what she was thinking and exactly what to say to stop all her bad thoughts before they could take over her mind.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you," Connor explained, watching intently as Caleb comforted Hanna. "I didn't want Mom to get upset."

"Don't worry about me Con," She rolled her eyes, reaching over to pull him into her side. "You can always tell us everything."

"Yeah but Dad said that your hormones are all messed up and that you get upset really easily." He looked at her confused.

"That doesn't mean you can't talk to us okay?" Caleb looked at him pointedly, before he cracked a grin.

"Okay." Connor grinned back with his usual cheeky smirk. "Does that mean I'm off the hook for fighting- because Sam's a huge jerk that deserved it."

"Absolutely."

Hanna laughed a little and looked between them both, loving how the evening sun made their matching chocolate eyes glow. "Come here," She grinned, wrapping one arm around Connor to bring him closer into her side as the other hand ran through the back of Caleb's short, chestnut hair. Her lips pressed a kiss to both their foreheads and she squeezed them close. "I love my boys." She whispered, pecking Caleb's lips as they both watched Connor roll his eyes in disgust.

"Have you finished?"

"We're done." Hanna laughed, rolling her eyes at him and pulling away from Caleb. "Sorry we couldn't get you to practise baby."

Connor shook his head, about to dismiss her off when Caleb stood up all of a sudden. "No, we're getting you there- your not missing out after all of this."

"But it's too late." Connor looked up at him. "It'll be the older team that's training now."

"Well it's a good thing your better than them." Caleb started to head back inside, not giving him the chance to argue. "Go get your stuff ready."

Connor's face lit up in reply before he shot to his feet too and Hanna watched him follow Caleb back into the house. She leant back and rubbed her bump as the baby kicked a few times, relaxing in the late spring sunshine as the dinner cooked away in the oven and Ava lay upstairs, getting over her broken heart by blasting the loud music Hanna could hear form all the way outside. She thought back to what Connor had told her monetarily but shook it off in an instant, knowing Caleb was right. A fourteen-year-old boy could never understand their relationship.

Ava, Connor and their Baby we're all products of the love she shared for her husband and showed how strong their relationship really was after everything they had been through with -A, a teen pregnancy, another unplanned pregnancy and then another one. But they had stuck together through it all and she didn't doubt that they could get through anything life was going to throw at them next.

* * *

 **So lots of bonding time with Connor and closing a few storylines so some more can start next chapter! And for the guest who asked for more Ava and Connor bonding- it will come just be patient.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and let me know if you'd like a preview as always and also, I've finished collage for my Easter break now so expect a few surprises coming your way soonish.**

 **Xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hanna let out an uncomfortable sigh as she reached around to rub her aching back. She huffed and looked down at the pair of maternity jeans in her hand before she groaned and threw them back into her wardrobe. Summer was getting closer in Rosewood, which meant the temperature was rising and it was getting more and more uncomfortable being in her third trimester.

"Are you ready to go?" Caleb popped his head around the door and grinned when he found her stood in only her underwear. He would never got bored of staring at her- or her round, swollen tummy.

"I can't find anything to wear," She mumbled, moving back to sit on the edge of their bed and rubbing the pale skin of her bump.

"Just throw something on, you always look good." Caleb smirked, sitting on the bed beside her. He took in the strained expression on her face and reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "What's up."

"My back is killing me." She groaned, burying her face in his neck. "And I'm so tired, I just want to sleep."

"We don't have to go if your not up to it, the girls will understand." He reached around to run his hand along her lower back, hoping it would help.

"We do." She replied, standing up and reaching for a white dress, t-shirt dress. "We haven't all been together in so long and Aria's had this barbecue planned for weeks."

"Okay," Caleb gave in as she tugged the dress over her head and shoulders. "But the minute you start feeling any worse we're coming home and your going to sleep." He told her knowing she hadn't got much of it last night after the stressful day they had yesterday sorting out a heartbroken Ava and getting to the bottom of Connors problems at school.

She murmured in agreement before she turned around and stepped back, waiting for him to stand up and do the zip on the back of her dress. He did so and ran his hand along the bottom of her bump lovingly, before he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. "Let's go." She sighed, spinning around to take his hand.

They headed down the stairs slowly, Hanna taking her time as she clung on to Caleb's arm until they were at the bottom and she let go. "Come on you two," Caleb mumbled over to the two teens that were sat on the sofa, waiting patiently.

"Do we have to?" Connor grumbled, tiredly lifting himself from the leather cushions.

"Yeah," Ava looked over at her parents too. "It's a school night, we should be studying or something."

"Huh," Connor smirked. " _Studying_."

"Say it one more time and I'll punch you in the face." Ava glared at her younger brother as he snickered and headed towards the door.

"Still a bit salty from your break up I see." He laughed at her.

"Stop it Con," Hanna rolled her eyes as she sat on the bottom stair and slowly tugged on some shoes. "Can you try to be nice to each other for once?"

"She threatened to punch me in the face." He laughed, looking over at Ava who was still glaring at him.

"Can you help me babe?" Hanna looked up at Caleb before nodding down to his black converse on her feet that lay untied.

"I see your own shoes weren't good enough again?" He teased, squatting down to tie the laces for her as she leant back rubbing her bump. "And why do you have to wear my black ones? I was going to wear them."

Hanna rolled her eyes at him. "I swear you've had the other ones since you were like sixteen." She rolled her eyes, nodding towards the tatty grey high-tops he'd have to put on instead. "And besides I'm the pregnant one, I get first choice."

"I suppose." He shot her a grin as she reached up for his hands once he was done and he pulled her to her feet. Then he turned to look at his kids, "Why don't you want to come to the barbecue?" He asked them, slightly puzzled.

"Because we'll either have to sit with you and all the adults whilst you talk about boring stuff or play with the little kids." Connor rolled his eyes.

"And if we say we don't want to play Maddy and Darcy pull these cute little faces and make you feel guilty until you give in and play with them." Ava grumbled.

Caleb murmured in agreement, knowing Ava and Connor were the only ones their age in the group. "Your still coming." Hanna told them, grabbing her bag from the side before she moved to the front door.

They all shuffled out as Caleb quickly slipped his shoes on and headed to the car. "We won't be there long anyway," He looked up at them in the rear-view mirror as he set off. "Your mom needs to relax later." He glanced over at his wife and caught the grimace on her face as she shuffled in her seat slightly. "You okay?"

"My backs just sore." She nodded, shooting him a small smile before she settled back into the seat and he nodded, turning his attention back to the road.

* * *

"Can you give me a hand sorting the kids out with food, Spence?" Aria asked, standing up from the round picnic table they were all sat at and heading over to the barbecue where Ezra was trying to manage sorting three children out with burgers and making sure nothing set on fire.

"I'll help." Hanna offered, starting to stand up when Spencer raised an eyebrow at her.

"No you won't," She insisted, following Aria. "Your pregnant, sit down and relax."

Hanna rolled her eyes, turning to look at Caleb who was sat beside her with a beer in his hand. "Who else is going to tell me to relax?" She asked him.

"I haven't said anything." He raised his hands innocently when she looked at him, not believing that he hadn't told the girls to keep an eye on her. "They're saying it because you look tired."

"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes at him, turning back to her lemonade as Alison spoke.

"How longs left now anyway Han?" She asked, taking a sip of her wine as she sat at Emily's side. "You've got so much bigger since we sat saw you."

"Only another five weeks," She replied, resting her palm on her bump. "We really need to start sorting out the nursery."

"And by we you mean me." Caleb paused his conversation with Toby to shoot her a knowing look.

"Exactly." She shot him a lazy smile back as she leant her head in her hand and watched as Ava sat down at the table.

"I finally got away." She huffed over-dramatically.

"Where's Con?" Hanna asked, turning around to find him kicking a ball to Austin who kicked it back, a half devoured hot dog in his hand. "Please be careful with the soccer ball." Hanna called over- her voice giving up half way through as she realised they couldn't hear her. "I don't want a repeat of last time." She mumbled to Caleb.

"What happened last time?" Toby asked, taking a swig of his beer as he pulled Maddy up onto his lap.

"He kicked the ball through a window at my dads and smashed it." She shook her head slightly.

"So when he visits in a few weeks with some designer onesies for the baby, he'll be bringing us a bill to pay as well." Caleb muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Can we play?" Maddison asked, her mouth full of bread as she looked over at Ava.

"Why don't you come play soccer with the boys and me?" Emily offered, holding out her hand for the six-year-old.

"No." She shook her head defiantly. "Boys are yucky."

"I bet you won't be saying that in a few years." Toby rolled his eyes as she bounced her on his knee.

"You definitely won't." Caleb murmured, glancing over to his own daughter as she sat in the evening sun, her golden hair glowing.

"Uncle Caleb," Maddy spoke, rising onto her knees to she could whisper into his ear. "I want to play with Ava but she said she was too tired to play with me."

"She's being a bit grumpy today," He grinned over at his daughter as he spoke, her head shaking desperately having heard what Maddison said. "But I think you should cheer her up."

"Come and play Ava," She giggled, jumping off her fathers knee.

"Why don't we play hide and seek?" The sixteen-year-old suggested, shooting her dad a wryly grin from across the table. "You go hide and I'll come find you soon."

"I want to play too." Seven-year-old Darcy scampered after Maddy into the house to hide.

"Smooth." Toby laughed watching as his daughter disappeared inside. "You have about nine more minutes until they get bored and come out of their hiding place."

"I'll take nine minutes of freedom."

"Em told me you've got a boyfriend Ave," Ali smirked over to the blonde. "What's he look like? Has he taken you out on any dates yet?"

The whole table went silent as Ava's gaze dropped and Alison looked over at Hanna and Caleb. "They broke up." Hanna mumbled quietly. "Yesterday."

"Oh, sorry Ava." Ali bit her lip apologetically.

"It's fine." She shrugged. "Boys are dicks."

"Agreed." Ali laughed, glancing over to Caleb and Toby who frowned. "Well at least most boys are- especially when they're teenagers."

"Your weren't," Hanna mumbled, leaning up to press a kiss to Caleb's cheek. He smirked and stole another kiss from her lips as her hand moved to his thigh. She paused from the kiss though and her grip on his leg tightened and she hunched over slightly.

"Are you okay Han?" Emily asked, watching her friends as she breathed in slowly.

"What's wrong?" Caleb quickly reached forward to cup her cheek and bring her head up to look at him.

"It's just my back again." She nodded, straightening up and reaching around to rub it again.

"Are you sure? It looked like you were in labour or something." Alison remarked as Hanna shook her head.

"It's too early for that," She sighed. "It's just those braxton hick- thingies, they're like practise contractions."

"Ugh, I had them for weeks with Darcy," Aria interrupted as her, Spencer and Ezra joined the table with a plate of food for everyone to share. "They're horrible."

"Are you sure?" Called asked her quietly, concern filling his tone as he looked down at her bump.

"I'm fine." She forced a smile and took another sip of her drink as the pain subsided.

"Tuck in everyone, I didn't burn three fingers for nothing." Ezra chuckled as he reached for a burger from the plate in the middle.

"You want one babe?" Caleb asked, reaching for one for himself before he glanced back at her.

"I'm good," She shook her head. "Not really that hungry."

He nodded silently, watching as her face scrunched up again and her breathing hitched, her body hunching over. He dropped his burger back on to his plate and stood up. "We're going home."

Hanna didn't reply as she reached for his hand and squeezed it as tight as she could, trying to breathe through the unbearable pain in her lower back as Caleb swallowed nervously.

"Braxton Hicks aren't supposed to be that regular." Spencer commented warily as everyone stared at Hanna, waiting for some sort of response.

"It's too soon for contractions." She shook her head, looking up at Caleb as she caught her breath back. "The baby's not ready."

"Let's go home and call the doctor." He gulped, gripping her arm as he helped her stand up, praying that this was just her body preparing for labour- not the real thing.

She nodded and carefully swung one leg around the seat, slowly rising to her feet with Caleb's help before she felt another wave of pain wash over her again and leant forward to grip onto him. Her arms tightly pulling at his shirt as she tried to relieve the pain through squeezing him and he tried to comfort her at the same time, stroking the back of her head.

"Shit," He heard her mumbled into his shoulder as the sound of water gushing to the floor made him stand back slightly and take in Hanna's panicked expression as she stood in a pool of water. There was no denying it now; she was in labour.

"Han, I think your waters just broke." Emily stated matter-of-factly as everyone's eyes widened at the sight before they watched Hanna and Caleb intently, not knowing how to help.

"We need to go now," Caleb picked up his pace and grabbed her hand, leading her to the car through the back gate.

"What's happening?" Connor spoke up from the bottom of the garden after noticing the nervous silence from the adults.

"The baby's coming," Caleb mumbled to him. "Stay here with your sister."

He glanced over his shoulder to where Ava was sat with the girls before he turned his attention back to Hanna, gripping her waist as they turned the corner of the house. He quickly unlocked the car and helped her shuffle into the passenger side before he reached over and fumbled with her seatbelt, trying to fasten it with his shaky hands.

On his way to stand up he caught sight of the terrified look in her face and took a deep breath, forcing himself to act calmly so at least she would be calmer. "It's okay," He whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "It's okay."

She nodded and bit her lip as her eyes welled with tears and he closed the car door, making his way to the other side before he climbed in too and set off driving to the hospital. She let out a whimper as another contraction rippled through her body and reached up for the over head handle to squeeze.

"It's gonna be oaky." Caleb repeated, reaching over to give her his hand to squeeze instead before he rubbed his thumb along her hand soothingly.

"It's not," She cried. "Somethings wrong- it's too early and the baby's not ready." She shook her head as her tears leaked down her cheeks. "We're not ready.""

Caleb just looked at her, lost on anything to say that could make her feel better. The same thoughts were running through his own head as she let go of his hand to grip her baby bump and he slammed his foot down on the pedal, desperately trying to get them to a doctor before he had to deliver the baby in the front seat, six weeks early.

"Slow down Caleb," She breathed as he passed the speed limits and sped down the road. "You'll crash the car."

"We need to get to the hospital," He raised his voice slightly as he swerved to overtake a car in his way. "Shit Han, how did you not know they were contractions?" He ran a hand through his hair stressfully as he was forced to stop at a set of traffic-lights. If she had told him sooner they would have got to the hospital sooner and they would know what was happening with their unborn child.

"It's been fourteen years since I've done this Caleb! And in case you haven't noticed its nearly two months early." She managed to say before she gripped her bump again as another wave of pain rippled through her.

"I know, I know," He sighed, giving her his hand again that she took gratefully before he reached over to push some of her hair back from her sweaty forehead. "I'm sorry," He kissed her cheek. "I just need to keep you and baby safe and get you to the hospital so they can tell us what's happening." Somehow he managed to disguise how scared he was and she took a deep breath before her tears stopped and his calming tone eased some of her worries.

He shuffled back into his seat as they started moving again, his free hand still holding onto Hanna's, helping her through every contraction until they reached Rosewood Hospital. He parked up quickly, rushing around to help her out of the car again but stopped in his tracks as she stood up and a patch of red became visible on her white dress. His eyes filled with tears as he swallowed a limo in his throat and she shared the same look of dread with him before he shook his head, pushing the bad thoughts to the back of his head as he concentrated on getting help.

He linked his arm through hers, helping her inside the hospital as she clung to him, too weak from the pain to be able to hold herself up properly as he explained to the nurse behind reception what was happening and they quickly brought her a wheelchair. Everything was blurry as an oxygen mask was placed over her mouth and she was wheeled into an elevator, the grip Caleb had on her hand never loosening until they reached a delivery room and nurses surrounded her, ushering Caleb outside in the process. His face was blank as Hanna glanced over her shoulder one last time before the door was closed, leaving her terrified and having to deliver their tiny baby without him.

* * *

 **I know, a super quick update because this chapter was just lying around and I was excited to post it sooo, why not? and I love you guys xx.**

 **And what do you think of all the drama that's to come? What's going to happen to the baby and Hanna? Find out soooon :)**

 **Let me know if you'd like a preview and if you think the baby's going to be a boy or a girl?**

 **xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Caleb's mind went blank as the door in front of him was closed, cutting him off from his wife and baby and leaving him stood in the middle of the corridor, not knowing what to do with himself. His hand dropped from the door handle as he realised it wasn't a good idea to burst in there and rush to Hanna's side. As much as she needed him right now- and he needed her- if the nurses had told he couldn't be in there then they had a reason and he wasn't going to over complicate things any further.

For ten minutes he stood in the same spot, his hands dangling by his side limply as she tried to see through the tiny gaps in the blinds. He just needed to be reassured that Hanna was okay and every growing minute that past without any information he became more and more terrified.

He didn't know why Hanna had gone into labour six weeks early or why she was bleeding. He knew nothing and it was killing him. He just wanted to be in there with her, where he could see what was going on and hold her hand as she delivered their beautiful baby, just like he had been the first two times.

Movement from down the corridor broke him from his thoughts as a young nurse appeared with a trolley of equipment and a plastic apron tied around her waist. "What's happening?" Caleb asked her as she approached the door to Hanna's room. "Can I go in yet?"

"No sir, sorry." She shook her head reaching for the handle on the door as Caleb grabbed her arm desperately.

"Please, can you just tell what's going on? Are they okay?" His voice broke halfway through as he glanced back through the closed blinds. He just needed to know something, anything.

"Caleb." A semi-familiar voice came from behind and he whipped his head around to find Doctor Clarke dressed in her scrubs. She glanced down to the brunette's hand that he hadn't realised was still attached to the nurses arm before he pulled it away quickly.

"Sorry." He mumbled, shooting her an apologetic glance as she disappeared into the room before he turned back to the doctor. "Please," He begged again. "Is Han okay? What's happening with the baby?" His questions all came tumbling out at once as he looked up at the doctor and actually took her in for the first time. "Why aren't you in there? You're supposed to be in there with her."

"I'm heading in there now," She told him, offering a comforting smile that did nothing to calm him. "The nurse is giving Hanna a general anaesthetic to send her to sleep for the operation."

"What operation?" Caleb asked frantically, his head shooting back towards the door. "Why does she need an operation?"

"She's in the early stages of premature labour Caleb," She sighed, realising he had been told nothing. "I don't know what's brought it on but she needs an emergency c-section to get baby out fast- they're underdeveloped and at risk of a serious infection the longer we wait." He was lost for words as he let everything sink in. "That's why your not allowed in I'm afraid, everything has to be completely sterile since the baby will have such a poor immune system when they're born and we have to keep them protected from all bacteria."

"But the baby will be okay, won't they?" He gulped, looking up at her wary of the answer. "Both of them will be."

"I really can't say." She shook her head briefly. "It's too high risk to be certain of anything yet."

"Please, Han can't die," He swallowed, his mouth drying at the thought of the words coming out of his mouth. "We have two more kids and she just- she can't leave me."

Doctor Clarke didn't say anything else as she entered the room, giving him an understanding smile before she closed the door behind her.

He felt his eyes start to water at the thought of ever loosing his wife, ever having to tell his two children that they'd never see their mom again and ever having to live without her. To live without Hanna in the world wouldn't be living at all- he'd never tried it and he never wanted to. Ever.

His head hung low as he dried his eyes and forced himself to send the negative thoughts to the back of mind for a second time that day. He let out a frustrated sigh as he moved to the seats opposite the delivery room, knowing there was nothing else he could do.

He still has so many questions he didn't have answers to but the worse part was feeling so useless. He knew there was nothing he could've done to help with the actual delivery, but he could be in there giving Hanna his hand to squeeze and encouraging her, standing by her side ready to press kisses to her face once their baby was finally lay in her arms. Instead he was stuck outside and Hanna was drugged up with no idea what was going on around her or what was happening to their child.

* * *

It felt like hours that he had been sat outside the room, waiting for news on how everything was going, and in reality, it had been over sixty minutes of silence. Complete silence, until his phone started ringing, making him jump and breaking his stare away from the door.

He was about to decline the call, like he had ignored the many text messages he had received from their friends, until he saw his daughters name and a small amount of familiarity and hope filled him as he pressed the accept button and brought it up to his ear.

"Dad?" Ava's sweet voice filled his ear and a small smile grew in his face as he cleared his throat.

"Hey Avie,"

"What's happened?" His daughters panicked voice asked down the phone. "Is Mom okay? Has she had the baby?"

"She's having it right now." He replied with a sigh, looking back up at the door.

"Why aren't you with her?" The sixteen-year-old asked.

"They won't let me in, it's doctors only because she's having an emergency c-section."

"What does that mean?" He heard his sons voice in the back ground. "Which ones a c-section?"

"Hey bud," Caleb smiled again knowing both his kids were together and safe. He felt guilty for leaving them behind but there wasn't much else he could have done.

"Hi dad," He could hear the worry in Connors voice. "Is Mom oaky?"

"I-err, I don't know." He was honest with them whilst trying to say as little as possible as not to scare them anymore. "Where are you two? Are you still at Aria's?"

"No, Emily's driving us to grandma and grandad's now, they have a spare key so we can get back into our house." Connor explained.

"Are you coming home tonight?" Ava asked.

"I don't think so," He spoke to them both, his head shooting up as a few nurses left the room in front. "Listen I've got to go, stay together and I love you okay?"

"Okay," The response was muffled as he started to move his hand away from his ear. "Love you too."

The call ended as he watched one of the nurses hold the door open before two more appeared, pushing a plastic cot covered in wires through and into the corridor. He didn't get chance to have a proper look at his baby as they quickly wheeled the cot into an open lift, the doors closing again as the nurses continued to work on the baby.

A small smile however lifted his lips again as he caught sight of a tiny pink foot poking up before all his attention was turned to Doctor Clarke as she stepped out of the room, her apron stained with blood but a smile on her face none-the-less. "Good news."

Caleb let out a small breath of relief as he ran a hand through his messy hair before he frowned again. "About Han or the baby?"

"Hanna," She smiled fondly at him. It had been obvious from earlier how much he loved his wife. "She's doing well, the operation was a success and we got baby out before any more damage could be done."

"Can I go in now?" He asked hopefully. He just wanted to see her.

"Give the nurses a chance to stitch her back up and let her come around from the anaesthetic, she'll be a little drowsy for a while but it will wear off soon enough."

"What about the baby then?" He swallowed nervously.

"Your daughter," She began with a grin on her face as Caleb's panicked expression dissolved as she revealed the sex of his third child. "She was born at thirty-three weeks Caleb, which means she's in a critical condition but we've got her up to Neonatal quickly and she'll be given the best care there. I'll be back soon to update you further when Hanna comes around." He nodded compliantly, glad that her and Hanna were both okay, at least for now.

"Thank you." He nodded appreciatly. "For looking after them both."

"I'm just doing my job." She smiled. "And congratulations on your new daughter." Caleb nodded at her time a final time before she headed off.

He took a seat again and leant his elbows on his knees, finally being able to take everything in. Another smile grew on his lips as he thought about his new born daughter, his and Hanna's baby girl. It didn't last long though as worry took over and he looked over to she elevator she had disappeared into with the nurses.

All he wanted was to go into Hanna's room and find her lay in the bed, bonding with their baby in her arms. But for some cruel reason he couldn't and their tiny baby was a floor above them, fighting for her little life that had barely begun.

A nurse broke him out of his state as she tapped his shoulder with a comforting smile. "You can go in now," She told him. "Hanna will want to see you as she wakes up and the doctor will be back in a few minutes to go through everything."

Caleb nodded and sprung to his feet, rushing through the door he had been desperate to knock down only an hour ago. He slowed down however when he caught sight of his wife. She was propped up against the pillows with her head drooped to the side as she came around from the anaesthetic.

Her skin was so pale- almost grey and her eyes were dark and heavy. "Hey," He whispered quietly as he stepped closer to her, not wanting to startle her.

"Hi," She croaked back, her lips briefly lifting into an exhausted smile as she reached up to rub her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, coming to stand beside her bed. Her head settled back against the pillows as he watched her eyes scan the room, her face forming a frown as she looked down at the hospital sheets and her stomach that was considerably smaller than it had been earlier that day.

"The baby?" Her voice broke as she looked up at Caleb, her eyes full of tears as she came around fully and everything hit her all at once. The hospital, the baby, the pain.

"It was a little girl." He gave her a gentle smile.

"Was?" She choked out, her hand covering her mouth at tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Is." He corrected himself quickly, biting his lip and silently kicking himself for his choice of words as he reached for her hand. "We have another baby girl."

She took a deep sigh of relief and quickly wiped her tears. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," He answered truthfully, squeezing her hand. "They wheeled her out on one of the plastic cots, I didn't get to see her."

"What have the doctors said?"

"They haven't told me much, just that she's six weeks premature so they took her to the baby unit." He answered. "But they said they'd be back soon to tell us everything." Hanna nodded, pursing her lips as she tried to hold back another round of tears. "She'll be okay though." Caleb tried to comfort her although in reality he had no idea what was going to happen.

She nodded and sniffled as he reached up to wipe her damp cheeks with his thumbs before he leant down and pressed a kiss to her cracked lips. "What happened when she was born?" She asked him as he pulled back slightly. "I can't remember anything about it."

"I don't know either, they wouldn't let me in here with you." He shook his head guiltily as his own eyes started to well with tears. "I'm sorry, Han, I tried but.."

"It's okay." She gave him a small smile as she reached up to cup his cheek, wincing at the pain in her side. "It wasn't your fault."

He nodded again and reached down to connect their lips. "I was so scared I was going to loose you." He whispered, his forehead pressing against hers and his eyes squeezing shut as he kept her close.

"Never," She whispered back, stroking his prickly cheek. "Your stuck with me forever." She grinned up at him and he pressed his lips to her temple before he pulled back and noticed her wince again.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as she shifted around uncomfortably.

"It hurts a lot," She bit her lip, pulling back the corner of the sheet to reveal a bandaged wrapped around her side, covering the stitched up hole in her skin that their baby girl came out of. "I'm going to have a huge scar." She sighed leaning back against the pillows again.

"It was the only way they could get her out safely." Caleb sighed, tucking some of her hair behind her ear and pulling the white sheet back over her to keep her warm. "Ask the nurses for some painkillers when they come back."

She nodded and leant back into the pillows, all her energy was gone and yet she felt like she had done nothing in her baby's birth. She just wanted to know their daughters was okay and have her back in her arms so they could go home to their family again. Her head perked up again as she thought about their oldest two. "Where are Con and Ava? Have you heard from them?"

"They're fine," Caleb have her a reassuring smile. "They phoned before and Emily's taking them to your Mom and Ted's, they have a spare key so the kids probably go back home with them tonight."

"Good." She felt slightly more calm now she knew two of her three babies were safe with their grandparents. Her eyes were starting to drift shut when the door swung open and Doctor Clarke reappeared again with a nurse.

"How are you feeling Hanna?" She asked as she made her way over to stand next to Caleb.

"Please," She begged, not caring how she was. "I need to know what happened and if our baby is okay?"

The doctor nodded understandingly. "Well as you already know, your baby grows in a sac of amniotic fluid that protects and cushions her, but it seems that there was a lot of pressure on your uterus which caused a tear or rupture of the sac which intern caused your waters to break early and sent you into pre-term labour." She explained, watching as Hanna swallowed a lump in her throat. "And we also discovered a tear in your cervix which caused the bleeding and meant we had to get baby girl out as quickly as possible through a c-section."

"But why did it happen?" Caleb asked. "All of the scans said everything was fine- there was never any problems."

"That's what we're trying to find out." She gave them both a firm smile before she nodded to the nurse who had a clipboard in her hand, ready to write everything down. "Have you been put under any stress at home or work recently?"

"We have two teenagers," She looked up at Caleb. "Everything is stressful."

"Have you taken any substances during your pregnancy or smoked at all?"

"No," Hanna shook her head. "I've never smoked or done drugs."

"Have you consumed any alcohol?"

"Not since I found out I was pregnant." She replied with a shaky voice, starting to panic that she had done something wrong and it was all her fault.

"She hasn't done anything she shouldn't have." Caleb spoke up, not liking the accusing tone the doctor was using and knowing Hanna was starting to blame herself.

"We just had to tick them off." She replied simply. "Sometimes there's no cause or explanation for a tear in the sac."

"You could've started with that." Caleb mumbled, rolling his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

"Caleb," Hanna warned pointedly, shooting him a look before she grabbed his hand and locked their fingers together. "I hadn't been sleeping much recently, maybe that caused it?" She asked Doctor Clarke.

"I'm thinking that baby girl was in a position in the womb that was putting a lot of pressure on the uterus and it couldn't take it anymore." She explained as Hanna reached down with her spare hand to touch her post-baby bump.

"Is she going to be okay?" Her voice was quiet as her eyes welled with tears and she felt Caleb squeeze her hand tightly.

"She was six weeks premature Hanna, she's not fully developed yet and she has an incredibly weak immune system and has machines breathing for her since her lungs don't work properly yet."

"Can we go see her?" Hanna asked, she just wanted to see her baby girl and know she was okay.

"Not tonight," The doctor shook her head. "I need you to stay here and get as much rest as possible and then tomorrow if you're well enough you can go up to Neonatal and see her."

"But she'll survive won't she?" Caleb asked the question on both him and Hanna's mind.

She sighed and pursed her lips. "You really should speak to the doctors looking after her but, it's too soon to know. Like I said she's weak and living off machines- it's impossible to say." With that she gave them a final nod before exiting with the nurse, giving them some alone time to process all that had happened.

Caleb watched as Hanna took three deeps breaths, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to control her tears. "She'll be okay." He murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to their joined hands before he let go to grab a chair from the corner and bring it next to her bed.

"You should go home to the kids tonight." Hanna told him, ignoring his comment.

"I'm staying here with you." Her replied firmly, giving her no room to argue. "They're fine with your Mom and Ted and you need me more right now."

She nodded her head and bit her lip before a few tears leaked from her eyes. "We can't loose her," She whispered as Caleb stood up and sat on the side of the bed, pulling her into his side. "We haven't even met her yet, she just- she can't die."

"I know, I know." He mumbled soothingly, rubbing her back as his own eyes welled with tears at the thought of never getting to see their baby girl alive, and their baby girl never getting to see them, her parents, the people who brought her into this world and loved her so much already.

"She'll be okay." Hanna repeated his words from earlier in an attempt to calm herself down. "Promise she'll be okay?"

She looked up at Caleb with her expectant blue eyes and he felt his heart crack in his chest. "I can't promise that," He shook his head as a single tear left the corner of his eye before he reached down to kiss her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She mumbled back tiredly, leaning into his embrace as she tried to get a grip of her emotions. The next few days- weeks even- weren't going to be easy and she needed to be strong for their baby girl. They both did.

* * *

 **An emotional chapter but I hope you like it and let me know what you think will happen with baby girl and if you'd like a preview.**

 **Also I posted the final chapter of If I Stay so go take a look if you haven't already.**

 **Xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Caleb opened his eyes the next morning only to be blinded by the bright, artificially lights of the hospital. It took him a few seconds to adjust before he shifted in the uncomfortable plastic chair he had been sleeping in and his eyes fell on Hanna.

He took in her pale face and her exhausted eyes, knowing she had gotten as much- maybe even less sleep than he had last night, which was the few hours he had dozed off for. Her head rose as she heard him clear his throat and he came to stand at the side of her bed. "How are you doing?" He asked quietly, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Her lips rose into the tiniest of smiles before she pulled back and took his hand in hers, squeezing it tight. "The nurse already came in to check on me and she said that I'm okay to go and see baby girl this morning." She explained to him. "They've gone to get me a wheelchair."

"Are you sure your well enough?" He asked hesitantly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She still looked as weak as she did yesterday and as much as he wanted to see their baby too, he didn't want Hanna to risk her own health- yesterday was scary enough for him.

She nodded her head and looked up at him with her big blue eyes that were glistening with tears. "I don't want to wait any longer to see her."

He cupped her chin in his hand as he sat himself of the edge of her bed. "I don't want to either." He nodded, placing a soft kiss to her dry lips before the door swung open and a nurse appeared, pushing in a wheelchair.

"Are you ready to go?" The young nurse asked with a smile as Hanna nodded eagerly and pulled back the blankets.

Caleb helped her out of the bed and gave her his jacket to put on over the hospital gown she was stuck in since he hadn't managed to go home yet to pick up supplies for them- which was why he was dressed in the same crumpled clothes as he had been in all of yesterday. "Are you sure your okay?" He asked again as Hanna settled into the wheelchair.

She nodded and huffed as she wrapped his thin bomber jacket around herself tighter. She hated that she had to be wheeled around in a disgusting hospital gown like she was a patient at Radley, but she was desperate to see her baby girl she she would put everything aside to get to her.

Caleb took the nurses place behind Hanna and started to wheel her out, following the nurse up to the Neonatal ward where their daughter was. It didn't take long and soon they were stood outside scanning all the incubators through the window until they found the one that said _Baby Rivers_.

"There she is." Caleb's voice came out as a whisper as he pointed towards the back of the room.

Hanna gripped the arm rests as she tried to pull herself up to get a better look until Caleb gripped her arms and helped her, pointing again to where only a pair of tiny pink feet were visible.

Hanna craned her neck, still not able to see much of her daughter and getting more and more frustrated until the door popped open and another nurse poked her head out. "I shouldn't really be doing this but you seem desperate." She shot them both sympathetic smiles as she held the door open and beckoned them down another corridor.

Caleb moved behind the wheelchair again but Hanna ignored him and grabbed his arm instead, making her way into the room on foot. She didn't care how painful it was she was going to meet her baby girl for the first time. The nurse lead them to a metal sink where they washed their hands thoroughly before she opened opened another door and followed them in.

"Thank you." Hanna gave the nurse a weak smile as they walked past and noticed her name badge read 'Lisa'.

"No worries," She grinned back. "Do you know where your little one is?" She asked them and Hanna nodded, pointing to the cot as they made their way over. "Little miss Rivers." Lisa confirmed with a grin as she followed them. "She's the smallest we've had in here in a while." Her voice quietened as Hanna and Caleb approached the incubator their baby was in and they lay their eyes on their little girl for the first time.

"Look at her," Hanna felt her eyes water suddenly as she took in the baby lay in front of them, fast asleep.

"She's so small." Caleb couldn't help but smile as he watched her tiny chest rise and fall with every breath she took. Her skin was pale pink as she lay under the warming light of the incubator and she had several tubes running though her nose and mouth.

"She's beautiful." Hanna matched his grin as she leant back against him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt so much more relived now she had seen her baby and knew she was safe, but the numerous pipes still scared her a little. "What are all the tubes for?" She asked, looking up at Lisa.

"This ones for her breathing," She replied, pointing to one of the pipes going through her nose. "Her lungs aren't fully developed yet so the ventilator is doing her breathing for her until she can do it by herself. And this other tube is for her food and the rest are to help us monitor how she's doing in there."

Hanna nodded silently as she moved her hand towards the small hole at the side of the plastic incubator and looked up at Lisa again questionably.

The nurse replied with a simple nod as Hanna poked her hand through and took her daughters tiny hand between her two fingers. Another huge grin lit up her face as she beamed up at Caleb with welling eyes before she concentrated back on the baby's soft skin. "Are we allowed to hold her?" Caleb asked.

"Not yet," Lisa shook her head. "You'll have to wait until she's stable enough to breathe on her own. It'll probably be a few weeks until then since she was born so premature."

Caleb nodded and watched as Hanna traced tiny, soothing circles on the baby girls palm and her little nose twitched in her sleep, her tiny belly still rising and falling.

His hand came to rest on Hanna's side as she stepped back and shuffled to the side so he could place his hand through instead. He did so and rubbed his index finger along her palm and up to her elbow as Hanna linked her arm around his, smiling as his face lit up too at the feeling if their baby's feather soft skin.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Lisa asked them as the baby carried on sleeping.

"We thought we'd be able to pick when we saw her but it's harder than I thought." Hanna replied, scanning over her beautiful baby again. Her eyes were closed and there was a cute little hat on her head so they couldn't see what colour her hair was either, but right now a name didn't seem that important. What was important was baby girl doing as much growing as possible so they could take her home to her family as soon as possible. "When do you think we'll be able to take her home?"

"I can't say." Lisa replied. "It depends on how quickly she will develop enough to be stable, she's still high risk at the minute."

"There's still a chance she could die?" Hanna asked in a whisper as her eyes trailed back down to the baby girl.

"Again," Lisa gave them a sympathetic look. "I really can't say. There's a high risk of infection because her immune system isn't fully developed and her little lungs can't support her yet. And there's multiple other risks that come with a preemie so we have to take everything into account."

Hanna nodded silently as she cuddled closer into Caleb's side and her eyes welled with more tears. She couldn't think about loosing their baby so soon after bringing her into the world. She was so small and precious and all she wanted to do was protect her daughter, but instead she was stuck in the incubator until her little body caught up with all the growing it needed to do.

"Try not to worry too much," Lisa reassured them. "She's in the best place she can be and we'll look after her like she's our own." She smiled at them. "You can come down and visit everyday and talk to her and hopefully you'll be able to hold her soon enough."

"Thank you." Hanna shot Lisa a grateful smile as Caleb carried on playing with the babies dainty fingers through the incubator. She pressed a kiss to the side of his face and nuzzled her nose against his cheek before she was wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall and let her head drop to his shoulder.

"I think it's time to go," He sighed, taking in his wife's exhausted eyes that were struggling to stay open. She didn't argue with him as they said goodbye to their baby girl for now and headed back to the recovery room.

Hanna managed to get a few hours sleep after they got back, whilst Caleb sat right beside her, until a nurse came in to announce they had visitors. He knew who it was instantly and gently shook Hanna awake before Ashley and Ted came through. "Oh, Hanna," Ashley sighed, watching as her daughter sat up in the bed, looking extremely under the weather.

"How are you doing Han?" Ted asked, patting Caleb on the shoulder comfortingly as Hanna was engulfed by her mothers arms.

"I've been better," She shot him a tired smile as he reached for a hug too.

"Have you been able to see her yet, sweetheart?" Ashley asked, not being able to hold back the questions about her new granddaughter any longer.

"We saw her this morning," Caleb answered as his mother-in-law squeezed him into a tight hug too.

"She's so small," Hanna sighed, trying to hold back as she felt her eyes well with tears again.

"Do they know what caused her to come so early yet?" Ted asked.

"My doctor said that her position was putting too much strain on my uterus." The blonde mumbled. "But I thought I would have been able to feel it if something wasn't right."

"Don't blame yourself baby," Ashley pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sometimes these things just happen, but she'll be okay- she's a Rivers after all." She shot Caleb a small grin as Hanna cuddled into her side.

"We brought everything you asked for." Ted interrupted, moving to pick up the bag they'd dumped at the door on their way in.

"Ava helped me pack it," Ashley smiled as she took the bag from Ted and placed it on the foot of the bed. "She said these pyjamas were your favourite." She explained pulling out a pair of fluffy pants and one of Caleb's old hoodie's.

Hanna smiled sadly as another tear ran down her cheek at the thought of her two older children. "Are they here?"

"We told them to wait outside," Ted nodded. "We thought it was best to see how you were first- didn't want to panic them even more."

"I want to see my babies." Hanna mumbled, looking over to Caleb who was already halfway to the door, missing his children too after being away from them for the night.

He stepped outside and stopped when he spotted them sat in the seats at the end of the corridor, leaning on each other with worried grimaces and heavy eyes.

They hadn't seen him as he took a few steps closer. Connor's head poked up from Ava's shoulder and Caleb watched them both sigh with relief. They seemed to hesitate for a few seconds until he was right in front of them and they both rushed into his arms, clinging on to him tightly.

He wrapped an arm around each of them pressed a kiss to Ava's hairline as he cupped the back of Connor's head and held him close to his chest. "I missed you two." He murmured, closing his eyes and taking in the feeling of his children's arm around him again.

He really had missed them over the past twenty-four hours. They'd both been away from home for sleepovers and school trips before but with everything going on with Hanna and the Baby and being stuck in hospital it made the previous night seem like it had dragged for weeks and he hated him and Hanna being away from them and their home.

"Is Mom okay?" Connor asked, pulling back slightly as Ava settled her head into the crook of Caleb's neck.

"She's okay." Caleb confirmed with a sigh before pulling him back against his chest. "She's just really tired and worried about the baby."

"Is the baby going to die?" Ava asked in a mumble.

Caleb bit his lip and let out a long breath. He wanted to tell them that everything was fine and that soon their Mom and baby sister would be coming home safely, but he couldn't lie to them because everything want fine. "I really don't know." He answered truthfully.

They both nodded stayed wrapped in his arms for a few more seconds until Connor lifted his head again. "Can we see Mom now?"

Caleb nodded and let go of them, leading them back to Hanna's room where she was waiting for them with a small smile on her face that grew as her two eldest children rushed to her bedside. "Are you okay?" Connor asked hesitantly as she wrapped her arm around the both of them, leaning her forehead against theirs as she held them close.

"I'm fine," She replied with a slight roll of the eyes before he pulled back and cupped his cheek. "I love you." She smiled softly, her eyes flickering to Ava as she stroked her daughters cheek. "And you, beautiful." After everything that was happening with their youngest daughter, not being able to hold her close and not knowing whether she was going to make it or not, made her cherish Connor and Ava too and realise how deep her love for her babies was, however old they were now.

"Love you too Mom." Ava smiled, griping her mothers hand as she patted the other side of the bed for Connor to sit on. He made his way around slowly and perched on the edge, being careful of all the wires and monitors before he was being tugged into her side, her hand running through his hair.

"Love you too." He murmured quietly, smirking as she pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"Did you manage to get any pictures of baby girl when you saw her earlier?" Ashley asked, smiling at the scene in front of her.

"I didn't think of that," Caleb shook his head, an arm loosely wrapping around Ava who was still clinging on to Hanna's hand. "We'll get some tomorrow."

"It's good that your allowed to see her everyday." Ted moved to sit next to Ashley in the chairs opposite the foot of Hanna's bed. "Does she look like either of you?"

"It's hard to tell with all the tubes on her face," Hanna sighed tiredly. "It still feels like we haven't met her yet, her eyes were closed this morning so she hasn't really seen us yet." Her voice trailed off at the end as her eyes clouded with tears and a yawn escaped her lips.

"Come on," Caleb said, pulling away from Ava to grab that bag from the side. "You should change before you fall asleep again."

"Okay." She murmured, making no effort to argue as she let go of Connor and Ava and started to climb out of bed with Caleb's help.

He lead her to the bathroom joined to her room and closed the door behind them before he moved to untie the rough hospital gown. "It feels so good to get this thing off." She sighed, standing still as Caleb pulled it from her body. His lips pressed against her forehead in a long kiss and she ran her hands down his upper arms, closing her eyes and focusing on the feeling of his lips against her skin.

"I love you," Caleb whispered, leaning down to peck her lips twice.

"Love you too." She gave him a weak smile as he carefully helped her tug his hoodie over her head and she relaxed a little as his comforting scent wrapped around her.

"The kids were happy to see you," He said as he helped her step into the pyjama pants her mother had brought. "They're really worried about you and the baby."

"I know," She mumbled, thankful when he helped her pull the pants up, feeling too weak to reach down and do it herself. "They shouldn't be." She frowned, rubbing her forehead as she reached for the door handle to get back out to them.

"Hey," Caleb reached for her hand and squeezed it in his. "That doesn't mean you should worry though, you need to rest and leave that to me."

"I don't want you to worry either babe." She told him, cupping his stubbly cheek.

"I'm fine." He pressed his lips to hers again to reassure them. "I'm not the one who just gave birth."

"I don't think it counts." She muttered, rolling her eyes and opening the door. "I was asleep for it and technically did nothing at all to get her out."

Caleb threw the hospital gown over a rail and followed her out, closing the door behind as he watched Hanna settle back into bed. "Your body's still recovering though." He rolled his eyes too at her stubbornness.

"How's your side doing, Han?" Ashley asked having heard the back end of their conversation.

"It hurts a lot," She huffed as she resumed her position in bed. "And I can't drive or lift any heavy objects for six weeks."

"When are you getting discharged?" Ted asked.

"They want to keep me in one more night because my blood pressures high, but then they'll probably send me home." She replied tiredly.

"They said it would have been longer after the c-section but since I don't have the baby to look after I don't need extra help lifting her to feed and change."

"I'm sure she'll be home too soon enough." He gave her a reassuring smile and she gave him a small one back, thankful for his optimism right now.

"So your not coming home tonight?" Connor asked from the side of her bed and she shook her head, reaching for his arm to rub. "What about dad?"

"He is." She answered before Caleb had the chance to. He looked at her questioningly as she just sank further into the pillow. "You need to go home with them, I'll be fine here."

"I'm not leaving you on your own Han." He sighed, already knowing he wasn't going to win this battle.

"I'll stay," Ashley butted in. "You go home Caleb and get a shower, some food and sleep." She smiled at him gently before glancing back to her two grandchildren. "They need you at home with them."

He nodded knowing how worried Ava and Connor were and that they needed him at home, for reassurance and to look after them. "Are you sure you'll be alright spending the night here?" He asked his mother-in-law, concerned for her well being.

"I'll be fine," She waved him off, ignoring the concerned look from both Hanna and Ted. "Don't worry about me, a night in a chair will do me no harm and Caleb your going home whether you like it or not." She looked at him sternly, knowing how much he cared for her health too.

"Yeah, you should come home," Ava murmured in agreement, leaning back into her fathers side. "You stink."

"Thanks Ave." He rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around her as she linked her hands with Hanna again. He watched his wife as she cuddled Connor closer, her fingers gently tracing over Ava's soft hand as her head drooped in the hospital bed and her eyes blinked shut. She was drained and he knew they could only stay a little while longer before he'd have to take the kids home and hopefully let her get the rest she needed.

* * *

Caleb let out a long sigh as he sank back against the leather sofa and closed his eyes for what felt like the first time in over twenty-four hours. He was exhausted and the dim lighting, full stomach and two beers weren't helping him keep his eyes open at all.

It was past eleven in the evening and for the first time today he allowed himself to relax, even if it was just for a second. Th kids had gone to sleep full of pizza, Ashley had texted him that Hanna was fast asleep too and the only thing left for him to worry about was his precious little baby girl.

Returning home had made everything seem more real and had hit him hard in the chest. He was supposed to come home with Hanna and their baby, all safely wrapped up in a blanket and asleep in her carrier, whilst they prepared Connor and Ava for months of stinky diapers and sleepless nights. Instead it felt like the whole family was sitting on edge, not sure what to do with themselves whilst baby girl lay in hospital, hooked up to a million tubes.

A shadow moving broke him from his thoughts and he looked up to find his son stood at the bottom of the stairs, his bottom lip between his teeth and he gripped a white envelope in his hand. "What's up Con?" Caleb asked, patting the sofa beside him when he got no reply. Connor moved quickly and sat down, his gaze low as Caleb wiped his eyes, trying to keep himself awake for his boy who clearly had something in his mind. "What's this?"

"It came last night when you were at the hospital with Mom," He started to explain, pulling out a printed piece of paper from the envelope. "I didn't want to bring it to the hospital today though."

"Why not?" Caleb frowned, trying to read the blonde's facial expressions to get some answers. "What's it about?"

Connor passed the letter over and Caleb's eyes instantly started skimming over the words, trying to figure it out. "This is from Philly Soccer Academy," He said, a small smile rising in his face.

"I know." Connor match his smile. "They offered me a place there next year."

"This is amazing Con," Caleb couldn't hold back his grin any longer. "That scout the other day, he must have been watching you play."

"I know," The fourteen-year-olds smile widened as Caleb reach around and ruffled his hair, not masking how proud he was of his son.

"Why didn't you want to bring it to the hospital?" He asked then, slightly confused still. It was a good thing and something the whole family needed right now.

Connors face dropped as he leant over and pointed his dad's eyes to a specific line. "Oh." Caleb's face dropped too as he read that his place didn't come without a cost.

"Yep," Connor sighed. "It doesn't say how much it is a year but it'll be a lot." He mumbled, biting his lip again.

"It will, it's the best soccer school on the west coast." Caleb sighed, rubbing his forehead frustratedly. "I don't know if we can afford it Bud, especially with the baby in hospital and your Mom out of work for a while."

"I know," He nodded understandingly, although he couldn't deny he wasn't slightly disappointed. "I didn't even think I'd get in so I don't really mind if I can't go, I just wanted to see if I was good enough."

"Of course you're good enough." Caleb nudged his side as his eyes quickly scanned over the letter again before he turned back to Connor, feeling guilty for not being able to do this for him. "Do they do scholarships?" He asked. "Or even a part scholarship? We could probably pay half."

"It's on the back," Connor explained. "You'd have to apply and fill out loads of forms and then it's still not confirmed." He sighed again, as Caleb turned the page over to read it.

"Okay," He nodded his head. "Look, we still have a few weeks to sort it out so can we leave it for the minute and once your Mom is back home and baby's okay, I promise I'll do everything I can you get you in there Con, you deserve it."

"Okay." He smiled again, nodding in excitement. "It's where all the best soccer players started and it'll give me a real chance to be able to play professionally."

"I know," Caleb matched his smile, reaching over to pull him into his side. "Is this what all that fighting was about, hmm?" He asked, squeezing his shoulder. "Trying to get into the academy."

"Yeah," He replied, looking down slightly. "But it doesn't matter now because Sam couldn't get me kicked off the team and now I'm the only one who's been offered a place."

"Good." Caleb grinned before his face dropped slightly. "Don't tell your Mom about it just yet though, she'll worry and the last thing she needs right now is more stress, we'll wait until she's home." He knew Hanna would panic about the money and not being able to give their son this amazing opportunity- she'd probably dive straight back into work or start selling things randomly, so until she was less hormonal and her body had recovered enough, keeping this from her seemed like the best idea although he knew it would probably come back to bit him in the ass.

"Yeah, okay." Connor nodded, understandingly.

"She'll be so proud when we tell her though." Caleb ran a hand through the back of his blonde hair, not doubting for a second how happy Hanna would be.

"When is she coming home though?" Connor asked, the mood dropping instantly as they both came back down to reality.

"Yeah," Another voice came from half-way down the stairs as Ava appeared, her dressing gown wrapped around her. "When is Mom coming home?"

Caleb sighed and took in the somber expression on both his kids faces before Ava took a seat on the other side of him. "Soon, I promise." He answered. "They just want to keep her in tonight because her blood pressures high."

"But she looked so sick at the hospital." Ava mumbled, looking down.

He had to bite back tears as he watched both their eyes water at the though of their mother being so unwell. Hanna was everything to them and he hated to see how scared they were of loosing her. "Come here," He gripped them impossibly closer.

They had been quiet the whole way home from the hospital and he was surprised when Ava didn't even protest to Connor sitting in the front and didn't play the 'I'm older I get shotgun' card like she normally did. In fact he didn't think they had argued once the whole evening which was unusual for them and if there was one good thing coming out of this situation it was Connor and Ava comforting each other without any insults being slipped in, but at the same time it was horrible because it highlighted how much everything was effecting them and that was the last thing he wanted.

"What about the baby?" Connor asked in a whisper. "Is she going to die?"

Caleb lowered his head slightly, not knowing how to answer before he looked up to find his sons big brown eyes welling with tears. "No, no, no," He forced a smile as he reached up to wipe away Connor's tear with the palm of his hands before he was pulling his son close again and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He looked over at Ava who's eyes were welling with tears too. "Not you too." He sighed, giving her another smile before he pulled her close as well.

"I'm glad your here tonight, last night was horrible without you or Mom." She admitted

"What about your Grandma and Grandpa?" Caleb asked.

"Grandma was just as worried as us, but she kept trying to hide it and Grandpa Ted just made us pray." She rolled her eyes and Caleb chuckled.

"That's what he's best at, I guess."

"It's annoying," Connor added. "But then he made us hot chocolate so he's forgiven." He smiled and Ava murmured in agreement, sharing a caring glance with her little brother.

"Come on you two," Caleb groaned as he let go of them and pushed himself to his feet. "It's nearly midnight and you need sleep."

"So do you." Ava shot back, taking in the messy coffee table. "Mom would go mad," She shook her head at him wryly at him. "Beer and pizza and it's not even the weekend."

"She doesn't have to know." He smirked back, as they both stood up too. It sounded like they had been having a mini party without her but in reality it was the opposite. The pizza was a quick and easy meal to fill them all up and the beer was to help take his mind off Hanna and their baby girl stuck in hospital. "Bedtime." He said pointedly as they headed for the stairs.

"Can we call Mom to say night?" Connor asked.

"She's asleep," He shook his head. "But text her and she'll get it in the morning." He handed his phone over before he pulled them both close again. "Night." He murmured as he pressed a kiss to the top of both their heads.

"You need to sleep too." Ava looked at him as she followed her half-asleep brother up the stairs.

"I'm gonna clean this up and then I'll be up." He gave her a lazy grin as they both disappeared out of sight. "Night, I love you." He called, moving to dump the left overs in the fridge before followed them to bed, hoping for a better day tomorrow.

* * *

 **So you get to see a little bit of baby girl and how everyone is coping, especially Ava and Connor. There's lots more of the baby next chapter so let me know what you thought of this one and if you'd like a preview xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hanna sank back against her pillows as she watched her husband enter the room again, his hands full of exactly what she sent him out to find ten minutes before. "This has got to be an improvement on the shitty stuff they were feeding you," He grinned, dumping the many packs of candy he had been carrying on her table before squeezing on to the bed next to her and propping his legs up.

"Thank god," She mumbled, reaching for a pack of chocolate and tearing it open. "My stomach hasn't stopped rumbling all day."

"That's a good thing," Caleb reassured her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder as he stole a piece of chocolate. "You're looking a lot better today, babe." He told her, stroking back a strand of her blonde hair. It was true, it seemed the sleep she got last night had done her some good, she wasn't as exhausted and didn't look as pale anymore.

"I feel better." She gave him a smile as she popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth. She was still sore and a little tired but was definitely on the road to getting better and hopefully coming home. "I think they're discharging me today."

"They are," He nodded, playing with the ends of her hair that were scraped back in a loose ponytail. "I saw a nurse on my way to the vending machine, she said they're letting you go at four."

"Good," Hanna murmured, leaning back against the pillows. "I just want my own shower and my own bed." She sighed, shifting in the uncomfortable hospital sheets. "And my two oldest babies." She pouted. "Are they on their own still?"

"Yeah, but they'll be fine," Caleb answered with a shrug not worried about leaving them on their own for a while. "Your Mom's going around to cook them dinner later and then we'll be back home."

"Okay." She nodded with a sigh as Caleb lay back in bed beside her, his lips pressing to her forehead as she moved around to lay her head on his shoulder. "Can we go see baby girl again soon? I miss her."

"Me too." He murmured, stealing another piece of chocolate. "Finish all this and we'll go up, she might be awake today."

"I hope so," Hanna smiled. "I want her to see us and know we're her Mommy and Daddy."

"She will," Caleb reassured her, kissing her hairline again. "She might recognise our voices from when you were pregnant."

"I really hope so," Hanna sniffled, trying to hold back her tears that were threatening to fall. Her hormones were still all over the place and she was struggling to keep on top of them all. "I hate how we can't do anything for her," She swallowed. "I just feel so useless, like she's laying in there looked up to all those machines and we can't do anything to help her. We can't even hold her, or change her, or feed her."

"I know baby, I know." He muttered, pulling her closer to him. "There isn't anything we can do though, she needs to be here so she can get better."

"I know that," She replied. "I just wish we could help out more, the only thing I'm doing for her right now is giving her my milk and even that's through a tube that I have to pump out."

Caleb sighed not knowing what to say that could help, he knew exactly how she felt and wanted to be able to comfort her without sounding overly cheesy. "I guess we just have to be patient," He lay his head back against the pillow next to hers. "I thought the nurse said she can't take much food anyway?"

"She can't," Hanna bit her lip. "Her stomachs only tiny so she takes a few millilitres and the rest is thrown away which means my boobs keep leaking." A small huff left her lips.

Caleb nuzzled his nose into her neck and kissed the soft skin, his hand trailing up her side to run along the underside of her breast. "I'm not complaining about that bit." He teased hoping to make her smile and was happy when she laugh.

"I swear you're the horniest person I've ever met." She chuckled, stroking the short hair on the back of his head.

"Only for you," He reached up to kiss her lips before he sat up and started to climb off the bed as something caught his eye. "What are these doing here?" As asked, reaching for her silver engagement and weddings that were lay on the table beside her.

" I can't get them on," She sighed, taking them from him and not meeting his eye. "The tablets for my blood pressure are making my hands swell and I can't get them on my fingers."

"Hey," Caleb cupped her cheek softly, sensing how upset she was becoming again. "It's okay," He forced her eyes to meet his as he gave her a small smile. "I just don't want you to lose them that's all."

"I'd never lose them." She smiled back, reaching up to stroke the hand that was on her cheek and letting him take her rings from her and stuff them in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Come on," He kissed her forehead before he pulled back and helped her stand up in the bed. "Let's go see baby girl." He held his hand out for her and she happily took it, carefully getting out of the bed, excited to see their tiny daughter again.

* * *

"Hi baby," Hanna cooed softly as she took in her tiny baby girl who was staring back up at her. "Look Caleb, she's awake." She couldn't hold back her excitement as she grinned up at her husband who was taking the baby in too.

"I know," He grinned, biting his lip to try and hold back the stupid grin that spread across his face as he stared deep into her soft blue eyes he loved so much already. "She's got your eyes."

"She's beautiful," Hanna whispered, her hand trail over the soft skin of the baby's arm as the little girl carried on staring up at her parents, her tiny legs kicking away as she blinked.

It felt like they were meeting her for the first time now she was finally awake and could see and hear her Mommy and Daddy. It was an interaction that normally happened within the first few minutes of the baby's birth and it broke both Hanna and Caleb's hearts as they realised nothing was going to be normal about the next few days, weeks even, but it seemed that whenever they were with their baby girl, all their negative thoughts were pushed away and she took all of their attention.

Caleb moved away from Hanna's side and made his way around to the other side of the incubator to slip his hand through the gap and take baby girls hand in his. Her tiny fingers wrapped around his larger one and she slowly turned her head to look up at him, squeezing his finger lightly.

"She's a Daddy's girl already," Hanna chuckled, taking the opportunity to reach up and remove the the hat from baby girl's head, surprised when a few brown strands came out from where they were hidden under the pink hat. "She's got her Daddy's hair too." Hanna grinned up at him as she ran her fingers through the chestnut fuzz.

"And a lot of it at that," Hanna whipped around to find the nurse approaching with a clipboard tucked under her arm as she checked over all the monitors. "I've never seen a preemie with so much hair before." Lisa chuckled.

"She's the opposite to Con and Ave." Caleb mumbled, his eyes never leaving his baby girl.

"Yeah, our oldest two are both blonde so they were practically bald until they were toddlers." Hanna smiled, turning back to the baby.

"She's gorgeous," The nurse grinned, quickly checking all her tubes. "Her pretty blue eyes and her rosebud lips, she's like a little fairy."

"She's small enough." Hanna mumbled, taking in the little girls tiny body. She was trying not to compare her to Connor and Ava when they were newborn but she couldn't deny how small she really was.

"Try not to worry Hanna," Lisa smiled sympathetically, placing her hand in her shoulder. "Her weights actually okay for six weeks premature, it's her lungs that causing the most problems." She explained. "There's still a high risk they could collapse by themselve, so that why we need to keep her here on oxygen with a ventilator."

Hanna nodded and bit her lip as she watched her daughter interact with Caleb. She was so precious and delicate, even with all the tubes on her face, and all she wanted to do was take her home to her family so she could take care of her properly. "Do you have any idea when she'll be coming home? It's just they're discharging me today and it doesn't feel right to go home without her."

"It's going to be a long few months," Lisa sighed, taking in how much love they both had for their baby. "She's in the best place she can be and like I've said Hanna you're both welcome here anytime, you can come sit with her and help out where you can, but we've still got a while before she's ready to go home."

"Okay." Hanna nodded quietly, shooting Lisa a grateful smile as she walked away. "Thank you."

Caleb let out a sigh as he let go of baby girls hand to stroke her soft cheek with the back of his finger. "We still need to pick a name." He murmured as Hanna tucked herself into his side, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"All the ones I thought about don't fit her now we've met her properly." She muttered, her eyes welling as she took in her baby's beautiful face.

"Well, I thought she was gonna be a boy so..." Caleb chuckled as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I want it to be perfect and not rushed just because she surprised us and came early." She told him, gently reaching down to stroke the baby girls hand.

"It will be perfect, just like her." Caleb kissed her temple as they watched their daughter drift to sleep in front of them. "Even if it takes a while."

* * *

Caleb clicked the front door shut behind himself and turned around to find Hanna already in the living room, engulfed by both her children's arms. "Careful," She mumbled, wincing slightly but holding them close nonetheless. "I missed you two."

"Come on Han, sit down you need to rest." Ashley said as Connor and Ava let go of their mother and Caleb dumped her hospital bag by the stairs.

"I'm fine Mom," She rolled her eyes, taking a seat in between Connor and Ava on the sofa. "Stop fussing."

"You had a c-section two days ago Hanna, you need rest sleep and no heavy lifting for the next six weeks." Ashley looked at her sternly, knowing Hanna hated not being able to do anything.

"I've already had a strict rundown from the nurses," She rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Besides, I've got my two servants here to help me." She looked between her two teenagers who frowned.

"I don't appreciate being called a servant." Ava mumbled, leaning her head on her Hanna's shoulder.

"Yeah," Connor grumbled. "Me either."

"Tough," Caleb smirked, dumping his jacket on the back of the sofa and slumping down in to the arm chair. "That's what you are for the next six weeks, anything your mom wants or needs help with- you do it."

"I'm not completely useless." Hanna huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Your dads right," Ashley interrupted. "You're going to need to help a lot more now."

"Why?" Ava rolled her eyes. "It's not even like the baby's home yet." She huffed but regretted it as soon as she looked up to meet her father's stern frown.

"No," Hanna spoke up before Caleb could tell her off. "She's right, baby won't be home for a while yet." She let out a sigh as she leant back into the sofa.

"Why not?" Connor asked from her other side.

"She can't breath on her own so we have to wait for her lungs to develop properly." She explained, feeling the mood in the whole room drop until Ashley spoke up.

"Did you get any pictures of her when you saw her earlier?" She asked not being able to hold back any longer. She was desperate to see her granddaughter, even if it was just through a phone screen

"Yeah," Caleb smiled pulling his phone out and opening the photos he took. "She was awake this time."

"Look at her," Ashley gushed taking the phone from Caleb. "She's so precious and dainty and her eyes.."

"Let's see." Connor interrupted as Ashley passed him the phone

"She has blue eyes," Ava smiled looking at her mom for confirmation. "And brown hair."

"She's beautiful Han," Ashley grinned, leaning over to kiss her daughter's forehead. "And she'll be home soon enough."

Hanna lowered her gaze at that comment. It didn't feel right to be sat here without baby girl. She wanted them all to be together as a family as they introduced baby to the home they created together and she wanted her to meet her older sister and brother and the rest of their family, not have her stuck halfway across town on her own. She wanted to be a proper mother and take care of her baby the way she should be doing right now.

"Dinners ready now, it's pasta, I'll started plating up." Ashley said as she headed into the kitchen and everyone stood up to follow her. "Ted sends his love to you and baby girl," She called. "He has a mass right now so he had to head back, but will you forward the picture to me so I can show him later, he's desperate to see her."

"Will do," Caleb replied, taking his phone from Ava so he could send it to her before joining them at the table.

"This is the first proper meal we've had in three days." Connor commented as he began to shovel the pasta into his mouth.

"Three days?" Hanna raised an eyebrow. "Babe what have you need feeding them?" She asked Caleb warily.

"We had pizza last night and barbecue the night before." Ava answered for him.

"Pizza?" Hanna huffed, not liking how much junk food her children ate- she swore they ordered takeout at least once a week. "There was chicken in the freezer you could have cooked."

"Pizza was easy and I couldn't be bothered cooking." He shrugged at her simply.

"Did you get anything done I asked you to do?" She tilted her head to the side wondering how the house was still in one piece. "The washing? The ironing?"

"Every time I've done the ironing before you complain that it's wrong." He shot her a wry grin. "And I forgot about the washing." He mumbled much quieter.

"Just be thankful we didn't have to top up on tampons whilst you are in hospital." Ava's remarked taking a sip of her water. "He would have come back with diapers instead."

Hanna laughed at her daughter's comment before turning to Caleb. "It's not my fault I don't know what to buy," He shrugged. "I will never need to buy a tampon ever in my life."

"Umm, you have a wife and a daughter- two daughters who need them." Ava looked at him incredulously.

"Woah slow down, baby's not even a week old yet- we do not need to think about her growing up this soon." He shook his head with a small laugh.

"Have you finished talking about periods now?" Connor groaned, reaching for the garlic bread.

"They have," Ashley chuckled at his reaction to it all as everyone laughed and she noticed her daughter smiling for the first time in a few days. She knew that being at home with her family was what Hanna needed right now to feel better and could tell it was working already by the look in her daughter's eyes.

* * *

Caleb rubbed his eyes as he slowly reached the top of the stairs, tired after a long few days. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since Hanna had been in hospital, not being able to sleep without her body pressed up against his like it was every single night.

He let out a sigh but stopped when he reached the landing and noticed his son making his way to the bathroom. "Mom's in the bath Con," He told the exhausted looking fourteen-year-old.

"Oh," He mumbled, stepping back. "I need to pee."

"Go use our bathroom." He chuckled as Connor headed through to their bedroom and he slipped inside the main bathroom, turning around to see Hanna lay in the bubbly water with her eyes closed.

He was quiet as he knelt down beside her, not wanting to scare her if she was asleep but she opened her eyes and gave him a lazy smile. "Do you feel better now?" He asked softly, knowing how desperate she was for a relaxing bath.

"Much." She replied simply, carefully sitting up and wiping her eyes. "Can you pass me the towel?"

He nodded and grabbed it from the radiator, holding it open in his arms as she slowly stood up and climbed out of the tub. She winced and he took her hand, helping her before he wrapped the warm towel around her back, his body pressing against her front.

Her eyes closed as she stood in front of him, feeling his breath against her neck until his lips attached to the skin behind her ear and her arms instinctively wrapped around his waist. "I missed you so much whilst you weren't here." He whispered as he nudged his nose against her cheek.

"I missed you too." She smiled, squeezing his side as they're lips joined in a delicate kiss.

Caleb pulled back and noticed she was starting to shiver so grabbed the towel and tucked it around her whole body, his fingers briefly tracing over the stitches at the base of her stomach.

"I'm going to have a huge scar forever," She murmured, her head dropping to his shoulder as he pulled her against his chest.

He shook his head and kissed her temple again. "I like it," He murmured. "It shows where our baby came from and how we made her inside you."

Hanna chuckled and pressed her lips to the base of his neck. He always knew how to make her feel better about herself. "Hmm, I love you."

"Love you too," He grinned before pulling back. "Come on, you need to get dry and sleep." He took her hand as he lead her out of the bathroom to find Connor making his way back to his room.

"I thought you were sleeping, baby?" Hanna asked, letting go of Caleb so she could cup her sons cheek as she used her other hand to hold up the towel.

"I had to pee." He told her with a small smile before he yawned, his eyes blinking tiredly.

"You are tired," Hanna commented, pulling him close to her in a hug. "Did you not sleep last night?"

"I couldn't," He shrugged, looking down. "You were in the hospital and I just- I couldn't sleep."

"It's okay," She whispered, kissing his temple. "I promise I'm okay and so is baby girl, you don't need to worry about anything, okay?"

He nodded and have her another tight hug before he pulled back and yawned again. "Bedtime," Caleb gave him a comforting grin, ruffling his blonde hair as he passed. "Night bud."

"Night baby," Hanna called, watching him disappear into his bedroom.

"I hope he sleeps tonight," Hanna sighed as she closed their bedroom door behind herself and turned around to find Caleb stripping out of his clothes for bed.

"He will." He looked at her. "Last night was crazy for all of us, I don't think any of us slept properly but it's okay now, it's getting better now you are home." He watched her take a seat on the edge of the bed. She really didn't understand how important she was to all of them and how hard it was last night without her here. "They both love you Han and it's horrible for them when you're sick."

"I know," She murmured, shooting him a grin as he climbed under the covers and she slipped on a pair of pyjamas. "I love them all too." She whispered, settling beside him and burying her head into his neck, taking in the feeling of falling asleep next to him again, although she couldn't help letting her mind wander to their baby girl as she closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed getting to see more of baby girl this chapter and I promised she will be named in the next one. Xxx**

 **Also a big thank you to Janethewriter1 who helped me with this chapter, you should all go read her stories they're amazing, especially Jealous- it will make you cry, haha. xxx**

 **Tell me what you thought and if you'd like a preview xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was twelve o'clock the next morning by the time Hanna woke up and she was thankful that Caleb had let her sleep in as she pulled on her dressing-gown and headed downstairs.

"Morning Han," Ashley smiled from where she was wiping down the countertops as Hanna took a seat at the kitchen island.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, confused as to why her mother was stood in the kitchen and her husband wasn't.

"An hour or two?" Ashley shrugged. "The house needs a good clean."

"You don't need to do it," She frowned, concerned for her age. "You'll pull your back or something, Caleb will do it later."

"Darling," Ashley sighed, looking up at Hanna as she gave her a pointed look. "Caleb's got too much spinning around his head right now, let me help by at least cleaning- the house is a like a pig stye."

"Where is he anyway?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself tighter as she rolled her eyes, ignoring her Mother's comment.

"I'm not too sure," She answered, most of her attention focused back on the washing up as she moved over to the sink. "I think he popped out for something not too long ago."

"Okay," Hanna mumbled back, standing up and heading to the living room where she sat down on the sofa across from Ava who was tapping away at her phone in the armchair. "Morning Ave," She shot her daughter a smile as the sixteen-year-old glanced up.

"Afternoon more like," She smirked, raising her eyebrows as she crossed her pyjama clad legs, resting them on the coffee table.

"What's for lunch?" Connor's voice came from behind as he appeared the bottom of the stairs, his blonde locks spiking up in every direction and sleep heavy in his eyes. "I'm hungry."

"You'll have to see what we've got in." Hanna gave him a small smile, reaching forward for her phone that was sat on the coffee table, vibrating loudly. She hadn't picked it up in almost two days and wasn't surprised to see it bombarded with notifications, although she frowned when one in particular caught her eye. "Why has your school been phoning me?" She asked, looking up at Ava before she huffed. "They're probably wondering why you two aren't in school."

Ava looked up at her Mom, blinking twice. "It's Saturday."

"I mean why you weren't in the last few days," She mumbled, throwing her phone back on the messy coffee table without giving it a second look.

"I think Dad's already told them." Ava shrugged before she turned her attention back to Instagram.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Hanna asked, watching as her daughter shrugged again. She was trying not to get herself worked up, knowing there was probably a very normal explanation for where he had gone and that she didn't need to panic. Probably.

"Mom!" She couldn't help but roll her eyes as Connor called out for her from the kitchen where his head was buried in the open fridge. "There's no food anywhere and I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Ava scoffed, standing up to follow him, in search of some lunch too.

"That's because I'm an athlete, I need a lot of energy to play soccer." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Hah!" Ava threw her head back as she laughed sarcastically at her little brother. "Athlete."

"Shut up Ava, at least I don't spend all my time at the mall." The fourteen-year-old grumbled, tossing a mouldy banana her way.

"Eww Connor! That's disgusting." She scrunched her face up as she dodged it by a few centimetres and it fell to the floor.

"Will you two stop messing around and one of you clean that up." Hanna stood up from the sofa, starting to get exasperated as she picked her phone up again to call Caleb; she just needed to know where he was.

"You touched it last." Ava muttered, poking Connor in the side as she reached for a jar on the counter and pulled out a cookie, watching her brother as he reached into it too. "Sorry, I took the last one." She ruffled his hair patronisingly, as she took a bite.

Connor smirked at her, plucking the cookie out of her hand with ease and stuffing the whole thing in his mouth before she could respond. "Oops, last one."

"Connor!" She growled at him, her face dropping as he let out a cackle and made a run for it to the living room. "That was the only food in the house and you ate it in one bite, idiot."

"Alright, alright," Ashley intervened, scooping up the banana before pulling off her rubber gloves as she followed her grandkids into the living room where their Mom was supposed to be resting, but by the uneasy look on Hanna's face she knew she wasn't. "Stop arguing, I'll go to the store and get some food to make sandwiches for lunch."

"No," Hanna stopped her, the phone still pressed to her ear. "You've already cleaned the kitchen for us, you don't have to go shopping as well."

"Hanna," Ashley raised an eyebrow, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder and gently pushing her to sit back down. "They're hungry, let me stock up on food for you all, I'll be twenty minutes max."

"Fine." The blonde huffed, shooting her Mom a grateful smile as she quickly pulled on a jacket and grabbed her bag before leaving for the grocery store.

"Mom-"

"Connor," Hanna cut him off, trying not to get too frustrated as she rang Caleb again. "I know you're hungry bud, but there's nothing I can do until Grandma comes back with food."

"I was just going to ask if you were okay." He raised his hands at her, slumping down into the armchair as Ava sat beside Hanna.

"Sorry baby," She shot him a sympathetic smile before she bit her lip and glanced down at her phone again. "Your Dad is not answering when I call." She mumbled. "Did he tell you where he was going?"

"I haven't seen him yet," Connor shrugged, reaching for the tv remote. "I just woke up."

"He hasn't gone far," Ava said, rolling her eyes and she pointed to the coffee table that was covered in three days of post, dirty cups and an old pizza box. "His phone is there."

"Oh," Hanna reached forward and frowned as she pulled the black I-phone from under an envelope, turning it off silent before she rubbed her forehead, really starting to panic now she couldn't contact him at all.

She sat back on the sofa, taking a deep breath until the envelope caught her eyes and she grabbed it, pulling out a letter as Connor's eyes widened in alarm. "Con," She muttered, her eyes scanning over the words before she looked up at him briefly. "What's this?"

"Umm," He stalled, biting his lip as she looked up at him with a knowing eyebrow raised. "It's a letter," He began. "From Philly Soccer Academy, they offered me a place there in September." He added warily, scanning her features.

"As in to study there? To study soccer?" She asked him, a small grin creeping up her lips as he nodded.

"It's not just soccer though, you have to do other subjects but soccer is the main one and the academy's got links to all the professional teams in Philly." He smiled back as she stood up to pull him into her arms.

"This is so amazing baby," She kissed his forehead repeatedly as she squeezed him tight. "I'm so proud of you."

"Dad said you would be." Connor mumbled, grinning back as he wiped his cheek from her sloppy kiss.

"Wait Dad knows?" Hanna pulled back confused. "When did this letter come?" She turned back to the piece of paper, reading the date at the top. "Why am I only just being told about this now? It came two days ago."

"It came when you were in hospital and Dad said that we should wait until you were home to tell you," The fourteen-year-old replied. "He said it would stress you out because-"

"I don't care if it would stress me out," She interrupted, raising her voice. "I want to know what's happening with you, it doesn't matter that I'm in hospital!"

"No Mom-" Connor tried again and was again cut off.

"Stop making excuses Con, your dad should have told me." She lowered her voice again as she let out a sigh and looked down. She wanted Caleb home now, not just so she could question him about this letter but because she felt uneasy without him. She was still feeling weak and tired and just wanted to see his face and be reassured.

A faint knocking at the door caught everyone's attention and Hanna's heart started racing as Ava moved towards it, her mind coming up with more and more bad scenarios every second until a familiar face pulled Ava into his arms. "Hey you,"

"Grandpa," The sixteen-year-old grinned, hugging him back tightly before he moved into the living room and she closed the door behind him.

"Hey kiddo," Jamie pulled Connor in for a hug too before he ruffled his hair and pulled back, giving Hanna a gentle smile. "How are you doing Han?" He asked her. "Caleb's been keeping me up to date with everything. He told me today would be a good day to call round, I brought the baby a present."

She blinked slowly at her father-in-law's words sank and a horrible realisation hit her. Tears started welling in her piercing blue eyes as she looked down guiltily at the small pink gift bag in his hand for the first time since he had entered.

"Is Caleb around?" Jamie asked, his eyes wandering around the house as Hanna continued to stare at the bag in his hands and Connor and Ava stood behind him, looking on anxiously at their mother.

"No," Her voice was a whisper as she shook her head, her eyes closing tightly as she tried to control her tears. "I don't know where he is."

Her shoulders started to shake as she opened her eyes again, biting her lip and looking up at his as she let go and burst into tears. "Hey," The older man jumped forward quickly, dumping the bag on the sofa as he placed a hand on her back. "Hanna, what's wrong?"

Her head shook again as more tears streamed down her cheeks and he pulled her against his chest, trying to calm her down so she wasn't so distressed. He glanced back over his shoulder to Connor and Ava and gave them a questioning look, wondering if they knew why their Mom was so upset.

They both shrugged, their lips pursed as they heard her muffled cries. Connor swallowed nervously as he looked at his older sister, who was forced to swallow her own tears as she gave his arm a gentle squeeze, trying to keep calm.

Jamie sighed, rubbing Hanna's back as she stood limply in his arms, crying into his shoulder. He didn't know what else to do other than try to comfort her and pray that Caleb would be back soon.

Her breathing hitched as she gulped before another round of tears escaped. She felt so horrible, so cruel and so guilty. She had forgotten about her baby. The whole morning, from waking up to when Jamie arrived with the pink present she had forgotten all about her precious little girl who was lying in hospital across town.

She had tried to hold back her tears but it was no use as she continued to cry her eyes out on to Jamie. Only now was she taking in how bad things were. How much it was killing her that she couldn't hold her newborn, couldn't interact with her and most importantly couldn't bring her home and be a proper Mommy to her.

Her emotions were out of control and she hated that she was crying in front of Connor and Ava, hated that they had seen her like this, but she just couldn't help it. It was as if everything had been building up inside her and with Caleb not here to comfort her, she couldn't hold back anymore.

Before anymore tears could stream down her cheeks, the front door swung open and Caleb appeared, a huge bunch of flowers and a paper bag in his arms as he stepped into the house. He looked up however, when he entered to silence and his eyes met his children's worried expressions before they shifted to his father, who was comforting his crying wife.

"What happened?" He spoke immediately as he tossed the flowers and bag to the side and reached to pull her out of Jamie's arms and into his own. "What's wrong Han?" His hand stroked through her hair as she gripped his t-shirt tightly and he once again met his fathers gaze.

Jamie only shrugged as he stepped back to stand next to Connor and Ava and watched as Hanna visibly calmed in Caleb's arms. "Where did you go?" She croaked out, pulling back slightly to look up at him. "You just left without your phone and I needed you."

"I'm sorry," He frowned, pressing his lips to her forehead apologetically. "I didn't think I'd be gone for that long, my mom sent you some flowers over from California and the post depot sent a note through this morning saying I had to pick them up," He explained, encouraging her head back into the crook of his neck. "And then I went to the grocery store, I only thought I'd be twenty minutes."

"I tried calling you," She mumbled, against his shoulder. "I didn't know where you were and the kids were hungry and you didn't tell me about Connor's letter.." She trailed off, taking a deep breath as she wrapped herself in his scent and squeezed his waist tight.

"I'm sorry," He bit his lip, kicking himself for not taking his phone or remembering to bring up the soccer academy last night when she got home. "Your mom was here when I left, I thought I'd be back before you woke up."

She felt bad that she had so much support around her and yet all she had wanted was him. Her mother, Jamie, even her two eldest children were all there to help, but no one could make her feel as calm as Caleb did when he wrapped her up in his caring embrace.

"What happened anyway?" He asked softly. "Why are you so upset?" He regretted as soon as the words left his lips and she burst into another round of tears.

"I forgot," She cried against his warm chest. "I forgot about our baby."

"What do you mean?" He asked her, desperately trying to understand.

"I forgot about our baby girl Caleb," She repeated. "I forgot she was born, I forgot she was in hospital, I forgot our daughter." His eyes closed painfully as he pressed his cheek against the top of her head and held her impossibly closer.

He wanted to cry too, but her heartbreaking sobs were the only thing keeping him from letting go. She needed him more than ever now and he knew that if he cried too she'd panic even more. Truthfully, he had been waiting for her to break down into uncontrollable tears since the birth, but guessed the operation and lack of sleep had kept her mind busy until she was home and realised it was going to take a while longer for everything to sink in.

He hated it too. He hated how he couldn't hold his baby girl and kiss her cheek as she fell asleep on his shoulder, or stay up with her through the first few nights as Hanna caught up on much needed sleep. He hated having so little contact and knowing that there was nothing he could do to make it better; for his daughter and his wife.

"Come on," He sighed, pulling back so he could lead her over to the sofa and guide her down next to him so she could cuddle into his side.

A smile graced Jamie's face as he watched his son comfort Hanna like a pro, knowing exactly what to do with her and what to say to make her feel better. He cleared his throat and patted Connor's shoulder, shooting Caleb a knowing look. "Why don't I take you two out for some lunch?" He offered the two teenagers, knowing Hanna and Caleb needed some space so they could talk without the kids listening and also to take their minds off seeing their Mom so upset. "Come on." He encouraged, tossing the keys to his pick-up-truck in his hand.

"We're still in our pyjamas." Connor stated, blinking up at his Grandpa.

"Well no," Jamie rolled his eyes with a sarcastic grin. "I thought it was a new fashion trend to go out in your pj's." He chuckled. "Go throw some clothes on."

"I can't just throw some clothes on," Ava huffed, rolling her eyes playfully. "I have to pick out an outfit and sort my hair out and my make up."

"You don't need any of that crap," Jamie rolled his eyes right back at her, tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "You're too pretty for it."

"You're so cheesy Grandad," She laughed, shaking her head at him as she followed her brother up the stairs to get ready.

Jamie chuckled too before he glanced back to Hanna who was considerably calmer as she lay her head on Caleb's shoulder. He gave her a sympathetic smile before he grabbed the flowers and bag of groceries Caleb had forgotten about. "I'll put these on a jug of water for you." He said, making his way into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Hanna mumbled, looking up at Caleb with bloodshot eyes.

"You've done nothing wrong, Han." He sighed, reaching up to wipe her cheeks dry with his thumb.

"I'm a bad mom," She lowered her gaze as her eyes closed again. "I forgot about our baby and just had a huge meltdown in front of our other two babies."

"No Hanna you're not." Caleb shook his head simply; there was no room for arguing in this one. "You are the best mom I have ever met, all three of them are so lucky to have you, you love them so much and they know it so don't you ever think that you are not good enough." He cupped her cheeks as he kissed her temple. "Any child would be so, so lucky to have you as their mother, trust me."

She gave him a small smile, knowing what he was saying was coming from his heart and leant back into his embrace. "I love you," She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his short hair. "I'm still mad that you didn't tell me about Connor's letter from the soccer academy though."

Caleb groaned as she pulled back with an eyebrow raised expectantly. "I'm sorry about that," He smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "I meant to tell you last night when you got home from the hospital, but I forgot all about it." He sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me when the letter came? I don't like being left out of these things Caleb."

"I know, I know," He bit his lip. "But you weren't here, you were in hospital and I didn't want to put more stress on you."

"More stress? It was a good thing, it would have cheered me up." She looked up at him confused.

"Han, we still have to pay for Con to go." He explained. "I looked into it and it's about twenty-thousand dollars a year."

"Oh," She closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. "We don't have twenty-thousand to spare a year."

"I know," Caleb grumbled back. "This is why I wanted to wait- I didn't want you to panic and go crazy trying to find the money."

"He's going to that Academy Caleb, I don't care what we have to do." She looked him in the eye, determinedly. "I'm not turning into my Dad and not paying for my child's school, Connor is going."

"I know and we're gonna try everything to get him in." He looked back at her with the same determination. "I'm going to call them up next week and see if we can get him some sort of scholarship and if not then the worst case scenario is that we save up enough to send him next year instead."

"You've thought about it a lot," She grinned, cupping his cheeks and pulling his lips down on hers. "You're a good daddy."

"I had nothing better to do whilst you were in hospital." He muttered against her lips, kissing her one last time before he pulled back and she tucked back into his side as Jamie came back out.

"I'll take them off your hands for a few hours," He nodded towards the stairs. "But I want to see pictures when I come back, we haven't had a baby in the family since Connor was born."

"Thanks Dad," Caleb nodded, stroking Hanna's hair again as she reached over for the gift bag and opened it to find a small white bear inside.

"Thanks Jamie, it's really sweet." Hanna grinned down at the bear, playing with the pink bow around its neck. "We can put it in her incubator, she doesn't have many teddy's yet since she surprised everyone and came early."

"Well, make sure she knows the first is from grandpa Jamie." He grinned back, moving towards the door as Connor and Ava came down the stairs, dressed in record time. "I don't know about you two, but I'm starving." He patted Conner's shoulder as they waved goodbye to their parents. "And you can tell me all about this Soccer Academy your dad was telling me about."

The door closed as Hanna turned to glare back up at Caleb. "So you told your dad before you told me?"

"He was asking about the kids," He tried with a chuckle, leaning back against the sofa.

She shook her head at him, her eyes wandering back down to the bear on her lap. "We should probably start buying things for her now," She mused with a deep sigh. "We haven't bought her anything yet and she'll need onesies and blankets soon."

"We have the special things we saved from Con and Ave in the attic," Caleb said, reaching forward to pull her back against his chest. "I'll get them down later."

"We still need a pram and a cot and you need to repaint the spare bedroom," Hanna looked up at him. "That needs to be sorted before we bring her home, I want it to be relaxing and cosy for her when she finally gets to leave the hospital."

"I think she needs a name before anything." Caleb murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

"I have one," She smiled up at him. "But I want to see her again before we choose for definite."

Caleb nodded, his thumbs rubbing against her sided soothingly as they enjoyed the quiet before Hanna let out a frustrated sigh. "What?" He murmured.

"I hate it being this quiet, I hate feeling like this." She huffed.

"Like what?" Caleb asked, reaching forward to feel the soft bear in her hands.

"I don't know," She mumbled. "Like everything's a mess, I mean I can't even get my wedding rings on my finger because they're so swollen still." She sighed, her eyes wandering to the silver band that sat so perfectly on his long finger.

"Han the rings don't matter." He sighed.

"Yes they do, I promised never take them off when I married you."

"And you didn't, not purposely anyway." He rolled his eyes. "It's not like you ripped them off and threw them back at me." He chuckled trying to make her smile as she looked down. "In a few days your fingers will be back to normal and you'll be able to put them back on."

She looked down and shook her head. "It just feels like there's a huge hole in the family."

"I know it doesn't feel right without baby girl here with us," He sighed thinking back to their baby. "But she's still part of the family and in a few weeks we'll take Ava and Con to go see her and before you know it she'll be home, screaming her little lungs off to be fed at three in the morning."

"I know." She nodded, her lips curving up into a small smile, although he wasn't convinced.

"Come on," He stood up, shuffling her off his knee. "Let's go see her."

* * *

"All better baby," Hanna cooed as she folded over the extra-small diaper and grinned up at her daughter who was distracted by Caleb who had given her his finger to play with again.

He had been so glad when a nurse offered to let Hanna change their daughter, knowing she was craving to be more involved, to be a proper mom and he knew it was the right idea by the grin that lit up his wife's face as she stroked the baby's soft belly.

Her big, bright eyes stared up at him as he gave her a wide smile and tapped her tiny nose before letting her catch his finger again. "She's changing everyday." Hanna beamed, playing with the baby's tiny toes as her little legs kicked around.

"She still had your eyes." He murmured, beckoning her over to gaze into the blue orbs he was captivated by. "They're so beautiful."

"I think I know the perfect name for her," Hanna gave him a smile as she moved over to lean into his embrace and watch their baby girl blink up at them. "It was something the nurse said about her lips yesterday and it got me thinking," She began.

"You want to call her Rosebud?" Caleb screwed his face up, not liking the idea at all.

"No," She rolled her eyes at him, stepping forward to grab the whiteboard at the base of the incubator that said _Baby Rivers_. "She needs something sweet and delicate, just like her."

Caleb watched as she scribbled something down, taking in how much happier she looked now she was with her baby girl, as opposed to earlier when she was crying her eyes out. Their daughter had a therapeutic mood surrounding her and he was thankful that Hanna seemed more herself now as she grinned up at him, the whiteboard pressed against her chest. "Go on then," He encouraged her to turn it around and she did.

His lips lifted into a smile as he read the three words that seemed so perfect for their baby girl, so pretty and dainty- just like she had wanted. "I love it."

"You sure?" Hanna asked, double checking before they made a final decision.

"Really," He confirmed with a grin. "I really love it."

"It's decided then." She beamed, placing the whiteboard back at the base of the incubator with her name written in in Hanna's cursive handwriting.

 _Rosie Mae Rivers_

She quickly returned to Caleb's side as they gushed over their baby girl once again, both grinning as Hanna cooed, stroking her soft palm. "Hi little Rosie."

* * *

 **So they finally picked a name for baby girl and I hope you all like it. Let me know what you thought and if you'd like a preview and another big thank you to Janethewriter1 for all her help. Xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

I **know it's been ages since the last chapter, I've been busy with exams and my last oneshot and mourning the loss of pll and actually I found this chapter really hard to write. I'm still not sure how it will go down so let me know xx**

* * *

Chapter 16

Hanna let out a long sigh as her eyes slowly adjusted to the morning sunlight that was creeping through the window of her and Caleb's bedroom. Her hand reached up to rub her face as she shuffled up in the bed slightly and peered across the room to where Caleb was stood, moving around with ease as he got ready for work.

A small smile crept on to her face at the sight of her husband stood in a white shirt, boxers and socks as he faced away from her, routing through one of the drawers for something.

She settled back into the pillows, the warmth of their bed wrapped around her as he turned around and met her eye, his face dissolving from a frown to a small smile. "Morning," He mumbled. "When did you wake up?"

"Just now," She smiled back. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?"

"Never." He gave her another lazy grin, taking the black tie in his hands and wrapping it around his collar as he took a few steps nearer to her.

"Good." She muttered, watching as he tried and failed to get the tie the right length around his neck before she gave up watching and peeled back the duvet.

He sighed as he gave up on his tie and let her take over, not saying much until she was finished as he just watched her, the bags under her eyes were still prominent and she still winced when she made sudden movements; he hated seeing her so weak.

"How come your wearing this anyway?" Hanna asked, smoothing down the fabric around his neck- he never usually wore a tie to work unless something important was going on.

"There's a meeting with the big boss," He rolled his eyes, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you going to be okay here on your own all day?"

"I'll be fine," She told him with a nod. It was his first day back at work since Rosie had been born and after using up his two weeks of paternity leave he had no choice but to go back in, leaving Hanna at home all day on her own. "My Mom said she'd call around and bring lunch later."

"Good," He nodded as she ran her hands down his chest, smoothing out the creases. "And I promise we'll go visit Ro when I get home later." He kissed her forehead gently, knowing how she hated being so far away from her baby. He hated it too, but he knew complaining about it would do nothing now.

"Okay," She gave him a heavy smile. "My Mom said she'd take me but it doesn't feel right without you there too."

"Are you sure?" He lifted her chin with his thumb so he could see her properly. "I wouldn't mind you going to see her without me."

"Yes you would." She raised an eyebrow at him. "And I told her it's okay, I want us to be there together."

"Okay." He finally gave in, leaning down to kiss her forehead, knowing there was no changing her mind and if he was honest with himself, he knew he'd hate missing out on bonding time with his wife and daughter. "I'm gonna leave work earlier then so we have as long as possible with her."

Hanna nodded in response as he pulled away and grabbed his slacks from the end of the bed, slipping them on as he disappeared into the en-suit. She sighed again, returning back to the bed as she carefully sat against the headboard. She was still sore after the birth, her body still aching and not yet back to its normal self after her c-section, although the few weeks of rest she had got had definitely helped.

"Tell the kids I can't take them to school this morning," Caleb popped his head around the door, a toothbrush sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Why not?" She frowned- she really did not want to have to face telling two grumpy teens they'd have to walk to school.

"I told you, we've got a meeting with the boss and I'm already late setting off." He was gone again as she rolled her eyes, the sound of water running before it stopped and he was by the side of the bed, leaning over to give her a final kiss. "Ring me if you need anything, okay?" He stood back up straight and took in the drained expression on her face. He had to force himself not to panic and kiss her cheek one more time before he pulled back and headed down the stairs. She was simply exhausted and all he could do was leave her to sleep.

* * *

When her Mom left after lunch to go help Ted out with the garden, Hanna decided it would be a good idea to start browsing for all the furniture they'd need for Rosie's bedroom and headed up the stairs to grab her laptop.

The sound of the front door slamming caught her attention though, and she stood up from where she was reaching under the bed to slowly make her way to the hall, not quite sure who it was since both Connor and Ava stayed late on Monday's for Soccer and Study Sessions.

She heard the faint crinkling of plastic as she turned a corner and her eldest daughter came into view, her eyes red with black tear streaks running down her cheeks. "Ava?" Hanna frowned, taking in the sight of her daughter. "What's wrong? Why are you home early?"

"Umm, I wasn't feeling well." She murmured, heading straight for the door to her bedroom.

"Come here," Hanna placed her palm on the teenagers forehead to feel for a fever. "Do you think your coming down with something?" She asked gently.

Ava shook her head pulling away from her Mom and opening the door to her bedroom, but Hanna stopped her as she caught sight of the plastic back scrunched up in her hands. "What's in the bag?" She asked warily, her mind racing to a thousand different reasons as Ava looked up at her with her big, brown eyes.

She unraveled the bag slightly, not meeting Hanna's eye as the older blonde spotted a small rectangular box and pursed her lips, not sure how to react to the pregnancy test in her daughters hand.

It was silent as Ava sniffled, her hands shaking slightly as she glanced to her side before finally raising her gaze. Hanna immediately saw the fear in her daughters eyes and all the anger that was bubbling was pushed to the back of her head as she pulled Ava into her arms and the sixteen-year-old let out a sob.

She didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. Again and again she had warned Ava the consequences of unprotected sex and now she felt like it had all fallen on deaf ears.

Hanna sighed as Ava's tears didn't slow down and instead her shallow breaths quickened. "Come on." She pulled away, taking her daughters hand instead as she lead her back to the bedroom and sat her on the edge of the double bed. "Stop crying Ava, we need to sort this out." She was trying to stay stern with her but she couldn't help but feel so bad for her daughter, knowing exactly what it was like to be in her situation.

"Sorry," Ava mumbled as she finally stopped her tears, reaching up to wipe her cheeks dry. "I'm sorry,"

Hanna let out another sigh as she sat down next to her, stroking back a few strands of her messy hair. "When did you buy the test Avie?"

"I skipped last lesson and bought it from the supermarket." She murmured, looking down in embarrassment.

"So when did you start to think you could be pregnant? Have you got any symptoms?"

"I've missed like two periods." She replied, lowering her gaze.

Hanna bit her lip. "And how many times did you have unprotected sex with Josh?" She asked, trying not to make things too awkward- she needed Ava to open up to her right now.

"Can you please stop sounding like a guidance counsellor, it's scaring me." Ava rolled her eyes as Hanna shook her head, holding in a small chuckle at her daughters ability to be as snarky as always- even in a situation like this.

"Answer me Ave, how many times?"

"I've only had sex once." She admitted.

"And was it safe sex?" Hanna pressed.

"Maybe?"

"Ava."

"No," She sighed, not meeting her Moms eyes. "And now I'm knocked up with his kid."

"We don't know that for sure," Hanna looked at her, raising her eyebrows. "You need to take the test." She watched as the teen looked down at the plastic bag before shaking her head and crawling further up the bed.

"I don't want to," She bit her lip, glancing up at her mother with an expression that let Hanna know she wants going to change her mind easily. Why did her daughter have to be so stubborn? "I don't want to know."

Hanna let out a frustrating sigh and ran a hand through her hair before she weighed up the situation and decided to climb into bed, next to Ava. "Come here," She pulled her close, being able to see all the terrified thoughts running through her daughters mind. "Tell me what your thinking."

"That I can't have a baby." She mumbled, leaning her head on Hanna's shoulder, her eyes stinging with tears. "I don't want a baby, I'm too young and I can't even look after myself properly."

"I think you'd be a good Mom." Hanna mused as she played with a piece of Ava's curly hair.

"Your seriously not helping." Ava glared at her, a few tears falling from her eyes. "I can't have a baby the same year as my parents did, that's just embarrassing and wrong on so many levels."

"You didn't let me finish," Hanna sighed. "I think you'd be a good Mother one day." She cupped her cheek, making the teenager look up at her. She truly believed Ava would be a good Mom, she was caring and loving but she had a hard front when she needed it, pretty much like her father. "And it's not that embarrassing is it?"

"Yes." Ava closed her eyes and she sniffled. "And look at you, your still walking around in sweats two weeks after you had a baby and you've not even had to look after her yet."

"I had a complicated delivery," Hanna sighed, "I'm still getting my energy back."

"What if I had a complicated delivery? Or what if it's twins or triplets?" She let her mind wander. "What if Josh wants custody?"

"Have you told him about the test?" Hanna asked, sitting up more as Ava shook her head. "Look Ave, I think your thinking about it too much, just slow down okay? We don't even know if you are pregnant."

"How am I supposed to slow down?" Ava raised her voice, her eyes filling with tears again. "I can't just ignore it."

"I know Avie, I know." Hanna sighed, trying to calm her down by stroking her hair back from her face.

"No you don't know!" Ava sat up, moving away from Hanna's touch as she let a few more years slip out as she lost control of her emotions again. She hated feeling like this.

"Yes I do baby," Hanna said softly, pursing her lips as she held back from reaching out for Ava again, giving her the space she wanted. "I was only two years older than you when I found out I was pregnant with you."

Ava looked down slightly as she took in Hanna words. "Yeah, but you had dad with you and grandma and you'd already finished highschool."

"And you've got me." Hanna looked directly into her brown eyes, letting her know she was always going to have her for support. "I'll always be here, even when you thirty and married with your own family, you'll always have me to help you through anything."

Ava's lips raised into the smallest of smiles at that and once again she leant back into her Mothers embrace, cuddling close to her. "I'm just scared."

"It's terrifying." Hanna nodded. "I remember when I found out about you, it was your grandma who bought me the test and forced me into the bathroom to take it." Hamas told her softly, wrapping her arms around the younger blonde. "And then your dad showed up and saw I was crying so I told him and he totally freaked out," She rolled her eyes as Ava let out a chuckle. "He just froze in front of me and then walked straight out the house."

"Idiot." Ava mumbled with a small laugh.

"I was absolutely distraught," Hanna chuckled. "I thought he'd left me and he was going to run away and I'd never be able to find him again and I just burst out crying all over again."

Ava let out a smile as she shook her head. "He'd never do that," She told her Mom. "He loves you too much to ever leave you."

"Yeah, well my rational thinking went out the window the second I knew I was pregnant at eighteen." She rolled her eyes. "But he came back and hugged me and told me he would never leave me and our baby and we kissed and made up."

"What about with Con?" Ava asked. "Did Dad freak out then as well?"

"No actually, I was the one that freaked out that time." She let out a sigh. "Your dad was the only thing keeping me from having a complete breakdown."

"Why?" Ava frowned.

Hanna sighed and looked down at a lock of Ava's hair she was playing with. "Well your Dad had just got off with community service for some illegal scam," She explained. "He had no job, I had no job, we had no money and we already had you to look after." She pursed her lips as she thought back to before her son was born. "We could barely even support you when I got pregnant again and I was so scared that something would happen and we'd loose you both."

"Why would you loose us?" Ava asked in confusion.

"I don't know, I guess I just panicked and I didn't want either of our babies to not have what they needed in life," Hanna closed her eyes briefly, the guilt and regret she still felt bubbling back to the surface. "All I wanted to do was give you the best life possible and I thought that if we had another baby we wouldn't be able to do that so I suggested we not have Connor."

"What do you mean?" The teenager looked up at her. "You wanted an abortion?"

"No, I didn't want one but it was just a hard time and the thought did run through my head but only because I didn't want either of you to end up like your Dad and thrown around foster care your whole lives."

Ava was lost for words as she hugged her Mom tighter. She understood why Hanna had had those thoughts and she would never judge her, but it still came as a shock to know that if things had gone differently, she might have never known her brother.

"It only lasted a few hours and your dad changed my mind, convincing me that everything would be okay and that he'd always look after the three of us, no matter what and he kept his promise."

"Well now it's the four of us." Ava smiled, thinking about the latest addition to their family before she frowned again. "Does Connor know?"

"He does." Hanna nodded. "It came up in a conversation once- I think it was last year, but we told him everything and he kind of just shrugged it off, said it didn't matter because in the end we decided to keep him and love him."

"See if that was me I'd have used it against you for the rest of your lives." Ava chuckled, smiling at the thought of her brother.

"Oh I know you would have." Hanna rolled her eyes with a smile. "Con's different though, he just hasn't got a mean bone in his body."

"And I do?" Ava asked incredulously.

"No, but you have a different way of doing things, you don't have much of a filter Ave and we love you for it, it's just that some people think you're being mean when you're just being honest." Hanna wrinkled her nose up slightly. "But Connor is different, he thinks before he speaks and he always knows what to say to make people smile."

"He does." Ava nodded in agreement, she would never admit it but he always seemed to know when she was in a bad mood and if they weren't currently in the middle of an argument then he'd try to help.

"He's going to make such a great boyfriend when we find him a girl." Hanna let out a happy sigh, laughing along with Ava.

"She can't be a bitch though," Ava mused. "We have to like her before Con even asks her out." She nodded. "He'd suit like a tall brunette with blue eyes or maybe a blonde, but definitely blue eyes- they have to contrast his like yours and dads do."

"Alright Cupid, you know any tall, blue-eyed girls we can set him up with?" Hanna chuckled, shifting in the bed slightly so she was more comfy.

"I'll keep my eye out." Ava winked before they both started laughing again, their matching dimples coming out until there giggles settled and they we both lay back against the pillows. "I couldn't imagine growing up without Con," Ava voiced her thoughts. "I don't know what would be different, it just would and I wouldn't like it."

"Well for starters there would be less arguing and throwing things at each other." Hanna couldn't help but roll her eyes. All sorts had been thrown around the house by her two oldest two over the years: pillows, mouldy bananas, a glass of soda, even a staple gun.

"I think you mean less entertaining." Ava scoffed playfully.

"As much as it would lower my stress levels, Con is my baby boy and I'd never give him up for anything." Hanna murmured, pressing a kiss to Ava's forehead before she let out a long sigh, knowing they couldn't spend anymore time talking. "You need to take the test Ave."

She felt her daughter tense up in her arms as her eyes slowly shut, her bottom lip sucking up between her lips and she shook her head. "Not yet." For the past ten minutes she had been able to forget about the pregnancy test that sat on the end of the bed, forget that her whole life could change in a matter of minutes.

"Ava I know it's scary but the sooner you get this done the sooner we know for sure, and you might not even be pregnant." Hanna sat up again so she could look at her.

"Why?" You think I'm lying?" The sixteen-year-old raised her voice defensively.

"No baby of course not, I trust you, I just think we need to know for sure before jump to conclusions and panic." Hanna explained, watching as Ava gave in and nodded, slowly shuffling to the end of the bed.

"How are you so calm?" She let out a mumbled, sitting next to Hanna.

"Because..." The words died in her throat as she watched the bedroom door creek open and Caleb appeared, an easy smile on his face as he tugged his tie off.

"What are you two doing in here?" He asked, with a smirk. "Talking about boys again."

"Your home early," Hanna swallowed as she stood up, taking in the tears that were selling in Ava's eyes all over again.

"Yeah I was picking up Con from soccer and they finished early." He explained. "We we're gonna go for pizza but I know you want to get to the hospital to see Ro as soon as possible."

Hanna nodded again, biting her lip as she watched him undo the top button of his white shirt before he frowned and stepped further towards the end of the bed. "What's in the bag?" He asked, not waiting for an answer as he pulled out the rectangular box and his face fell a mile.

His first thought was Hanna, but he quickly shut that thought down when his common sense filtered through. Then his gaze moved to his daughter and he didn't need to ask to know, her facial expression was enough. "What the hell Ava!" His mouth took over and he hated seeing her jump at his outburst but then he looked back at the pregnancy test and lost him temper all over again. "I thought we told you to be careful? God Ava, your sixteen, your still a kid yourself."

"Caleb stop." Hanna looked at him pointedly as she stepped forward to place her hand on Ava's shoulder as she reminded perched on the edge of the bed. All Caleb was doing right now was making the whole situation worse.

He bit his tongue and let out a slow breath, watching as Hanna took the test from his hands and passed it to Ava. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"I'll be fine." She sniffled, quickly darting across to the en-suit before she closed the door behind herself, leaving her parents stood outside.

"Shit Han," He let out a frustrated growl, rubbing his face and throwing his head back.

"Stop it Caleb, she's panicked enough without you shouting at her." Hanna rolled her eyes at him as she spotted her son poke his head around the door.

"What's going on?" Connor asked. "Why is everyone in here?"

"Just go down stairs baby and we'll be down in a few minutes." She felt bad for making him leave but it was up to Ava whether she wanted her brother here or not and right now it was just another complication.

"But-"

"Con," Caleb interrupted him. "We need to sort something out with Ava, I'll be down in a minute okay?"

The fourteen-year-old nodded compliantly and disappeared again as Hanna turned back to the bathroom door. "Are you okay Ave?" She called, biting her finger nail as she got a murmur for a response before she let out a huff and sat back on the bed.

"When did she buy the test?" Caleb hissed, trying to keep his voice down. "When she she think she was pregnant? Why the hell is she pregnant?"

Hanna sighed and pursed her lips. She understood his anger and frustration at the situation, but she also understood how Ava was feeling right now and had managed to push all her anger away so she could help their daughter. "She's in the same situation we were in sixteen years ago, just calm down or you'll make it worse."

Caleb ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh, giving up his internal battle to remain stern with Ava as Hanna's words sank in and the teen slowly slipped out of the bathroom. "We have to wait three minutes." She muttered, tugging on the sleeve of her jumper.

Caleb swallowed as he watched her pretty brown eyes stare up at him. She was terrified and he hated it. His gaze softened as he closed his eyes momentarily and held his arms out. "Come here you."

She didn't hesitate as she all but leapt into his arms, wrapping herself in her fathers comforting scent. He always made her feel safe, always was there to protect her and she hated that she had angered him.

Her arms wrapped around his waist as his hand ran through her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she rested it against his shoulder. "I'm sorry," She whispered and he felt her tears through his white shirt.

"I know you are," He murmured, resting his cheek on top of her head. "I'm sorry for shouting."

"It's okay." She gave him a weak smile as she pulled back and sniffled. Caleb kept his arm around her shoulder and guided her to sit next to Hanna on the end of the bed as they waited in silence, all three of them nervous wrecks.

That was until the timer Hanna had set went off, Ava clinging on tightly to her Dad as her Mom retrieved the test, a huge smile on her face as she came back out. "Your not pregnant Ave."

"Thank God." Caleb mumbled, tucking a piece of Ava's hair behind her ear as he sighed in relief.

"Really?" She bit her lip.

"Really." Hanna nodded.

"But what about the periods I missed?"

"It happens baby, especially when your still quite young. Maybe me being pregnant messed up your cycle." She shrugged simply.

"Oh," Ava frowned as a loud rumbled escaped from her stomach and she laughed a little, placing her hands on her belly.

"Let's go get you some dinner," Hanna rolled her eyes, following her daughter as she set off down the stairs.

Caleb blinked, needing a few seconds to let everything sink in before he sprung up and grabbed Hanna's waist. "Wait, is that it?" He asked. "Do we not say anything to her?"

"Trust me babe, we're having a long talk with her later," Hanna raised her eyebrows. "But now can we just get the kids their dinner so we can go see Rosie?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about her a lot today." He sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry for getting mad at Ave,"

"You had your reasons," She raised an eyebrow not being able to hold in a chuckle as she thought of how much her heart rate had sped up in the last hour, all of it down to her daughter. "If she hadn't looked so scared I wouldn't been the same."

Caleb let out a chuckle to a the whole situation, their daughter certainly didn't make life boring. "How did you stay so calm?" He ran a hand down his face, trying to make sense of it all.

"I had a feeling she wasn't pregnant and just kept telling myself she wasn't whilst she had a complete freak out." She muttered, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I mean she's one of the most melodramatic people I know and I just kept repeating that it was all going to be okay an it was."

Caleb huffed, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "We need alcohol."

"We do," She chuckled. "There's some Gin somewhere in the cupboard, as soon as we get back from Rosie I'm downing the lot."

Connor watched from the sofa as everyone came down the stairs, Hanna and Caleb walking past into the kitchen as Ava wiped her tear stained cheeks with her sleeve.

He didn't know what was wrong but he hated seeing his older sister so upset. She was the braver one of them both, the more mature one and it scared him when she cried. "Are you okay, Ave?" He asked softly as she slumped into the corner of the sofa curling her knees up to her chest.

"I thought I was pregnant, but I'm not." Was all she said as she stared down to her feet and Connor's mouth dropped open. But when she looked up again, she was surprised that his eyes held no judgement; they were just full of concern and worry for her and she gave him a small smile as she nodded and sniffled again before patting the space next to her.

They didn't speak as he shuffled closer to her and she lay her head on his shoulder. "I'll kick his ass at soccer next time we play." Connor mumbled lying his head on top of Ava's as she let out a small laugh.

"I know you will." She sniffled. "Congratulations on getting into that Philly school, by the way." She mumbled and he looked down at her in suprise. "I never said it before but you did good."

"Thanks." Connor couldn't hold in a grin as Ava remembered what their Mom had told her- she really couldn't imagine life without her little brother.

"Your welcome," She laughed. "And when your a professional soccer player you can buy me a fancy car or a designer purse."

"Not happening." Connor shook his head with a cheeky smile.

"You say that now but when you're famous and I'm the only one with all your embarrassing stories, you'll buy me a car." She patted his knee jokingly before they both started laughing together.

"You love me too much to ever do that." He smirked at her.

She let out a smile, leaving her head back on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "I guess I do."

* * *

 **So what did you think? I promise loads more Rosie in the next chapter and every chapter after that which means lots of cuteness when Ava and Connor meet her. Let me know if you'd like a preview xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hanna couldn't hold back her excitement as she watched the nurse check over all the monitors Rosie was hooked up to one final time before she was being allowed to hold her baby girl.

She tried biting her lip as a way to cover the grin that was slowly taking over her face before her eyes connected with Caleb who was stood at the other side her the incubator and she lost control completely as his smile matched hers, even their eyes were gleaming together with anticipation.

"I think we're good to go," Lisa smiled as she placed her clipboard down and looked up at the couple. "Did you say there was some more visitors coming before we get this little lady out?"

"Yeah our other two kids are coming in today, but my Mom took them to the canteen first to get some dinner and give us some time alone with her." Hanna nodded eagerly, she couldn't wait for all her babies to finally meet each other.

"Okay," She smiled again, moving around to unlatch the side of the plastic cot. "Do you still want to give the Kangaroo Care a go like we discussed yesterday?" She looked over at Hanna who pursed her lips. "It's the best possible thing for little Rosie right now- it'll help her bond with you and boost her immune system, there's been no bad effects of skin to skin contact for mother and baby found to date."

"Yeah, I want to try it." Hanna swallowed, moving over to sit in a chair opposite of the incubator. "I'm just a bit nervous, she's so small and we haven't held her yet." She looked over at Caleb as she started to unbutton the front of her blouse.

"Don't worry Hanna, she's small but she's strong." Lisa grinned as she reached down for the baby, dressed in only her tiny nappy. "Just hold her upright against your bare chest and relax, she'll cuddle into you and probably go to sleep."

Caleb watched as Hanna nodded, too distracted as Rosie was placed against her chest to take in the nurses words properly. His face lit up as he watched the scene he had been waiting for since their baby was born unfold in front of him.

"You still up for it too Caleb?" She asked, picking up her clipboard again as she turned to face him.

"Yeah," He nodded, his eyes never leaving Hanna and Rosie. "Definitely."

"Good, good." She smiled. "I'll give you some space but come and get me if you need anything." Lisa told them before she disappeared out back, leaving them alone.

"Caleb, look at her," Hanna whispered as she watched her baby settle against her chest, her eyes closing as her little hands placed flat on her mothers skin. "She's so beautiful." She laughed a little as her eyes welled with tears. She had been waiting so long for this day and her emotions were overwhelming her slightly.

"I know." A happy sigh escaped his lips as he took another step closer to stand over Hanna's shoulder, his eyes never leaving the tiny baby lay on her chest as he reached down to stroke a few wisps of her dark hair back. "Hi," He grinned as her blue eyes reached up to meet his.

"Say hi to Daddy," Hanna whispered, her lips dancing along the top of Rosie's head as the little girl continued to stare up at her father. "It's love at first sight." She shot Caleb a smile as he remained totally captivated by her pretty little face.

He watched as her eyelids slowly closed, her head tucking under Hanna's chin as her breathing evened out and she drifted off to sleep on Hanna's chest. It was peaceful as they both took in their baby girl fully for the first time, from her tiny toes to her dainty nose; she was completely perfect to them.

Hanna slowly brought a hand up to cradle the back of Rosie's head, holding her as close as possible as she felt a few more tears of relief leave her eyes. She had waited so long for the moment, her mind often wandering to what it'd be like if she never got to hold her baby, never got to show her all the love she had for her, but she stopped herself as her fingers softly trailed over her fuzzy, brown hair.

A deep sigh left her lips as she let go of all the pain and worry that had been slowly taking over up until this point. After a month of watching over people feed and change her baby she finally felt complete with her little girl curled up on her chest, pressed against her beating heart.

For the first time since she had woken up in that cold delivery room, a shaken up Caleb by her side and no recollection of giving birth she felt like she knew their baby was going to survive. Maybe it was the fact that she was finally well enough to be let out of her incubator, or the fact that they could finally hold her, but she knew that with her Mommy and Daddy's love, their little Rosie would be okay.

She was almost reluctant to let go of the baby until she looked up into Caleb's eyes as saw how much love he was holding in them. A smile had never left his face as he leant against the chair, over her shoulder and watched his wife simply interacting with his daughter.

"You want a hold?" Hanna grinned up at him in a whisper as not to wake Rosie up.

"She's comfy on you." He shook his head, his fingers skimming over the back of her neck as he stroked her skin.

Hanna rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "And her daddy's big strong arms will be just as comfy," She pressed her lips to the little girls head before she looked back up at her husband. "Strip."

He chuckled and peeled off his t-shirt as she carefully stood up and he took her place in the chair before she was gently lifting Rosie from her chest and placing her on Caleb's.

She bit her lip as the baby remained asleep and Caleb pressed her against his muscular chest, his lips trailing over her forehead. "I see you've come prepared," She chuckled, her fingers running over his smooth, freshly shaven chest as she perched herself on the wooden arm of the chair. "Even I don't get that special treatment."

Caleb didn't say anything as a reply, just shot her a smile before he looked down and ran his nose over the baby's cheek, breathing in her sweet scent. She was so precious and tiny that all he wanted to do was hold her close and protect her. He had a primal urge to keep her safe from all harm and never let her go as she lay in his arms, their bare skin pressed against each other. "She's perfect." He let out a whisper as he closed his eyes again and simply took his baby in.

Hanna grinned, running her fingers through the front of his hair as she pressed a loving kiss to the side of his head before she spotted four familiar faces making their way down the corridor through the window. "Are you ready to meet you big brother and sister?" Hanna cooed, stroking Rosie's tiny hand gently before she stood up and re-fastened the top two buttons on her blouse.

"Why is Dad half naked?" Ava's voice echoed through as she opened the door with Connor, Ashley and Ted trailing behind.

Caleb rolled his eyes as Hanna chucked and took Rosie from him as he stood up again to pull his black t-shirt back on. "It's called Kangaroo Care," Ashley explained. "It helps premature babies."

"How?" Connor asked, eyeing the baby that lay in his Mother's arms.

"Skin on skin contact." She smiled at him. "It helps soothe her and helps her bond with us after so long in the incubator."

They all went silent as Hanna stepped closer to her two oldest children, watching as they're eyes followed Rosie, taking in everything about her. "Is she okay?" Ava asked warily. "What's the tube on her face for?"

"It just helps with her breathing," Hanna sighed, running her fingers along the sleeping baby's back and she cradled her in her arms. She had blocked the thin breathing tube across Rosie's face out so far- it only serving as a reminder of how sick their baby had been.

"What have the nurses said about her lungs?" Ashley asked, taking a step back as she let the two teenagers meet their sister before she dived in, demanding a cuddle with the baby.

"They said she'd improved a lot in the past two weeks, we should be able to bring her home soon." Caleb answered, making his way over to them.

"That's good." Ted smiled as he shared a relieved glance with Ashley. They just wanted to see the little family together and happy.

"She's so cute," Ava mumbled, reached out to hold Rosie's foot in her hand. "And so small."

"It makes her cuter." Connor added, a small grin creeping up his face as his eyes scanned over the baby. Before now it had seemed kind of stupid to him that someone so tiny could have their whole family on edge for so long and cause so much worry and stress for his parents- but now, as he stared down at his baby sister, who was sleeping in their Mothers arms, it didn't seem so stupid anymore.

"Do you want to hold her?" Hanna asked, looking between the two of them.

"Do I have to get naked?" Ava teased, smirking as she moved to sit in the chair.

"No," Hanna shook her head with a chuckle as she followed Ava and carefully placed the baby in her waiting arms. "Just make sure your supporting her head and you'll be fine."

Ava nodded and kept still as her little sister settled into her hold, tiny breaths leaving her dainty nose as she slept peacefully. "She's got loads of hair," She commented. "And it's brown like dads."

"It's gorgeous." Ashley smiled as she watched her granddaughters together, their opposite features contrasting yet blending beautifully at the same time.

"Come on Con," Hanna beckoned him over from where he was stood next to Caleb. He looked hesitant so Caleb poked his back and followed him over to the chair where Rosie was. "Do you want a hold next?"

"I don't know," He shrugged biting his lip. "She's tiny, I'll probably drop her."

"You won't." Caleb smiled at him, he could sense his nervousness and didn't want to pressure him into anything, especially since he'd never held a baby before. "You don't have to hold her though," He shrugged it off as he watched his son swallow before reaching out for his sisters hand, her little fingers wrapping around his as beamed.

"Let me take a picture of you all." Ashley gushed as she pulled out her phone and they all stepped closer to the chair Ava was sat in, Connor still holding on to the baby's hand.

Caleb couldn't help as his eyes wandered to his wife who was smiling wider than she had done in months. She raised her head and their eyes met, her's welling with tears as he frowned slightly and stepped closer to her.

"Happy tears." She said softly as he reached up to wipe the drop of water away with the pad of his thumb, a sudden sense of relief washing over him as he took in the huge effect Rosie had on his family.

Only having minimal contact with her for the past months through the holes either side of the incubator had made it seem almost as if he was watching someone else's baby through the plastic. But holding her, feeling her soft skin and letting her finally meet her brother and sister had completely wiped away all those thoughts. She was part of this family now and as he pulled his wife into his side, watching their three children interact with each other, he knew Rosie Rivers was only going to make it better.

* * *

"You did good," Ashley have her daughter a gentle smile as she pulled her in for a hug in the middle of her kitchen. "Three beautiful babies." She murmured, pulling away as they headed for the living room after checking in the dinner in the oven. "She's so perfect Han."

"You think so?" Hanna smiled back at her Mom as they walked through her childhood home.

"I know so." The older Marin nodded. "She's just like the other two- a perfect mix of you and Caleb and yet so different to Con and Ave." She let out a content sigh as she slumped own onto the end of the sofa next to her grandson. "She's just gorgeous."

"That parts me." Caleb smirked as he watched Hanna look around for a seat before he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his knee from where he was sat next to Connor on the large sofa with Ava and Ted taking up the arms chairs.

Ashley let out a laugh as she rolled her eyes and watcher her son-in-law wrap his arms comfortably around her daughters waist. "Well I can't disagree," She chuckled. "Although, I'd say it's more the thick brown hair she got from you."

"I'm surprised I didn't have heartburn when I was pregnant with the amount of hair she came out with." Hanna mumbled, her arm wrapping around the back of Caleb's neck, her fingertips running through his locks.

"When you told me she had Caleb's hair the day she was born all I pictured was the long, greasy locks he had when he first showed up on the doorstep," Ashley grinned as Ava and Connor's heads perked up.

"I still can't believe you had long hair." Ava laughed, teasingly.

"Yeah, you looked like a hobo." Connor added.

"He was a hobo." Hanna smirked as she tucked her legs into his side, still perched on his knee.

"Thanks." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"I'd stick up for you Caleb, but you did kind of live in my basement for a week without me knowing which I class as hobo-like." Ashley raised her eyebrows at him as she took a sip from her coffee.

"I still don't understand how you went unnoticed for that long," Ted shook his head in bemusement. "All I do is put my cup down without a coaster and she's shooting me weird looks until I move it."

"I had a skilled hider shoving me down the basement stairs and stuffing a pair of socks in my mouth so I didn't make a sound." He squeezed Hanna's waist as she chuckled and looked down at him.

Her fingers skimmed along his stubbly jawline as she pecked his lips. "I liked your long hair," She mused out loud, pushing back his fringe. "It was hot."

"Please stop now before this gets incredible awkward." Ava grunted, a frown on her face as she watched her parents lips gravitating towards each other.

"Somethings never change," Ashley rolled her eyes. "You two never could keep you hands off each other, especially compared to your other boyfriends Han."

"What other boyfriends?" Ava asked with a frown. "I thought dad was your one and only?" She said in a mocking tone, smirking at her mother.

"My one and only true love," She grinned back, ruffling his hair again. "But I had a boyfriend before him called Sean and dated this other guy Travis for a few weeks when me and your dad had broken up."

"Travis is a stupid name." Connor scrunched his nose up.

"Travis is a stupid guy." Caleb murmured, his arm wrapping around Hanna tighter.

"Will you stop being so salty," Hanna laughed at him, shaking her head slightly. "It's been years babe," She rolled her eyes as he let out a grunt. "And we're married with three kids- Travis is insignificant."

He couldn't help it as his face dissolved into a smile at that, loving the way the words rolled of her tongue as she stated the obvious in how far they had come since Travis. "I'm still not used to you saying three kids," Ashley gushed, interrupting his thoughts. "Fourteen years with just the two of you and now you have a baby sister to look after."

"Good luck Con," Ted grinned as he nudged his step-grandson in the side. "An older sister and a younger one to peck your head in when your older."

"They already do." He mumbled back. "Well Ava does."

"And I'm sure Rosie will too when you've got your mates around and all she'll want to do is play with you." Ashley smiled at the thought. "Your gonna be such a big influence in her life," She looked at the fourteen-year-old before glancing across to Ava too. "You both will."

"She's gonna love her big brother and sister." Hanna reached over to run her hands through her sons dirty-blonde hair, tracing her thumb over his cheek before she pulled back. "I still can't believe you thought we were getting divorced though."

"That was all Ava." Connor held his hands up with a smirk, throwing his sister in the deep end.

"What's this about divorce?" Ashley's head perked up.

"Before we told them I was pregnant Ava started to think that we were getting divorced because apparently we argued a lot more." Hanna shrugged.

"Really?" Ashely chuckled. "I've never known a couple to bicker more than your parents Ave," She shook her head, watching as Hanna frowned. "I've also never known a couple as unlikely as them to get divorced."

"Not even if Dad cheated on Mom with a male prostitute whilst she was at work?"

"What the hell Ave?" Caleb looked at his daughter, completely baffled by what was coming out of her mouth. "Where did that even come from?"

"It was the first thing that came into my head," She shrugged simply.

"I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen any time soon," Ashley laughed. "You two are perfect for each other and you have been since you see sixteen." She looked across to Hanna and Caleb.

Hanna smiled too as she felt her husbands hand grab her ass subtly, letting her know he agreed. "Well I mean most of the time he's a perfect husband." She commented, a teasing smirk on her face.

"Most of the time?" Caleb frowned.

"You have your days where I just want to punch you in the face." She shrugged.

"Like when?" He scoffed as Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Umm, when you snore or do the laundry wrong or when I send you to the supermarket and you come back with everything except what I sent you for," She counted on her fingers as he pursed his lips, holding in a chuckle. "Or that time you were play fighting with con and dislocated his arm."

"That was years ago." He mumbled, looking over to his son who was sniggering at his parents teasing.

"We waited three hours in the ER to get it looked at whilst he screamed his little head off until we finally got a doctor and you picked him up and popped it straight back into place." Hanna added.

"Or that time you got drunk at my birthday party and just laughed as you watched Connor pop the bouncy castle and deflate it on twenty screaming seven-year-olds." Ava raised her eyebrows as her Father and brother held the exact same smirk on their lips.

"Fun times," Connor smiled, his dark eyes wrinkling up with laughter. "I don't even remember doing that."

"You were like four or five," Caleb shrugged, reaching out for a fist pump of his only son. "We made a great team when you were younger, I could just blame everything on you and Mom would forget what she was mad about and cuddle you because you were cute."

"Now I get to shout at you both when you go into full on gamer mode and forget we have neighbours." She looked at her boys. "And a glass tv screen."

"You're no so perfect either Han," Caleb poked her side as she shifted on his knee.

"Yeah remember that argument you had when we first moved here from the apartment in New York," Ava chipped in. "I don't even know what it was about but you locked Dad out in the rain for like half an hour."

"It wasn't half an hour," She rolled her eyes at her daughters exaggeration. "It was like ten minutes."

"Still, we all sat inside warm and cosy, watching tv whilst he stood in the rain because you didn't agree on fabric swatches." The sixteen-year-old teased.

"It was more than fabric swatches," Caleb looked at her and their eyes met. "But you did lock me out for an unreasonable amount of time in the middle of a rain storm."

"I'm sorry," She smiled, cupping his cheek in her hand. "You probably deserved it, but I'm still sorry."

"It's fine," He shrugged patting her butt. "You let me in eventually and warmed me right up later that night."

"And we're back to taking about sex." Ava rolled her eyes. "How long till dinner is ready?"

"I'll go check on it," Ashley chuckled, pushing herself up from her seat.

"I'll help." Hanna looked up.

"No, you stay there and act like a loved up teenager again, Ava can come help." The red-head grinned as her granddaughter huffed and followed her.

"Come on Con, we have time for a quick kick-about before dinner." Ted heaved himself up too as Connor followed him out to the back yard.

"Why do I feel like no one wants to watch us make out?" Hanna hugged, her arms wrapping around his neck as she glanced over her shoulder before straddling his lap.

"Because they don't want to watch us make out." He smirked up at her, reaching up to meet her lips with his. She lost control slightly as she let her hands grip at his hair, her thumbs rubbing his high cheekbones as he grabbed her arse and moaned into her mouth.

He couldn't be happier as he kissed his wife on the sofa in her childhood home. She was back to her happy, bubbly self now that their family was starting to come back together after Rosie's birth, their baby included. He had missed this Hanna over the past few weeks it had taken her to restore her energy and get rid of any anxiety still hovering as Rosie was finally on the road to coming home to them.

"Dinners ready!" They heard Ashley yell from the kitchen, springing apart as she quickly wiped the lipstick from his plump lips before she jumped off his lap and headed out the room, shooting a smirk at him over her shoulder. He definitely had missed this Hanna.

* * *

 **Aww I hope you all enjoyed Ava and Connor meeting Rosie for the first time, there's lots more cuteness from those three to come. Let me know what you thought and if you'd like a preview xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Han put the phone away and stop stressing, Ava's fine." Caleb looked at his wife pointedly as they made their way down the hospital corridor to the Neonatal ward.

Hanna let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "I know, I just don't get why she didn't want to come see Rosie today?" She mumbled, throwing her phone back into her bag as she turned around to make sure Connor was still trailing behind them.

"She said she wasn't feeling well," Caleb shrugged, glancing back to Connor too who just smirked at his father.

"Why are you smiling at him?" Hanna looked at her son as his mischievous brown eyes lit up. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Connor shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he wiped his face straight.

Caleb watched as a suspicious frown took over his wife's face before he wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her into his side. "Your hair looks nice today."

"My hair looks the same as it does everyday." She looked at him pointedly before he laughed and cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. She didn't know whether to pull away for kiss him some more as his tongue grazed her bottom lip and he pulled back with a pout still on his lips.

"We're here." He smiled as he heard Connor grumble something behind him about seeing tongue before he pulled the door open for Hanna.

"You have lipstick on your face." The fourteen-year-old looked up at his father as he stepped into the room.

"And you have an unsuspecting Mother." Caleb smirked back, grinning as he wiped his mouth and followed Connor over to Rosie's incubator.

"Hi baby," Hanna cooed, grinning as she found her baby girl wide awake and kicking her little legs as she looked up at her mother. "I missed you." She whispered, poking her hand through so she could stroke Rosie's velvet-soft belly.

"She's awake," Caleb watched as Connor stood by Hanna's side, looking down at the baby girl. The smile on his face kept growing and growing as Rosie locked her bright blue orbs on her brother with a soft gurgle leaving her lips. "Can she smile yet?"

"Nope." Caleb grinned, taking Rosie's hand between his fingers. "She just lies there looking all cute, eating, sleeping and shitting all day."

"Caleb!" Hanna looked up at him with wide eyes before realising he had no idea what he's done wrong.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Language." She rolled her eyes.

"Crapping them," He mumbled, glancing back down at his daughter.

"That's no better," Hanna huffed. "You two need to stop swearing now Rosie's here, I'm not having her first word being something that's come out of either of your mouths."

"Ava's worse than me," Connor raised his eyebrows defensively.

"Trust me, I know she is." Hanna sighed but was distracted as she watched her son as he looked down at his baby sister who was staring straight back up at him, cooing and blinking from under her dark lashes.

"She's can't get enough of you today Con," Caleb smirked as he stroked the baby's cheek.

Hanna laughed as he smiled sheepishly, moving his hand to poke through too so he could touch her arm. "You know," She mused as she placed her hands on Connor's shoulders and squeezed them, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "I always wanted a big brother."

"Why?" The fourteen-year-old frowned. "You're an only child- that's a good thing."

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I just always thought it'd be fun to have a big brother to play with and to look after me."

"I'd rather be the oldest."

"Too late," Caleb mumbled. "Ava beat you to it."

"Yeah but she'll be gone in a few years." He shrugged off-handedly.

"Connor!" Hanna couldn't help but laugh as she rolled her eyes at her son. "You can't say that- she's your big sister, I know you'll miss her when she does leave for collage."

"I'll miss her sometimes," He agreed with a smirk as Hanna rolled her eyes. "Like when she's moody and storms around the house making it so easy for me to wind her up."

"Babe you can't even talk," Caleb shook his head at Hanna. "I distinctively remember having a conversation with you when you were pregnant about how long it would be until we had the house to ourselves."

"About eighteen years." She pouted, turning her attention back down to Rosie. "It's weird thinking back to when I was pregnant," She let out a long sigh. "We didn't even get to eight months, did we Ro?" She smiled at the baby who blinked back, before her little face crinkled up.

"I think she wants to come out." Caleb said, making eye contact with a passing nurse before she made sure it was safe to bring Rosie out and let him pick her up. "Hi baby," He whispered, pressing his lips to the top of her head as he held her against his chest.

"She's so gorgeous," Hanna grinned, moving over to stand by his side so she could see their daughter. Rosie let out another whimper as Caleb rubbed her back and her little fist raised in the air as she let out a cry.

Connor watched as both his parents fussed over Rosie, trying to find out the reason behind her tears before a nurse came over with a warm smile on her face. "It's about time she got some food in that tiny belly," Lisa looked at Hanna and Caleb. "We've been giving her small amounts of the breast milk you've pumped through the tube but we can start to introduce her to breast feeding today if you want to?"

Hanna bit her lip as she looked back at Rosie who was still whimpering against Caleb's chest. Everyday she craved more and more contact with her baby girl that being able to feed her herself would bring. "Is she ready for it?"

"Well, we will keep feeding her through the tube incase she doesn't take to breast as easily but it'll be so good for her Hanna to have that contact with you like she would have had if she was full term." She smiled down at the tiny baby. "This is going to help her so much."

"Let's give it a go then," Hanna let out a nervous smile as she turned back to her baby girl who was still looking cranky as she lay against her daddy's chest.

"You can sit back in that seat Hanna and get comfy," Lisa pointed to the arm chair against the wall. "Are you having any trouble with your milk supply?"

"Nope." Hanna pursed her lips. "There's too much, my boobs feel like they're going to explode."

"We're not complaining though," Caleb shot her a smirk, rubbing Rosie's back before his eyes dropped to her very full chest.

"Umm," Connor let out a murmur as he took a few steps back. "I'm just gonna go find a vending machine or something."

"Here," Caleb laughed at him, stepping closer and carefully reaching into his back pocket to pull out some change. "Buy yourself a drink or something Bud." He grinned at his son as he handed him the money.

"Are you not going with him?" Lisa asked a small smile on her face as Hanna settled into the seat and Connor closed the door behind himself.

"He'll be fine," Caleb shrugged, fighting a smirk as he gentle laid Rosie in Hanna's arms. "Besides," He watched as she pulled her arm out of her top and unclasped her bra before holding the baby to her chest. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

"What's going on?" Hanna looked back at Caleb as they made their way to the front door of their house, the sound of music mixing with chatter coming from behind the walls. "Caleb, what's Ava doing?"

"Just go inside and you'll see." Caleb placed his hand on her back to gently shove her in as she opened the front door and made her way through the hall way.

"Surprise!"

Hanna almost jumped out of her skin as she entered her living room to a parade of pink, the girls and her Mom all stood in the middle, huge grins on their faces as the words Baby Shower hung across the fireplace on pink bunting.

She turned back to look at Caleb, opening her mouth to speak when he held his hands up and shook his head. "Don't look at me- it was all those two," He nodded to where Ava had come to stand next to Connor. "I just supplied the money."

She spun around yet again to where her two children stood and felt her eyes watering as she grinned at them. "My babies," She laughed, pulling them in for a hug. "You planned all this?"

"Dad told us you never had a baby shower for me or Con because we were living in New York," Ava explained, sharing a smile with her father. "And you've been at the hospital everyday since Rosie was born so we thought we'd give you a baby shower to cheer you up until she comes home."

"God I love you two so much," She mumbled, pressing a kiss to both their foreheads as she pulled back.

"Stop before it gets too soppy," Ava frowned. "I've already dealt with more pink today that I ever want to again in my life."

"Did you decorate this all by yourself?" Hanna asked as she looked around at the pink and white balloons and the table of pink food. "It's amazing Ave."

"Nan helped her," Connor rolled his eyes, shooting Ava a small smile. He couldn't take much of the credit though- she had pretty much come up with the idea by herself, only using him to keep Hanna distracted as she took a million pictures of him and Rosie together at the hospital.

"Thanks Mom," Hanna smiled gratefully over at Ashley who was sipping her pink Prosecco.

"Caleb's right, it was all those two." The older woman nodded at her grandkids who smiled.

"Where's Ted and Toby and Ezra and all the kids?" Hanna asked, ditching her jacket and bag as she submerged herself in the pink.

"It's a girls only party." Ava explain. "So Dad and Con need to go away." She smiled at Caleb who rolled his eyes.

"We're going," He mumbled, smirking as he reached forward to steal two cupcakes from the coffee table. "Come on Con, I need your help with the nursery." He handed him one of the cakes before licking the frosting off his own.

"Don't spill any crumbs," Hanna bit her lip as she watched them disappear up the stairs.

"Han, relax and have a drink." Aria smiled as she placed a glass in her friends hand. "This is one of the perks of having your baby shower after you've had your baby- you can actually drink the alcohol provided."

"It is," She grinned taking a sip as she reached for a cookies on the table. "I'll just pump it all out later."

"How is the littlest Rivers doing?" Spencer asked, they hadn't all been together properly since Hanna had given birth, not wanting to get in the way as they adjusted to having a baby in the hospital.

"She's really good," Hanna couldn't help but smile. "I tried feeding her today and she took some milk from my boobs. The nurse thinks she'll be home within the next three weeks."

"That's great Han," Emily grinned. "I can't wait to hold her, I miss all the kids being babies." She pouted with a sigh making eye contact with Ali for a few seconds.

"I don't." Spencer scoffed, downing the rest of her glass.

"So you and Toby are not going to have anymore?" Ashley asked.

"Not unless we slip up like Han and Caleb did," She chuckled before becoming more serious. "We've got our Maddie and she's all we need."

"What about you Aria?"

"Two is definitely enough," She replied. "I don't think we'd cope with three of them running around like headless chickens all the time."

"Rosie's our last one, for definite." Hanna said, downing the rest of her glass too.

"You said that like five years ago and now look where we are." Ava looked at her mother pointedly. "At a baby shower."

"A post-baby baby-shower," Spencer slurred slightly. "This is our last one we might as well celebrate in style." She grabbed the bottle from the side and started to refill everyone's glasses.

"Hi guys!" A cheerful voice came from the door way as Robyn popped her head threw before she stepped in with a large package in her arms. "Happy baby shower Han, sorry I'm late."

"Hey Rob," Hanna smiled at her platinum-haired shop assistant who had been amazing in the last month, taking over as Hanna recovered from her operation. "What's this?"

"It's that adorable wall sticker mural -thingy you ordered to the shop for Rosie." She answered placing it down near the stairs and picking up a drink. "How's she doing anyway?"

"She's good," Hanna grinned pulling her in for a quick hug. "I'll show you some pictures later."

"I can't wait until she's unloading all the new stock with us at the shop." Robyn chuckled as she followed Hanna towards the food. "Where are the boys?"

"They're upstairs finishing the nursery, it's a girl only party according to Ave." She grinned at her daughter who was sat in the corner on her phone.

"Do you want me to take the delivery for the nursery up to Caleb?" Emily asked, setting down her drink as she moved past them. "I need to ask him about something anyway?"

"Is everything okay Em?" Hanna frowned, she could tell there was something that wasn't right with her best friend. Emily just nodded though so she decided not to push it. "Take him a beer to keep him happy." She chuckled, rolling her eyes as she took one from the table and handed it to her.

Emily smiled and grabbed the package as she headed up the stairs and into what was once the spare room, the sight that greeted her though made her chuckle. "Hi,"

"Fuck!" Caleb jumped and grunted as his forehead smashed against the base of the cot he and Connor were trying to assemble as he lay on his back underneath it, Connor leaning over the railings to hold the pieces together for him. "No Con don't let go."

"I'm gonna fall in it though," He said, his legs almost lifting in the air as he reached right down into the cot. Caleb grabbed his ankles as he shuffled out from underneath it and helped him stand his feet on the floor.

"You two have no idea what you're doing, do you?" She laughed at them both.

"Oh hi Em," Caleb rolled his eyes jokingly before he shot her a smile. "What's this?" He pointed to the package as she handed him the beer. "Thanks."

"It's some sticker thing for in here," She shrugged before she smirked over at Connor. "Your crush brought it over from the shop."

"My what?" His head shot up. "How do you even know that?"

"Your Mom," She laughed at him, ruffling his blonde locks. "She's way out of your league Con." She patted his head as he rolled his eyes.

"A guy can dream." Caleb chipped in as he took a swig of his beer.

"I suppose," Emily raised her eyebrows at him. "You did end up with a prom queen so I guess sometimes dreams come true."

"They do," Caleb nodded. "Although it does help if there isn't a ten year age gap." He shot his son a wryly grin. "Maybe you've got more of a chance with one of Ava's friends- just make sure you wear a condom." They'd had enough pregnancy scared for the next ten years with Ava alone.

"Caleb!" Emily widened her eyes as she let out a laugh and draped her arm around Connors shoulder who was laughing to himself. "He's fourteen."

"I needed condoms when I was fourteen," He murmured, picking up the instructions for the cot and scanning over them again. "Things were different, I didn't have anyone telling me what I could and couldn't do so I did anything I wanted."

Emily lowered her gaze as his words reminded her what she wanted to talk to him about in the first place. "I've signed up to be a foster career." She announced, taking them all by surprise. "I don't know why but I have this sudden urge to help people have better lives- help kids that don't get the upbringing they deserve."

"Wow," Caleb looked up at her and took in the nervous expression on her face. "You'll be amazing at it."

"I just want to make a few kids lives a little bit better by giving them a safe place to live." She smiled at him, knowing what she was saying effected him the most. "Nothing's sorted out properly yet, me and Ali still don't know what we are and I'd only be able to take on one child at a time at my apartment but I know it's something I want to do."

Caleb set his beer on the side, and nodded his head. "Your exactly what they need." He told her a bitter-sweet smile in his face. "You'll be perfect."

Connor watched his Dad carefully, taking in what he was saying. "I'd hate to not have a family," He pursed his lips and shook his head- just the thought scaring him.

"It's shit." Caleb mumbled, looking down before he raised his eyes to his boy. "But I've got you lot now and it's not so shit anymore." He smiled, his hand running through his hair before he draped it over his shoulder and looked at Emily. "You going to help us with this cot then?"

"No offence Em but if we can't do it then how will you be able to?" Connor watched as she bent down and picked up some screws from the floor.

"Excuse me I've built a house whilst extremely hungover, I'll be a whole lot better then you two."

It only took them ten minutes after that to assemble it safely and push everything else in to place adding the last few finishing touches before they sent Emily down to call Ava and Hanna up. "Where's your Mom?" Caleb asked as a pissed-off looking Ava appeared.

"She's coming, she's just drunk so it'll take her ten minutes to get up the stairs." The sixteen-year-old rolled her eyes. "They're all drunk down there- it's the most exhausted thing to keep control of them."

"Tell me about it." Caleb grumbled before he crossed his arms and stood back. "So what do you think of Rosie's nursery?"

"I could've done better," She smirked at him. "But I like it, it's cute- you two did well."

"Emily did most of it," Connor raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. "She's better than dad."

"She is." He confirmed as his wife stumbled into the room in her slippers and he could tell she was past tipsy- definitely not as bad as he'd expected from her though. "Do you like?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I love it baby," She murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck as her fingers ran up the inside of his black t-shirt and over his naval. "It's cute just like my handsome boys." She reached to her side and squeezed Connors cheek. "I love you all."

"Love you two babe," Caleb chuckled. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Only a few," She mumbled, biting her lip as her fingers skimmed over his waist band and belt to cup the crotch of his jeans. "I'm not that drunk."

"I think you are," He murmured back, unwrapping her arms from around his waist and pulling her into his side. "Your happy and horny and trying to give me a hard on in front of the kids."

"Which we don't not appreciate." Ava grumbled.

"I'm tired now." Hanna sighed, burying her head against his warm chest as he placed a kiss to her forehead and she took in the nursery they had made beautiful for Rosie, it was cream with pink accents and had the black stars she'd ordered perfect placed on the wall. "I can't wait to bring her home to you three," She grinned across at her oldest two kids. "Thank you for today, everything was perfect."

"You deserved it Han," Caleb smiled as he kissed her head again and she cuddle further into his chest, leaving their friends to party downstairs as they prepared to finally bring their baby home.

* * *

 **Tell me what you thought and if you'd like a preview xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for us and for Rosie," Hanna felt her eyes welling with tears as she handed the three Neonatal nurses a bunch of flowers each. They really had been amazing for the whole time Rosie had been here, supporting her and Caleb and showing them all the things they needed to know about having a premature baby- they'd even got Ava and Connor more involved with their baby sister by showing them how to hold her properly. "I don't think I'd have been able to get through all this without you." She rolled her eyes at herself slightly as she smiled; it sounded cheesy but it was so true.

"Nonsense Hanna," Lisa grinned back at the blonde. "You're an amazing Mom, little Rosie's lucky to have you- both of you." She nodded over Hanna's shoulder to where Caleb was stood, a stupid smile on his face as he was completely taken in by his blue-eyed baby girl. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched her daughters legs kicking away happily as her Daddy talked away to her. "He's a great Dad."

"He is," Hanna smiled, making her way over to them. "Even if it took him two hours this morning to get the car seat fitted into the car."

Caleb rolled his eyes as she cupped the back of Rosie's head and stroked her thumb over her brown fuzzy locks. "I haven't had to even look at a car seat in ten years," He raised an eyebrow. "And they're the most fiddly thing in the world."

"Not as fiddly as the diapers you'll be using for the next month or so." Lisa chipped in as she brought over a few document for them to sigh about Rosie's release. "Only the extra small preemie ones will fit her until she catches up with her growth." Hanna nodded, biting her lip as she looked back the baby, lying contently in Caleb's arms.

"Come on," He mumbled, knowing exactly what was going through his wife's head just by the expression on her face. "Let's get out of here." He patted Rosie's butt twice before he leant over to strap her into her carrier for the first time.

"You just need to sigh these Hanna and you'll be good to go," The nurse explained, handing her a clipboard with papers attached to it. "From now on she should be absolutely fine, she had her breathing tube taken out a week ago so her little lungs have had all the practise they need to keep her healthy. It's just her growth and weight the Pediatrician will be monitoring at your check ups."

"Thank you." Hanna gave her another grateful grin as Caleb tucked a blanket around Rosie and pulled the pink hat in her head further down to keep her warm.

"No problem, and don't worry, she's going to be absolutely perfect." Lisa smiled, sensing Hanna's nerves. "But if there ever is anything just bring her straight back here." She squeezed her shoulder comfortingly before she turned to face the baby carrier. "Now let me give this little lady a proper goodbye."

Hanna smiled as she watched the nurse squat down to stroke her daughters cheek as Caleb stepped back and his fingers brushed over her's. "You ready to bring her home?" He grinned, not being able to hold himself back as he leant down for a quick peck.

"Yeah," She cupped his cheek, her fingers running over his stubbly jaw-line. "I just want our family all together again."

"We will be." He kissed her forehead one final time before they said their final goodbyes and we're heading out to the car, Rosie's carrier in Caleb's safe grip. "How's she doing?" He asked, turning around in the front seat as the car came to stop at some red lights.

"She's good," Hanna couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she watched her baby girl suck on her tiny fist as she stared up at her with her big eyes. "She's perfect."

"My Dads at the house," Caleb told her, checking his phone as he started to drive again. "I told him we wanted it to be quiet and relaxed when we bring her home but he's going to Delaware for work tomorrow and he's not actually seen her yet."

"It's fine babe," Hanna smiled at him. "It's only the kids and Mom and Ted and him, my Dad said he'll pop in sometime this week." She rolled her eyes slightly before she looked down at her baby and was distracted by her soft coos. "Ro can't wait to meet Grandpa Jamie, can you baby?"

"It's not like she was gonna get a calm and quiet welcome home with Con and Ave." Caleb rolled his eyes at their two oldest who had entered a heated argument this morning about who's name Rosie would say first.

Hanna chuckled and ran the back of her finger across Rosie's hand. "They love you, they just have a different way of showing it."

"By murdering each other and hanging the losers head on a stick outside your bedroom."

"Graphic much," Hanna mumbled, rolling her eyes as she chuckled and looked back down at Rosie. "They're gonna be the best big brother and sister." She sighed contently was they turned a corner.

"And we're home." Caleb muttered, pulling up on the driveway, not pausing as he climbed straight out and headed for the back door to get Rosie out whilst Hanna scrambled out the other side. He pursed his lips, trying to control the stupid grin on his face as he carefully lifted her carrier out and took the few steps towards the front door stopping though, when Hanna held her hand out and leaned closer, listening to the voices coming from inside.

"Why do we even have to do this?" Connor complained. "Mom said she wanted it to be quiet and Rosie won't even know- all she cares about is food, sleeping and boobs."

"Just like you then." Ava mumbled.

"Because it's a nice gesture as her brother and sister to make her feel welcome when she comes home for the first time." Ashley explained as Hanna moved to open the door. "This all happened for you two, you all came from the same place-

"Yeah, Dad's dick." Ava muttered, rolling her eyes as she half-heartedly held up a ' _Welcome Home Baby'_ balloon from where she was stood in the living room.

"Ava!" Ashley's eyes widened as Ted let out an awkward cough and Jamie stifled a laugh.

"Did not need that image in my head." Connor grumbled as he stood next to her with a balloon in his hand too.

"Welcome home guys," Ted managed to over power the two grumpy teenagers as Hanna and Caleb entered, both laughing to themselves as she pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Thanks Ted," She chuckled, Ashley headed straight for the car seat Caleb had placed on the sofa.

"How was the ride home?" He asked as they moved closer so he could get a better look at his step-grandaughter.

"It was really god actually, she seems to like being in the car." Hanna nodded as her Mother scooped Rosie up for some cuddles. "I think she's happy to be out of the hospital, she was just stuck staring around the same room for five weeks."

"Everything's okay though, isn't it? Jamie asked as he too came closer to the baby. "Caleb said it was her lungs that were causing the most problems."

"Yeah, they're all better now." She grinned down, taking her daughters hand between her fingers.

"She's so tiny still." Jamie smiled as he took in his youngest grandchild. "And her eyes are beautiful."

"They're just like Han's when she was born." Ashley smiled before she looked up at Jamie. "Do you want a hold? I know you've not met her properly yet."

"Go on then," He couldn't help but grin as he carefully took the baby into his arms and took a seat on the sofa next to Caleb. "Well, she definitely gets her hair from you Son." He smiled to his side as his thumb gently stroked over her soft hand.

"What was all that when we were coming in?" Hanna nudged her daughter with one eyebrow raised as everyone took a seat.

"Yeah, why were you having a conversation about my penis?" Caleb teased as Ava rolled her eyes.

"I think all the balloons are stupid, that's all." She shrugged.

"Why?" Hanna asked, wondering if there was more to Ava's stubbornness than she was telling them.

"Rosie doesn't need all that to be welcomed home, she just needs to see how it normally is so she can get used to it and used to us being us." The sixteen-year-old replied. "And it's not like we don't love her because we don't want to hold a stupid balloon, she's our baby sister we loved her before we even met her."

"Where the hell did that sweet Ava come from?" Ashley chuckled as they all stared at the teen for a few seconds, taking in her words of wisdom.

"That was really cute, baby." Hanna smiled having to fight back tears; her emotions were still all over the place and especially worse now Rosie was actually home with her family. "You're making me cry," She laugh as Ava rolled her eyes again before pulling her Mom in for a hug.

"I'm still Ro's favourite though," Connor smirked at his sister. There was something about him that the new born baby seemed to find relaxing and the few times he had held her, she fell straight to sleep in his arms.

"She'll like me more when she's older and all you do is kick soccer balls around with her." Ava smirked right back at him. "I'll be able to dress her up and braid her hair ad stuff."

"I'm sure she'll love you both as equally." Ashley chipped in, sensing an argument brewing between her grandkids as Jamie passed the baby to Ted for a cuddle.

"Yeah but Ava's leaving for collage in two years so Rosie won't see her as much as me," Connor replied.

"Oh and you're counting down till I do?" Ava scoffed at her little brother.

"Yup."

"We never got the collage experience," Hanna mused, looking at Caleb as she tried to change the subject before her children tried to murder each other again.

"You did Han, Caleb's the one who went straight into work." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but I had to start a year late whilst I had a baby and even after I went back I couldn't go to any parties or anything."

"It's not my fault," Ava rolled her eyes as she looked at her father. "I wasn't the one who forgot the-"

"Ava we love you, it was a joke, I wouldn't take back having you for the world." Hanna stopped her, squeezing her daughters shoulder before she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Good," She smiled, lying her head on Hanna's shoulder. "It wasn't all my fault that you couldn't go to parties though, you popped Con out two years after me."

"And I had to take another year out for him too." She grinned over at her only son. "And it was all worth it for my babies."

Rosie let out a gurgle and everyone turned their attention to the baby in Ted's arms before she followed with a quiet whimper. "What's up?" Hanna smiled as she stood up to stand behind the armchair Ted was in and Caleb stood up too.

"I'm hungry." Connor announced as Caleb headed for the kitchen.

"I'm gonna put dinner on now," He replied, his head buried in the fridge.

"Cook the lemon and herb chicken," Hanna called out to him, not moving as she watched her baby's face screw up. "There should be enough for all of us."

"I think she wants her Mom," Ted pursed his lips as he handed the crying baby to Hanna, not sure how to comfort her.

"What's wrong Ro?" She mumbled, holding her to her chest as she cupped the back of her head, trying to soothe her tears.

"Han," Caleb's voice shouted. "I think the chickens gone off. It smells weird."

"Check the date," She replied with a slight eye roll.

"Uh, yeah it went off like three days ago." His murmur came back.

"I'm ordering pizza!" Connor yelled as he stood up, grabbing his phone from the coffee table before running to the kitchen cupboard where they kept the takeaway menus.

"Shhh," Hanna whispered into the baby's ear as she rocked her gently before she decided it was too noisy down here to quieten her and made her way to the stairs. "I'm just gonna see what's wrong with her."

As soon as they were in her and Caleb's bedroom Rosie calmed down in her arms and her cries quietened into sniffles. "You don't like all the noise do you?" Hanna smiled, laying her baby flat on the bed before sitting at her feet. It was understandable considering she had spent the first month of her life on a quiet hospital ward, full of sick babies. "I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it with your crazy brother and sister around. They're all crazy, daddy included."

She let out a laugh as Rosie stuck her fist in her mouth and let out a loud coo, her tears long forgotten. Her dark eyelashes fluttered as she gazed around the room before her eyes landed back on her Mommy and she let out a happy noise.

"Hiya flower," Hanna chuckled, kissing the babies feet as she kicked them in the air. "Aren't you just so beautiful hmm? Daddy's gonna have a hard time keeping all the boys away when your the same age as your big sister."

She looked down to the white hospital tag that was still wrapped around her tiny ankle. It was like a weight has been lifted off her chest as she carefully unclipped it and placed it on her bedside table, ready to put it into the box in the attic with memories of all three of her babies.

Two pairs of blue eyes met and Hanna couldn't help but pick Rosie back up, wanting to keep her as close as possible now she had her home. She never wanted to be apart from her again. "Come on," She whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she left the room and headed down the corridor. "You've been home nearly an hour and I haven't shown you around yet." She murmured, coming to a stop at Ava's door. "This is your big sisters room, it's full of clothes and make up and band posters, I'm sure you'll be in there getting your hair done all pretty in a few years."

"And this is Con's room," She smiled, only taking one step in the messy room. "It's kinda smelly and full of muddy soccer boots," She chuckled as Rosie cooed away, all her attention focuses on her Mommy. "You'll probably annoy the hell out of him when your a little bit older but he'll always protect you." She smiled, turning back around to face the framed photo opposite the stairs.

It was her favourite out of all the photographs in the house and a moment frozen in time perfectly, capturing everything special about her and Caleb's wedding day. In the corner was their wedding cake, a little Connor and Ava carefully clinging onto a knife as their eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of cutting it as Hanna and Caleb stood behind them, grinning down at their two children as their arms wrapped around each other, wedding rings glistening on the evening sunlight.

"Your Daddy looked so handsome that day." Hanna sighed happily as footsteps approached her from behind.

"Looked?" His hands came to rest in her arms as he looked over her shoulder, his eyes connecting with his daughters. "I'm always handsome."

"You are," She agreed, pouting her lips for a kiss before she leant her head on his shoulder. "I was showing her around, I don't think she liked all the noise downstairs, she prefers the peace and quiet up here."

"Me too," He murmured, giving Rosie his finger to play with as she began to whine again. "She's hungry," He smiled as she tried to suckle in his finger tip.

"Let's go get some food then," She said leading them back into their bedroom before she handed the baby over to Caleb whilst she got set up against the head board.

"I'm so glad your home baby," Caleb sighed, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek before he passed her to Hanna and she started to nurse. "Is she taking much?" He asked, leaning closer to tuck a stray piece of Hanna's hair behind her ear.

"She's doing well," She nodded in reply, shooting him a quick smile. "The nurses said she took to the boob quickly for a preemie, I don't known what we've have done if she didn't."

Caleb let out another sigh as he watched her eyes well with tears at all the possibilities that were running through her head. He hated seeing her upset. "Stop worry Han, she's gonna be fine- she already is."

"I know, I just- it's so different to when Ava and Con were babies, she's so tiny and delicate." Her voice broke as she bit back tears and Caleb's hands ran down Rosie's leg to play with her toes. "Even her feet are so much smaller than I remember the others two's being."

"Han," Caleb sat up and cupped her cheek as Rosie happily drank away between them. "You can't compare them, she was six weeks early- the nurses said she'll be smaller than average for the rest of her life so please stop worrying."

"I just feel like I don't now what to do anymore." A few tears escaped her eyes and Caleb quickly wiped them away as he pressed his lips to hers.

"You're the best Mom these kids could have okay? You're not perfect but you love them all so much and that's all that matters." He lifted her chin up so she could look into his eyes and see how genuine his words were. "I'm scared too, I'm scared that somethings gonna happen and we'll have to take her back into hospital all over again." His eyes left her's as he glanced down at their baby girl. "I've never been more terrified in my life than the day you went into labour and we had to leave the kids at Aria's and you got taken into that delivery room and I wasn't allowed in. All I wanted was to be in there to hold your hand," A small smile tugged at his lips. "But it was all worth it because now we've got this little flower all to our selves."

"Except from everyone down stairs," Hanna mumbled with a small smile.

"Right now she's all ours," He kissed her lips again, his nose nudging against hers. "She's gonna be okay, I promise."

"I know," She gave him another watery smile before she rolled her eyes at herself. "I know, we're all gonna be okay." Her fingers skimmed across Rosie's cheek as she pulled her away and handed her to Caleb to burp.

"You're perfect, aren't you?" He grinned at the baby before he placed her against his chest and patted her back, encouraging out the two burps that escaped her little lips.

"You're a perfect Daddy," Hanna smiled as she watched him, not being able to help it as she shuffled closer and ran her hand through the hair at the back of his head.

"I'm not," He murmured, grinning at Rosie as he settled her on his chest again.

"You're perfect enough for me." She argued, leaving no room for protest as she watched his big hands run down their baby's back protectively before she started to shuffled around with parted lips. "She's still hungry," She murmured, sitting back again.

"Have some more naked time with Mommy," Caleb grinned as he kissed Rosie's head and lay her back down in Hanna's waiting arms. "Mmm," He agreed as the baby let out a content sigh. "Naked time is the best."

"Caleb," Hanna rolled her eyes at him as he reached over to kiss Rosie's head before he placed a soft kiss on her bare chest. She did not need their innocent baby girl being corrupted by him, it was bad enough with Ava and Connor's dirty teenage minds.

"I love you." He grinned, pecking her lips again as he settled back into his pillow to simply take in the beautiful sight of his wife and daughter bonding together.

"Love you too."

* * *

 **A super quick update for you all because I was bored and why not? Hope you all liked, tell me what was your favourite, if you'd like a review and if there is anything you'd like to see in future chapters xxxx.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Caleb let out a groan as he kicked off the duvet and forced himself out of the warm, comfy bed. It felt like he'd only just shut his eyes when the faint whimpers of his youngest woke him from his brief slumber.

"What's up baby?" He murmured as he trudged around the bed to where the Moses basket was sat. A exhausted smile crept on to his face though as he lifted the baby girl out and held her against his chest. "You hungry?" His voice was quiet, conscious that Hanna was still fast asleep across the room.

He checked the time on her phone that was lying on the side, seeing that it was time for a feed as Rosie let out a loud cry for food. "Shhh," He hushed her, grabbing a blanket to wrap around her as he quickly left the room, closing the door behind him so as little noise would reach Hanna as possible. Right now she needed all the sleep she could get.

Rosie's cries didn't quieten down as he headed down the stairs, keeping her tucked up against his chest as he kissed her little head. She was her mothers daughter and didn't stop her wail for food until she got it, which was part of the reason Hanna was so tired. Rosie wanted feeding on the hour every two hours, meaning his wife hadn't had more than an hours sleep at once the past three days. It was a good sign though, showing that their tiny baby girl was eating as much as possible in order to catch up with all the growing she needed to do, although it meant Caleb had to take some of the night feeds and go to work in the morning which was exhausting him too.

He didn't mind it though as he grinned down at his daughter, who paused crying for a few seconds to take in her daddy's face before she spluttered again and her little hand came to rest on his t-shirt clad shoulder.

"It's coming I promise," He kissed her cheek and entered the kitchen, heading straight to the fridge to pull out a bottle Hanna had pumped last night. "You gotta give me a chance to heat it up Ro," He muttered, holding her tight as he filled the bottle warmer with water and turned it on. "You're cranky as hell when your hungry, just like your Mama." He smiled, taking her hand between his fingers as he tried to soothe her whilst they waited.

"You know she can't reply." Ava's tired voice muttered from behind him as she entered the kitchen, dressed in her pyjamas with her blonde locks all tangled at the back of her head. "You're a nut-job." She let out a yawn and slumped down on to one of the chairs that was sat around the dinning table.

"She can reply," Caleb grinned down at the baby who was still crying for her food.

"By screaming at you to shut the hell up and make her bottle." The sixteen-year-old rolled her eyes as she pressed her forehead down on the glass table, trying to drown out the crying.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Caleb asked, walking towards her to take a seat opposite before she held her arms out for the baby and he carefully passed her over.

"Ro's crying woke me up." She replied, settling her baby sister in her arms as she rocked her gently, not being able to stop the smile that spread across her face as Rosie's big blue eyes looked up at her.

Caleb grinned, leaning his head on his hand as he watched his two girls interact with each other. He only tore his eyes away when Ava raised her gaze and scowled at him. "Why is she having this effect on you?" She groaned, patting Rosie's back. "I mean I know she's cute and everything but all you have to do is look at her and your all soppy- Moms the same."

"Because she's our baby," He shook his head and chuckled, standing up to check on the bottle of milk as Rosie let out another loud cry. "Just like you and Con."

"Can you not take her back to the hospital?" Ava yawned, frowning at the loud noise that was somehow coming from such a tiny human. "She's too loud for this early in the morning."

"No." Caleb chuckled. "If we could we would have done that with you."

"I think you mean Connor." She murmured as she stood up and tried rocking her baby sister.

"Nope, Con was an easy baby- you were a little demon." Caleb raised an eyebrow at her; sometimes she still was.

"At least I didn't keep the whole house awake at night." She muttered, smiling as she finally got Rosie to quieten down.

"You kept a whole apartment block awake Ave," Caleb smirked at her as he tested the temperature of the milk on his wrist, making sure it wasn't too hot before he looked back at Ava. "You feeding her?"

She nodded and tightened her grip on Rosie as she reached out one of her hands for the bottle before she began to feed her, just like Hanna had shown her how to. "You're so cute," Ava sighed as he held the bottle still for her baby sister.

"Who's the nut-job now, huh?" Caleb teased her, poking her side gently. "Talking to a baby that can't reply."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes at him. "Why are you even feeding her in the middle of the night? You have work tomorrow and you'll just be all grumpy."

"Because Ave, your Mom is exhausted." Caleb reached over to tuck a price of her hair behind her ear so he could see her pretty face. "She's needs sleep and I don't mind staying up with you two for a bit." A lazy smile settled on his face as he sat back on the chair and turned to watch them.

"You're two princesses." Ava rolled her eyes sarcastically at her fathers cheesiness before she blinked twice, realising what she'd said and looked down.

"No," Caleb shook his head, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her into his lap, slightly cautious of Rosie who was still happily feeding in Ava's arms.

"You're like a paedophile Santa." Ava scrunched her face up as she perched sideways on his knee.

"Can you stop being inappropriate for two minutes whilst we have a heart to heart?" Caleb grinned at her, chuckling as she cracked a smile and nodded. "You're not both my princesses," He mumbled, reaching his hand around to stroke the top of Rosie's soft head. "I love you both so much but you'll always be my princess Avie, however much you hate it."

"It's a stupid nickname." She rolled her eyes. "And anyway it's what you called me when I was little and now Rosie's the little one so you should call her princess instead, I don't mind." She pouted down at the baby before smiling as she blinked her blue eyes. She really didn't mind; she loved her sister and she knew that she deserved to be loved by their Dad the same way she was.

"I don't want to call her princess, you are my princess and you will be till the day I die." He looked up at her, desperate for her to understand. "I love all my kids the same but everyone of you is special to me for different reasons."

"Go on then," She looked at him, wanting to hear all these special reasons.

"Well you're my oldest, everything I know about being a dad I learnt from you," He smiled up at her. "And Connor's my boy- he's like my chance to put right everything that my parents did wrong with me and Rosie is my baby that I'm gonna keep close for as long as possible whilst you and Con are off growing up." He grinned. "Even if me and your Mom have seven more kids-"

"I'll chop your balls off." She warned him.

He laughed and shook his head at her. "But if we do have more, which we are not, you'll always be first born and you'll always be special to us - everyone of you is special, you'll understand it when you have kids."

"What if I don't want kids?" She challenged.

"Well do you?" He shrugged, his eyes falling back down to Rosie. "When I was your age I didn't want any and then I met your Mom and found someone I could imagine myself having a family with."

"I wanna see the world first." Ava smiled. "I think that because of all the shit you went through growing up in foster care and then all the shit Mom went through with the stalker and Ali that, even though I was a surprise you were kind of ready to settle down at eighteen and have a normal life."

"We were." Caleb nodded as Rosie let out a coo and decided she'd had enough milk. "Come here baby," He smiled, taking her off Ava and holding her against his chest as he patted her back and Ava stood up. "Your my oldest Avie, I'll never forget the first time I held you- you were covered in all that disgusting stuff from the birth and screaming your little lungs off but you were still so beautiful."

"And we're back to being cheesy." Her face scrunched up as she moved to get herself a glass of water.

"I'm just making sure you don't feel left out or anything, just because your going to collage next year doesn't mean that you're not our daughter anymore." He patted Rosie's back as he stood up and Ava made her way back over to him.

"I know Dad," She gave him a genuine smile and he couldn't help himself as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. He missed all the cuddles he used to get with his two oldest kids when they were younger.

"Your out princess and Rosie's our little flower." He murmured, kissing the top of her head gently as he glanced at the baby lying against his chest.

Ava rolled her eyes at him. "Flower is so cheesy. Why do you call her that?"

"I don't know," He chuckled. "I think one of the nurses at the hospital called her it and Mom started calling her it and it's just catchy." He shrugged, his thumb running over Rosie's tiny back as her fist settled against his chest.

"She's only been home a few days." Ava rolled her eyes again as Caleb pulled her back into his side. "I'm sticking with Ro." She murmured, reaching up to stroke the baby's soft brown wisps of hair. Caleb laughed and pressed his lips to the side of her face in a soft kiss and chuckling as Ava's face scrunched up again. "Ugh, dad you seriously need to shave," Ava mumbled as she rubbed her cheek, his dark stubble prickling her soft skin when he kissed her. "And you have the worst morning breath."

"I haven't had time to shave, baby's are hard work." He rolled his eyes at her before smirking. "Besides your mom likes it."

"I did not need to know that." She grumbled as she left his side and grabbed her drink ready to go back to bed.

Caleb laughed as she headed through to the living room. "I didn't say anything sexual."

"No. But you let my imagination run instead."

Caleb's eyes rolled as he patted Rosie's back one more time before he brought her down to lie in his arm as he followed Ava up the stairs, watching the baby carefully and making sure she wasn't about to cry again and wake Hanna up. He stumbled though on a dirty bib left on the stairs, his grip tightening around Rosie as he found his footing again but it was too late and her big eyes scrunched up as she let out a cry.

"Shit," He muttered, glancing down the hall to his and Hanna's bedroom before he quickly darted into the nearest door, dragging Ava with him as they stepped into Connor's room and closed the door behind them.

"Shhhhh," He whispered gently, begging the little girl to stay quiet for his whole family's sake.

"What's happening?" A grumbled came from across the room and Connor sat up in his bed, hair sticking up in every direction and his eyes still half closed. "It's like the middle of the night." He groaned, flopping back down on to the mattress.

"Rosie's crying and your room is furthest away from Mom." Ava rolled her eyes at him and she sat on the tatty sofa that was pushed against the wall, opposite his tv and X-box.

"Why does she need to be away from Mom?" Connor yawned.

"She needs to sleep Con," Caleb sighed, taking a seat next to Ava as he rocked Rosie and she slowly quietened down in his arms. "She's been up with Ro every night so far."

Ava let out a yawn, her eyes blinking heavily as she stood up. "Move up Con," She murmured, pulling the corner of his duvet back so she could climb into the warm bed.

"Eww no, get out of my bed." He groaned, tugging on his covers.

"Shut up." She mumbled tiredly, settling against his pillows and turning away from him as he let out a loud huff.

"So are you just gonna camp out in my room the whole night?" Connor asked, his face half buried in his pillow as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Just till I can get Ro to sleep." Caleb replied with a chuckle as he watched his son sink further into the duvet; he definitely wasn't a one in morning person.

"She looks like she's gonna cry again." Ava pointed out as Caleb looked down at the baby and sighed.

"What's wrong hmm?" He stood up, rocking her gently as she tried to soothe her to sleep. "Your fed, your burped, your warm enough." The corners of his mouth lifted into a small smile when her blue eyes met his and he instantly brought her close to his chest again and he rubbed her back. "You need to sleep baby."

"What about her diaper?" Ava suggested. "Does it need changing?"

"It shouldn't do," He muttered, craning his neck to take a whiff. "Mom changed it after her last feed."

"Please don't change her diaper in my room, it's disgusting." Connor whined. "I nearly stepped on a dirty diaper bag yesterday."

"It's just shit Con," Ava rolled her eyes at her little brother. "The same stuff that comes out for your ass and mouth."

"Mines not green though." He grumbled back. "And anyway you'd probably pass out if you stepped on a shitty diaper."

Caleb shook his head and laughed to himself as he watched them. "You've not changed a shitty diaper yet," He raised his eyebrows. "It's not a pretty sight." He teased with a smirk. "And I've wiped all your asses."

"Even Mom's?"

"Even Moms what?" Hanna appeared in the door way in her pjs and one of Caleb's old t-shirts, the bags under her eyes standing out in the dim room. "And why are you all awake?"

"Your snoring woke us up." Connor grinned with a mischievous smirk.

"The only person that snores in this house if your Dad." She grinned back at him, moving towards Caleb and the baby in his arms. "How's she doing?"

"Ava helped me give her a bottle and she took most of it," He replied, handing the baby over to her before she sat herself down on the sofa. "She won't settle though and I didn't want to wake you."

"It's fine," She smiled at him. "I woke up anyway, it's cold in the bed without you."

Caleb pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he sat beside her and reached down to stroke Rosie's cheek as the baby let out a deep breath. "She calmer now, I think she was missing you." He mumbled.

Hanna smiled again and leant down to kiss her baby's head. "I missed her too." She sighed. "You shouldn't be doing the feed Caleb, you have work in a few hours."

"I don't mind, it gives me an excuse to come home early." His hand trailed down her back. "I don't think those two will be going to school either, they can have a day off to catch up on sleep and help you, it's nearly summer anyway."

Hanna rolled her eyes and nodded and she looked over at the bed where her two eldest had fallen asleep, turned on their sides facing away from each other as they both clung on to as much duvet as possible. "Come on," She whispered, pecking Caleb's lips before she moved Rosie to her chest and made her way over to the bed. Kissing Ava and Connor on the head before she tucked the duvet around them and took Caleb's hand as they headed out the room. "Let's go back to sleep."

He nodded and followed her back to their bedroom as she gently rocked their sleeping baby before lying her down in her basket. "It's warmer now," Caleb yawned as he slipped into his side of the bed and lay his arm out on the mattress for her.

She smiled and climbed in, her head resting on the pillow beside his as she curled her body into him and he wrapped a tired arm around her, their legs and feet intertwining under the covers. Soft breaths spread throughout the room as they both drifted back to sleep and the whole house was left in a exhausted silence.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked? Let me know if you'd like a review xxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Caleb frowned as he made his way down the stairs, bright and early on a Saturday morning with Rosie lying on his shoulder gurgling away as she waited for her eight o'clock feed. Connor was there, sprawled across the sofa, his eyes focused on the front door and his feet dangling off the edge of the leather arm.

"What are you doing up?" He grumbled sleepily as the fourteen-year-old sat up and propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him as Caleb slumped into the sofa beside him, Rosie still happily lay against his chest.

It had been about a year since Connor had made it out of bed before lunch on the Saturdays he didn't play soccer, he was by far the laziest in the house so Caleb was surprised to see him alive before midday.

"I'm waiting for the mail." Connor yawned back, rubbing his big brown eyes as he looked at his Dad who frowned.

"Why?" His hand ran down Rosie's back as she let out a whine.

"Because," Connor sighed, messing with the worn fabric of the cussion by his side and not looking up. "The letters are coming from the Philly Soccer Academy today, some of the people I know have already got their's and if I don't get one today then I haven't got a place."

Caleb had to bite down on his lip to hold in the smirk that was trying to spread across his face as he took in the nervous expression on his sons face. "You know the mail doesn't come until lunch time on a Saturday?"

Connor blinked twice before he let out a groan and threw his head back against the sofa. "So I got up early for nothing?" He mumbled, looking at Rosie as she began to whimper in Caleb's hold.

"Yup." He replied, standing up and lifting her from his chest as he pressed a kiss to her tiny nose. "You can help me instead." He smirked, turning her around in his arms and lying her back down against Connor as he went to make her bottle.

"No- I- I'm gonna drop her," He stuttered, his eyes widening and he tried to keep hold of his baby sister without her falling off him. He had only held her a few times and every time he'd had someone with him. He didn't know what to do or how to make sure she was comfortable.

"You'll be fine Con," Caleb grinned from the kitchen, rolling his eyes slightly. "Just make sure you've got her head."

The blonde nodded, his hand resting against the back of her neck as he scooted her up on his chest, her little hands gripping at his white t-shirt and her head settling into her big brothers warm embrace.

"There you go," Caleb smiled, sitting back down on the sofa as he gave the bottle a minute to cool down. "She's not as scary as she looks." He shot his son a wryly grin.

"Shut up," Connor laughed, his hand running down Rosie's back as he breathed in her baby scent. "I just didn't want to hurt her." She was still so tiny and delicate it felt like she would break under his hold.

"She's fine," Caleb smiled softly as he reached down to smooth out some of her thin, dark locks. She seemed to settled as she lay against her big brother, until her face scrunched up and she let out a cranky cry.

"Here," Caleb laughed as Connor quickly handed Rosie back to him as she began to whimper until he tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

"Shh," He patted her butt. "Your food is coming, you need to let it cool down first." That seemed to satisfy her and she quietened down, twisting her head to the side so she could see Connor.

"She's staring at me." The blonde chuckled, his dimples showing as he watched the two bright blue eyes follow his every movement. She didn't stop until he reached a finger out and gently poked her soft cheek, a grin never leaving his face.

"So," Caleb turned to look at him again. "What's all this about the letter?"

"They're coming today, some people got them yesterday but today is the last day to get one." Connor bit his lip nervously. "So if I don't get one today then I haven't got in."

Caleb bit back a smirk again. "Stop worrying Bud." He squeezed his knee twice.

"I'm not." Connor argued.

Caleb raised his eyebrow as Connor chewed on his bottom lip and looked up at him. "God you look so much like your Mom when you do that," He rolled his eyes slightly. "Which is how I know what's going on in your tiny brain."

"It's bigger than yours." Connor grumbled.

"Sure." Caleb smirked back at him unconvinced as he rubbed small circles on Rosie's back. "But seriously Con, stop worrying."

The fourteen-year-old nodded and looked down at his feet. "I just really want to go there, it has like all the newest equipment and loads of connections to professional and all I wanna do is play soccer." He let out a long sigh and slumped even further into the sofa, rubbing his tired eyes.

"You will, I promise." Caleb gave him a small smile before a yawn escaped his mouth and he titled his head back against the leather back of the sofa.

"Caleb," Ten minutes soft voice echoed down the stairs and fell on two pairs of sleeping ears. Hanna huffed, calling out to him again before she made her way down the stairs from where she was stood at the top, wondering what was taking him so long. He was only supposed to be warming up a bottle for Rosie and bringing it straight back to bed.

A smile grew on her face though as she rounded the corner of the banisters and found her two boys fast asleep on the sofa with Rosie tucked up against Caleb's chest, happily cooing away to herself.

She reached forward and gently peeled the baby away from her husband, patting her back as she looked into her blue eyes. "Have you had your feed yet?" She asked in a whisper, looking around for an empty bottle. "Is daddy starving you?" She cooed, smiling gently as the baby blinked twice.

She held her close again, pressing kiss to the top of her head as a smile spread across her face as she watched the two sleeping bodies in front of her. They were almost identical as they both sat there in a t-shirt and boxers, their chins resting in their chest and light snores coming from both their noses.

"Let's leave them to sleep." She murmured against Rosie's head as she glanced back at her handsome boys one more time before heading into the kitchen. "It's gonna be a nice day, we should have you breakfast outside." She breezed past the bottle of milk and the side and unlocked the back door, stepping out onto their patio and under the warm summer morning sun.

With Rosie lay carefully in between her thighs as she sat on the outdoor sofa, she untied her cotton dressing gown and undid the top few buttons on her pyjamas. Then she picked Rosie up and started to nurse her as she looked across the garden and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Only now, three weeks after having Rosie home, were they starting to get into a routine. Her energy had been zapped the first two weeks with her body still recovering from surgery and her baby needing constant attention.

She felt bad for Caleb having to take some of the night feeds just so she could sleep, especially when he had to go in and do full days at the office everyday, but as Rosie got used to the house and her family everything was becoming easier. She guessed it was just a big change for her baby girl, going from a quiet hospital room to a house with two rowdy teenagers.

The back door clicked behind her and she craned her neck to see as Ava stepped out, in some old t-shirt and a pair of pj shorts. "Your up early," Hanna smiled as she came to sit next to her, curling her body into her mothers side as she fed her baby sister.

"Everyone is." Ava murmured back tiredly, her eyes dropping down to Rosie's bare foot and tiny toes. "It's too hot in my room anyway."

"Did you open the windows?" Hanna asked, wrapping her free hand around her eldest to stroke some of her hair back as she nodded. "It's gonna be hot today, summers finally coming."

They settled into silence as Ava took a while to wake up fully and Rosie finished up with her feed, before being burped. "Did you see those two in there?" Ava asked with a chuckle as Hanna wrapped her dressing gown back around herself and lay Rosie on her chest. "It's cute."

"I know," Hanna grinned as she thought back to her boys who were still napping. "It's adorable, they almost look like twins sat there."

"Yeah totally, accept Dads twenty years older, got brown hair, a beard and wrinkles." Ava muttered sarcastically.

"I said almost," Hanna rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Here," She smiled, passing Rosie over to the sixteen-year-old who carefully took her into her arms. "I'm gonna make us all breakfast, look after Ro."

With that she jumped up and headed inside, rifling through the fridge until she found what she was looking for and set up a frying pan to make her family a cooked breakfast.

The smell of bacon and eggs must have filter through the house because the door to the living room creaked open and Caleb trudged in, heading straight for the food that was cooking before he turned to his wife. "Good morning." She grinned at him.

"Hmm," He grunted something back before he pressed his lips against hers, his hands wrapping around her body as he kept it as close to his as possible.

"Your eager this morning," She chuckled at him, reaching up to run her fingers through his messy hair as his dreary eyes closed. "How come I found you and Con asleep on the sofa?"

"Oh shit," His head shot up instantly as he looked around the kitchen before his eyes landed on the bottle full of milk. "I was supposed to feed Flower, where is she?"

"She's outside with Ave, I fed her after you fell asleep." She watched as he frowned and picked up the bottle. "Straight from the boob," She added. "I want to try and only use a bottle when it's you feeding her, I like having quiet time with her whilst she eats."

Caleb nodding in understanding, placing the bottle back down in the counter and leaning in for another kiss. His hands found their way around her back and reached down to cup her butt as she pulled back and looked up at him. "What?"

"You still haven't answered why Con was awake before lunch, I don't think that's happened in years."

"And that's why he's gone back to sleep." Caleb laughed in reply. "He was down here waiting for the post when I came down, he said the letters from the academy were coming today."

"You haven't told him yet?" Hanna's eyes widened as she took in the smirk on her husbands lips and slapped his arm. "Caleb, it's cruel not to tell him- it's like torture to keep him away from his soccer balls."

"I know the feeling," He murmured, his eyes dropping down to her full chest and then her toned legs that were on show as he squeezed her ass again.

"I haven't got the all clear from the doctors yet so get that look off your face," She shook her head at him with a laugh. "And stop trying to change the subject."

"I didn't want to tell him without you there," He answered. "And besides I wanna see his face when he gets the letter addressed to him and I wanna remember the look on his face forever."

"How do you go from mean to sweet in a few sentences." She grinned at him, pushing up on to her tiptoes so she could kiss him again. She loved her boys and Caleb knew exactly how to make her heart strings tug whenever he talked about their son with that proud glint in his eyes.

Her lips dipped back in for more as her fingers trailed over his hips and along the waist of his black boxers before her finger tips poked under his grey t-shift to trail over his abdomen muscles. "Mmh," A moan left his lips as his tongue met with hers, loving the feeling of her hands on his bare skin.

Hanna let out a content sigh as he peeled his lips away from hers and tucked his head into the crook of her neck where he took some of her soft skin into his mouth to suck as she pushed her hands even higher to run along his stubbly chest.

She squeezed his strong shoulders one final time before they broke apart and she took in his adorable morning face. "You look tired," She commented as she pulled her hands out from under his t-shirt.

"You don't." He tucked a piece of messy hair behind her ear as she turned back to the bacon that was cooking. "Which is good."

"I know, I just woke up with loads more energy today," She said, smiling as she glanced out the window to see the back of Ava's head as she cuddled Rosie close on her shoulder. "Maybe it's the sunny weather, I dunno."

"Well I'm glad, you were starting to worry me." He murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her face before he moved over to the fridge to grab some ketchup. "Come on," He shook it before he stole a piece of bacon from the pan. "Help me make some food, I'm starving."

* * *

"Oh, just look at her, she's so precious and tiny and gorgeous." Claudia gushed as she stared at her youngest grandchild through her computer screen as Hanna sat the baby against her chest. "I'm so glad she's all healthy and at home with you guys now, there's no better pace for a newborn than with their parents."

Caleb had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he reached down to take Rosie's hands between his fingers as they sat on the outside sofa in the shade and away from the glaring sun. He'd thought that his mother would have made it out to them by now to see her grandkids, especially since summer was here and they wouldn't be able to fly out to see her with Rosie's complicated birth.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see her in person yet," It was like she could read his mind as she smiled through the screen. "I'll try to get out for September but James came home last week with his girlfriend, Erica- you've met her before a couple of Christmases ago- and he proposed so we're starting to plan out the wedding now."

"Give him our congratulations then," Hanna smiled at her Mother-in-Law. "When's the wedding?"

"Oh it won't be until next year but it's never too soon to start planning." She chuckled. "I can't wait to have all my boys back in the same place again, you're all grown up and living in different states now."

"Yeah, we saw James a few months ago, he was working in Pennsylvania and dropped by for a few beers." Caleb nodded. "And Clay came to see that Phillies game with me and Con before Christmas."

"You see those two more than me then," Claudia smiled at the close relationship all her sons had with each other before a body caught her eye in the background. "Ava!" She grinned. "God your so grown up, how are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm good." Ava said, grabbing her brothers arm so they were both in the shot. "Connor's here too."

"Your so handsome, I bet all the ladies are falling for you in school." She winked at him before her eyes shifted back to Ava. "And your still as beautiful as always, just like your Mom, I can't wait to come visit again."

"When are you coming?" Connor asked.

"Soon, I promise. Rosie needs to meet her Granny Claudia." The dark haired woman smiled at the family in front of her. "How's your Mom and Ted doing Hanna?"

"They're good, I'll tell them you fee asking." She replied, her attention focuses on Rosie as she began to squirm in Hanna's hold. "She's due a sleep now." She smiled, stroking the baby's cheek as she became restless, ready for her mid-afternoon nap.

"Alright, well I better let you go then," Claudia smiled. "Keep me updated on how she's doing and I'll keep in touch about when I'm visiting."

"Will do," Caleb smiled back as everyone waved before she ended the call and he closed the laptop.

"Can you bring me Rosie's blanket from the living room Ave?" Hanna asked as she looked up at her oldest daughter.

"Which one?" She nodded.

"The fluffy one she loves, I'm gonna see if she'll go to sleep out here." Ava nodded and disappeared inside as Connor took a seat on the end of the sofa, now clad in only a pair of shorts. The five of them had spent the morning sat out in the sun, eating breakfast and lunch together as they relaxed.

"Am I burning?" Connor asked, trying to reach around to feel his back as he squinted.

"I don't think so." Caleb shrugged, placing his palm on the skin at the back of his shoulder before he pulled it away and propped his bare feet up on the table. "Nope."

"Here," Ava reappeared and handed the blanket to Hanna as she placed it over Rosie's back and started to soothe the baby to sleep. "Some letters were posted through-"

"Is there one for me?" Connor interrupted, his head shooting up as he watch Ava shuffle through them all.

"Yep," She nodded as he grabbed it out of her hand and she placed the others on the side. "Who's it from?"

"I think it's from Philly Academy." He bit his lip nervously.

"Well open it then," Ava looked at him expectantly but he just shook his head.

"But what if I didn't get in," His voice was quiet. "I'll have to keep going to Rosewood high and I hate it there."

Caleb pursed his lips, taking in the almost terrified look on his boys face. "Stop worrying Con, you've got in." He offered him a smile.

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't," The fourteen-year-old argued. "Stop trying to make me feel better."

"He's not Con," Hanna looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" He threw his head back slightly.

"The academy emailed me last night with a confirmation of your acceptance and saying that they were sending out a letter addresses to you as well." Caleb explained, watching his son for a reaction.

"What?" His eyes widened before he frowned and picked up the letter, taring it open and scanning the piece of paper to double check this all wasn't one big joke his parents were playing on him. "Thank fuck." He tilted his head back, taking a deep breath of relief as a huge grin spread across his cheeks.

"Connor!" Hanna rolled her eyes at him as she held Rosie closer although she couldn't be mad. Her baby boy had a look her sheer joy in his face and she loved it.

Caleb stood up and took the letter from him, reading it himself before turning back to his son, a proud grin written all over his face. Connor took one look at him before he let out a giddy laugh and launched himself at his father, wrapping his arms around his waist as they hugged.

Caleb was a surprised and slightly taken aback at first but quickly wrapped his arms around his son and squeezed him back just as tight. "I'm so proud Con." He grinned, his hand running through the blondes short hair as they pulled apart.

"Wait," His eyes widened as the bashful smile dropped from his face. "You've sat there all morning and watched me wait for the letter to come already knowing I'd got in."

"We wanted to see your face when you read the letter," Caleb shrugged at him. "But you were getting too impatient and it was annoying." He smirked, ruffling the 14-year-olds hair again before he sat back down next to Hanna.

"Oh," Connor blinked a few times as he let everything set it. "So I really got in?"

"Yes baby," Hanna smiled, placing a sleeping Rosie down in her basket they had brought outside before she turned to her only son. "Stop doubting yourself baby your good at soccer and these people can see it." She cupped his cheek, striking the soft skin. "Now come here, don't think you get to hug your dad and not give me one too." She teased holding him close as she pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Dad doesn't give sloppy kisses though," His face scrunched up as she pulled back and laughed, not being able to help herself as she pecked his cheek before siting down again.

Connor shuffled over to lie on the grass next to Ava in the sun as their tanned skin glowed. His head shot up again though as he thought about another thing that had been playing on his mind. "What about the scholarship? Can you afford to send me?" I don't think it said anything in the letter."

"It was in the email, you got half a scholarship so we can afford it." Caleb answers as he settled back into the cussion with Hanna.

"Are you sure? I was telling grandpa Tom about it when he visited Rosie last week and he said he could maybe pay some of it."

"No Con, it's fine we can manage it, I promise." Hanna told him, she wanted to pay for her children's education unlike her own father who seemed to think he could pay his way to a good relationship with his grandkids.

"Make sure you have enough to send me to collage too." Ava piped up.

"I don't know," Hanna shrugged teasingly. "I think we should keep up with tradition and make the boyfriend pay your collage fees."

"Haha funny." Ava just rolled her eyes as she sat up. "But unfortunately I don't have a boyfriend and even if I did not all boys are as good as dad."

"I'm sorry, was that a compliment I heard?" Caleb smirked up at her as he stretched his legs out on the sofa and lay his head in Hanna's lap.

"I meant not all guys are as pussy whipped as you were and agree to spend all that money of their girlfriends." She gave him a wryly grin as Connor burst out laughing beside her.

"Ava," Hanna gave her a stern look, it felt like all she did was correct her kids for swearing in front of Rosie. "Do I need to remind you that you have a baby sister with ears who does not need to know about pussy whipping for many more years?"

At that Ava and Connor laughing even more, both of their eyes wrinkling up as they threw their heads back. "You really didn't help yourself with that one babe." Caleb chuckled as she reached down to play with the hair behind his ears.

She just grumbled something at him and rolled her eyes. "You were still the best boyfriend though Mr Rivers." Her hand scraped his brown locks back as he leant his head against her bent knee.

"You know really your name should be Caleb Doyle." Ava said, leaning back in her hands as her looked at her dad. "I don't get why your last name is Rivers."

"It was Claudia's maiden name." Caleb replied. "I guess my Dad had already pissed off by the time they got around to signing the birth certificate so she had to give me her name."

Hanna pursed her lips as she felt his body tense under her touch and ran her fingers along his tanned arm. "He came back though." Connor mumbled, looking down at the grass as Caleb smiled at him. He always saw the best in people.

"He did," He agreed. "Eventually." His eyes trailed over to the basket where Rosie was sleeping peacefully before he felt a pair of lips press against his cheek.

"I prefer Rivers anyway," Ava said. "We'd be Ava, Connor and Rosie Doyle and that sounds bad. Rosie Rivers is so much cuter."

"Mmh," Hanna grinned, biting her lips slightly. "You know I had a boyfriend called Caleb Rivers," She murmured.

"Oh really?" He played along, turning from his side on to his back so he could see her face.

"Yep, we met when we were sixteen and fell in love and had three babies."

"Lucky guy." Caleb smirked, sitting up so he could place a firm kiss in her lips.

"Is this some kind of weird role play?" Ava rolled her eyes, disgusted as her parents ignored her and carried on kissing.

"I'm going inside." Connor scrunched his face up as Hanna laughed against Caleb's lips.

"Me too," Ava have a murmur of agreement as she stood up and followed her brother inside, scooping up her sleeping baby sister on the way. "Come on Ro, you don't have to stay and watch this disgusting behaviour."

Caleb just shook his head, releasing Hanna's bottom lip from between his as he proped himself above her on his forearms and her hands ran up his back to his hair. "I guess we can just enjoy the peace and quiet then." He smiled, leaning back in for more kisses under the Pennsylvania sunshine.

* * *

 **Plotless fluff but review? Xxx. Only four more chapters left to go so make sure you check out my new story Night Walkers Xxx.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Caleb let out a sigh and tilted his head back as he entered his living room on Friday after a long day of work. What he wanted was a relaxing evening, sat on the sofa doing nothing with a beer in his hand and some peace and quiet, but what he got was the complete opposite.

Rosie was screaming her little lungs off as Ava and Ashley fussed over her, Connor was glaring at them from the corner of his eyes as his thumbs moved frantically across his X-box controllers and his wife was half way buried into a cupboard, routing through a box that seemed to be full of useless crap.

"Why are you late?" She glanced at him for a few seconds before she grabbed another box and turned her attention away from him.

"Fucking interns can block a cyber attack from half way around the world but can't fix a leaking water cooler." He grunted, kicking off his shoes and instantly undoing the top few buttons on his shirt.

"It leaked?" Her muffled reply came back.

"All over the floor." He murmured, sinking down into the sofa next to Ava and reaching across to take Rosie's tiny foot into his hand. "What's up with flower?"

"She's just being tricky," Ashley grinned down at the baby in her arms before handing her over to her daddy. "Connor got a bit loud and startled her awake."

"Doing what?" Caleb frowned, glancing over at his son who's eyes were glued to the screen.

"Playing that stupid video game." Hanna rolled her eyes. "I don't know why it's down here anyway, the tv in your room works fine." She raised an eyebrow at him as she moved her search to their crowded fireplace.

"Because this one is bigger." He replied, finally pausing his game. "You're going out anyway, I thought it was just me and dad looking after Ro?"

"It is." Ashley smiled at him. "If your Mom can find the voucher she's lost."

"What vouchers?" Caleb frowned, lifting his baby girl to lie against his shoulder as he rubbed her back. "I thought you were going to some salon thing?"

"It's a spa." She replied. "The girls gave me vouchers for my baby shower."

"Shouldn't you take them then if they got you the present?" Caleb wondered as he patted Rosie's back and she calmed down against his warm chest.

"No." Hanna shot him a look over her shoulder. "It says you and two guests on the envelope and there's four of them."

"Oh." Caleb mumbled and shifted his gaze to his youngest daughter. He really didn't understand these

things.

"So we're going to have a girls trip this evening to chill out for a while." Ashley added as she started to gather her coat and bag together.

"Favouritism." Connor unsubtly coughed with a roll of his eyes.

"Aww," Ava scrunched her face up and reached over to pat his head. "Does Conny want to come get his nails painted pretty colours?" She pouted at him patronisingly.

The fourteen-year-olds brown eyes narrowed as he scowled at his sister. "Don't call me that."

"I don't have favourites Con," Hanna chipped in as she finally found what she was looking for, hidden underneath a pile of unopened post. "And besides, you get to stay here and virtually murder your father all evening."

"Aww, does Conny-"

"Don't call me that!" Connor interrupted his sister as she let out a loud cackle and he sank further down into the sofa.

"Speak for yourself." Caleb mumbled over at Hanna and his thumb trailed along Rosie's thin brown locks at the back of her head. "I have favourites."

"Who?" Ava frowned. "The cute, innocent baby maybe?"

"No." He shot her a smirk and shook his head. "Whoever is being the quietest on Friday night, which just happens to be the cute, innocent baby right now."

"Have you got them Han?" Ashley asked, a small grin on her face as she watched her son-in-law and grandchildren interact. They never failed to make her giggle.

"Yeah," She replied, waving the white envelope before she started pulling out random things from her handbag. "I can't find my phone."

"It's here," Ava said, pointing to the coffee table where it sat, trying not to get frustrated at the pace her mom was going. "Can we go now?"

"No Ava, I need to make sure there's bottles pumped and everything's clean before we go." Hanna murmured back before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Are you okay honey?" Ashley called in a concerned tone as she perched herself on the arm of the sofa to peer over Caleb's shoulder at Rosie. "You seem a little tired."

"I didn't sleep last night." A exasperated reply came back. "Caleb was snoring."

"It's your fault she's in a bad mood." Ava shot him a frown. "Could you not have stopped breathing for a bit?"

"How is it my fault?" He grumbled, his own tired eyes straining as he glanced into the kitchen. "I'm always up with Rosie, you can't complain when I actually get some sleep for once."

"I'm not arguing with you about this." Hanna rolled her eyes as she closed the fridge door and moved onto the next job she had to do before they left.

Caleb had to fight the urge not to growl at her before he rested his chin on his chest, the tip of his nose running along his baby girls forehead as he breathed in her precious scent. She could always calm him down after a long week at work with her soft gurgles and her Mamas pretty eyes.

He sighed though, knowing he was getting way too comfy where he was before he passed the baby to Ashley and stood up, catching a glimpse of Hanna pottering around the kitchen as he headed for the stairs. "I'm gonna get changed." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

As tired and annoyed as he was at his wife he knew exactly why she was being so uptight and couldn't help but sympathise with her. On top of the lack of sleep they both were running on, it was her first time leaving Rosie and he could see the nerves spiralling around her brain.

He knew she trusted him but he also knew how hard it was to leave their baby girl for the first time, especially when she'd spent the first month away from them in hospital. Going to work for the first time with Rosie home had killed him slightly, he just wanted to stay home and make up for the time they'd missed whilst she was in the incubator. But he'd gone in and in some ways it had made coming home to find her feeding from Hanna on their bed, all cosy and wrapped up in a blanket even more special.

He knew his wife would feel the same- if she ever actually got around to leaving in the first place.

"Dad," Ava dragged out as he came back down the stairs, free from his black slacks and white shirt. "She's taking forever." The blonde nodded towards the kitchen. "I just want to be in the spa with people feeding me strawberries and champagne."

"She's stressed Ave," He told her. "She'll be fine once she's checked over everything and you've set off."

"You have your mothers patience." Ashley grinned at her eldest granddaughter who let out a huff and resorted to winding up her little brother to pass the time.

"I think that's everything." Hanna finally reappeared, heading straight for Rosie and pulling her from Ashley's arms into her own. "I'm gonna miss you flower," She sighed, pressing a soft kiss to the baby's cheek. "Be a good girl for daddy and Connor."

"She can't reply." Came a grumble from across the room.

"She can," Hanna pouted, holding her tight as Rosie blinked up at her Mommy with her big blue eyes before she was lay back on her Daddy's chest. "She might not need a bottle but there's two in the fridge and she's due a sleep-"

"Han." Caleb looked at her pointedly. "Believe it or not she came from my bollocks- I'm not a babysitter, I know what I'm doing, now go have fun."

"I know," She gave in slightly as she took in the sight of their baby cuddled against his chest. "I just worry that's all and its my first time leaving her and-"

"And if we don't leave now we won't have enough time for champagne." Ava chipped in, finishing her sentence for her. "Dads right we should go have fun whilst he stays here and babysits Connor and Rosie."

"Um I don't need a babysitter." Connor broke his gaze away from the tv screen.

"You're right." Ava grinned. "You're just here because you have nothing better to do on a Friday night than play video games with dad."

"And your going out with mom and grandma." He snarked back. "At least I'm not going anywhere public."

"Why are we used as an insult?" Ashley rolled her eyes as she tried to ease Hanna out of the house. "I happen to think I'm a cool grandma."

"You're not."

"Stop being cheeky." Hanna warned before she grabbed her jacket and took one last glance at Rosie and Caleb. "See you later." She called, following the other two out as she ran her hand through Connors hair and disappeared.

"Finally." The blonde threw his head back against the sofa and tossed his dad a controller. "Now get ready to die."

* * *

"What is wrong with you Rivers today?" Ashley asked as she relaxed back into her seat, a glass of wine in one hand and an expensive face mask on her skin. "Every single one of you is grumpy as hell- including Rosie."

"It's Rosie's fault." Ava mumbled. "She might be the cutest baby ever but I can't cope without a full nights sleep. If I fail high school it's her fault."

"Don't blame the baby," Ashley rolled her eyes. "She had no control over her creation."

"Fine, It's Dads fault for not pulling out."

"Ava!" Hanna spluttered a little on her rosé as she let the expensive creams soak into her worn out skin although she half expected it from her daughter now. Living with two teenagers meant sex was the main topic of conversation pretty much every day. "It's not his fault."

"Pulling out doesn't work anyway, just makes a mess I have to clean up." Ashley rolled her eyes, finishing up her glass and pouring another from the bottle by her side. She wasn't the only one who needed a break, being the wife of the towns pastor was hard work.

"Why would you have to clean it up?" Ava cringed at the thought before relaxing her face so the cucumber didn't fall off her eyes.

"Not now," The red head replied, like it was obvious. "But when you still lived at home Han, I washed your sheets every other week and would find little surprises almost every time."

Hanna just pursed her lips. "Why are we talking about this?" She held back a blush as she leant forward to look across Ava at her mother. "How much have you had to drink."

"Not much," Ashley shrugged. "It effects your brain quicker the older you are."

"Can I have some?" Ava asked, reaching across for the bottle they were sharing.

"No Ava you're too young." Hanna rolled her eyes, taking it out of her hands and away from the teenager. "Have some chocolate instead." She offered, placing the bowl on her lap and patting her head.

"I've drank before." She grumbled, stuffing her mouth with chocolate anyway.

"I know and that's why you're not allowed any here. God knows what you'll start confessing drunk." She didn't need alcohol in her system to say something that would make Hanna miss her daughters innocent years.

"Why were you allowed daily cum stains on your sheets and I'm not even allowed wine at a spa?" She complained, looking at Ashley. "Did you just let them go at it whenever they wanted?"

"I certainly did not." She scoffed, raising an eyebrow at Hanna who sat back into her seat again to avoid her mothers disapproving glare. "But I must say for every stain, there was a condom wrapper in the bin. However many heart attacks I had over what you two were doing, I knew I could never stop you or you'd run off and do it in a car without protection, so I just had to sit back and remind myself that you were being safe every time I did the laundry."

Hanna couldn't help but smirk to herself at that comment as memories of her wild teenage years with Caleb came flooding back. The car hadn't stopped them from using a condom, she thought as she rolled her eyes at her mom.

"Then how do you explain my existence?" Ava looked at her grandmother incredulously. "Or did I defy the science of condoms and swim straight threw the plastic?"

"No, we just forgot it that time." Hanna mumbled. "It was a one time thing."

"That resulted in a baby." Ashley added. "And then another when you popped Connor out two years later."

"I was supposed to be on the pill that time," Hanna held her hands up defensively. "I was just too busy looking after you that I missed it one day and ended up with another baby nine months later."

"I was more scared with your second pregnancy than the first." Ashley admitted, biting her lip.

"Really?" Hanna raised her eyebrows. This was something her mother had never told her and it kinda surprised her; she always thought the pregnancy straight out of high school would have been more shocking for her Mom.

"You were kids, bringing up two kids of your own in the middle of New York." She reasoned. "I had many sleepless nights."

"I turned out okay in the end though," Ava grinned smugly. "Connor on the other hand will still be living at home when he's forty."

"He won't," Ashley rolled her eyes and grinned at the thought of her only grandson. "He's talented and handsome, he'll do well in life."

"He was a birthday present," Hanna smiled. "The best birthday present."

"I disagree." Ava grumbled. "If someone gave me a snotty, annoying child for my birthday I'd send it straight back."

"All of our money was being spent on you," Hanna looked at Ava and rolled her eyes. "So your dad had to give me a free present and then I got an extra one nine months later."

"Are you trying to blame me for Connor's existence?"

"Stop it Ave," Hanna chuckled at her. "Everyone knows you'd do anything for him, he's your little brother and deep down in that dark, twisted heart of yours, you love him."

"You can love someone and not like them at the same time." Ava rolled her eyes. "What about Rosie?" She asked. "What type of contraception did you forget when she was conceived?"

"The pill again." Hanna muttered, sinking back into her chair and thinking about the night they created her baby girl. "It was that weekend last year when you and Con were both staying at your friends and we just had lots of beer and loads of sex." She shrugged.

"How did you forget to take the pill though?" She thought there would be more of a story to why she had a baby sister when she thought they were done with kids.

"I told you, we stayed in bed all day having sex." She sipped her wine again. "I just forgot."

"You've been saying 'I just forgot' for the past sixteen years every time to tell me you're pregnant." Ashley rolled her eyes. "I could maybe understand once, but three times Han? You should get Caleb snipped." The older Marin chuckled as Hanna rolled her eyes.

"We did try for a baby for a while when Connor was like six and it just never happened," She raised an eyebrow. "So stop complaining because you wouldn't have any grandkids if I didn't just forget."

Ashley shot her a grin and sighed. "I guess his swimmers just swim faster when they're not under pressure."

"And we're back to talking about Dads sperm." Ava mumbled, reaching for more chocolate.

"It did make some pretty beautiful babies though." Hanna smiled as she watched her daughter for a few seconds. Those big brown eyes were going to break a lot of hearts in the future. "Even if you might inherit his snoring gene."

"Hanna," Ashley chuckled as she sat up, the topic of the whole family's grumpiness coming back into her head. "I bet it's not even that bad, you're being over dramatic."

"I'm not. Rosie is starting to feed every five hours instead of two now but instead of sleeping between them, I'm lay there listening to Caleb's nose reminding me he's asleep."

"Han, how may years have you been married now?" Ashley looked at her pointedly, waiting for a reply.

"Ten."

"And how many years have you been together?"

"Eighteen."

"And how many nights in those eighteen years have you slept next to him whilst he's been snoring?"

"Too many." She swallowed the last of her wine before a small smile made its way on to her lips.

"The snoring drives me crazy but then he rolls over and I see his cute sleeping face or he cuddles into me and I forget what I was annoyed at."

All Ashley could do was laugh. "That my sweet daughter is called marriage."

"If his cuteness distracts you then why have your panties been in a twist all day?" Ava rolled her eyes. Sometimes her Mom was just too cheesy.

"Because I'm tired and stressed and there's a million things I need to do at home." She groaned as the reoccurring list appeared in her head of everything she had to get sorted. "And I've never left Rosie before," She muttered, more to herself as she thought about her tiny baby. "I miss her."

"She's fine with Caleb and Connor, they've probably got her sat in a chair with a controller on her lap." Ashley chuckled. "You can't be with her constantly Han, or she'll be a nightmare to leave behind when you go back to work."

"I know that," Hanna huffed. "It's why I booked us this spa treatment thing for tonight." She bit her lip. "I just hate that we missed so much when she was in hospital and I don't know, I just want her to know that she's loved."

"Hanna," Ashley shot her daughter a smile. "You, Caleb, Connor and even stone cold Ava over here are four of the most loving people I know. Rosie's going to be perfect, don't worry about her."

"I know," She grinned back at her Mom, relaxing a little more into her seat until she quickly sprung up again and reached for her bag.

"What now?" Ava groaned, she couldn't relax herself with Hanna fidgeting around.

"I need to text Caleb," She replied, pulling out her phone as she remembered something she'd missed before they left. "I forgot to tell him to put the next load of washing on." Ava and Ashley exchanged similar looks before shaking their head at her and rolling their eyes. She needed more wine.

* * *

Caleb let out a long yawn as he trudged back through to the living room from the kitchen, Rosie lay in his arms as she chewed on her fist and her blue eyes wandered around the four walls, taking in her home and her daddy.

He grinned when he noticed her eyes were focused on him and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head before he slouched back on to the sofa next to his son.

"You got a text." The fourteen-year-old mumbled, his attention fully taken by the tv.

Caleb reached forward for his phone that was sat on the coffee table, his eyes scanning over the screen before he rolled them and tossed it back onto the wood.

"Who was it from?" Connor asked as he ended his game.

"Your mom wants me to do the laundry." He grunted. "I wish she'd just leave it- it's Friday, all I wanna do is sit here and do fuck all."

Connor laughed at him as he reached for the opened bag of crisps. "She's gonna be mad at you."

"She'll get over it." He shrugged, his thumb rubbing the bare soles of Rosie's feet. "You don't need proper clothes anyway," He grinned at her, tickling her onesie-clad belly. "You're not going anywhere."

"When will she be able to walk and stuff?" Connor asked, looking down at his baby sister. He was still a little apprehensive around her- not because he didn't want to be involved but because she was so tiny he was scared of hurting her.

"A while yet Bud, she's only tiny still." He replied, moving her so she was sat up and facing her brother. "And she'll probably crawl first."

"I can't wait for her to get bigger so I can actually do stuff with her, I'm gonna teach her how to play soccer." He grinned proudly.

"She's not as delicate as she looks Con," Caleb smiled, he could see straight through his son and knew exactly why he was nervous around her still. "You wanna hold?"

"No," He shook his head, biting his lip guiltily before he reached his hand over and gave her his finger to hold. She took it with a loud gurgle, her mouth forming an 'O' shape before she let out a high pitched squeal and shoved it straight into her mouth.

"She loves you," Caleb grinned as he watched his two youngest interact. "She's all smiley when you play with her, just like you as a baby."

"What about Ava?" The blonde asked, wincing slightly as his finger was covered in baby slobber.

"Ava was a little shit." Caleb rolled his eyes. "She just cried and had tantrums all the time and drew on the walls." He couldn't help but laugh at the memories he had of his oldest daughter as a toddler. "She's still like that now."

"Yeah, she keeps talking about painting stars on the ceiling in her room," Connor said. "And she screams when I take her phone charger."

"She's just at that age I guess," Caleb shrugged. "Puberty and all that crap, you'll be exactly the same in two years, all hairy and horny and spotty."

"I wish we could just skip straight threw high school to collage or a job," Connor sighed. "It's so pointless, I know what I wanna do and half my classes don't have anything to do with that."

"I know Bud, but you gotta do it." Caleb didn't know what to say. He knew how he felt, he just couldn't help him. "You've only a few weeks at Rosewood high left anyway, and they you're on to the Soccer academy in September."

"Yeah," A grin spread across the fourteen-year-olds face. "I can't wait, we only have to do English and Maths and the rest is all sports."

"You're gonna have to get up earlier though," Caleb told him. "And get the bus they send, I'm not driving you into Philly every morning."

"I know," Connor nodded. "I don't care, I wanted to go for ages and now I actually get to go."

"You know, you should've told me that this was what all that fighting was about." Caleb looked at him. "I know I've already said this," He added as he watched Connor roll his eyes. "But I just need you to know you can tell me anything okay? If you get into a fight or get into trouble or get a girl pregnant- I dunno, just come to me."

"It wasn't that serious." Connor's eyes widened.

"Con, you got sent home from school twice and had to get stitches in the hospital- it was that serious."

"Not as serious as getting a girl pregnant though," He chuckled. "That's your job."

"Exactly," Caleb smiled. "I didn't have anyone to go to when Ava made an appearance or even before that when I got into trouble, I just want you to know you have me."

Connor nodded and shot his dad a grin. "I know." He reached for the spare remote on the coffee table before he paused and looked back at his dad. "What was it like? Before Grandma Claudia found you again, when you had no parents?"

"I dunno," Caleb sucked in a sharp breath and looked down at Rosie who was back to staring around the room. "I kind of just didn't let myself think about it too much when I was growing up and then I got moved to Rosewood and your Mom let me stay in her basement and I saw what she had with Grandma Ash and realised what I'd missed out on."

"But Mom looked after you." Connor smiled, meeting his fathers eye. He could never doubt how much his parents loved each other, even after everything they'd both been through in their own separate lives.

"She did." Caleb smiled too. "She looked after me and fed me and gave me a family of my own."

"She'll never let you forget that." Connor teased, wanting to distract his dad from the thought of his childhood.

"I won't anyway," Caleb grinned. "She's amazing."

"And really annoying." Connor added, looking at Caleb desperately. "She keeps talking about coming to watch me play soccer more when Rosie's old enough to go out in the pram but you have to stop her."

"Why?" He laughed. "She'll be there cheering you on and doing her Mom dance on the side of the pitch."

"Please stop her." He was all but begging now. "She can't go anywhere near the pitch."

"Why not? No one will see her, they're all too busy playing soccer."

"Are you kidding me?" Connor rolled his dark eyes. "My friends have daily argument over which one of them is Rosie's dad. She'll be the biggest distraction going."

"You'd be the same if one of the other Moms was as hot as her," Caleb teased him. "You should use her to distract the opposite team then, sit her on the sidelines and they'll all stare at her instead of the game."

"No." Connor sank further into the leather sofa, a frown on his face. He really didn't want to be talking about how hot his mom was with his dad. "And stop looking so smug."

Caleb bit his lip as he grinned before a cry from Rosie distracted him and he focused his attention on her as Connor passed him the controller.

"What's up baby?" Caleb mumbled as he settled her on his chest and Connor started the game as she carried on whimpering. Her little fists poked against his collar bone as he rubbed his nose against the top of her head trying to sooth her. "What's wrong, hmm?" He kissed her hair. "You gotta tell me what's up before I loose to your brother again." His eyes momentarily looked to the screen before back to Rosie as she stuck her bottom lip out and let out a cry.

"Is she hungry?" Connor asked, still transfixed by the tv.

"No, mom fed her before she left and she's not tired she just woke up from a nap." He set the controller down so he could scoop her up and hold her above his head, trying to find out what was distressing her.

"Dad your gonna die." Connor grumbled, looking to the side briefly at Rosie.

"Nope, you are." Caleb looked at him, his eyes wincing slightly. "You need to go get me a diaper from upstairs or the one she's got on now will explode and kill us both."

"It's really that bad?" Connor laughed, pausing the game and standing up.

"I can't feel my face." Caleb answered before he looked into his baby's sweet blue eyes. "It's a good thing she's cute."

Connor was up the stairs in a few seconds as Caleb lay Rosie on his lap and started to undress her, throwing the baby grow on to a wash pile before Connor reappeared empty handed. "There's none left."

"What do you mean there's none left?" Caleb looked at him. "There's loads of diapers up there."

"Not the extra small ones," He shook his head. "There's only a pack of the normal ones but mom said yesterday that she can't wear those yet because the crap just leaks out."

"Shit," Caleb mumbled, looking down at the half naked baby who was starting to smell stronger and stronger every second. "I'm gonna have to go get some more," He stood up with her in his arms and placed her flat on the carpet. "Stay here with her, I'll be like ten minutes."

"No I can't look after her on my own," Connor shook his head as he started to panic.

"You can't drive to the store either," Caleb rolled his eyes before he grabbed his phone and slid it into his back pocket. "Just watch her whilst she's lying on the floor, I'll be really quick."

"Fine," Connor gave in, moving to sit beside her as she kicked her little legs. "Please hurry up, she stinks."

"I will." Caleb shook his head, grabbing his wallet before he left the house and sped to the nearest shop.

* * *

"Let's see what damage has been done to the tv screen this time." Hanna muttered as she turned the corner in the car and headed down the street after handing a rather tipsy Ashley off to Ted, who laughed and promised to get her straight into bed.

"They've probably burnt the house down." Ava nodded, looking up from her phone as the house came into view and she frowned. "Why is Dad getting out of his car?"

"What?" Hanna's head shot straight to Caleb as he closed the car door and she pulled up behind him. "Where have you been?" She wasn't even half way out of the car before she started her interrogation. "Where's Rosie and Connor?"

"Inside." He shrugged, holding up the packet of diapers as they headed to the door, Ava behind them now. "We ran out, I had to get more."

"But you left Connor with Rosie? Caleb, he won't even hold her without one of us there." Her face was full of panic as she grabbed the door handle and hurried through the front door.

Caleb was close behind her, kicking himself for not getting back before her to stop her unnecessary panic, although he wasn't going to deny he wasn't a little bit nervous about what he'd find when he came back. But he shouldn't have been.

The small grin on Hanna's face was the first thing he saw as he peered through the hallway door to see Connor sat in the arm chair, Rosie lay against his chest, dressed in some kind of fluffy onesie.

He hadn't seen them as he offered her his finger again, letting her grab it with her tiny fist and coo before once again bringing it to her lips. It was a sight Hanna and Caleb both thought they wouldn't see for a while, or at least until Connor was more confident around the baby, but there he was, holding her and playing with her like a pro.

"What is she wearing?" Ava's voice came from behind as she pushed in between her parents, phone in hand and a smirk on her face.

"When did you get back?" Connor almost jumped out of his skin and Hanna quickly stepped forward to place her hand behind Rosie's head just in case.

"A minute ago," She replied, shooting him a small smile that only grew into a grin before she just had to press a kiss to his forehead. "When did this happen?"

"She was crying so I thought she was cold coz she was just in her diaper and this was all I could find," He shrugged, nodding down to the bear baby grow someone had bought for her as a present. "And when I put it on her I tried to put her down but she kept crying so I picked her up again."

"I thought you'd both be dead by now." Caleb shot his son a proud grin as he pulled out a diaper from the pack. "We should change her tho, she's been sat in that one for a while."

"Yeah," Connor nodded, happily handing the baby over to his Mom. "The onesie blocked the smell too which was good or I think I would have suffocated and died."

"Don't be so dramatic." Ava rolled her eyes, tapping away on her phone.

"Says the most dramatic person I know." He frowned at her.

"Stop arguing." Hanna rolled her eyes, looking between the two of them as she pressed a kiss to Rosie's cheek and headed for the stairs to change her.

"Yeah, I'd stop if I was you." Ava smirked at her little brother, shaking her phone screen in his face. "Because I got a picture of you getting all cuddly with your baby sister, I bet your friends would love to see it."

"Delete it." Connor furrowed his eyebrows, stepping towards her.

"Nope."

"Ava, delete it." He whined, reaching forward to grab it out of her hand but she was too quick and set off running up the stairs.

"Absolutely not." She laughed, shooting past Hanna and Rosie as Connor followed her, quick on her heals.

Caleb just sighed and sank back into the sofa as the familiar shouting echoed through the house as he guessed Connor had managed to grab the phone and Ava had jumped on him to get it back.

All he had wanted was a nice quiet evening with his family and it wasn't until almost midnight that he got that, although all three kids were asleep and his wife was still ignoring him- but it was quiet at least.

"You gonna talk to me now?" He grumbled, leaning against the kitchen island as she filled the fridge with freshly pumped bottles for the night.

"I'm not not talking to you." She rolled her eyes, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm busy and you've been no help at all."

"It's Friday Han, you should just relax and unwind for a bit, not race around trying to keep the house clean when it's only gonna get messy again tomorrow." He sighed and reached out to pull her closer to him by her arm. "I promise I'll sort it all out tomorrow if that's what you want, but you were supposed to get the face-thingy done and come back home and take things easy. You had a baby two months ago."

"So did you." She rolled her eyes, trying not to get distracted by his fingers running across her arm.

"Where's the vagina I pushed it out of then? Because I'm pretty sure it's all penis down there." He smirked.

"I didn't push her out of my vagina." Hanna raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know what I mean." He rolled his eyes, stepping even closer and letting his hands roll down her back to cup her ass.

"I'm still pissed at you." Her face was stern but her hands were wrapping around his waist, under the fabric of his t-shirt.

"What did I even do to piss you off?" He shook his head. "Other than snoring really loud."

"Everything." She looked at him, the hint of a smile on her lips before she groaned and buried her head against his neck. "Everything's annoying when you're tired and I'm very tired."

"Me too." He replied, before he slapped her butt and pulled away slightly. "Come on,"

"Connor and Rosie before though," She shot him a lazy grin, her arms wrapping around his neck and she kept him close. She'd missed being this close to him the past few days. "That was the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"I know," He grinned back, pressing his lips to hers as she played with the hair at the back of his head. "Ava sent me the photo before Connor smashed her bloody phone."

"It was an accident." Hanna rolled her eyes, rising up onto her tip toes to kiss him some more. Caleb moaned into the kiss, grabbing her waist and starting to walk back into the living room before loosing his balance slightly. His mouth slanted over her's in a wet, sloppy kiss as he lowered her onto the sofa and climbed on top.

"We okay now?" He mumbled against her neck, his hand trailing up the smooth skin of her bare leg before he untied her cotton dressing gown and pushed up the old t-shirt of his she was wearing underneath.

"We're always okay." She pushed her lips against his again before she tugged his t-shirt over his head and let her hands roam his tanned, stubbly chest. "You're just really annoying sometimes."

"You too babe." He rolled his eyes, his hand back on her thigh as held onto his warm skin.

"We had a delightful conversation about your sperm at the spa." She said as his hand reached her white lace panties and pulled them down to her knees.

"You talked about my cum?" He stopped what he was doing to look her in the eyes as she laughed. "With your mom and our daughter?"

"They brought it up," She shrugged as his fingertips teased her entrance before he paused two inside her. Her eyes fell shut before she squeezed his bicep and pushed it down, encouraging him to go deeper.

"Well what did you say about it?" He smirked, quickening his pace as he watched her tilt her head back against the arm of the sofa. "Does it satisfy your needs."

"Definitely," She moaned, letting out a content sigh. "It's nice."

"Just nice?" He frowned, shaking his head slightly as she grinned up at him through closed eyes.

"Mmh," She nodded. "We also talked about your cum stains."

Caleb laughed, pressing a kiss to her lips as he felt her start to tighten around his digits and running his thumb over her clit before he pulled his fingers out of her and her eyes open in frustration. "I guess I'll have to try not to stain the sofa as well then."

His hands moved around her back and down to cup her arse cheeks again, lifting her centre up to meet his hard, jean-clad one.

Hanna let out another moan, her fingers moving to his belt as he ducked his head down and began to suck on her neck. "Fuck it," She muttered, reaching into his boxers for his hard cock. "We'll just get it dry cleaned."

* * *

 **I know it's been forever and I'm sorry I promise not as long this time but hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and conceivement of baby number four. Jk. But seriously tell me what you thought and if you'd like a preview xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hanna let out a frustrated sigh as she fought to keep the elevator doors open whilst she attempted to manoeuvre the bulky stroller into the small space, without waking up her sleeping baby.

She managed after one last shove and was soon on her way up to the floor Caleb managed in the tall IT building. A smile couldn't help but creep up onto her face as the lift pinged and the doors opened, revealing desks and desks of teenage boys, all staring at a computer screen in front of them with fingers moving frantically across the keys.

She grabbed the stroller again and headed across the floor to the small glass office at the back where she could see her husbands muscular back as he sat slouched in his chair. "Hey baby,"

At the sound of her voice his head shot up to the door she was entering, quickly relaxing as he took in her face and she dumped the pram by the door. "You made me jump." He grinned, grabbing her arm and pulling her on to his knee.

"I see you're working hard." She mumbled, an eyebrow raised sarcastically as she wrapped one arm around his neck.

"So hard," He grinned, squeezing her thigh before he patted her butt and tipped his head back. "I wish I'd never agreed to take on the interns," She lifted his head as her fingers ran through his brown locks, stroking his forehead before she pushed it all back. "They're all teenagers and moody as fuck and I'm used to enough of that at home."

"They're exactly like you were," Hanna rolled her eyes, glancing over her shoulder to take another quick glimpse at them. "Whenever you were working on something when we were younger, you'd get into the zone and nothing could distract you."

"I'm pretty sure there was like one thing that would've distracted me." He smirked at her, his hands wandering back to her jean clad ass. "And I was nothing like them," He scoffed. "They're a bunch of socially awkward teenagers that are scared of their own shadows and the closest contact they have to the opposite gender is the picture of Ava on my desk," He rolled his eyes before he smirked again. "And I definitely had more than a picture when I was their age."

Hanna let out a laugh as she shook her head at him. "You should be grateful they work for you."

"I am," He told her honestly. "They're a bunch of the smartest people I know, they just struggle to hold a conversation with a female for more than thirty seconds."

"Maybe I should go out there and give them some advice?" She bit her lip as his grip on her tightened.

"Absolutely not." His lips pressed against her collar bone before he pulled back. "Why are you here anyway?"

"It took me ages to get Ro to sleep after her check up so I had to take her on a walk and I thought we'd come visit daddy." She smiled as she watched his head whip around to the stroller and his grin grow. "And it's getting boring sitting at home all day anyway."

"What did the nurse say about her?" He asked as he encouraged her up so he could go say hi to his baby girl.

"They said her lungs were doing really well, she's got no breathing issues or anything." Hanna smiled with relief. She had been so worried about their little flower.

"What about her height and weight?" Caleb asked, leaning down to rub his finger against Rosie's sleeping cheek as he watched her chest rising and falling peacefully.

"She's still quite small for her age," She bit her lip as she joined Caleb by the pram. "And the nurse said she's probably going to be smaller than average for the rest of her life, but she said her weight was perfect for her height so it isn't too big of an issue."

"She is perfect." Caleb grinned, his arm looping around Hanna's neck as he pulled her closer. He could feel her nerves just by standing next to her. "Stop worrying okay, she's gonna be fine, she loves her food and she's happy. What more could we want?"

"I know," She gave in, knowing she was getting herself a little too worked up over it all. "She's gorgeous." Her face wrinkled up as Caleb pushed his nose against hers and planted a loud kiss on her lips. "Now please let her sleep, I had to walk all the way here just to get her down."

"Fine." He grumbled, heading back over to sit on the edge of his desk. "I'll just get my cuddles later."

"You will," The blonde agreed as she made sure the thin blanket was keeping Rosie warm before she headed for her husband, her palms griping his knees as she pulled his legs apart so she could stand in between them. "She's a daddy's girl, she loves cuddles with you."

"She's not the only one." He mumbled, his lips meeting her's as he pushed his fingertips under her top to skim across the pale skin of her back.

They didn't say anything else, just entertained themselves with each other lips until a voice interrupted them.

"I thought I had seen you downstairs earlier," A soft, older voice filtered through the room as they broke apart, Hanna quickly wiping the red from Caleb's lips before she spun around, her hands still gripping his thighs as she smiled at the company's long term receptionist.

"Hi Joyce," She bit her lip, trying not to show her embarrassment. "How are you?"

"I'm good, always seem to walk in on you two at the exact moments I shouldn't." She grinned and Caleb held in a laugh as he squeezed Hanna between his legs at the memory of last years anniversary present. "Anyway I saw you come in and couldn't resist getting a peak at the newest Rivers member."

"She had her two month check up earlier so she was a little cranky." Hanna smiled, digging her nails into her husbands thighs and pressing her butt back against his crotch before she stepped over to the pram Joyce was hovering over.

"I can't even see her eyes and I know she's beautiful," The grey haired woman smiled at the tiny, sleeping baby. "I mean, you can't deny that some babies are just plain ugly, but all of yours have been beauty's."

"Thanks," Caleb grinned smugly as he swung his legs, totally ignoring the pile of work to his left.

"Get back to work, I wasn't talking to you." She rolled her eyes at him, carefully stroking Rosie's bare foot that was sticking out from the corner of the blanket. "How are the other two doing? Are they finished for the summer yet?"

"Nearly," Hanna nodded, moving to sit on the black leather sofa the pram was stood next to before she pouted. "Tomorrow's Connors last day at Rosewood High and I'm not ready for him to leave."

"He's moving to that Soccer school in Philly isn't he?" She nodded, glancing over to Caleb. "He's not shut up about it all week."

"I'm just proud of my boy." He shrugged his shoulders as Hanna shot him a smile.

"Me too, I just always presumed it would be Ava leaving first, I'm not emotionally ready for Conny to be done with it."

"He'll be absolutely fine." The older woman reassured the blonde. "How is Ava doing? She gets prettier every time I see her, still wearing all that black though."

"She's great," Hanna chuckled. "As long as she doesn't have to look at anything pink for more than a few seconds but that's just her I guess."

"She'll grow out of it and be a big boss at some huge company in five years time, she's got the right temperament for it."

"I don't know," Hanna shrugged, slightly sceptical that this was just a faze Ava was going through.

"I see her being some artsy photographer and travelling the world." Caleb chipped in, hopping off his desk to come and check on Rosie again, wondering how similar to Ava she'd turn out, or if she'd be completely different.

"Time will only tell." Joyce nodded, checking her watch before she headed for the door. "I better get back to the front desk, but it was nice catching up again Hanna, and seeing this little cutie." Her eyes fell to the baby once more before she turned back to Caleb. "And you better get some work done."

He let out a groan, throwing his head back as he took on the growing pile of forms and letters and emails on one side of the room, and the two out of three of his favourite girls on the other side.

"Fuck it," He mumbled, taking Hanna's hand and dragging her up from the sofa. "We're going out for lunch."

* * *

Lunch had turned into an excuse to have the afternoon off, Hanna decided as she watched Caleb push the stroller through the park after he insisted they walk to the Grill instead of driving.

She didn't blame him though, she'd rather be out in the mid-afternoon sun than sprawled out at a desk, staring at piles of paperwork and it definitely cured her boredom when Rosie decided to open her eyes and entertain them both.

"Hiya flower," Caleb cooed down at her, a grin spreading across his face as she blinked tiredly.

"You're not supposed to wake up for another hour yet, missy." Hanna smiled, moving closer to Caleb so she could get a better look at their baby girl. She looked relaxed as she lay back in the shaded stroller, her eyes on her daddy.

"She couldn't resist staring at my face for an extra hour today." Caleb smirked at Hanna, letting her take control of the pram as he almost ran over a small child playing on the grass.

"I guess staring at mommy all day gets boring." She rolled her eyes, pausing for a second as they crossed the road before they took a seat outside, tucking the pram into the corner before she pulled Rosie out and sat down. "We like the quiet time though." She smiled.

"She's a quiet baby," Caleb murmured, smiling as he watched the two of them together. "Except for when she's crying, but most of the time she's happy to just sit and watch everyone."

"She's still getting used to her crazy life." Hanna grinned, tickling the baby's soft cheek before she pressed a kiss to the top of her fine brown hair. "It's hard being so tiny when everyone else is big and grumpy and shouting at each other."

"Yeah but they'll all be gone soon and it'll just be us and Ro." Caleb's lips automatically wandered to Rosie's cheek as Hanna passed her over so she could take a look at the menu.

"A few months ago you were complaining about that," Hanna raised an eyebrow at him as she glanced over the piece of card in her hand. "And all the crazy bedroom activities we'd be missing out on."

"Yeah but she's cute enough for me to forget about all the cock-blocking she's doing right now." There was a stupid smile on his face as he helped the baby sit up on his lap.

"Right now?" Hanna scoffed.

"Don't look at me like that," His eyes rolled. "You're the one who came to visit me at work for the sole purpose of sex."

"When I walked in with our three month old baby?"

"You were giving me sex eyes." He teased back at her. "And then bloody Judith had to walk in and interrupt."

"She's called Joyce." Hanna chuckled as she shook her head at him. "She's been working there longer than you have and you can't even get her name right."

"She doesn't like me." He sunk down into his chair, a thumb tracing over Rosie's delicate cheek bone as she took in the bright blue sky above. "And you forgetting our anniversary last year definitely didn't help."

"We both forgot it." The blonde raised an eyebrow pointedly. "I just happened to remember first and did the first thing that came into my head."

"Race over to my office and kneel under my desk to suck me off like we were in a movie or something?" He bit his lip as he watched her blush at the memory.

"It was hot," She grinned. "And creative and you repaid the favour when I was done."

"Yeah but that part didn't get walked in on." He laughed as she picked up her purse and stood up. "We should try that again this year."

"Absolutely not." She shook her head, leaning down to press a kiss against Rosie's nose as she passed them. "Your daddy's too horny for his own good."

"Don't act all innocent babe." He shook his head before she headed into the Grill to order their drinks. "And get me a beer please."

He sat in silence for a few minutes, muttering and smiling away to Rosie as she stuck her tongue out and grabbed his fingers, before a familiar face gained all her attention.

"Hi."

Caleb jumped half a mile at the voice over his right shoulder for the second time that day before he twisted his neck to find Connor stood behind him, sticking his tongue out at Rosie. "Shit Con, you made me jump."

"Sorry," He mumbled, smiling at his baby sister as he picked up the soccer ball he had been kicking along the sidewalk and tucked it under his arm. "I was copying Ro."

"Why are you here?" Caleb asked, reaching into his pocket for his phone to check the time as Ava appeared behind her brother and took Hanna's free seat opposite him.

"It's three." She answered his silent question. "We were walking home from school and spotted you out having a life for once. Where's mom?"

"She's inside getting food." He answered, propping Rosie's back up against his chest so she could see her brother and sister. "Go and tell her to get you something if you're hungry."

"I'm not." She replied, pulling out her phone and placing her earphones back in.

"You hungry Con?" Caleb squinted up at his boy as the afternoon sun shone."

"Not really," He shrugged. "I want a drink though." He mumbled before disappearing inside to find Hanna. They came back out a few minutes later, two glasses in each of their hands as they placed them down on the table, Hanna standing over Caleb's shoulder.

"Did you have a good last day?" She asked, reaching over to pull out Ava's earphones so she could have a proper conversation with her children.

"It wasn't our last day." Connor frowned, taking a sip of his lemonade. "We have tomorrow."

"Yeah but that's only half a day and you'll do practically nothing." She rolled her eyes, leaning back against the cold metal arm of Caleb's chair as his palm wrapped around her thigh comfortingly.

"It was fine. All the teachers kept talking to me about leaving," Connors tanned face scrunched up. "And then Mrs Welch started going on about how she used to teach my parents and had to pull you out of the janitors closest numerous times when you were there." He did his best old woman voice before rolling his eyes.

"Eww," Ava looked up. "I told you to avoid Mrs Welch, all she goes on about is how she used to throw mom into detention for talking in class and dad into detention for not being in class."

"I don't remember you saying any of that." Connor shook his head.

"On your first day dickhead," She grumbled. "I said don't go near Mrs Welch, the canteen food or the fake ass bitches and you'll be fine."

"Ava, language." Hanna warned through gritted teeth as she let Rosie play with her finger, trying to distract her from the words leaving her sisters dirty mouth.

"What's wrong with you today?" Caleb looked over at his quieter-than-usual daughter. She was lounging back in the chair, her long, blonde locks curling over the back of the seat.

"I'm on summer vacation already." She sighed, resting her head back and kicking her feet on to the table. "So I'm ignoring you all."

"What a delightful daughter we have." Hanna rolled her eyes as she chuckled at Ava. "At least we've got our little soccer superstar to entertain us." She had been trying to hold it in but she couldn't help it anymore and squeezed Connor into her side. He was her baby boy and he was getting a step closer to his dream and she just wanted to show him how proud she was.

"Little?" He mumbled against her shoulder before he broke free from her grasp, standing up straight to meet her height already. "More like big, I'm nearly taller than you."

"Nope, I'd say little." Ava chipped in with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I thought you were on vacation." He grunted back as she reached out to kick him.

"I just thought I'd clear up any confusion. Don't want to jump to conclusions and let anyone down."

"No one would be let down because it's not small." Connor kicked her back. "And it's not even fully grown yet."

"So you're admitting it's tiny?"

Hanna was distracted from them as she felt Caleb subtly slip his hand up the back of her denim skirt, his fingers playing with the lace of her panties before he trailed it back down her smooth thigh.

She him a warning glance, hoping no one had seen as she reached down to take Rosie for some cuddles, breathing in her baby's precious scent and pressing sloppy kisses to her cheek as she gurgled. Hanna didn't look up from her until Conner let out a yelp after being flicked in the face by Ava, but Caleb stood up before she could say anything.

"Instead of sitting here and annoying me why don't you take Ro home so me and your mom can have an hour without any kids before we have you at home constantly for two months." He suggested although there was no room for questioning it as he grabbed the stroller and wheeled it around to them.

"Yeah," Hanna agreed, kissing the top of Rosie's head before she lay her back in the pram. "We can have a date for the first time in ages."

"But what if she cries?" Connor started to panic. "What if we have to change her diaper or feed her?"

"Calm down, it's a human child not a baby from Mars." Ava rolled her eyes at her brother and stood up, her palms resting on the handlebars.

"She'll probably need feeding as soon as you get back so just give her a bottle from the fridge- you know what to do Avie, you'll be fine." Hanna explained, smiling as she watched her oldest take charge of the other two.

"But what if we get kidnapped? Connor mumbled and Caleb looked at them with raised eyebrows; two moody teenagers that rip into each other after too long alone and a baby that screams her little lungs off if she goes too long without food. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"They'll bring you back."

After a few more words of encouragement and a promise that neither would have to change a diaper until Hanna and Caleb were back, they were ready to set off.

"People will think this is our baby." Connor mumbled across at Ava as she grinned down at Rosie.

"Con you don't look old enough to have a baby," Hanna chuckled at him. "Now hurry up before she gets hungry and cries."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Connor frowned, deeply offended by his mothers comment.

"It means your balls haven't dropped yet," Ava murmur as she started pushing the pram down the street, a smirk on her face as she pictured the look on her brothers face.

"Well I disagree, my balls are bigger than yours." He murmured, following her and leaving Hanna and Caleb laughing behind them.

"Stop," Hanna tried not to melt into his touch as his hand trailed along her thigh again.

"Sorry," He smirked. "I'm just excited about getting you alone for the first time in a while."

"Alone in a restaurant full of people, I don't know what your expecting is going to happen but it's not." She pressed a hard kiss to his mouth, her hands tugging on his hair before she pulled away abruptly and scooted into her seat, shooting him a smirk of her own as she picked up her cocktail and sat back in the sun.

* * *

 **It snowed today so of course here's a nice sunny chapter. It was kinda boring and plotless but there's only one more chapter left and then the epilogue and then it's done forever. Also check out night walkers too xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Daaaad," Ava's whining voice somehow managed to overpower Rosie's screams as she leant forward from the back seat of their car they were all cramped in. Hanna and Caleb in the front and Ava and Connor on either side of Rosie's car seat, their many bags stuffed in every free space available as they headed north on a cold February afternoon. "Make it stop."

"My head hurts." Connor pouted grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his baby sister crying in her car seat.

"She's hungry," Caleb raised his voice so he could be heard. "Try and distract her, there's a service station nearby."

"But we just stopped at the last one like half an hour ago," Ava flopped her head back against the seat, giving Rosie her fingers to play with. "Why didn't you feed her then."

"I tried," Hanna rolled her eyes, rubbing her temple. "But she didn't want anything."

"I can't take anymore screaming." Ava groaned, her head banging against the window as she glanced down at her ten-month-old sister who was now kicking at her car seat with her tiny brown Ugg boots.

"You're gonna have to Ave," Caleb sighed, turning off the motorway as they came to a sign for a service station. "Only for five minutes though."

The five minutes seemed like an hour until they finally pulled up in the parking lot, Rosie quietening down the minute Ava pulled her out of her car seat and headed to the front of the car to pass her over to Hanna.

"I gotta pee." Connor complained, his hand reaching for the handle on the car door before Caleb chucked twenty dollars at him.

"Get some more snacks and drinks and stuff." He instructed before he watched his son dart off into the shop, dragging Ava with him.

"Are you hungry, baby?" The blonde cooed, climbing back into the car before she pulled off her coat and started to unbutton her blouse.

"Do you not wanna give her some of the baby-soup-thingy we brought?" Caleb suggested, shooting Rosie a grin as she chewed on her fingers and glanced at him with her big, blue, teary eyes, waiting for her food.

"No." Hanna replied before she brought the baby to nurse. "This is quicker and she needs a nap when we set off again, her day is all out of sync."

"Is that why you're so grumpy hmm?" He ran his finger over his youngest's soft cheek. "You're normally all happy and smiley but today you're in a bad mood like Mommy."

"I'm not in a bad mood." She glared at him from under her thick eyelashes.

"I strongly disagree," He shot her a wryly grin, before rolling his eyes and patting her thigh.

"It's your fault." She mumbled, her attention focused on Rosie and her thick locks of hair she playing with soothingly.

"Seriously?" Caleb groaned, tilting his head back against the head rest as he rubbed his eyes. "Your still piss- mad at that?"

"You just proved my point." She grunted before sitting the baby up as she finished feeding and passing her to Caleb to burp.

"I just made mommy grumpier." He muttered, leaning down to kiss Rosie's forehead as she coed and he patted her back. "At least you're happy now." He grinned, watching as she reached forward to touch the steering wheel.

"I can hear you, you know?"

"Oh I know babe." He let out a frustrated breath and started playing with Rosie's chubby fingers to distract himself. It wasn't so bad, at least his wife was speaking to him now which was a giant step up from the two uncomfortable nights he'd spent on the sofa.

It wasn't long until Ava and Connor came into view again, bundled up in hoodies and coats with bags of snacks in their hands. They scrambled into the car as quick as possible, trying to escape the freezing temperatures outside.

"We bought food." Connor announced, reaching into an open bag of crisps.

"Yeah after you tried to piss in the girls toilet." Ava chuckled, her lips pursing though when Hanna shot her a look through the top mirror. "Pee." She quickly corrected herself.

"That's not how you pick a girl up Con." Caleb smirked, his thumb running along Rosie's back as he moved her to rest against his chest so she could see her brother and sister.

"I thought it was the men's." He grumbled back. "And I was desperate and Ava tried to send me into a storage closet."

"I thought it was the men's." She shrugged innocently, a grin spreading across her face as Rosie smiled at her from the front. The ten-month-old's smile faded into a giggle as her big sister stuck her tongue out at her, the whole car smiling at the sweet sounds of her laughter.

"Hmm," Caleb murmured in agreement, patting Rosie's butt as she tugged on his hair and he turned his head to kiss her cheek. "We're surrounded by dumb blondes, aren't we Ro?" He smirked, kissing her dark curls before he felt a thump at the back of his head. "Ow." He frowned, turning to face Ava. "What was that for?"

"You were being blondest." She shrugged simply. "I didn't like it."

"Yeah," Connor agreed. "We can't choose our hair colour. You're the one who married a blonde."

"And I wouldn't change it for the world." Caleb grinned in a mocking tone as Rosie moved back to his knee and he turned to his wife.

"We need to set off." She grumbled, reaching over to pull down Rosie's jumper that had ridden up. "We're already two hours late, everyone else is nearly there."

"We're only halfway." He nodded his head before turning back to the back seats. "Sorry Ave, your gonna have to get out so I can strap Ro back in her seat."

"But it's freezing outside, why can't you put her in from Connor's side." The sixteen year old whined.

"Um because Connor didn't just thump me in the head."

"You made a comment and I didn't like it." She looked at him pointedly. "It was offensive."

"It was offensive to me too," Connor piped up from the other side as he settled back into his seat with his food.

"How?" Ava looked at him. "You are a dumb blonde."

"A dumb blonde that goes to the best soccer school on the east coast so suck my-"

"Connor." Hanna growled, not even bothering to look up from her phone where she was checking in on the girls and their families.

"Come on Ave, move it." Caleb chuckled at his son as he encouraged his eldest daughter out of the car so he could strap his youngest in safely.

"Fine." She shot him the exact look his wife had been shooting him for the past week as they both climbed out. "But only because she's annoyingly cute." She mumbled, watching as Caleb held the baby close to his chest to keep her warm before they all got back in, the doors closed and the heating on.

"Are we finally ready to go?" Caleb asked, clicking his seatbelt in before he started the car up properly again.

"Wait," Hanna stopped him, grabbing her coat to put back on. "I need to pee."

"Again?" Connor rolled his eyes, eager to get the last part of their journey over so he could get out of the cramped space and stretch his long legs. "You went when we stopped half an hour ago."

"I've had three kids Con," She replied, opening the car door and letting a cool breeze in. "I pee when I sneeze."

* * *

Emily didn't know whether to laugh or panic as she opened the door of the cabin they'd rented out for the weekend at eight o'clock in the evening, to find all five of the Rivers looking exhausted and cranky as hell.

"Well you're an attractive bunch." Alison mumbled as she strolled past, through the open-plan living room and kitchen to the fridge.

"Thanks." Caleb grumbled, running his hand through the front of his hair as he stepped past Emily, carefully lifting the baby seat onto the counter in front of him.

"What's up with you all?" The brunette asked, pulling Hanna in for a quick hug before shooting Connor and Ava a smile as they followed her into the house.

"We just spent five hours in a car with the worlds loudest baby." The fourteen-year-old answered. "My brain hurts."

"She was crying?" Emily looked over at Rosie who was being pulled out of her car seat by Caleb.

"Screaming." Hanna corrected her, dumping their bags in the floor so she could take her coat off. "Well, the first hour was fine and then she cried and then she slept and then the last two hours she just screamed at us all nonstop."

"Sounds fun." Spencer glanced over from the two sofas everyone was crowded on, watching tv.

"Is there something wrong with her? Maybe she's sick?" Emily frowned, pouting over at Rosie.

"She's fine." Caleb shook his head, pressing a kiss to her hair before he set her down on the carpet to crawl around. "She just doesn't like sitting still and not getting her own way."

"Sounds like Ava." Connor muttered, poking his sisters arm as she stared at something by the tv.

"Who's that?" Hanna asked in a lowered voice as she followed Ava's line of vision to find a black-haired teenage boy slumped on the sofa, headphones in and eyes on his phone.

"He's with me." Emily announced proudly, fully aware the teenager couldn't hear her through the loud rock music that would be blaring into is ears. "Adam."

"He's a little young for you Em." Caleb smirked over at her as she rolled her eyes.

"He's um- he's my foster son." She told them, biting down on her lip as Caleb shot her a warm smile. "I told you last year I was thinking about it and I didn't really wanna tell people until they did all the checks and everything but, I guess he's under my care for the next few months."

"You'll be great." Caleb squeezed her tight. "You're what he needs."

"Thank you." She knew how much it meant coming from him and felt herself welling up slightly as Hanna pulled her in for an encouraging hug.

"He's right, you'll be amazing." She grinned as she pulled back. "Where are Austin and Darcy and Maddy?" She asked then, turning back to the others.

"They've gone to bed," Aria answered, standing up to welcome them all and grab another glass of wine. "They wanted to stay awake until you came but they all fell asleep."

"Yeah, you're really late." Spencer mumbled. "We were supposed to all be here for dinner together."

"We got lost on the country roads." Hanna rolled her eyes as she quickly followed Rosie who had crawled over to the open fire and held her back.

"Fucking sat-nav doesn't know left from right." Caleb grumbled, thankfully taking the beer Emily handed him.

"Stop swearing." Hanna's eyebrows furrowed as she glared at him whilst rubbing Rosie's back.

"Sounds like someone's in the dog house." Toby mumbled, taking a sip from his own beer as Caleb took a seat next to Ezra.

"How'd you guess?" He rolled his eyes sarcastically as he sank back into the leather.

"Your wife just growled at you." Ezra spoke up.

"What you do?" Alison smirked. "Must have been pretty bad to have Hanna growling at you like your a piece of meat."

Hanna sighed, her hands cupping over Rosie's ears before she spoke. "Her first word was fuck."

"What?"

"Ro said her first word last week." Her hands covered the baby's ears again. "And it was fuck. Fuck- I mean it wasn't even a nice curse."

"Was curses are nice?" Caleb questioned. "That's the whole point of them."

"I still don't get why you're in trouble?" Toby questioned.

"Because it came from his mouth first. He was holding Ro and said it and it came straight back out her mouth and I literally only just got her to stop saying it this morning." Hanna answered, picking the baby up and taking a seat.

"It was pretty funny though," Connor and Ava chuckled.

"No it was not." Their mother shut them up instantly. "She's my little baby, her first word should be mommy or daddy or even Connor or Ava." She pouted. "My baby girl has the same vocabulary as my sixteen-year-old."

"It wasn't that bad." Caleb mumbled. "There's probably worst she could have copied.

"No Caleb." The blonde wasn't having any of it as Rosie leant her tired little head on her shoulder. "She can say one word and it's fuck."

"Fuck."

The whole rooms eyes widened as they tried to keep a straight face and Hanna let out a groan, looking down at her daughter who was staring up at her, completely oblivious to the effect her last word had. "I need a drink."

* * *

An hour later everyone was relaxed, feet up and drinks in hand as they watched a movie and chatted. "Have you got a vacation booked for the summer yet?" Aria asked as her and Hanna wrapped a blanket around their legs. "I hate the cold."

"One of Caleb's brothers is getting married so we'll probably go over to Cali for the wedding and stay a week after," She replied, taking a sip of wine. "His mom only had a few days with Ro at Christmas before she headed back."

"Han," Emily interrupted them, bouncing a whining Rosie in her arms. "She's um, routing for um...food."

Caleb couldn't help but laugh as he watched Emily hold his baby at an awkward angle before Hanna scooped her up and pressed a kiss to her tiny nose. "I'll go feed her," She headed over to the fridge and pulled out a pumped bottle.

"Does she not take solids yet?" Spencer asked as Caleb tossed Hanna Rosie's favourite pink blanket from beside him.

"She does but today's been all over the place and she still has a bottle before bed anyway." The blonde replied, patting her baby's butt. "Night everyone."

"You're not coming back down?" Alison asked, pouring out more wine for everyone.

"I'm gonna try and settle her for the night," She answered. "I could use some extra sleep too."

"I'll be up in a minute," Caleb stroked Rosie's foot as Hanna passed him.

"Take your time." She replied dryly, heading for the stairs and leaving Caleb to sink down into his seat and roll his eyes. He had a lot of making up to do.

Twenty minutes later the door to the bedroom they were staying in creaked open and Caleb stepped in, a small smile spreading across his face as he watched Hanna gently rock their baby to sleep.

He moved silently across the room to the bed she was sat on and peaked over to see Rosie's blue eyes closed tightly. "She gone?" He whispered.

"Yeah," Hanna whispered back. "You want to put her down?" She asked, not waiting for a reply before she handed their daughter over to her daddy.

"All that screaming must have worn her out." Caleb mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before lying her in her travel cot and making sure she was comfortable. "Night Flower."

His gaze left his daughter as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and dumped it on the floor somewhere, quickly followed by his jeans until he felt the cool air against his chest and climbed under the covers next to her. "Are we okay now?" He murmured tiredly.

"We're always okay." She mumbled back, letting out a sigh as she moved to lay her head on his bare shoulder.

"Bullshit," He chuckled, reaching down to kiss her forehead. "You made me sleep on the sofa for two nights and now I have a bad neck and blue balls."

"We're okay." She laughed, rolling onto her side so she could wrap her arms around him and breathe in his scent. She'd missed being this close to him. "You're just an idiot and really annoying sometimes and you have to watch what you say in front of Ro." She poked his chest.

"I know," He ran a hand threw his hair. "I forget and then she repeats it and you get mad." He pressed another kiss against her hairline. "And then I have to make it up to you with my dirty tongue."

"It is dirty," Hanna's eyes flashed as Caleb moved from under her and rolled on top instead, his lips only pressing against the corner of her mouth before they started decending down her neck.

He smiled against her soft skin before untying the belt of her cotton dressing gown and pushing it down off her shoulder. Her hands gripped the back of his head, her eyes rolling shut as he kissed her shoulder once before his lips attached to her nipple and he teased her with his lips.

"Caleb," She groaned, her eyes opening as he left her boob and disappeared under the thick duvet. He encouraged her to lie back, knowing she'd had a stressful day and knowing exactly how she liked to relax.

She closed her eyes again as his hands roamed her stomach and he nipped at her hipbone, her head sinking back into the pillows as she let out a calm breath. "Do you think the kids will be okay with the younger ones?" She mused out loud as Caleb peeled off her panties and threw one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Huh?" He mumbled, kissing her thigh.

"They're sharing a room with the little ones and Darcy and Maddie will be awake really early and Ava will just snap at them because she'll be grumpy." Her hand reached down to run through the top of his hair.

"Connor's with Adam and Austin, he'll be fine." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"I guess," She sighed. "I just worry about Avie, she better not make anyone cry and-"

She was cut off as Caleb pushed himself back up to her and placed his lips on hers. "Will you stop talking about our kids whilst I try to go down on you." She grinned at him and smoothed down his hair that was poking up in every direction. "They're safe and happy and we haven't had sex all week."

"It's hard with a baby," She pouted before he kissed her collar bone and disappeared again. Their sex life hadn't got back to its usual regularity yet with Hanna going back to work and Rosie being a little night owl. "And then I was mad at you and I couldn't give in."

"I'm hard." His breath was hot between her legs and her laugh soon faded into a moan as he pushed his mouth against her lips under the duvet.

* * *

Hanna let out a gentle smile as she made her way into the busy kitchen the next morning, her eyes instantly falling on her son who was laughing along with Adam about something, Rosie perched on his hip as she chewed on a biscuit and wiped it all over his t-shirt.

"Caleb," She whispered, stepping over to him and wrapping her arms around his back, holding his waist as he twisted his head to look at her. "Look at Con and Ro."

"I know." He grinned back with a loving glint in his eyes as he watched his son and his baby together. They'd only gotten closer as Rosie got older, Connor taking more interest now she could crawl and coo and making it his duty to teach her all about soccer.

"Don't worry," Ava muttered as she strolled past them, phone in hand. "I took a picture."

Caleb smiled at her, reaching out to ruffle her hair and pull her closer to him. "Send it me Avie." Hanna stroked her arm before she stepped away from her parents.

"I will do," She nodded, biting her lip. "But right now, I'm busy." She shuffled off, swooping right in between Connor and Adam, shoving her brother and sister away so she had the brown eyed boy to herself.

"Looks like Ava's taken an interest." Emily smirked, waving an eyebrow at Caleb who frowned.

"You couldn't have fostered some kid with acne and a snotty nose?"

"Come on," Hanna laughed at him, taking his hand as everyone else started to get their coats and shoes on. "The pram needs sorting."

An hour later and the group was by the side of the lake, the frozen ground and thin layer of snow making it hard for Hanna to keep up with everyone whilst pushing Rosie. "Babe," She called for Caleb who was in front, his hands buried in his pockets and he watched Ava and Adam closely.

"Yeah?" He turned around to find her five meters behind with Rosie wrapped up, asleep.

"Can we go sit on the bench and wait for everyone else to finish, the pram won't move in the snow." She asked, although it wasn't really a question as she waited for him to take it off her and drag it down to the bench.

"Where are you going?" Connor called after his parents, not really interested in walking around a lake in the cold with a bunch of small children.

"Sitting on a bench." Caleb replied. "Bring Ava."

Connor nodded, taking her arm and dragging her away from Adam and after their parents as they settled on the bench. He stopped though when he spotted a mound of snow and lead her over to that instead before sending a snow ball right into her face.

"Connor!" She screamed at him, a small laugh following as she made her own ball of snow and their snowball fight began.

"When are they not screaming and throwing things at each other?" Hanna sighed, cuddling into Caleb's side to keep warm as Rosie started to open her eyes in front of them.

"Hey you," Caleb smiled as Hanna pulled her out and sat her on her knee, her little pink blanket wrapped around her legs. "How long is it gonna be until you're messing around with those two crazy idiots, huh?"

"Not long," Hanna sighed. "She's growing up too fast, I don't like it." Her fingers twisted around Rosie's curly brown locks. "She's still tiny though."

"She's always gonna be small," Caleb tapped her nose making her giggle. "It makes her cuter. And anyway by the time she's grown up we'll probably have grandkids."

"No, I want a break between kids and grandkids so I get you to myself for a while." She nodded before frowning. "Please tell me we won't be one of those sickly sweet couples who are constantly together and every day is the same and we're married and yay that's our life settled forever, boring and smiley and stupid."

"Nah," Caleb grinned, his arm wrapping around her as she bounced Rosie on her knee and he watched Ava shove Connor into the snow. "We're real. We bond over the mutual hate our kids have for each other."

Hanna shook her head at him and laughed as she shifted Rosie to his knee so she could see her pretty little face. "You're a good daddy." She linked her hand around his arm. "You'd do anything for them."

"It's all about them." Caleb told her with a small smile. "I just want them to have a proper childhood and to be happy and not worry about things." He swallowed a lump in his throat and Hanna knew what was coming so she shuffled even closer and offered him her comfort. "I wanted them to have somewhere that was a safe place they could come home to at the end of the day and a family they could belong to and for them to be happy and do whatever they want with their lives, to just be themselves completely. I never wanted anything that happened to me to happen to them."

"I know," Hanna smiled, her head leaning against his shoulder and her hand latching on to his fingers. "Everything that happened to you just makes you a better Dad to them."

"You too," He ran his nose over the top of her head as Rosie let out a coo and Hanna grinned. He was right, she never wanted to miss anything, she wanted to watch them grow up to be independent and have the lives they want, to know her babies completely and just be there for them for absolutely anything, exactly like her dad wasn't. "You love them so much."

"We both do." Hanna murmured and Caleb let out a mumble in agreement. It was the little things he loved the most, like making his kids smile, laughing with them, tickling them when they were younger and making them giggle.

Watching them have a happy childhood, one that he had craved so much when he was a kid and giving them everything his parents should have given him was most important, and those three smiles got him through every bad memory he had.

They'd never know it, but he took in every one of their grins and knew their different laughs off by heart.

He knew when Ava was playing with Rosie and she'd have that gorgeous chuckle just like her mother or when she was winding Connor up by her evil cackle that echoed through the house. He knew Connors shy laugh and he knew his deep throaty one that was sheer happiness coming from deep inside his belly. And he knew Rosie's giggle anytime he or Hanna or her brother or sister gave her any attention. He knew the sweet, little sound of her excited shrieks off by heart and he loved every single second of them.

"They turned out alright," Hanna mumbled. "More than alright, they're all beautiful and smart and funny. I was scared that having them young would effect our parenting or something but- I don't know, they're perfect to me."

"They are." He agreed, leaning down to press a kiss to their baby girls cheek as she grabbed his hand and started playing with his wedding ring. "Even when we're stuck in a car, Rosie's screaming and those two are arguing over who was more of an accident."

"God, don't remind me." Hanna rubbed her forehead as Caleb grinned at her. Everything with them was an accident really; their three precious children, even their relationship. He never meant to fall in love with the beautiful blonde he had detention with. She was the first person who had a positive impact on his life and yet it was still accidental how they both slowly slipped down the road to young love and then their life together.

"They're a handful, that's for sure," Caleb agreed. "A pain in my ass." He mumbled, rolling his eyes as he watched Connor toss a lump of ice at his big sister. "But I can't live without them," He leant his head against his wife's, taking in her embrace as she ran her soft fingers along his hand. "Sorta like their mom."

* * *

 **The last chapter.** **Only the epilogue left and then they're gone forever. I hope it satisfied you and made you smile, let me know what you thought and if you'd like a preview xxx.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Just some fluff and plotless, pointless stuff for the last chapter. Have fun and also happy (v late) bday to Janey love u xxx**

* * *

Chapter 25

Epilogue 

A soft smile spread across Hanna's face as the little brown-haired head that had been resting on her shoulder, shot up at the sound of the front door opening.

Her arm tightened around her daughter before she pulled back the soft blanket that was draped over the both of them and looked up to catch her husbands eye as he strolled in after a long day at work.

"Daddy!"

"Hey flower," He grinned, kicking his shoes off before he opened his arms to catch her as she jumped into them. "What are you still doing awake? You're supposed to be in bed."

"She wouldn't go to sleep until she got a cuddle from daddy." Hanna replied for the four-year-old as she curled herself around Caleb's chest, her little hand playing with the buttons on his shirt. "So we put a movie on and waited up for you."

"Sorry I'm late," He mumbled as she relaxed back into the sofa and he took a seat next to her. He had expected to come home to a busy house, shouting and door slamming once again filtering through the walls- so it was a nice surprise to find Hanna and Rosie curled up and all cosy under a blanket together. "Has Ava not arrived yet?"

"No," Hanna shot him a look at she tucked her feet under herself and reached out to tickle Rosie's bare toes that were facing her as she perched on her daddy's lap. "She texted me when I was at the shop and said that she'd get here tomorrow morning instead."

"Oh," Caleb frowned too, curling a finger around a lock of Rosie's hair. "So she's either forgotten about her brothers graduation or she's been too busy to care."

"Sounds just like her." Hanna rolled her eyes as two sets of feet made their way down the stairs before a brown haired boy arrived with a hanger of clothes tossed over his shoulder and Connor a few feet behind him.

"Thanks for the spare tux Mrs Rivers." He let out a charming grin. "It fits perfectly."

"No worries Jack," She smiled back at him. "Are you sure you don't need a lift tomorrow? We have room in the car."

"Nah," He shook his head. "My mom got the day off work to come, but thanks for the offer."

"Well text Connor if you need anything else, alright?" She propped her feet up against the coffee table as Caleb stood up with a sleepy Rosie in his arms. "And you and your mum are welcome to the barbecue tomorrow."

"Yeah," Connor looked at him desperately, he couldn't spend the afternoon trapped with all his crazy family. "You should come."

A smirk spread across the brunettes face as he reached for the door. "Will Ava be there?"

"She's still got a boyfriend Jack," Caleb interrupted, shaking his head with a small grin at the teenagers persistence. "You got to her too late."

"Shame." He muttered, "I know you'd have loved me as a son-in-law."

"Go now please," Connor frowned, opening the door at the thought of his best friend and his sister even taking to each other, never mind married.

"Bye Jack." Hanna and Caleb smiled at him before he was gone and she stood up to press a kiss to Rosie's cheek. "Night baby." She hoped the four-year-old would settle quickly and get a good nights sleep for the busy day ahead, but by the look on Caleb's face she new she was wrong and sure enough the minute he headed up the stairs his fingers were tickling and Rosie was shrieking with laughter.

"Night Ro," Connor called half heartedly, his attention engrossed in his phone before he pushed it into his pocket and slumped down on to the sofa, next to his mother.

"So," She shot him a smile, resisting the temptation to reach forward and sort out his messy blond locks- she knew how much it annoyed him. "How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

He rolled his eyes at his mothers over excitement, although a grin of his own was forming that he couldn't control. He was so ready to leave high school and go see the world on his own for a while, no parents and no annoying sisters. All he had to do was get through tomorrow and everything he had worked hard for would be waiting for him on the other side of the country. "I cant wait." He said simply, flashing her his goofy smile.

* * *

Caleb let out a groan as his eyes opened at the sound of knocking against the bedroom door later that night. He glanced over to his wife, who was half asleep already, with just a sheet tangled at her feet before she rolled away from him. "You go."

"Fine." He grumbled back, routing around in the dark room to find a pair of boxers before he pulled them on and trudged over to the door. "What's up?" He ran his hand down his face to try and wake himself up slightly as he found Connor holding a crying Rosie in his arms.

"She came into my room crying." He sighed as she buried her head against his shoulder, his nose ghosting over her hairline before he handed her over to Caleb. "She's saying there's a monster in her room or something, I dunno." He turned around to go back to bed when Caleb grabbed his arm.

"Nope." He pulled his son into Rosie's room, squeezing her tight against him as she started to splutter again. "I need help."

"But I-"

"It will only take a second." Caleb looked at him pointedly, a dark eyebrow raised before Connor took one glance at Rosie and gave in. "What's up baby?" Caleb mumbled down to his daughter as he kissed her forehead.

"It's scary," She sighed against his neck, blinking up at her big brother with her blue eyes as he shot her a soft smile.

"What's scary?" Caleb asked again as she calmed down slightly and stuck her fingers in her mouth.

"Monsters aren't real Ro," Connor spoke up, making his way across her room, the peach walls lighting up with stars from her night light. "It's all pretend."

"I don't like it." She whimpered again, her head going straight back to Caleb's shoulder as he tried not to groan with tiredness. He just wanted to be asleep.

"Will you go back to sleep if we check to make sure there's nothing scary?" Caleb ran a hand down her back as she shrugged and he raised an eyebrow at Connor.

The blond rolled his eyes before dropping to his knees and sticking his head under her little bed. "There's nothing here Ro, no monsters or anything." He muttered, getting out from under there as quickly as possible and picking up her monkey teddy.

"Are you gonna go back to sleep now, huh?" Caleb pushed again, his lips pressing to her forehead as Connor tried to entertain her with the soft, brown toy. She made no effort to move from his arms though, so Caleb tried to lighten the situation and make her smile. "Look Ro, even Conny looked under the bed and he's scared of everything."

"Am not." Connor frowned at his dad.

"You're scared of spiders." Rosie giggled at him. "And Ava."

"Remember when there was a spider in the shower and he screamed?" Caleb grinned, tickling her belly as he shot Connor a smirk.

"And he did a funny dance with the towel and mommy had to get the spider out." Her tiny tongue poked out at him as he poked his right back.

"I'm going back to bed if you're just going to laugh at me." He shook his head jokingly and turned on his heels.

"No," Rosie's mood flicked like a switch and her eyes were back to filling with water as Caleb bit his lip with realisation. "Stay with me and daddy."

"No Ro, it's Cons big day tomorrow and we all need sleep." Caleb placed her on the floor before he brushed her messy hair back from her forehead.

"But it's scary," She mumbled again, desperately taking hold of Caleb's hand. "Daddy check my bed."

"Fine." He sighed, letting go of her hand to kneel down. The second he did though, she darted over to her big brother and wrapped her arms around his leg, keeping him close. "It's empty, no monsters and no scary things." He stood back up and took in the stubborn look in her eyes.

She was defiant and head strong- like every single one of his children and he knew he wasn't getting a good nights sleep tonight if he didn't just give in.

"Come on," He held his arms out for her again. "You can sleep with me and mommy so Conny isn't tired at his graduation."

"Okay," She let out a quiet mumble, a small smile on her face though as she curled back into his chest and grabbed the teddy from Connor. "Night, night."

"Night you." He stuck his tongue out again before Caleb slapped his bare shoulder as a thank you and they all retreated back to bed.

Hanna was wide awake when Caleb entered, wondering what was taking so long for him to return to her. He closed the door behind himself as she sat up and covered her chest with the sheets when she saw Rosie was with him. "What are you doing here missy?" She raised an eyebrow as the little girl was gently tossed on to the mattress.

"No one is allowed to sleep until Miss Rosie gets what she wants." Caleb muttered, climbing in the bed as the four-year-old cuddled into her mommy with a sleepy grin.

Her soft breaths evened out as Hanna stroked her hairline gently and she quickly fell back to sleep between them. Caleb shifted slightly, his head lay next to Rosie's on the pillow as he simply watched her little chest rising and falling for a few minutes before he felt a hand run through the front of his hair.

"What was all that about?" Hanna asked him in a whisper. It wasn't like her baby girl to wake up in the middle of the night crying.

"She knows Con is leaving soon." He sighed, meeting his wife's eyes as she lay on her side, one arm reaching over to his hair whilst the other curled around Rosie. "It's like when Ave left for New York, she was only two but she got all clingy and grumpy with us. She knows it's happening again."

"I'd forgot about that." Hanna pursed her lips with a sigh, her thumb tracing over his forehead. "She's gonna be a mess. She loves playing with Con, he just sits for hours with her and colours or plays dress up."

"No, he draws the line at dress up ever since Ava got ahold of that picture of him with a tutu on." Caleb chuckled to himself, the arguing still ringing in his ear from that phone call. "She was in New York and we could hear her screeching with laughter."

"She better be at the school on time tomorrow," Hanna raised an eyebrow before she bit her lip, holding back the urge to roll her eyes at her eldest daughter. She was acting unusual as well-unprepared and a little all over the place and it was not what Hanna needed right now.

"She will." Caleb mumbled. "She loves him more than she lets on and she'll be there even if it is to take credit for how far he's come."

"God, don't get me started I want to cry just thinking about it now." Hanna pouted her lips as she held onto Rosie tighter. "And he's made me promise not to cry and embarrass him."

"That's never gonna happen." Caleb smiled, reaching one arm up to stroke her wrist gently. "You've been a mess thinking about it the past week."

"Don't act like you're not," She smiled back, shifting her and Rosie closer so she could poke her nose against his cheek. "He's your son, he's everything and you hate that you won't be able to talk to him everyday."

"He keeps me sane around all you crazy women." He chuckled before he let out another sigh. "I'm gonna miss him a lot."

"I know," She felt her tears bubbling. "It's not like he'll be a few hours away like Ave though, he's going to LA- it's a different time zone."

"It's what he needs," Caleb muttered. "He deserves to go and have fun with his friends and try and get a career doing what he loves, we didn't spend all that bloody money on soccer school for him not to."

"I just worry about him, about all of them and half the time I don't even know why." She pressed her hand to her forehead as she rolled on to her back. "And the barbecue tomorrow, you dad better remember the grill and we need to buy more burgers on the way home because I don't think there will be enough-"

She was cut off as a large hand was placed over her mouth, stopping any sound from coming out. "Finished?" He looked at her and she rolled her eyes before nodding. "You need to stop worrying about burgers, if we didn't have our favourite little cock block with us all night I'd de-stress you again right now."

"I hope she sleeps in her own bed tomorrow," Hanna frowned, kissing the tiny brunettes cheek. "This can't become a regular thing."

"I know." He mumbled, closing his eyes. "We can dump her with Ava tomorrow night if it happens again."

"Caleb." Hanna whispered, slapping his shoulder. "Don't say it like that, she's precious." She tucked a piece of Rosie's brown hair behind her ear so she could see her pretty, little face properly.

"I know." He grinned, his lips pressing to her dainty nose. "She's our baby girl."

"You could've left her to cuddle with Con though," The blonde mumbled under her breath. It was hard to not jump on top of her husband when his hair was all scruffy and he was looking at her like that.

"He didn't want her," He chuckled. "Besides, I wouldn't go anywhere near that bed, never mind put a four-year-old in it."

"Like ours is any better." She rolled her eyes, her hand back to running through his hair.

"Um, yes actually." A smirk spread across his face as he rolled on to his side to get comfy. "I have somewhere to shoot my load, Connor does not."

"Shut up." She groaned, tugging the duvet higher over all three of them before she rested her head back against the pillow. "Night."

"Night babe." He smiled, waiting for her eyes to close before he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then Rosie's, his own eyes closing too as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Daddy?" Rosie whispered as she poked his shoulder from where she was sat on his knee, in the middle of the auditorium.

"Shh."

"Daddy?" She whisper again, only this time it was louder. "Daddy!"

"What Ro?" He placed his finger over his lips to shush her as the principle slowly read out the list of names and the students came up to collect their diploma's. "You need to be quiet."

"When's Ava gettin here?" She ignore his last comment and carried on talking as she twisted around on his lap so she was facing him.

"I don't know." Caleb mumbled back to her, glancing at the spare seat beside him before Hanna caught his eye, a rather pissed of expression on her face.

"But I wanna talk to her." The four-year-old huffed. "I'm bored."

"Look out for Conny then," Caleb pointed to the front. "It's nearly his turn.

"Daddy-" A grin spread across the tiny brunettes face as she glanced over his shoulder.

"Shh."

"But daddy-"

"Stop talking." He looked down at her sternly.

"But Avie's here." She giggled, springing off his lap and straight on to her big sisters as she took her seat next to her father on the end of the row, catching her breath and smoothing down her hair.

"You're late." Hanna's head poked out as she rolled her eyes, not waiting for a reply before she sat back in her seat again.

The twenty-year-old looked up at her dad with an eyebrow raised at her moms hostile welcoming. "Don't look at me like that," He shook his head with a grin before nudging her with his elbow as he concentrated back on the front of the hall. "I'm glad you're finally here though."

"So when's he up?" She asked, quickly glancing down the row to smile at Ashley, Ted and Jamie.

"Any minute."

"He better not trip up or anything." She smirked to herself as Rosie ran her fingers through her straight hair.

"I like your hair," She whispered, will a giddy smile. "It's pretty."

"So is yours," Ava squeezed Rosie tighter against her chest. She'd missed her baby sister. "Did mommy braid it?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "And she let me put sparkles on my cheeks," Her tiny fingers ran over the soft skin that shone with the tiniest bit of highlighter. "But only a little bit."

"It look gorgeous." Ava stuck her tongue out, before she heard her brothers name being called and quickly turned Rosie around to face the front. "Look, there's Con."

"Conny!" Rosie's arms went up in the air as a few parents around them turned and smiled and Connor blushed ever so slightly.

He shot a grin in his family's direction before taking his diploma and going back to his seat as he waited for everyone else to collect theirs a sense of relief passing through his chest leaving a permanent smile on his face as everyone was released into the sunshine outside.

"Conny!" The blonde turned around from the group of girls he stopped to chat with on his way to glare at his older sister as she approached him with a teasing grin on her face and her arms wide open. "Oh my god, I missed you so much, my baby brother is all graduated and grown up." Ava scrunched his face up in her hands as she pouted up at him and he frowned. "Come here, I haven't seen you in ages and I think I might have actually missed you like the tiniest bit this time."

He leant into her embrace as they wrapped their arms around each other in a brief hug. "I think I might have missed you a tiny bit too." He shook his head hugging her back as he towered over her. "Now get off me or those girls will think I have a girlfriend."

"Here," She smirked scooping up Rosie who was stood at Caleb's feet and passing her to Connor. "Hold Ro and they'll drop their panties straight away."

"Ava!" Hanna's eyes widened as she glanced at Rosie who was listening intently to her siblings conversation.

"I missed you and your inappropriate comments." Connor laughed, making sure Rosie was comfortable in his arms as his family completed itself once again.

"My panties are pink." Rosie announced innocently as she lifted the hem of her skirt up to show her pink, flowery knickers.

"Ava," Hanna let out another growl, shaking her head with a smile as she quickly swatted down Rosie's skirt and her eldest wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"You love me really." Ava grinned, kissing her mums cheek.

"Course I do." Hanna gave in, stroking the soft skin on her arm. She could never be mad at her for long, especially when she hadn't seen her in almost three months. "I missed you a lot."

"Since we're giving out hugs I'd like mine from you first. Well done darling." Ashley appeared from behind them, her arms wrapping around Connor as best she could with Rosie wedged between them, before she kissed his cheek and then let him hug Ted and Jamie. He moved to his parents last, setting Rosie down on the floor so he could have his mothers undivided attention as her eyes welled with tears and she held on to him for dear life.

"I told you not to cry." He mumbled into her ear with a grin.

"I know," she sniffled, breathing in his familiar scent. "But you're so grown up now and I don't like it." She pulled back to look into his deep chocolatey eyes that were so much like his dad's. "You're beautiful."

Connor laughed at her and pressed a quick kiss to the side of her head before he wrapped his arms around Caleb's waist, their height difference almost gone. "Thank you." He mumbled.

"You don't need to say thank you." Caleb looked back at him with a proud grin. "You've done all the hard work, you deserve everything."

"Ugh," Ava rolled her eyes as she watched Connor and Caleb. "Too many emotions." She looked back at Hanna, taking a step closer to her mother as she wiped her eyes and checked her make up. "I want the free champagne you bribed me here with."

* * *

Hanna took one quick glance around her garden before she relaxed her shoulders a little, happy with what she was seeing.

Everyone was smiling, the adult hands full of alcohol as all the kids were being entertained by Connor and Jack as Rosie wedged herself by her brothers side, insisting on holding his hand as he enjoyed the Pennsylvania evening sunshine.

The blonde shot her two youngest a grin before she made her way over to her husband who was chatting by the barbecue with Jamie and Ted, until she interrupted their conversation by wrapping her hand around his waist. "How's everything going?" She felt like she had barley seen him all afternoon.

"Good," Caleb nodded, squeezing her butt twice before he reached for his beer. "We're talking about Con."

"Hmm," Jamie smiled, his eyes trailing back to his grandson who was laughing at something, his eyes wrinkling up as he grinned. "He's grown up a lot in the past few years- looks just like you did when you were that age son." He looked back to Caleb.

"Except for his hair," Ashley chipped in as her and Ava approached. "I still remember that mop of long hair you first showed up in Rosewood with," She chuckled at Caleb lovingly. "Connors got a while to go before that."

"I'll lock him in a room full of scissors before that ever happens." Ava mumbled into her glass of champagne.

"It's turning darker," Hanna commented, her head resting on Caleb's shoulder as she patted his stomach. "Then he will look like you."

"How's he feeling about heading out to LA next week?" Ted asked, taking a bite out of his burger as Ashley passed him another drink.

"He's fine with it, Hanna's the one that's not coping." Caleb raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's just so far away from us all and he's not used to looking after himself properly yet." She pouted. "He has no idea what the difference between the washing machine and the microwave is."

"He'll learn fast- he'll have no choice." Jamie chuckled. "Claudia's out that way, she'll keep an eye on him won't she?"

"Could she not make it down for today?" Ashley turned to Caleb, she had been hoping for a catch up with Claudia, especially with all their grandchildren together for the last time this summer. "I haven't seen her in ages."

"She has to help James and his wife with their kids." Caleb replied with a grumble. "Can't cope with two littleone's or something like that."

"You and Mom managed pretty well." Ava mumbled, rolling her eyes. "And me and Con weren't easy according you all you."

"Understatement of the century." Ashley widened her eyes at her granddaughter. "You used to have screaming fights and try and stab each other with forks and god knows what else."

"It was out of love." She scoffed, crossing her arms. "And anyway we love Ro so it's all good."

"That is true," The red head couldn't help but glance back over her shoulder to the four-year-old. "You're both so good with her and she softens you both down."

"It's like she complete everything that we didn't realise was incomplete for so long." Hanna smiled too at the thought at her family now. "Just be careful what you say around her about Connor leaving- she's clinging onto him."

"She can't decide what's happening in her little brain." Caleb watched her brown locks blowing in the breeze. "Everyone's coming back and leaving and she thinks bloody New York is far away."

"She'll be fine once she realises she gets you both to herself." Ashley tried to calm their thoughts. "It will just take time to settle after everything changes."

"How long are you staying in Rosewood this time?" Ted asked Ava as she picked at the food in front of her. He knew it wasn't long- it never was. She was busy and making something of herself, although she was happy to have them visit whenever they liked; they just had to sleep on an air bed in her tiny kitchen.

"Yeah, and where's that boyfriend of yours?" Jamie teased with a smirk. "I still haven't met him properly."

"Yes you have grandad, I still have the same boyfriend I had at Christmas and the past three years for that matter." She rolled her eyes at him as he poked her arm to let her know he was joking. Whenever she brought Adam down the whole family seemed to crowd around him, only getting a couple of minutes each with him before someone else jumped in. "He had to stay behind and pack up, his band goes on tour in a few days," She trailed off at the end as she looked towards her parents. "I actually need to talk to you about that."

"I guess we'll go question Connor about his love life then." Ashley smiled before she left to give them some space, quickly followed by Ted and Jamie.

"He doesn't have one." Ava called incredulously as she watched them walk away before she turned to Hanna and Caleb who were impatiently waiting for an expansion on what she said before.

"Start talking." Caleb looked at her, panic rising in his head as he went over every possible reason they needed to chat.

"You might wanna sit down." The twenty-year-old nodded towards the decking before she lead them to the outdoor sofa and they all sat down. "Basically Adams band is going on world tour and I'm taking a year out of collage to go with them." Both their eyes widened as she paused. "Before you say anything, I'm an adult and you can't stop me but I thought you should know because you're my parents and I love you and all that soppy shit."

"Wait," Hanna shook her head, trying to grasp what was happening. "So you're going with him, all across the world?"

"Yup." Ava bit her lip. "For eight months- with breaks in between which I'll come back here for. Please don't panic though, I've thought this through so much and everything's planed to a T and I'll be back before you know it."

"What about your job and Rosie and Christmas, I am not having Christmas without all three of my children at home in person." Hanna swallowed a lump in her throat as she shot out excuses, knowing deep down they would do nothing. She just had to let go.

"My job is part time and the photographer I work for says I'll still have it when I get back and I told you I'll be back for Christmas." Ava bit her lip. "And Rosie's gonna be fine, I'll facetime all the time and I'll send her loads of presents from everywhere we go."

"How are you so calm about this?" Hanna turned to her husband who had an easy smile on his face.

"Because I trust her and I trust Adam and she's twenty Han, nothing we can say is gonna stop her." He glanced back at his daughter. "Just please be careful and keep in touch with us."

"I promise." A wide grin spread across her pretty lips.

"Everyday?" Hanna raised her eyebrows questioningly as she tucked a piece of her daughters silvery-blonde hair behind her ear.

"Every other day." She agreed with a laugh. "And you have permission to stalk my Instagram, just remind me to unblock you when I leave."

"Don't know why you blocked me in the first place," Hanna leant back against the sofa with a teasing grin. "I'm a cool mom."

"No you're not." Connors deep voice interrupted as she followed Rosie who was scampering over to their parents to join in the conversation.

"I think you're cool Mrs Rivers." Jack shot her a cheeky wink as he passed them and grabbed a beer from the table.

"Don't drink my beer _and_ flirt with my wife." Caleb shook his head at the teen as she reached forward to grab Rosie, scooping her up and tickling her tummy.

"It's not your wife I'm after."

"Okay we're going out." Connor stopped the conversation before it could really start as she pushed his friend towards the back door and Ava tried to hide her disgust.

"Where, with who and when will you be home?" Hanna looked up at them, her hand trying to block out the setting sun.

"A party with everyone else who graduated and around twelve or one." Connor bit his lip.

"Will there be any girls there?"

"There better be," Jack mumbled from the side. "We need some practise before LA, it's hot weather and semi-naked chicks all year round on the west coast."

"Go on then," Caleb nodded at them to leave as Hanna poured herself another drink. She couldn't handle their grownup-ness without wine.

"Be careful baby, don't drink too much and use protection." She shot him one more smile as he blushed slightly and headed out.

"Yeah don't catch anything, yellow cum is a real turn off." Ava shouted through the door as she stood up and dusted down her black jeans.

"Why?" Caleb looked at her with a sour expression.

"Where's Conny gone?" Rosie interrupted, sitting up on her daddy's knee and looking a lot less cheerful than she had a few minutes ago.

Hanna shared a look with Caleb before Ava chipped in to save the day. "He's gone out with his friends," She answered, holding her hand out for her little sister. "You wanna go put on mommy's make up and eat Connor's chocolate cake?"

The four year old jumped up with excitement and took Ava's hand before they disappeared into the house. "Finally," Caleb grumbled as he grabbed Hanna's bare legs and pulled them over his lap, enjoying some quiet time with his wife. "They're gone."

"For good soon." She mumbled leaning into his side and kissing his cheek. "How are we gonna cope, how am I gonna cope? Two of my babies miles and miles away from us." She buried her head against his neck, tightening her grip on his waist and he knew what was coming. "I don't like not knowing that they're safe and not knowing everything about them- I know it sounds controlling but I just, I have to know they're safe and they're not keeping secrets and stuff like that."

He let out a long breath as he kissed her hair. "They know Han and they know exactly what to do if anything happens that is remotely similar to what happened to you." His fingers traced along the smooth skin of her thigh comfortingly. "And anyway we know them best they can't keep anything from us for long without us figuring it out."

"How are you so sure?" She chuckled, rolling her eyes at him. There was a lot she didn't know and didn't want to know.

"I know stuff about you that you don't even know." Caleb smirked at her.

"Like what?" She raised an eyebrow, her lips trailing back to his stubbly chin. "I think I know me pretty well."

"Oh yeah, what about that freckle on the inside of your ass cheek that only I have seen?" His finger tips disappeared under the hem of her dress tracing over the soft skin along her lace panties. "Or the one right there."

Her eyes slammed shut as his fingers pressed against her before she used all her willpower to grab his hand and drag it back to the outside of her clothes. "I guess you'll have to show me later." She kissed his lips twice as they settled into comfortable silence. "Maybe If we don't talk about it then it won't happen."

"I wish," Caleb smiled as a cool breeze started to appear. "But it's too late for that."

"I know." She pouted again, her hand playing with the dark hair on his navel under his t shirt. "We've still go our little Ro though." She smiled happily. "She's still full of life and sugar and innocence."

"She's gorgeous." Caleb grinned too, closing his eyes for a second as he relaxed after the busy day. "I can't wait to see what she does with her life like the other two have."

"Me too," The blonde breathed out, her own eyes drifting to a close as she gave up fighting it and cuddled further into Caleb to keep warm, her finger tips twisting his wedding ring around his own finger soothingly . Her heart was constantly torn between wanting her children to stay with her forever and wanting to see all the amazing things they could do as adults. For now, at least, she could sleep easy knowing they were all safe and happy and just themselves through and through which was all she ever wanted for them. "I guess I don't mind waiting a little while though."

* * *

 **Wow. Over a year. So much has changed for this bunch of weirdos but this is the end. Thank you all so much for your reviews and all your love for these lovable little shits. It means the world. Xxx**


End file.
